Counting on Hearts
by Phesy
Summary: Ser héroe no es solo cuestión de valentía y fuerza, sino también de corazón. Y puede romperse, como cualquier otra parte del cuerpo: por ello, Akira Izumi, heroína además de psicóloga, decidió dedicarse a recoger los pedacitos y ayudarles a unirlos. Pero… ¿qué hará cuando sea el suyo el que se quiebre?
1. Dentro de un héroe

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Dentro de un héroe_

* * *

— ¡Adiós, mamá!

Inko Midoriya contempló a su hijo marchar, ambas manos entrelazadas en su regazo y su sonrisa marchitándose conforme los pasos de Izuku se alejaban. Era su primer día en la UA, la preparatoria más prestigiosa del país y en especial, la escuela donde los mayores superhéroes eran formados. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño, y como madre, nada podía hacerle más feliz; por eso mismo, también le anegaba el miedo y la preocupación.

Ser héroe, en caso de su hijo, había parecido un objetivo imposible hasta hacía poco, ya que por mucho que entrenase y acondicionase su cuerpo seguía careciendo de Quirk: entonces, llegó la sorpresa. No solo tenía Quirk, sino que era uno bastante autodestructivo y difícil de controlar.

Era un largo camino, cuanto menos complicado, el que le esperaba a Izuku Midoriya junto a sus compañeros.

El Símbolo de la Paz había mantenido al mal lo más lejos posible, como el faro de esperanza que era.

Pero su luz se apagaba, y entre parpadeos, la oscuridad aprovechaba para rodearlo, clamando de nuevo su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

No hicieron falta palabras para que toda la clase se sumiera en silencio y corriera a sus pupitres. Shouta Aizawa, el tutor, atravesó la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos y su expresión de cansancio perpetuo, mirándoles por el rabillo del ojo. Ligeramente encorvado, tomó entre sus manos algunos papeles que ojeó brevemente antes de dirigir toda su atención a los alumnos de la clase 1-A.

—Hola de nuevo—saludó al fin, como si hasta hablar gastase su energía. —Dentro de unas horas se celebrarán varias charlas y conferencias para todos los cursos, aunque están más enfocadas a los de segundo y tercero. Normalmente, se os entregaría un horario y una hoja para que os inscribieseis en las que gustaseis, pero…—una sonrisa retorcida ocupó su rostro, dándoles escalofríos a todos los jóvenes—me he tomado la libertad de hacer un pequeño itinerario para toda la clase. No queremos perder el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Aizawa llevaba apretándoles los tornillos desde el momento en que los había conocido.

Ninguno sabía qué conferencias habría y aun así la gran mayoría se quejó en voz baja o para sus adentros. A Izuku le entusiasmaba hasta la más mínima actividad que pudiese hacerse en Yueei, pasando por su mente a toda velocidad las diversas posibilidades y beneficios de esa en concreto. Iida mostró su conformidad con un vigoroso asentimiento, cuando los demás lamentaban profundamente perder esa autonomía.

—Si os hace felices, he dejado un hueco a última hora y antes del almuerzo para que asistáis a la queráis, o que descanséis. Ahora, os repartiré los folletos…

 _Más bien me han obligado a hacerlo._

Aquello pareció aliviar un poco la tensión generada por el plan de estar todo un día de una charla a otra sin siquiera poder decidir cuál, encima después de hacer pruebas físicas que contemplaban la expulsión. Aizawa entregó unos cuantos trípticos al primero de cada fila para que los pasara hacia atrás.

"Héroes y el trabajo en equipo: agencias, compañeros y trato con los servicios públicos"

"Protocolo y comportamiento durante una situación: Rehenes"

"Trajes, equipamiento y cómo mantenerlos"

"Cómo lidiar con villanos y no morir en el intento"

"Salud mental y desempeño del héroe"

"La importancia de la imagen pública de los héroes"

Con solo mirar los nombres era obvio cuáles eran las obligatorias, y teniendo en cuenta la opinión de Aizawa sobre los medios, la última no estaba entre ellas.

—Aunque todos son importantes—empezó a decir, con cierta reticencia—hay que priorizar. Os he marcado a cuáles iremos, el resto es cosa vuestra. También habrá puestos de algunas agencias que se han prestado voluntarias para explicaros su trabajo y el tipo de personas que colaboran en ellas. No descartéis pasaros por allí en las horas libres. Hasta entonces… sacad vuestros libros.

* * *

Nedzu había sugerido que el propio All Might hablase a toda la UA, como Símbolo de la Paz y profesor: la idea le encantaba. E iba hacerlo, con todo el gusto del mundo. Una buena entrada dramática, su sonrisa sempiterna y unas palabras motivadoras, quizás contar alguna anécdota con la que enseñarles una lección y marcharse dejando un poco de sí mismo en los corazones de todos los alumnos.

Era un plan maravilloso. Con su límite de tiempo de tres horas, no habría problema alguno.

Si el héroe que llevaba dentro no se detuviese ante el más mínimo delito, y no hubiese bajado a tres gatos de un árbol, burlado el robo de un bolso, ayudado a una ancianita a cruzar la calle, posado para fotos con fans y colaborado con unos agentes en un caso con rehenes, agotando la mayoría de su tiempo…

 _Shit. ¡Cómo he podido ser tan desconsiderado! Dejar tirado al director de esta manera, y a los chicos…_

Hizo tantas reverencias para pedir disculpas que la herida de su costado acabó resintiéndose, sacándole un gemido de dolor. Nedzu intentaba hacer que parase, diciéndole que no sucedía nada, después de todo no habían llegado a hacer oficial su participación, pero parecía que nada haría que All Might se sintiese mejor al respecto.

—Amigo mío, hiciste lo correcto. Los niños ya te tienen como profesor, puedes hacer esto en cualquier momento, no necesitas una aparición estelar ni un comunicado. Tendrás muchas más oportunidades—dijo, dándole un sorbo a su té.

All Might alzó el rostro lentamente, una expresión de cierto alivio surcándolo.

—Sí… ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

—No me cabe duda de que así será—contestó el animal, dejando su taza en la mesita baja de madera. Contempló al rubio por unos segundos, mientras se enderezaba de nuevo. —All Might, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos el otro día, sobre lo que haría hoy?

— ¿Hm? Oh, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que sería mejor si _tú_ hablases con ella. Después de todo, ha sido recomendación tuya.

All Might comenzó a toser una considerable cantidad de sangre. Tomó un pañuelo de papel que el director le ofreció, limpiándose los labios. _¿Pero me acercaré a ella así? ¡La asustaré! ¿Y qué le digo…?_

Nedzu le dio unos golpecitos reconfortantes en la pierna antes de marcharse, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Cada grupo seguía, en dos filas indias, a sus tutores. Había gente de todos los cursos y años ya reunidos en las puertas de las salas de conferencias, algunos con aspecto de estar a punto de quedarse dormidos, otros aburridos y unos pocos aunque fuese ligeramente animados por la jornada. Izuku tenía suerte de que Iida y Uraraka, las dos personas con las que más se juntaba por el momento, tuviesen una perspectiva parecida a la suya. Las palabrotas de Bakugou se escuchaban desde lejos, seguidas de las risas de Kaminari y Kirishima. Aizawa miraba de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, vigilando que no hiciesen ninguna tontería hasta que les dejasen pasar.

Present Mic apareció al poco tiempo, abriendo las puertas de la forma más llamativa que pudo para un acto tan banal. Aizawa suspiró, ese tipo tenía que hacer un show con todo. A veces se preguntaba cómo llevaba soportándolo desde hacía quince años.

— ¡Bienvenidos, oyentes!—gritó, como si los alumnos fuesen su público.

— ¿Por qué nos llama así?

—Supongo que será la costumbre, por lo de su programa…

—Es jodidamente molesto.

Aizawa se giró por completo, sus ojos adquiriendo un tono rojizo, su pelo y bufanda comenzando a flotar a su alrededor. Los que estaban más cerca de él retrocedieron alarmados, y los del fondo agacharon las cabezas, tragando saliva.

—Sugiero que guardéis silencio. No me obliguéis a tomar medidas drásticas—declaró el profesor, volviendo a la normalidad y dándoles la espalda. Sacó un colirio de uno de sus bolsillos, pero antes de usarlo, les instó a que fuesen pasando y sentándose.

La primera fila parecía estar maldita, ya que la gente solo se sentaba allí si eran obligados. Izuku, Iida y Uraraka, ocuparon esos primeros asientos, seguidos de otros compañeros que ya no cabían atrás, entre ellos Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y las demás chicas. La cara de Izuku adquirió un intenso color rojo, al contrario que sus nudillos que palidecían con el agarre firme a la dañada libreta que traía consigo. _Una chica… sentada tan cerca…_

A Todoroki no pareció importarle estar rodeado de mujeres, aunque hasta el momento no había demostrado que le afectase realmente nada.

— _Is everybody ready?!_

Al igual que en el examen de admisión, nadie contestó al héroe vocal, y tampoco se dejó afectar por ello. _¡Qué tímidos estos niños de hoy día!_

La pantalla tras él se encendió, mostrando el inicio de lo que parecía una presentación de diapositivas. Antes de que Present Mic continuara con su despliegue de "inglés" y preguntas a la nada, dos hombres subieron al estrado, pidiéndole lo más educadamente posible que les dejase a ellos las introducciones y demás. Izuku los reconoció al instante: Ruvik y Clockwork, ambos compañeros desde hacía décadas. Clockwork era capaz ralentizar los movimientos de aquello que le rodease en un rango de diez metros durante un tiempo, mientras que el Quirk de Ruvik le permitía identificar las partes que formaban un todo y unirlas, por muy pequeñas que fuesen.

Así, dio comienzo "Héroes y el trabajo en equipo: agencias, compañeros y trato con los servicios públicos".

Fue una montaña rusa de una hora, donde lloraron y rieron con las anécdotas de algunos casos, gritaron cuando a Ruvik se le coló la imagen de un caso de descuartizamiento y quedaron impresionados con el vídeo del tiroteo donde Clockwork desarmó y apresó a toda la banda criminal por sí solo. No solo hablaron de lo importante que era la buena comunicación y la fuerza que daba tener a alguien luchando a tu lado, sino de cómo los policías, bomberos, médicos, todos tienen un importante papel en la sociedad, y que no llevasen capa no los hacía menos heroicos. "No son los _otros_ , no trabajan para nosotros ni sus profesiones son menos dignas o _cool_. Esto es una gran cadena, y si uno de los eslabones se rompe, el resto cae con él".

Los despidieron con un sonoro aplauso. Viendo el gran comienzo que el día había tenido, ahora afrontaban la jornada con renovadas fuerzas.

Mic les estrechó la mano, despidiendo a los héroes para dar paso a dos agentes de policía. Se presentaron como Tenma Kitachi y Kazuko Marui, oficiales especializados en la mediación, y como decía el nombre de la conferencia, en rehenes. Kazuko podía teletransportarse a distancias cortas, y en un sitio donde ya había estado o visto, lo cual era bastante práctico para poner a salvo a civiles.

A pesar de no despertar tanto entusiasmo, hubo más participación e incluso representaron cómo debían actuar y cómo no en esas situaciones, haciendo ellos mismos de víctimas y después de héroes. Sana, una de las chicas de la clase 1-A, fue de los que más se entretuvo, reteniendo a Mineta quien solo había voluntariado por estar más cerca de la mujer. Cada vez que empezaba a comportarse como el pequeño pervertido que era, Sana hacía más firme la llave con la que apresaba su cuello y le daba pequeños tirones.

— ¡Eh, cualquiera diría que estás disfrutando esto!—fue la queja de Mineta, con la respiración agitada, incapaz de aprovecharse de la situación ni encontrar el lado divertido al contacto de todo menos amistoso con la otra joven.

— ¿No se supone que estás aterrorizado y bajo amenaza de muerte, enano?

—Esto ya no me gusta tanto…

* * *

Tras tres horas, a nadie le interesó particularmente estar ni un minuto más sentado. Ya tendrían tiempo para saber de trajes y demás, ni siquiera llevaban una semana. Sumado a que estaban realmente hambrientos; tuvieron que abrirse paso en la cafetería prácticamente a codazos y empujones, ganándose una reprimenda de los profesores. Cuando por fin se sentaron, la clase 1-A permaneció junta, apretujada en los bancos y sillas.

—Sabéis, me esperaba una mañana realmente aburrida—habló Mina, sin terminar siquiera de masticar su comida. Antes de que Iida le regañase por ello, Kirishima se sumó a la conversación con la misma demostración de modales.

— ¡Ya te digo! Ha sido toda una sorpresa-especialmente lo del pobre tipo descuartizado.

—Dios mío…—murmuró Uraraka, llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

— ¡Por favor, que estamos almorzando!—protestó también Yaoyorozu.

—Sois unos debiluchos, si con tan poco ya os ponéis así no duraréis nada como héroes.

—Venga ya, si eres el primero que ha mirado para otro lado, Bakugou.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de Kaminari, que dio un salto en su asiento, sujetándose la mano y ocultándola a la vista de los demás.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?—le preguntó Jirou, que por desgracia estaba al lado suya.

—Me… ¡me he cortado un dedo!

—No seas quejica, por un cortecito de nada liar tal alboroto…

— ¿¡Cortecito dices!?

Todos observaron en tensión a Kaminari, que alzó de nuevo la mano con una mueca de dolor. No lo veían, pero Mineta y Ashido hacían su mejor esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada.

De repente, algo realmente parecido a un dedo voló de su mano y aterrizó en la cara de Jirou, seguido de un pequeño chorro del color de la sangre. Los chillidos no solo de la chica, sino de todos sus compañeros podrían competir con la voz de Present Mic; todo el comedor se giró para mirarlos. Tokoyami y Bakugou retrocedieron asqueados, Iida intentando tranquilizarlos aun estando más nervioso que ellos, y si pudiesen ver a Hagakure, se darían cuenta de que se había desmayado.

El pánico generalizado opacó las risas de Kaminari, Mina y Mineta, que golpeaban la mesa y se sujetaban el estómago, fuera de sí. Aunque el rubio fue el perpetrador, los tres recibieron una buena golpiza en cuanto los demás se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una broma. Una salchicha y un poco de kétchup jamás habían desembocado tal contienda.

Lograron regresar a duras penas a la sala de conferencias, con una decena de ojos clavándose como cuchillos en sus nucas.

* * *

Si se perdiese en medio de un desierto, probablemente estaría menos sedienta y acalorada de lo que estaba en ese momento. La chaqueta del traje de repente se le antojó un estorbo. Ignorando las protestas de su acompañante, acabó por quitársela, lanzándola contra una silla plegable.

—Esa blusa no te estaba pequeña hace dos días.

—Encogió en la lavadora. Te dije que ese transformer no iba a traer nada bueno.

—Primero, que la tecnología de un electrodoméstico te supere no la convierte en un ser alienígena. Y segundo, ¿por qué te la pusiste aun sabiendo que ya no te quedaba bien?

—Si me la compré, más bien me obligaste a comprarla, fue porque no tengo ropa elegante, según tú. Me puse nerviosa y no tenía con qué sustituirla... Pensé que con la chaqueta encima, no se vería nada raro. Tampoco calculé que haría un calor de mil demonios.

Hayato movió el cuello en un círculo, estirándolo. Esa mujer iba a matarlo un día de estos.

—Cuando le saltes un ojo a alguien porque te ha reventado la camisa, no vengas a quejarte.

— ¿Eso te gustaría que pasara? ¿Acudirías entonces como un caballero a cubrirme?

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de reírme de ti, con el añadido de unas hermosas vistas? Ni de broma.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría quedarse a limpiar el suelo con él. Sin embargo, era la hora, y en el fondo agradecía un poco esa conversación tan tonta para distraerla de su miedo escénico. Exhaló, intentando que toda preocupación la abandonase. Empezó a caminar, sin terminar de coordinar la forma en que quería hacerlo con la respuesta de su cuerpo.

—Enséñales lo que hay dentro de un héroe, Akira.

Las palabras de Hayato traspasaron la coraza y dieron justo en su capa más sensible, conquistando al miedo. Solo él podía saber lo mucho que significaba esa frase para ella.

—Lo haré.

Apretó los puños, una sonrisa repleta de determinación acompañándola como una vieja amiga.

* * *

— ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la psicóloga de héroes, la Doctora Akira Izumi, más conocida como Asylum!

Su lado más nerd estuvo a punto de salir a flote cuando Present Mic pronunció su nombre, en un anuncio que nunca pensó que llegaría a escuchar. Guardó ese impulso en lo más profundo de ella, pues ya tendría tiempo de hacer de fan. Se sorprendió al escuchar sus propios pasos, los tacones produciendo un golpeteo rítmico que desprendía seguridad y firmeza. Se colocó frente al atril, manos apoyadas a los lados, y examinó a su público. Habría más de ciento cincuenta personas, probablemente entre todos las clases del curso de héroes y puede que de otros. Eran muchos rostros, y lamentaba profundamente no poder saber más sobre ellos. Tanto potencial, tanto poder y tantos sentimientos reunidos en una sola habitación para escucharla a ella.

—Agradezco de todo corazón el que me acompañéis y me permitáis compartir mi trabajo con vosotros, alumnos y profesores, en este día. La gente suele asustarse un poco cuando digo a qué me dedico: es comprensible. Los héroes siempre se muestran fuertes, inquebrantables, afrontan el peligro con una gran sonrisa y dicen "no os preocupéis, porque ya he llegado". Ese es su papel, y así es como deben ser. Porque aquellos que necesitan ayuda, a quienes debemos proteger, proyectan en el héroe lo que no tienen, lo que anhelan, cimentan sobre ellos su fe, sus principios y esperanzas. Aun así, seguimos siendo humanos, padecemos, enfermamos, lloramos, pero si nos ven hacerlo, no se sentirán seguros. ¿Es egoísta? Por supuesto.

"Tantos héroes rotos por el dolor de una pérdida, carcomidos por la culpa y la impotencia, rostros, fechas y lugares grabados a fuego en la mente, consumiéndolos desde dentro, convirtiendo en cenizas lo que tocaban. Y hay quienes son incapaces de detenerlo, y quienes consiguen renacer de esas cenizas. Como psicóloga, es mi trabajo ofrecerles el apoyo y las herramientas para ganar esa batalla. Héroe o no, la mayoría de las veces uno mismo es su mayor enemigo".

All Might, quien se había colado en el último minuto, ocupando el asiento contiguo al de Aizawa en la última fila, sintió una quemazón de sobra conocida en el pecho. No era un dolor físico: trascendía la barrera del tiempo y le perseguía en pasado, presente y futuro; cientos de agujas atravesándole, le inmovilizaban para que no pudiese reaccionar ante los recuerdos que le asaltaban, porque eso hacían, llevar a cabo un ataque repentino y por sorpresa, dañándole de tal forma que cualquier herida real parecía superficial. _Lo siento tanto, Nana._

Las palabras de la doctora parecían no solo haber afectado a All Might. Aizawa se hundió aún más en su bufanda, la somnolencia pasando a segundo plano. Present Mic buscó sus ojos desde el marco de la puerta, turbado también, pero su viejo compañero tenía la cabeza levemente ladeada hacia la dirección contraria.

La atmósfera adquirió un nuevo peso sobre los hombros de los más jóvenes, demasiado absortos para darse cuenta de que la propia mujer retenía las lágrimas como mejor podía. Carraspeó, evitando que la voz se le quebrase, y prosiguió con su discurso. Izuku, como el joven sensible e incluso empático de más, tuvo que aceptar más de un pañuelo de sus compañeros para secarse el rostro. Para cuando Akira Izumi acabó, todos tenían la sensación de tener una perspectiva distinta sobre el trabajo de un héroe.

—Quisiera despedirme con el lema de la academia—Akira se acercó al micrófono, simulando un susurro—, más os vale no dejarme sola. ¿Listos?

Todos se unieron para gritar "¡Plus Ultra!", alzando los brazos y saltando de sus asientos para ir más allá.

Akira esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y antes de marcharse, dijo, acompañado de un guiño de complicidad:

—Contamos con corazones como los vuestros para mantener viva la llama.

* * *

La inmensa mayoría recogió sus cosas y volvió a casa, pasando antes por algunos puestos en los alrededores de la academia. Ruvik y Clockwork los despidieron enérgicamente, comentando lo increíbles que iban a ser los héroes de esa generación.

Hayato también se había sentado afuera con los otros profesionales, más por ocio que por promoción, así que Akira se quedó en el interior, exhausta, acalorada y hambrienta, recogiendo sus cosas mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

— _Hey!_

La mujer dio un repullo, llevándose una mano al pecho por acto reflejo. La voz de Present Mic le había pillado completamente desprevenida, y teniendo en cuenta que era _un poco_ fanática de él, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y salieron como un galimatías que sacó una carcajada al rubio.

—Lamento si te he asustado, quería felicitarte por la charla, nada mal para ser la primera vez —el halago consiguió hacer sonrojar a Akira, que le restó importancia con un aspaviento. — _Anyway,_ pensé que te gustaría saber que hay una sala de descanso con algunos aperitivos y refrescos al fondo del pasillo.

Aceptó, con la reafirmación de un gruñido por parte de su estómago, que Mic le acompañase hasta allí. Tuvieron una charla más bien casual, y ella se sorprendió con lo agradable y simpático que el presentador era, aun con sus excentricidades. Él se despidió una vez estuvieron en la puerta, alejándose con una sonrisita enigmática. Akira frunció el ceño, con la sensación de que ahí había algo raro. Las dudas de que se tratase de una broma, o una trampa, se disiparon cuando vio que en verdad era lo que le había dicho. Sobre una mesa cubierta por un mantel azul cielo, había todo tipo de bocadillos, canapés, incluso dulces.

El hambre pareció poseerla, moviendo su cuerpo como una marioneta directa hacia la comida. Llenó un plato de plástico con todo lo que fue pillando. Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se percató de la presencia del hombre en el sofá, quien le contemplaba con cierta diversión.

— ¿Están buenos, verdad? Yo mismo no he podido resistirme y probar un poco de cada—dijo, alzando su propio plato con piscolabis variados, rompiendo la falsa soledad.

Akira se giró lentamente, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con un el pulgar, maldiciéndose a sí misma y su impulsividad. Ambos se miraron, ella con sorpresa y él con timidez, dejando el plato sobre una mesa y poniéndose en pie para presentarse debidamente.

Decir que era alto se quedaba corto. Akira tuvo que estirar el cuello para observar su cara, rozando lo esquelético, de marcados pómulos y ojos hundidos, cubiertos por la sombra de su propia delgadez. Sin embargo, se distinguía en esa oscuridad dos pequeños iris de un azul casi neón. Vestía un traje de color dorado, parecido al de su pelo caótico y los dos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro, que le iba claramente varias tallas más grandes acentuando su escualidez. A pesar de todo ello, Akira sintió el calor agolpándose en su rostro, mirando fugazmente su mano, diminuta entre las de él, que la sacudían vigorosamente.

All Might estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no imitar el tono rojo de la joven. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, confirmó que sus ojos, grandes y rasgados, eran lilas. Una vez que dejó libre su mano, acomodó algunos mechones de pelo de su flequillo que se interponían en su examen. El resto de la melena, rubia oscura, estaba recogida en un intento de moño algo desastrado.

—Doctora, he de decir que admiro profundamente su trabajo. Realiza una labor encomiable y muy necesaria para la sociedad, tengo esperanzas de que con el tiempo se haga más común. Héroes que protejan mente y cuerpo—manifestó, poniendo una mano tras su cabeza algo avergonzado. —Ah, perdone, me he dejado llevar. No quiero entretenerle más de la cuenta, tiene que estar cansada.

—Oh, no se preocupe…

 _¿Son todos así de encantadores aquí? Me están dando un subidón de autoestima. Tenerlos a diario alrededor ha de ser toda una experiencia._

—La verdad, no estoy aquí por casualidad. Estaba esperándola. Tengo una oferta que hacerle.

Akira parpadeó lentamente, procesando la información tan rápido como podía en ese momento.

—Creemos que es el tipo de persona que necesita Yueei. El director, y todo el profesorado, estaría encantado de tenerla aquí como profesora y psicóloga.

Una sonrisa tensa, incrédula, que le recordó a la de Aizawa cambió por completo el rictus de Akira. Empezó a desternillarse, su mandíbula encajada y las manos temblándole ligeramente. All Might tenía la sensación de que la joven iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro, ya que el color había abandonado su rostro otrora risueño.

— ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? Ni siquiera sé quién es. ¿Está en esto con Present Mic? Porque no tiene gracia—farfulló, las palabras saliendo a toda velocidad de sus labios. —No la tiene. Yo…

 _No la tiene y aun así me estoy tronchando de lo nerviosa que me he puesto._

— ¿Se encuentra bien? Si nos sentamos, quizás podamos discutirlo con más tranquilidad.

Ella alzó una mano para hacerle callar.

—Cuando decidí que quería ser una heroína, mi mayor sueño era poder estudiar aquí. Con mi Quirk no habría podido ni aprobar el examen, y mis notas no eran excelentes. Tuve que resignarme a una escuela de héroes mediocre, hice lo que pude con lo que tenía… Todos estos años después, me parecía un honor el mero hecho de poder dar una charla. Y llega usted, _ofreciéndome esto._ ¿Cómo sé que es cierto?

Akira le miró directamente a los ojos, pidiendo una respuesta que él, en esa forma, no creía poder darle. Nedzu le había encargado eso, ¿y no iba a hacerlo? Si no fuese porque sabía que ella quería desesperadamente que eso fuese verdad y le parecía demasiado bueno para serlo, no habría tomado la decisión de hacer lo que hizo a continuación.

Mientras la respiración de Akira se agitaba y peleaba con los primeros botones de su blusa, una nube de vapor caliente la rodeó junto al hombre misterioso. Confundida, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y retrocedió. Lo llamó, ante la ironía de no tener un nombre con el que hacerlo, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando la nube comenzó a disiparse, le vio.

Igual de alto pero más imponente y musculoso, se erguía ante ella el más grande de los héroes, All Might.

Los engranajes de su cabeza se pusieron a trabajar como nunca antes, vagando entre el asombro y el desconcierto. Sus ojos lilas estaban abiertos de par en par, al igual que su boca. Debía parecer un pez fuera del agua.

—Porque estoy aquí.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír.

* * *

 **Lo último que esperaba cuando empecé a ver/leer BNHA era volver a tener los ánimos y la inspiración de empezar un longfic con OCs. Pero me enamoraron sus personajes y su mundo, y aquí estoy. Este fic estará centrado en los profesores/adultos, aunque los chicos por supuesto tendrán también su parte :D**

 **He escogido publicarla hoy precisamente, 8 de noviembre, como regalo de cumpleaños a Aizawa, mi segundo personaje favorito de MHA después de All Might.**

 **Suelo escribir romance, angst y comedia, este fic lo tendrá, pero me aventuraré en el maravilloso mundo de la acción también al ser un componente central del anime/manga.**

 **En mi perfil directamente** **podéis acceder a la página de Facebook donde iré subiendo dibujos y añadidos secundarios de la historia, como el hilarante chat de los profesores, donde Mic parece buscar que le maten xD También, si queréis apreciar la portada en todo su esplendor podéis verla en mi Deviant Art o en el grupo ya mencionado ;)**

 **El título de la historia está basado en la canción "Counting on hearts"de Icon for Hire, la cual me pareció muy apropiada como "tema" del fic.**

 **Y por último, darle infinitas gracias a Mischievous Whisper, sin el cual todo esto no sería nada. Además, su -genial- obra Legacy y esta comparten personajes, yo tomo a Sana y podréis ver algo de Akira allí, aunque no comparten sucesos exactos.**

 **Gracias por leer y embarcaros conmigo en esta nueva aventura ^_^ Un review siempre es bienvenido, ¡me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones! Si véis algún error o cosas que mejorar, soy toda oídos.**


	2. Al principio del camino

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Al principio del camino_

* * *

Las manos le temblaban, tanto que hizo un par de borrones en el papel al intentar escribir. Estaba segura de haberse hecho alguna herida en el labio inferior, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba horas mordiéndoselo para retener el llanto de pura emoción. Al terminar de plantar su firma en el documento soltó el bolígrafo como si le quemase.

Hayato inspiró, aliviado de que el duelo con el que lidiaba su compañera se resolviese al fin. Las horas que Akira se había pasado completamente fuera de sí, con la mirada clavada en el contrato, sin el más mínimo atisbo de expresión, habían conseguido crisparle los nervios. Debía de haberle drenado casi por completo esa tarde y su charla con All Might, pues cuando la vio aparecer por la gran puerta, tenía los ojos hinchados y abrazaba la resolución escrita de la oferta como si fuese su más preciado tesoro. Sin contar que la blusa había acabado rompiéndose en la zona del cuello, aunque prefería no pensar demasiado en eso.

—Vamos a echarte de menos por la agencia—dijo, dándole un apretón amistoso en el hombro. —Casi estoy celoso. Ahora no seré el único al que le traes pastelitos y café mientras rellena informes.

Akira tardó un poco en reaccionar, como acostumbrándose a volver a ser humana. Ladeó la cabeza, un atisbo de sonrisa en sus maltrechos labios.

—Aunque lo hicieses para encasquetarme tu trabajo _disimuladamente_. Dudo que funcione con ellos, así que tendrán que sufrirte en todo tu exponente.

Hayato hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándola a ella de pies a cabeza con fingido disgusto y negando enérgicamente.

—¡Pobrecitos, en lo que se han metido!

 _Algún día, amigo mío, te daré el golpe que te mereces._

* * *

Más bien, pobre de ella, que nada más entrar recibió la que debería haber sido una palmadita suave en la espalda como saludo y no una que le hiciese considerar ir al quiropráctico.

—Oh- _oh._ Perdone, joven Izumi, no he medido mi fuerza, no volveré a—

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe. Por cosas peores ha pasado mi columna—le tranquilizó, reafirmando su agarre sobre el maletín negro y recolocando los mechones que se habían salido de su sitio.

Aprovechando el velo parcial que el flequillo le otorgaba en el lado derecho, estudió con disimulo la proclamada verdadera forma de All Might. Casi se había desmayado al descubrir que el hombre apocado pero agradable era nada más y nada menos que el héroe entre héroes, distinguido a nivel mundial, conocido por una forma física de diferencias radicales, que desprendía esas vibras de seguridad, afabilidad y pasión.

Él acabó por darse cuenta de que era el centro de atención de la psicóloga, pues le extrañó que no hiciese observaciones sobre los amplios y luminosos pasillos de la escuela o preguntase por los docentes que les saludaban.

—Lamento que tenga que verme en esta forma, entiendo que no es precisamente agradable.

 _Lo último que diría para describirle es desagradable. Pero parece que eso no es lo que él piensa sobre sí mismo._

— Permítame decirle que creo que es maravilloso en cualquier aspecto, All Might, y me considero una privilegiada por poder estar aquí ahora mismo con usted—replicó Akira, su semblante repleto de admiración y dulzura.

All Might tuvo que mirar a otro lado, prefiriendo que el sol le cegase momentáneamente a cambio de algo de auxilio, antes que enfrentarse a sus ojos. Porque también suponía abrirse un poco más a ella, y ya se sentía suficientemente desnudo. ¿Sería cosa de su Quirk?

—No le estoy haciendo nada, si es lo que se pregunta. Yo puedo contagiarme con cierta facilidad de los estados de ánimo de otros, si son lo suficientemente intensos, o al menos percibir que es lo que sienten de forma superficial, pero no funciona así al revés. Si quiero alterar o influir a alguien he de establecer contacto físico, y aun así requiere un esfuerzo y desgaste considerable. Podría haberle cogido la mano, mirado a los ojos y aumentado sus niveles de dopamina inhibiendo los míos, sin embargo, no ha sido así. Eso sería jugar con usted y sus emociones sin consentimiento ni razones médicas más allá de mi deseo de hacer que se sienta bien. Aunque también le habría dado un subidón de la libido así que—

All Might profirió una risotada colmada de nerviosismo, tapándose la cara con una mano y agitando la otra para que lo dejase justo donde estaba antes de que empeorase la cosa. Akira se dio cuenta de que había hablado bastante de más, y fue su turno de sonrojarse, aunque la adorable reacción del rubio también contribuyó. Salió prácticamente corriendo con una disculpa igual de rápida, alegando que el director le esperaba para hacerlo todo oficial.

* * *

Tuvo que plantar su firma en unos cuantos documentos más, haciendo todo lo que podía por no reaccionar de ninguna forma que pudiese ofender a Nedzu o suponer una falta de educación. Él parloteó sin descanso la hora que pasó allí, Akira siguiendo sus conversaciones a duras penas, y hubo un rato donde casi monologó; el té parecía ser un combustible para él, no sabía de donde salía tanto y cómo podía beber taza tras taza, bien humeante y cargada. Una diminuta e irracional parte de ella quería estrellar contra el suelo la pieza de porcelana, con la tetera siguiéndole en el fatal destino.

El director notó su mirada desenfocada y la expresión de leve ausencia.

—Discúlpeme, una vez que empiezo a hablar no hay quien me pare—admitió, tomando los papeles entre sus… ¿manos? ¿Patas?

Akira le sonrió con cortesía, no atreviéndose a contestar. Nedzu se quedó pensativo unos segundos, acompañados de un silencio incómodo, atreviéndose a hacer el comentario cuando la joven comenzó a levantarse una vez confirmó que todo estaba en orden.

—Me alegra sobremanera ver que en tan poco tiempo usted y All Might se lleven así bien. Fue toda una sorpresa que decidiese revelarle su secreto antes de que respondiese, y sobre todo que se lo tomase con tanta tranquilidad.

 _¿Tranquilidad? Empecé a reírme como una histérica, y así de nerviosa me pondría cuando lo vi transformado, que me arranqué el cuello de la blusa. Y entonces se rió él hasta que escupió sangre y-_

—Supongo que confiaría en que iba a decir que sí—contestó, alternando su atención entre la puerta y el director. —Para ser honesta, simplemente me nace el ser así con él, y temo estar incomodándole o siendo atrevida… Solo… Me hizo tan feliz cuando me dijo que me querían aquí, y ha sido tan amable conmigo desde el primer momento, que mi corazón me dicta actuar de este modo. Soy incapaz de contradecirlo.

Nedzu dejó la taza sobre el escritorio, su expresión cambiando de forma imperceptible.

—Ya veo—murmuró, y Akira pensó que se lo decía más a él mismo que a ella. —Le dejo libre, señorita Izumi. Bienvenida a la escuela.

 _Su corazón parece estar en el lugar correcto, sin embargo, ¿seguirá siendo así dentro de un tiempo, cuando se enfrente a verdaderos obstáculos? Hace falta una gran resistencia y temple tanto para ser héroe como profesor. Su sensibilidad es un arma de doble filo y puede acabar haciéndole más mal que bien…_

El director se perdió en sus reflexiones, encarando a los amplios ventanales que le ofrecían una vista privilegiada de Yuuei.

* * *

—Yamada, bájate de _mi_ escritorio.

La voz de Snipe, ligeramente distorsionada por la máscara, pareció rebotar en su pequeña burbuja de concentración y canturreo incomprensible. Mic siguió con su tarea sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, Midnight observándole con cierta diversión. Obviamente, a Snipe no le parecía tan entretenido que usase su mesa para llegar al techo y colocar un adorno barato de una estridente purpurina verde. Volvió a llamarle con un claro tono de advertencia, y como el héroe vocal siguió ignorándolo, optó por darle un toque tras las rodillas.

All Might, que había estado hasta ese momento enfocado en escribir las tarjetas para su primera clase, se sobresaltó al escuchar los extraños sonidos que escaparon de la garganta de Present Mic, quien movía los brazos desesperadamente en el aire para no perder el equilibrio. Por desgracia, sus piernas acabaron por ceder. Midnight no pudo contener más la risa y Snipe se limitó al silencio, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción oculta, mientras Mic caía de espaldas al suelo entre grititos de indignación y dolor.

Si no fuese por la inseguridad y el estrés que le trepaban por la espalda, All Might habría ido a socorrerle. No pensaba que fuesen a dejarle caer de verdad, y ahora se sumaba algo de culpa al cúmulo de cosas que le hacían un nudo en el estómago.

 _Ah, cierto, ya no tengo uno de esos._

Aun así, hizo a un lado sus apuntes y se dirigió hacia él, aunque fuese para preguntarle si estaba bien.

—Mic, compañero, ¿quieres que llame a Recovery Girl?

—Déjalo, está sobreactuando, como hace con todo—intervino Midnight, sus ojos brillando con algo de sadismo que All Migth no supo captar. —Levanta el culo, Yamada.

El susodicho seguía quejándose, espatarrado en el suelo, y ahora entre sus maldiciones incluía a Nemuri. Con el pequeño espectáculo que Present Mic tenía montado, la discusión entre los otros dos héroes y Snipe quitando entre murmullos los adornos, nadie escuchó la puerta abrirse y a la nueva incorporación intentando saludarles. Akira acabó por rendirse, ligeramente cohibida, retrocediendo y dispuesta a esperar a que se calmaran.

Entonces algo amarillo se movió tras ella y por un instante pensó que estaba teniendo alguna alucinación.

 _Qué demonios es eso._

Le recordó a una oruga. A decir verdad, los insectos no le hacían especial gracia, y ver lo que parecía uno en tamaño gigante casi hace que le dé un ataque al corazón. Además, en el sofá de la sala de profesores. ¿Se habría vuelto loca? ¿Los nervios, de nuevo, se la jugaban? ¿Nadie más le veía, o no les importaba?

Akira le observaba de reojo, el debate calentándose de fondo y ella misma cavilaba sobre si acercarse a ver qué era el sujeto de su incomodidad o dejarlo estar.

Conociéndose, la segunda opción quedó descartada casi al instante.

Dio un giro rápido sobre sus talones, abrazando su maletín y disponiéndolo como escudo y arma a la vez. Justo cuando se inclinaba para examinarlo de cerca, el bulto amarillo se removió en su posición, emitiendo un sonido gutural.

* * *

 _Maldita sea, así no hay quien duerma._

Shouta Aizawa no esperaba que sus compañeros dejasen su naturaleza escandalosa de un día para otro, y por regla general se limitaba a ignorarlos e intentaba dormir como podía. Ese día, sin embargo, estaban más ruidosos que de costumbre. Tener a All Might como docente era de por sí tirar la tranquilidad a un cubo de basura, y que metiesen a otra nueva profesora incentivaba el revuelo.

La asignatura de "Ética y psicología" había quedado huérfana con la jubilación del ya muy anciano Kotarou hacía dos años, y hasta ese momento la habían ido impartiendo los propios tutores de las clases o algún profesor con tiempo libre. No le parecía mal contratar a alguien joven y cualificado específicamente para el puesto, de hecho creía que era la mejor opción de cara a la formación de los futuros héroes.

Claro, ese era su punto de vista como héroe y profesor. Como persona, no le entusiasmaba de momento la compañía de Akira Izumi, al igual que le sucedía con All Might. Aizawa se jactaba de ser un hombre profesional, que sabía mantener las distancias y no mezclar sus sentimientos con el trabajo, siendo la objetividad y el análisis crítico sus principales rasgos. Los demás, no tanto.

Gruñó, intentando acomodarse dentro del saco de dormir a la par que en el sofá, que empezaba a sofocarle. Cuando su rostro abandonó el hueco entre el reposabrazos y el respaldo, le llegó un olor nuevo, distinto al café, al té, las minas de lápiz y el material de oficina. Supuso que sería perfume, pero las notas infantiles le descolocaron.

Entonces captó la sombra que se cernía sobre él.

—¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?

Akira dio un paso atrás, oscilando entre la confusión y la sorpresa mientras veía al tutor de la clase 1-A incorporarse, su cara cansada y poco amigable asomando por un pequeño círculo. Salió del saco para poder ponerse en pie, pensando que la mujer parecía un volcán cercano a la erupción y desde luego no quería presenciar eso ni mucho menos escucharlo.

—Perdone, no era mi intención—

 _Corre mientras puedas_ , se dijo.

Aizawa cortó sus balbuceos con una simple y directa mirada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, adoptando esa postura que le daba aires de holgazán, sumado al pelo largo negro y algo alborotado, su barba de un par de días y los ojos inyectados en sangre, adornados con leves ojeras. Lo último que parecía era un héroe profesional además de profesor, y no podía importarle menos.

—Deje de malgastar energía conmigo y reserve su palabrería para la clase 1-A del curso de héroes, le toca con ellos antes del almuerzo—le aconsejó, aunque en un tono tan cortante que no lo asimiló en absoluto como eso.

Se fue sin darle tiempo siquiera a replicar.

Akira se percató del silencio en la habitación cuando su propia respiración le resultó ruidosa, la vergüenza y la indignación mezclándose peligrosamente. Clavó las uñas en la piel del maletín, pidiendo que la tierra se la tragase antes de que a los otros profesores presentes les diese tiempo a decir algo.

—Aizawa siendo la simpatía hecha persona, como siempre. Ese hombre no tiene remedio—comentó Midnight.

Mic aceptó la mano que All Might le ofrecía y se incorporó de un salto, limpiándose polvo imaginario del cuero de su pantalón y chaqueta. Se acercó a Akira con los brazos entrelazados tras la espalda, dando largas zancadas y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Ella apenas pudo reaccionar, entre la velocidad con la que Mic hablaba y una parte de su mente que había desconectado.

—Tenemos un grupo de los profesores, si me das tu número lo añado en menos que canta un gallo. ¿Dónde vas a querer sentarte? Hay varios escritorios libres, algunos al fondo y otro a mi lado, por algún motivo desconocido nadie quiere sentarse ahí. La verdad es que Eraser está a mi izquierda, no es como si le hubiese dejado opción, espero que no te importe. No es mal tipo, ¿sabes? Solo un poco… difícil. Dale tiempo, a All Might tampoco le ha recibido con sonrisas y flores precisamente—hizo una pausar para tomar aire, reajustándose las gafas anaranjadas que se le escurrían por el puente de la nariz. Tomó la tarjeta que Akira le tendía con expresión ausente y con tanta rapidez como había prometido, le metió en el chat. De fondo se escuchó un tardío murmullo afirmativo de All Might.

Present Mic siguió hablándole mientras se dejaba caer en el sitio contiguo al suyo y empezaba a organizar sus cosas, sacando con poco entusiasmo fichas de alumnos y horarios que le había dado el director. Dijo algo sobre gatos que no terminó de ubicar al no estar escuchándole.

Una de las desventajas de ser ella era su susceptibilidad. Se había propuesto no dejar que eso se interpusiera en su trabajo de nuevo, que no se rompería la cabeza por no llevarse bien con alguien, y eso estaba haciendo. En la agencia, su único amigo era precisamente su jefe, aunque ya lo conociese de antes, y con el resto mantenía una relación distante o directamente ninguna. Le había aliviado en cierto grado poder empezar de nuevo, la perspectiva de estar rodeada de gente tan excepcional y agradable que le recibían con los brazos abiertos desde el minuto uno.

¿Era para Eraserhead una charlatana sin más, le parecía que lo que hacía era perder el tiempo? Peor aún, ¿tenía razón?

 _Quizás le haya pillado de mal humor al estar recién despertado, volveré a intentar hablar con él en otro momento… O no. No tengo por qué perseguirle. Debería dejar que las cosas fluyan con naturalidad y pase lo que tenga que pasar._

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Present Mic le llegó tenue y tintada de preocupación. Sintió una mano dubitativa posándose en su hombro e intentando traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Cerró los ojos y visualizó un campo lleno de orquídeas de un intenso morado, por el que paseaba acariciando las flores. Estaba la tela suave de un vestido fino y la sensación de la hierba en sus pies descalzos. Era solo ella y la felicidad de ese momento. No había cabida para Eraserhead allí, ni las vibras negativas que le transmitía.

Mucho más calmada y una vez acabado su breve ejercicio de relajación, le contestó.

—Sí. Ahora sí. Perdona, voy a echarle un ojo a algunos expedientes antes de la clase…

Abrió la primera carpeta, con el nombre de "Shoto Todoroki" en ella.

* * *

Se sorprendió al ver que todos estaban en sus sitios, aunque con expresiones de puro cansancio y aburrimiento. Parecían no tener ganas ni de hablar entre ellos. Dio unos golpes en el enorme marco de la puerta para llamar su atención. Akira entró, sonriendo ante el reconocimiento y sorpresa en algunos rostros, aun estando en las nubes.

Para cuando subió el escalón y soltó su maletín sobre la mesa, quienes tenían la cara hundida en el pupitre reunieron las fuerzas para enderezarse y los que contemplaban distraídos el paisaje, se volvieron hacia ella.

 _Bueno, eso ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba._

—Buenas tardes, chicos. Ya veo que la mayoría os acordáis de mí, pero por si acaso… Me llamo Akira Izumi, y a partir de ahora seré quien imparta esta asignatura, además de psicóloga del colegio. Estoy enteramente a vuestra disposición—dijo, haciendo una floritura con la mano seguida de una reverencia.

Aoyama asintió en signo de aprobación. Las chicas parecían animadas por tener otra profesora entre tantos hombres, y otros aprobaron la idea por motivos bien distintos.

—Coged un papel y haced tres dobleces. En una cara escribid vuestro nombre y apellido, hacéis un prisma triangular y lo dejáis sobre la mesa para que pueda identificaros hasta que me los aprenda—se quedaron callados, guardándose los suspiros para sí mismos; la parsimonia con la que se movían era evidente, tanto que sacó una pequeña risa de Akira. —Venga, sé que es una mala hora y tendréis ganas de almorzar, cuanto más lento vayáis más larga se os hará la clase.

Hubo algunos problemas con la tarea por parte de Kaminari y Mina, que complicaban algo bien sencillo. Yaoyorozu les ayudó a ambos gustosamente, recibiendo a cambio sendos agradecimientos que le hicieron ruborizar.

Una vez acabaron, Akira dio una tenue palmada para proseguir.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora, os haré unas cuantas preguntas. Es más bien para conocernos y charlar un poco, por cada una que os haga yo podéis hacerme otra a mí—anunció, frotándose las manos a la par que se sentaba sobre el filo de la mesa. Examinó varios rostros hasta que dio con su primera víctima. —Empecemos contigo, Mineta. ¿Qué te hizo querer ser un héroe?

Le había escogido por su aspecto infantil, sumado a esa pequeña estatura no parecía alguien de gran fuerza física o que lo tuviese fácil en una pelea. El chico parpadeó, se reacomodó en su asiento varias veces relamiéndose los labios –supuso que como gesto pensativo- y con las mejillas cada vez más coloradas.

—Por las chicas.

Akira tardó un poco en procesarlo e intentó ocultar su asombro.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—Quiero ser popular entre ellas, tener hermosas fans que hagan cualquier cosa por mí y estar más cerca de los _impresionantes_ atributos de otras heroínas.

La incomodidad caló no solo en Akira, que vio un gigantesco problema en esa declaración, sino en sus compañeros también y en especial el género aludido. Se había dejado engañar por su apariencia, y resultaba ser un pervertido. Eran solo palabras, sin embargo, aquello podría desembocar en una situación grave. A pesar de la distancia, comenzó a notar los elevados niveles de testosterona, y la sensación desagradable en su estómago incrementó. "Acoso sexual" aparecía de forma intermitente en su cabeza con luces de neón.

Antes de que pudiese responderle, Mineta se adelantó y le lanzó cuestiones como dardos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Está casada? ¿O tiene novio? ¿O le gustan las mujeres, los dos, _todo_?

 _Dios dame paciencia, que si me das fuerza…_

—Tengo veintiocho años. Solo te contestaré eso porque el resto no es tu incumbencia, además de una falta de respeto. Prohibido hablar durante lo que queda de hora.

—Pero—

— ¿Quieres ver qué tal se está en otra academia que no sea Yuuei, Mineta?

Él calló al instante.

—Eso suponía—exhaló, contando mentalmente hasta cinco. Regresó, como buenamente pudo, al estado de ánimo con el que estaba, aunque los demás no parecían seguirle. Lo mejor en ese instante era ignorarle, no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con él. —Continuemos, por favor. Midoriya, ¿cuál es tu héroe preferido?

El joven, que hasta ese momento se mantuvo cabizbajo, dio un pequeño salto en su silla, sus ojos se iluminaron y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron con timidez.

—All Might. Es el mejor héroe, y no porque lo diga un ranking, sino porque… Se enfrenta al peligro con una gran sonrisa, le da esperanza incluso a los que creen que lo tienen todo perdido, hace lo que sea para salvar a los demás y los antepone a su vida. Es- me quedo sin palabras para describirlo.

Midoriya balbuceó sobre lo genial que era, analizando cientos de aspectos positivos sobre él, y la verdad, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Una profunda ternura se instaló en su pecho, ya que en la admiración tras su discurso, encontró _mucho más._ También captó ciertas notas con su Quirk que le recordaron a lo que ella misma experimentaba desde ayer. No se aventuraba al decir que All Might era la persona con quien más había conectado en tan breve lapso de tiempo. Que el propio director hubiese señalado eso mismo, ¿podría ser señal de que estaba propasándose y le agobiaba?

—¿Por qué quiso estudiar psicología, además de ser heroína?

Se mordió el labio inferior y se reacomodó sobre el escritorio, con una sensación agridulce en el paladar.

—Verás, Midoriya, después de obtener la licencia, estuve como cualquier otro haciendo de compañera de un héroe. Solíamos trabajar codo con codo con la policía y muchas veces pasábamos más tiempo en comisaría que en la agencia, resolviendo casos de todo tipo. Sin embargo, conforme más experiencia ganaba, más me daba cuenta de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, tanto con mi mentor como con otros agentes. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a un empleo que los iba consumiendo, convivían con horrores que muchas veces no podían solucionar y se veían obligados a tomar decisiones que solo añadían una carga aun mayor sobre sus hombros. Uno sabe desde el primer momento que tanto una como otra son profesiones que conllevan ciertos sacrificios, pero te lo pintan de colores tan bonitos que lo olvidas hasta que te ves en una de esas situaciones. Muchos tienen miedo de ir ante un profesional por el qué dirán o ni pueden planteárselo por motivos económicos. Entonces lo supe, que quería dar un paso más en lo de ayudar a los demás, incluir a quienes siempre se obvia. Fue muy complicado compaginar una cosa con la otra además de costeármelo, no os mentiré, pero es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

Dejó pasar que algunos estuviesen echándose una siesta y usando sus libros como almohada por ser el primer día y tener una buena parte de culpa en ello.

—Arashi. ¿Estás dormida o puedo seguir contigo?

Sana abrió los ojos casi a cámara lenta, sin cambiar su rictus fastidiado.

—Haga lo que quiera—fue su declaración, en tono seco.

Akira ladeó la cabeza. Regresó uno de los mechones rebeldes del flequillo a su sitio, mirando con disimulo el brazo izquierdo de la chica, que en realidad era una prótesis de color marfil, en contraste con su piel morena.

La campana sonó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Les dio permiso para recoger sus cosas, aunque ya estuviesen haciéndolo.

Akira se separó del escritorio y tomó su maletín con un pequeño suspiro, no le había dado tiempo para interactuar con ellos tanto como quería y había acabado parloteando más de sí misma.

Sin embargo, ya tenía unas cuantas anotaciones que hacer con respecto a Mineta y la actitud de Sana, detalles sobre cosas que había observado en quienes no hablaron y lo mucho que le fascinaba All Might a Midoriya.

—Chicos, antes de marcharos…—los alumnos se detuvieron, observando a la nueva profesora con impaciencia. —Solo quería deciros que tan solo estáis al principio del camino. Cometeréis errores, habrá pérdidas y también victorias. Tanto vuestro tutor como el resto de profesores estamos aquí para lo que sea, y podéis acudir a nosotros en cualquier momento, asunto de héroes o no. Venga, ya sí, podéis ir a comer, que me pongo intensa y no hay quien me calle. ¡Suerte con la práctica de esta tarde!

* * *

 **Nada como actualizar un día trece, mi número favorito.**

 **Me acabo de dar cuenta... Llevo más de seis años escribiendo aquí , y esta es mi décima historia, además de la primera que no es de Resident Evil. Es agradable algo de cambio después de tanto tiempo :D**

 **Pregunta preguntita, ¿alguien pilló las referencias del capítulo anterior? Me gusta poner algunas así sueltas de vez en cuando, a ver quién se da cuenta. El policía Tenma era por Kenzo Tenma, uno de los protas de Monster (gran anime, por cierto), y el héroe Ruvik en honor a Rubén Victoriano/Ruvik, villano de The Evil Within, uno de mis favoritos.**

 **Gracias por continuar leyendo, por esos favs y follows y comentar. Realmente siento una alegría indescriptible cuando recibo avisos de ese tipo, el feedback siempre es más que apreciado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;)**


	3. El número uno

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

El número uno

* * *

Si tuviese que redactar una lista de las cosas que odiaba, la prensa estaría entre los puestos más altos. Llevaba años trabajando para no ser una figura pública y tener una vida privada, alejada de los medios. Precisamente ahora, tenía decenas de micrófonos y cámaras invadiendo su espacio personal, hostigándole, haciendo preguntas que definitivamente no iba a responder.

Tampoco es que estuviesen allí por él, ni siquiera sabían que era Eraserhead. Pero no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tenerlos encima, cuestionando su aspecto a la vez que intentaban sacarle información de All Might. Menos aún le gustaba que fuesen a por los alumnos, _sus_ alumnos.

Incluso habían intentado colarse, pero con el sistema de seguridad del que gozaba Yuuei, era imposible. Y aun así, se negaban a largarse hasta obtener respuestas.

All Might no tenía que venir hasta la tarde, tenía clase con el B, pero todos le conocían lo suficiente para saber que querría hablar con "los parásitos" –como Aizawa y Mic les llamaban- para poner fin a la situación, lo cual solo crearía más revuelo, y era bien sabido que una vez les dabas la mano, querían tomar todo el brazo.

Por eso trazaron un plan: mantenerlo alejado del colegio hasta que se solucionase.

* * *

Akira no lo supo hasta que la estridente voz de Present Mic a través del móvil le terminó de despertar.

— _Hey, Asylum! Good morning!_

Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, suspirando.

—Buenas, Mic. Si llamas porque voy tarde, resulta que mi despertador ha decidido no funcionar hoy, pero ya voy para allá.

—Eh, no, no es por eso, ni siquiera sabía si hoy tenías que venir la verdad.

Se hizo el silencio.

 _Directo al ego._

— ¿Entonces?—inquirió, sonando más crispada de lo que quería.

El héroe vocal le explicó la situación de la academia, con algunos insultos hacia los reporteros de por medio que suavizaron su mal humor.

— ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?

—Te noto impaciente, Izumi, ¿tienes una cita o algo?

Su mano tensó el agarre del teléfono. Se detuvo en el recibidor del apartamento, con los tacones a medio poner.

—Era una broma. No te veo pero has empezado a respirar raro, así que - bueno, sigo con lo mío. Nos preguntábamos si te importaría distraer a All Might, eres la única que aún no está en el colegio y según me ha dicho el director, no vivís muy lejos el uno del otro.

— ¿Y qué pasa con mi clase? Tengo con estudios generales a tercera hora. No me molesta ni nada encargarme de él, todo lo contrario, pero los alumnos son mi prioridad.

—Eso es un problema, sí, pero—

Mic dijo algo al otro lado, tapando el altavoz. Se escucharon varias voces amortiguadas discutiendo, después un forcejeo y lo que sonó como una animalito herido. Aprovechó para terminar de calzarse e ir abriendo la puerta.

Cuando decidieron regresar a la conversación, Midnight no perdió un segundo en ponerla al día.

— ¡Izumi! Querida, tú no te preocupes por nada, yo me encargo de tu clase, tengo la hora libre. Ni hace falta que llames al grandullón, le hemos dicho que querías verle en el Mister Donuts que está cerca de la estación.

—Eh… ¿vale?—Akira no terminaba de saber cómo reaccionar ante toda esa situación en la que le querían meter. Por un lado le parecía un poco tonto, y por otro, su niña interior daba saltitos de emoción. Al fin y al cabo, estaban confiándole la supervisión de All Might, y gracias a haber hecho todo eso sin mencionárselo antes siquiera, iba a pasar un rato fuera del ámbito profesional con él ahorrándose el ataque al corazón por pedírselo. —De acuerdo, ¡allí estaré! ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!—exclamó, alzando un puño en el aire y ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la anciana que vivía en frente.

—Gracias, guapa. Ya me contarás después como os ha ido, que tengáis la mañana de descanso no quiere decir que os libréis de la tarde. ¡Hasta luego!

Midnight colgó, y una pequeña parte de Akira pensó que se estaban aprovechando de ella, por ser la nueva y que le costase decir "no". Como siempre, se quedó muy en el fondo, y el entusiasmo mezclado con el deseo de cumplir con la tarea que le había sido encomendada ganó.

* * *

 _Tranquilo, Toshinori. Ni que fueses a enfrentarte a un villano._

Extendía y cerraba las manos sistemáticamente sobre las rodillas, un hormigueo desconocido recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

Tenía las piernas encogidas en un ángulo incómodo debajo de la mesa; la silla parecía ridículamente pequeña en comparación con su altura. Sentía las miradas de los transeúntes, de otros clientes clavadas en él: en su figura esquelética y ropa ancha, en sus grandes manos y el pelo alborotado, en su misma alma y esencia. Hacían pequeños pero numerosos agujeros en su ya maltrecho amor propio.

Entonces sintió, en medio del malestar, una mano cálida y amiga posándose sobre su hombro. Le sobresaltó en un principio, pero se relajó en cuanto vio la expresión afectuosa a la par que alarmada de Akira.

 _Lo ha sentido. Shit._

Cortó el contacto al instante y se sentó en frente de él, sin dejar de buscar ni un solo segundo sus ojos azules.

—All Might—susurró, en voz tan baja que hasta a él le costó escucharla. —Respira. Mírame, solo a mí. ¿Puedes describir qué llevas puesto?

—Un traje de dos piezas negro, una camisa blanca y—bajó la vista, sin recordar el último elemento —una corbata verde.

Tener que enfocarse en la descripción le distrajo de lo que había alrededor y le hizo poner de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Se sorprendió con la sencillez del ejercicio y lo efectivo que era.

—Perdone, he usado sin querer el Quirk con usted, ha sido instintivo. Al menos espero que se encuentre mejor.

—No estoy acostumbrado a estar en sitios concurridos con mi verdadera forma. Me he puesto nervioso de saber que estaba incomodando a otros por culpa de ella—dijo él, peinándose uno de sus largos mechones.

Akira observó a su alrededor, profundamente disgustada con el descaro que podía llegar a tener la gente, pillando a más de uno girar la cabeza con muy mal fingido disimulo. Admitiría que All Might, así, no tenía un físico común y llamaba la atención; sin embargo, para ella no era en el mal sentido. A pesar de la enfermedad, de la pérdida, seguían los vestigios de un hombre atractivo, de inmenso corazón. No del héroe musculoso, rostro lleno de sombras dramáticas, sino de quien vivía bajo él.

—Me ha sorprendido su invitación, la verdad, joven Izumi. Y a través de Midnight, nada más y nada menos, por un momento he pensado que me estaba gastando una broma.

 _Estoy tan sorprendida con todo esto como tú, créeme._

—Soy más tímida de lo que parezco, me daba vergüenza pedírtelo yo misma… Ha sido cobarde por mi parte, utilizarla como mediadora—contestó Akira, aprovechando para tomar la carta y ocultar su rostro tras ella, por su rubor y el intento de enmascarar las "mentirijillas" que había de por medio.

—Estoy… estoy contento de que lo hayas hecho, no importa la forma.

All Might no le dijo nada, pero sí que seguía en su campo visual, así pudo contemplar cómo se sonrojaba aún más, esta vez hasta las orejas. Ella desvió la conversación, y con el nerviosismo siguió tuteándole.

—Bueno, ¿qué me recomiendas? Estoy sin desayunar y mi estómago pronto se rebelará contra mí. Me comería uno de cada donut si mi cuerpo, y mi cartera, me lo permitiese.

Él se rió, recordando también el fervor con el que le había visto comer cuando se conocieron. Aunque ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, el día anterior no probó bocado ni en el almuerzo ni por la tarde.

—Por cierto, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. A pesar de todos los años que llevo aquí, sigue resultándome extraño que me digan "Izumi".

—Según tengo entendido, viviste en américa bastante tiempo, ¿no?

Akira hizo la carta a un lado, y su rostro se ensombreció por un momento.

—Así es. Mi madre era- es americana, concretamente de California, y mi padre japonés. A los catorce vine a vivir aquí.

El modo en que lo contó, cómo alzó un hombro para restarle importancia, le resultó… ¿impersonal? ¿Indiferente? Solo sabía que quizás estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y sería mejor no avanzar en esa dirección.

All Might se inclinó hacia delante, adoptando una postura más relajada y si Akira hubiese estado prestándole atención, habría dicho que también curiosa. Entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y se permitió contemplarla abiertamente.

—Me siento aún más viejo cuando me paro a pensar que Trece y tú sois los profesores más jóvenes de la escuela.

—Si tú eres viejo, yo soy una recién nacida.

— ¿Eso es sarcasmo?

Akira le respondió con una fugaz sonrisa, antes de mirar sobre su hombro hacia el interior de la cafetería.

—Oye, aquí… ¿se pide en el mostrador verdad? Ay dios, y yo preguntándome dónde estaban los camareros.

All Might hizo el amago de levantarse, dejando escapar una risita que delataba también su olvido. Akira fue más rápida y se puso en pie sujetando su cartera, dejándolo a él clavado en su sitio con los ojos.

—Ni hablar, yo me hago cargo. Tú te quedas aquí… cuidando de la mesa ¿Qué quieres tomar?

* * *

Una vez los dos tuvieron sus cafés, y ella un donut de aspecto bastante apetitoso, una parte recubierta de chocolate, el resto de azúcar glas y relleno de nata –llevaba unos buenos minutos analizándolo, con la boca hecha agua-, Toshinori le dio las gracias mil y una veces, prometiéndole que le invitaría en otra ocasión.

Akira buscó en silencio de qué conversar. Él creería que le habría llamado para algo más que desayunar, probablemente. Entonces la bombillita se encendió.

—He visto los vídeos de la práctica con el 1-A.

Él bajó la taza e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, nervioso por la perspectiva de oír que era un inepto enseñando.

—Hacía mucho que no veía tanta rabia acumulada en alguien tan joven—comentó, refiriéndose obviamente a Bakugou. —Parecía no importarle en absoluto hacer daño a Midoriya. Y sobre él, _wow._ Pudo defenderse incluso sin usar su Quirk, aunque destructivo, escogió un buen plan para ganar. Nunca me habría imaginado que un chico tan sencillo y dulce tendría tal cantidad de poder… Me partió el corazón verle así de herido. Todoroki fue una gran sorpresa, sabía que entró por recomendaciones y demás pero vaya, hasta a mí me dio frío de ver eso. Por cierto, ¿quién demonios diseñó el traje de Yaoyorozu?

Dejó que el café le quemase la garganta, dando un largo sorbo, esperando que se llevase bien adentro la verdad y deshiciese el nudo constante.

—Sí, fue duro dejarles hasta el final, pero quería darle al joven Midoriya una oportunidad de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer, y de vencer a Bakugou. De todos modos, sé que no procedí de la mejor forma, mis habilidades como docente dejan mucho que desear.

Apenas había oído más allá de Bakugou y Midoriya, ella parecía haberlo dicho de pasada también así que no lo abordó.

Akira le dio un mordisco al donut, dejando un cerco azucarado alrededor de sus labios.

—Yo tengo la sensación de que les aburro. Reconozco que puedo llegar a ser muy densa, la verdad.

All Might le tendió una servilleta de papel, sonriendo con cortesía y asintiendo como gesto comprensivo.

—Parece que nos queda mucho por aprender a nosotros también, Akira.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, All Might le ofreció que le acompañase a echar un vistazo a una alguna librería, en busca de un manual o guía que les ayudase en la profesión en que se habían aventurado. Akira no creía que hubiese un librito mágico que les hiciese ser buenos en ello de un día para otro, pero ver a All Might así de determinado le acabó motivando.

 _Tampoco es que me vea capaz de negarle nada con esa cara inocente que pone._

Caminaban con una buena distancia entre ellos. Él por vergüenza, y ella porque no terminaba de creerse que estuviese pasando la mañana con el número uno de los héroes. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que salió con alguien que no fuese familia o Hayato, y aquello le hizo darse cuenta de lo rápido que cambió su vida. Su mente seguía sin asimilarlo, llevándola el entusiasmo de la novedad, la excitación por lo desconocido, el orgullo de trabajar entre grandes. Nadie más que Hayato sabía por el momento que era profesora en Yuuei, precisamente porque tenía tanto en la cabeza que se le había pasado decírselo a los demás.

Puede que si le rozase sin querer, quien creía ser All Might se desvaneciese, resultando en una ilusión. Desde luego, alzaba el rostro, observaba cada pequeña minucia de él y llegaba a la conclusión de que lo mismo sí podía romperlo con lo más mínimo. Sumergido en la identidad del rostro público y diluido entre tantos problemas.

Akira jugaba con los listones finales de su vestido gris, justo por encima de la rodilla, contando las losetas del suelo. All Might anunció, unos minutos después, que habían llegado al sitio. Según le contó, iba allí desde que estudiaba en UA.

Una campanilla tintineó al abrir la puerta, el olor a libros y a madera dándoles la bienvenida. El aspecto era más antiguo y elegante de lo que pensaba, el pequeño espacio cuadrado lleno de estanterías altas de roble, sin dejar un solo hueco en la pared, y unas cuantas más alineadas las unas contra las otras en el centro. Podía ver todo tipo de libros colocados, desde viejas reliquias de segunda mano hasta la más reciente y típica novela romántica. A la izquierda de la entrada había un par de sofás de cuero y un robusto mostrador, el que supuso el dueño sentado detrás leyendo un periódico.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron cuando vieron a All Might, quien se acercó y le estrechó la mano. Akira les dejó su espacio y decidió echar un vistazo mientras se ponían al día.

Algo que le solía suceder cuando leía, como en la vida real, es que se implicaba demasiado. Las emociones le llegaban rápido y con fuerza, y para cuando se daba cuenta, estaba llorando descontroladamente, o se reía bien alto, quizás tiraba el libro contra lo primero que pillaba por frustración y después le pedía perdón por hacerle daño. Claro, quien le veía pensaba que estaba un poco loca. No les culpaba.

Su mirada se posó en la sección de recetas y manuales de cocina, cerca del resto de libros de ayuda. Realmente le vendría bien uno de esos. Cogió uno al azar y empezó a ojearlo, parándose en las que firmemente creía serían fotos retocadas.

 _Ni en un millón de años haría algo así de perfecto y apetitoso. Primero tendría que hacerlo comestible…_

—Oh dios mío.

Akira se giró hacia la voz a su espalda. Era una niña vestida con uniforme escolar negro y rojo, una mascarilla le tapaba medio rostro y la otra mitad quedaba cubierta parcialmente por un espeso flequillo negro. Le parecieron graciosos sus dos moños, altos y terminados en coleteros de ositos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?—Akira cerró el libro y lo dejó en su sitio, volviéndose de nuevo a ella con una sonrisa dulce. Tenía cierta debilidad por los niños, y ella le resultó adorable.

La chica repitió su primera frase, abrazando con fuerza una libreta de tapas floreadas como si la vida le fuera en ello. Dio un paso adelante, temblando.

—Eres- eres _ella._ Asylum.

 _No me digas que…_

—Soy una _gran_ fan suya, señora – señorita Asylum.

Akira se cruzó de brazos, pellizcándose con disimilo por si estaba soñando, comprensión y estupefacción asaltándola en iguales partes. Notó el escozor en los ojos como prefacio del lamento más feliz de su vida.

— ¿Podría darme su autógrafo? Espero no estar molestándola, sé que es su tiempo libre y—

—En absoluto, será un placer.

Ella le tendió la libreta, abriéndola torpemente, y una pluma terminada en un conejito. Akira la tomó, su corazón derritiéndose un poquito más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Chihiro. Se escribe con el kanji de "mil" y el de "inquirir".

Akira escribió una pequeña dedicatoria, agradeciéndole el seguir su trabajo y darle su apoyo, animándola a perseguir sus sueños y terminando con su firma. Le devolvió la libreta con la sensación de haber puesto un trocito de sí misma en ella. Chihiro alzó el rostro, sus ojos marrones topándose por un segundo con los lila de Akira, y supo que quería hacerle miles de preguntas, haciendo honor a su nombre, pero no podía.

—Muchísimas gracias, Asylum, será un tesoro para mí—espetó, haciendo una reverencia rápida. Antes de poder decir nada más, la niña se alejaba, despidiéndose con la mano. Akira le devolvió el gesto con un guiño.

—No sabía que tuvieses fans. Tan joven, además.

All Might se puso a su lado, viendo marchar a Chihiro con una pequeña sonrisa. Sostenía un libro titulado "¡Hasta los más grandes idiotas pueden convertirse en profesores!" –un poco agresivo para su gusto.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía.

— ¿Qué haya niños que te sigan?

—Que alguien sea fan mío.

* * *

Hagakure había pillado, antes de que el asunto se descontrolase, a Midnight jugando al "piedra, papel o tijeras" con Snipe para ver quién salía esta vez a ahuyentar a los periodistas. El hombre perdió, dando una patada en el suelo que se vio cuanto menos infantil, y Midnight por supuesto estaba más que encantada con el resultado. De fondo, Ectoplasm meneaba de lado a lado la cabeza, desaprobando que se lo tomasen tan a broma.

Ser invisible le daba infinitas ventajas, y como adolescente curiosa, la gran mayoría de ellas se usaba con fines no demasiado honestos. ¿Era una cotilla? Pues sí, a quién iba a engañar, mas el material valía la pena.

Fue un buen susto el que se llevaron cuando saltaron las alarmas, y saber que de un modo u otro la prensa consiguió traspasar las puertas les alivió un momento, la inseguridad no tardó en seguirle para otros. Pudo escuchar a los profesores discutirlo, teniendo en mente que alguien les había ayudado pero desconocían con qué fin.

Jirou fue la primera en comentar lo raro que era que All Might no hubiese aparecido hasta la tarde, seguido de cerca por Asylum. Hagakure se atrevió a teorizar que tenían un _affaire_ , y su compañera arrugó la nariz con disgusto, no supo si por imaginarse a dos profesores juntos o porque le parecía extraña esa pareja en especial.

—Si eso es verdad, me compadezco de la señorita Izumi, es una enorme herramienta con la que tiene que trabajar.

La intervención de Kaminari se ganó una lluvia de golpes con carpetas por parte de casi todas ellas, un profundo sonrojo de Midoriya y las carcajadas de Sana.

* * *

Akira se hizo la sorprendida cuando les contaron que los periodistas habían estado apostados en la entrada hasta el mediodía. La reacción le salió tan artificial que Mic, Aizawa e incluso Vlad King se llevaron una mano a la cara exasperados. Menos mal que se encontraban detrás de All Might y solo ella les vio.

Las clases de ambos transcurrieron sin mayor problema, aunque era obvio que All Might se sentía mucho más culpable de lo que debería.

Consideró oportuno, con la charla de la mañana, tomar cartas en el asunto para aliviarle, pues tenía una pizca de responsabilidad en ello.

— ¡All Might! He pensado que podríamos pedirles unos cuantos consejos a los demás profesores sobre enseñar antes de irnos, ¿qué te parece?

Él aceptó, si bien le siguió andando como alma en pena.

* * *

—Snipe, ¿cómo haces para que los alumnos sean tan… disciplinados?

Él no contestó en un principio, dejando caer un incómodo silencio entre los tres. Escudriñó tras la máscara a Akira, quien no apartó tampoco los ojos de él esperando una respuesta.

—Voy armado y puedo disparar con una exactitud milimétrica. ¿Crees que los críos necesitan algo más que eso para no mover un pelo?

All Might y Akira intercambiaron miradas.

 _El método flojea un poco…_

* * *

Pillaron a Midnight aún en la sala de profesores. Cuando Akira hizo la pregunta mágica, la heroína para adultos giró en su silla, en una pose difícilmente calificable de relajada y natural: una pierna cruzada sobre la otra grácilmente, espalda recta y sacando –aún más- pecho. A Akira se le fueron los ojos a todos sitios menos a la cara de la otra mujer, y All Might se concentró en un interesantísimo punto indeterminado de la moqueta.

—Los jóvenes de hoy día, son difíciles de dominar… Derrochan energía y pasión, lo último que quieren es ser sumisos—Midnight pasó la lengua por sus labios, su tono bajo y seductor. —Eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no crees? Hay que saber cuándo darles duro y cuando ser suaves—

— ¡Mejor nos vamos! ¡Muchas gracias por compartir tu… opinión, Midnight!—profirió All Might atropelladamente, guiando a Akira fuera con las manos sobre sus hombros.

 _Madre del amor hermoso, qué acaba de pasar._

* * *

Aizawa estaba dormido en su saco, tirado en el suelo de su clase, por lo que decidieron que no sería buena idea molestarle. Akira tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con él, así que todos salieron ganando.

La siguiente víctima fue Ectoplasm, y resultó ser el único que les dijo algo útil.

—Cada uno tiene su estilo y forma de enseñar, creo que intentar imitar la de otros no saldría bien. Sería mostrarles a los alumnos que no sabéis qué estáis haciendo y estáis inseguros sobre vuestras habilidades, se convertiría en una diana en vuestra espalda para que se aprovechen de ello. Lo principal es que, hagáis lo que hagáis, sea con convicción. Equivocarse es de humanos, rectificar de sabios. Sobre todo, no los tratéis como bebés, porque no lo son, pero tampoco como adultos hechos y derechos. Es nuestro deber guiarlos hacia esa etapa.

Akira y All Might tomaron nota de ello. Los dos le extendieron la mano para ofrecerle su gratitud y despedirse, pero Ectoplasm siguió ocultando sus brazos bajo la larga gabardina.

—Me debéis una noche de karaoke—dicho aquello, se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino.

—Em…por supuesto sí—Akira volteó hacia All Might. —¿ _Karaoke_?

* * *

Todos regresaron a sus hogares hacía unas cuantas horas. La noche iba llegando más tarde, con el verano pisándoles los talones.

Alzó la mirada al cielo, tintado de naranja oscuro y morado, aguardando a que cayese el manto negro. En su móvil marcaban las ocho. A esa hora solía estar en casa, en un pijama tan ancho como el resto de su ropa, viendo películas o las noticias atento a cualquier suceso. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, caminando papel en mano, intentando seguir las indicaciones hacia el domicilio de Akira.

Se le había caído la cartera en la entrada del colegio, y a All Might le costó unos diez minutos de debate interno sobre si esperar al día siguiente para dársela o buscar su dirección y llevársela lo antes posible. Supuso que estaría preocupada, teniendo en ella dinero, sus identificaciones, tarjetas de crédito y unas cuantas fotos.

Le pilló desprevenido averiguar que vivían a unas calles de distancia el uno del otro, pero no tanto como lo que vio al llegar al sitio.

Una densa nube de humo negro escapaba por las ventanas de dos de los pisos del bloque de apartamentos, una llamarada acompañándola en el lado izquierdo del edificio.

Su cuerpo ya se había vuelto puro músculo y adrenalina cuando dio el primer salto, levantando el aire a su alrededor. Las sirenas de bomberos sonaban lejanas todavía, pero al menos estaban en camino.

Se encaramó a la ventana abierta más cercana, del segundo piso. La ola de calor que le golpeó el rostro confirmó que la fuente del incendio debía estar cerca.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!

Un hombre, sosteniendo un niño pequeño en brazos, apareció corriendo.

— ¡Menos mal que está aquí! El calor ha dilatado la puerta bloqueándola, no podemos salir, y mi hijo—un ataque de tos le interrumpió.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse… ¡Porque ya he llegado!

Le bastó un brazo para sujetar a ambos. Salió por la misma ventana, cuidando el aterrizaje y dejando en el suelo a padre e hijo con delicadeza.

— ¿Sabe dónde ha empezado el incendio?

—Creo que ha sido en casa de Hinata, la mujer del tercer piso. Es bastante mayor y vive sola, no me extrañaría que un despiste haya provocado todo esto…

— ¿Quién más hay ahí?

—No vive nadie en frente nuestra, pero Hinata sí tiene una vecina, una chica.

—Izumi—susurró el niño, rodeando el cuello del adulto con sus pequeños brazos.

El padre asintió, frotándole la espalda para tranquilizarle.

—No se muevan de aquí, los bomberos vendrán pronto.

All Might regresó de un brinco al interior del bloque, cubriéndose nariz y boca con el antebrazo. Apenas tuvo que rozar la puerta con el pie para que saliese despedida. Subió las escaleras a zancadas, solo el sonido de su respiración agitada y el fuego crepitando. Primero fue hacia la izquierda, la raíz del problema. La madera se astilló, clavándose en su mano, cuando le propinó un puñetazo. Tenía que medir la fuerza de sus golpes, o un Smash acabaría con el edificio y el cambio de presión sumado a la temperatura podría provocar incluso un ciclón.

Analizó rápidamente la situación. Todo parecía haberse iniciado en la cocina, el hornillo aun encendido, y la señora Hinata yaciendo en el suelo del salón. Habría intentado apagar el fuego con tela, propagándolo sin saberlo. Comprobó que seguía viva, por suerte, y se la echó sobre un hombro, sin perder el tiempo y apresurándose al que sería el apartamento de Akira.

El ambiente allí también era denso, una leve humareda flotando en el aire pero lo suficiente molesta como para colarse por sus fosas nasales y directa a su único pulmón. Se aclaró la garganta, sangre manchando su mano libre.

 _Shit. Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

No vio a Akira en el espacio abierto que formaban la cocina y la sala de estar. Entró al dormitorio abriendo las puertas correderas con tanta fuerza que casi las arrancó.

Allí estaba, con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, como si hubiese tratado de arrastrarse fuera, perdiendo la consciencia antes de hacer nada más. La acomodó en único brazo, su cabeza reposando contra su hombro y sus brazos exánimes balanceándose en el aire.

 _Aguantad un poco más._

Los bomberos hicieron acto de presencia en el momento oportuno, seguida de un par de ambulancias. Evacuaron el resto del bloque y apagaron el incendio mientras los paramédicos atendían a los que ya estaban fuera. Hinata estaba crítica, tenía ochenta años y había estado demasiado cerca del fuego y el humo.

Akira seguía desmayada, aunque ahora respiraba con ayuda de una mascarilla de oxígeno y tenía una manta rodeándole los hombros, All Might no se vio capaz de soltarla. Hacía unas horas habían estado bien, riendo, charlando. Esa mañana le hizo sentirse más humano, más Toshinori Yagi, de lo que había sido los últimos cinco años.

Su mente se fue a un lugar oscuro, colmado de muerte y pérdida, un sitio en el que no quería que ni Akira ni nadie de la maravillosa gente que conocía estuviese.

— ¿All Might?

Él agachó la cabeza, alivio y felicidad llenándole de nuevo. Akira sentía que los párpados le pesaban, incapaz de ir más allá de entrecerrar los ojos. Le rodeaba una calidez inesperada, y entre sus brazos conoció una seguridad que en sus veintiocho años de vida jamás pensó que encontraría.

All Might sacó un pequeño rectángulo de cuero negro.

— ¿Esa es mi cartera?

—Es un tema curioso, el destino. Quiso que perdieses esto para que pudiera venir a salvaros.

Akira dio un repentino brinco, poniendo una mano en su pecho para ayudarse a erguirse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se sonrojó tanto que pensó que estaba empeorando, pero el abrazarse a su misma, cubriéndose, le hizo darse cuenta. No tardó en imitar su rubor, muy consciente del calor que emitía el cuerpo apenas vestido en un camisón corto de tirantes de seda, de la piel desnuda que llevaba tocando un buen rato.

—No-no soy un pervertido, ¡lo prometo!

Akira abrió la boca para contestarle, mas fue distraída por el flash de una cámara cegándoles y comiéndose cualquier palabra que pudiese decir.

* * *

 **Como cuando te pasas el día evitando que el grandullón no se tope con periodistas pero tu piso se incendia y acabas en un momento comprometido que será portada xD**

 **Mister Donuts es una cadena de cafeterías real, tuve abierta durante días la página con los donuts por... investigación. Sip, eso. Ojalá me pagasen por la promoción, aunque fuese mandándome algunos de esos apetitosos dulces :') La niña se llama Chihiro porque, bueno, adoro esa película y quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje.**

 **El siguiente cap se centrará más en la clase 1-A, será mi primer intento de acción, ¡espero no liarla mucho! Y queda poco para la USJ, solo adelantaré que justo antes vendrá el que probablemente el capítulo más divertido tanto de leer como de escribir. Pista: hay alcohol xD**

 **Como siempre, gracias por seguir la historia. Y un review, por supuesto, es más que bienvenido :D**


	4. Espada y escudo

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _Espada y escudo_

* * *

— ¿Habéis visto el periódico de esta mañana? ¿O las noticias en el móvil?

La pregunta de Uraraka tomó por sorpresa tanto a Iida como Midoriya, este último aún medio dormido. Iida estaba acostumbrado a madrugar a horas excesivas para ser el primero en llegar a clase, así que en su caso las ocho de la mañana no eran nada. Mina roncaba, babeando su mesa, contagiándoles el sueño a otros que apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos.

La respuesta de los chicos fue negativa.

—Creo que lo exageraron—dijo Kirishima, uniéndose a la conversación. —Fue un incendio, ¿qué esperaban? No habría sido nada masculino dejarla por ahí tirada, si no había espacio en la ambulancia.

Iida se mantuvo sentado y circunspecto, encarando a Uraraka y Midoriya, quien era el más confundido.

—Sería una lástima si fuese mentira. ¡Parecía un _chevalier blanc_ con ella en brazos! _Si romantique!_

El batiburrillo de francés de Aoyama no ayudó a esclarecer la situación.

— ¿De qué hablamos exactamente?

—Para ser tan fan de All Might, ¡no estás nada pendiente de las nuevas de última hora!—intervino Hagakure, sonando indignada.

—Esa mierda no son noticias, no es más que asquerosa prensa rosa para idiotas.

 _¡Incluso Kacchan lo sabe!_

—Al parecer, anoche hubo un incendio en el bloque de apartamentos de la señorita Izumi. No hubo heridos graves al final, bueno, tampoco es que se hayan enfocado mucho en ese aspecto. All Might sacó a la gente que había dentro, y según he leído, no quiso separarse de Izumi ni un segundo. Les sacaron esta foto—relató Uraraka, tendiéndole su teléfono a Izuku.

Observó la imagen unos segundos antes de devolvérselo.

—No veo nada fuera de ordinario, sólo que en vez de ser un civil cualquiera es compañera suya. Supongo que por eso se volcó más en ella.

— ¡Ya os digo yo que hay una tórrida historia de amor detrás!—exclamó Hagakure, asintiendo enérgicamente -o eso suponían que hacía.

Izuku suspiró para sus adentros, sabiendo muy bien que All Might no tenía ningún romance. Se le había visto cercano en muchas ocasiones con modelos, fans o víctimas del momento, pero no lo hacía o propósito o era por perpetuar cierta imagen. Sí reconocería que veía cierta complicidad, sin embargo…

—Pues a mí me recuerda a un padre mirando a su bebé recién nacido.

Todos voltearon hacia Jirou, quien dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa con desgana. Kaminari se rió entre dientes, seguido de un bufido de Shouji y un carraspeo de Tokoyami.

— ¿Han terminado de chismear, o les conduzco al pasillo para que continúen?

La amenaza de Aizawa, su forma de darles los buenos días, llegó alta y clara. Siguió bajo el marco de la puerta, contemplándoles sinceramente hastiado, aguardando a que cumpliesen una orden no formulada. Como él no hacía el amago de entrar, ni decía nada, los que seguían en pie se dirigieron a sus sillas lentamente, inseguros.

Eraserhead dejó salir un suspiro que solo él oyó.

— ¿Hace falta que les recuerde que hoy teníamos práctica física?

—Mierda, se me había olvidado—susurró Kaminari, no tan bajo como él creyó.

Recibió una afilada mirada de reprimenda. Se hundió en su asiento pidiendo disculpas.

—Vaya a la sala de profesores y pida que le den uno. Recuerde devolverlo cuando acabemos. Los demás, id a cambiaros. Les espero en el patio.

* * *

Kaminari fue hasta allí arrastrando los pies. Llamó a la puerta hasta que una voz, que no reconoció, le invitó a entrar. El susto que se llevó al encontrarse el intimidante rostro de Ectoplasm dándole la bienvenida, tan rígido e intimidante como acostumbraba, fue digno de ver. Aunque Ectoplasm no dijo ni hizo nada, él continuó empequeñeciéndose bajo la sombra del profesor, sin conseguir articular palabra.

— ¿Y bien?

—Eh… yo… pues… Aizawa sensei me ha dicho que venga aquí por un uniforme de deporte. Me he dejado el mío en casa.

Ectoplasm asintió sin más, girándose hacia el fondo de la habitación en busca de alguien.

—Izumi, ¿te haces cargo tú de esto? Tengo clase que dar. La planta puede estar un rato sin ti.

 _¿Planta?_

La psicóloga masculló varias quejas, reticente a abandonar el sitio. Al fin salió, efectivamente de detrás de un jade, casi tan alto como ella, acariciando las hojas como si fuesen preciados tesoros dignos de afecto. A Ectoplasm le habría gustado tener una ceja que alzar. En vez de eso, lanzó unas llaves, sin darle tiempo a Kaminari a ver cómo lo hacía –porque tenían una apuesta sobre si el héroe tenía brazos o si se le habían pegado a los costados-, ni a Akira de reaccionar.

Kaminari no sabía qué esperaba, pero definitivamente no era que las llaves impactaran de lleno contra la frente de la profesora. Ectoplasm pareció sorprenderse también, puede que no creyese como él que iba a pillarlas al vuelo y con facilidad, si bien imaginaba que al menos lo intentaría.

— ¡Oye, al menos podrías haberme avisado!—se quejó ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con una mueca. Se agachó para tomar el objeto caído, el flequillo rubio ocultando su vergüenza.

—Debe de haber algún uniforme de su talla en el último armario a la izquierda. Y con respecto a ti—se dirigió de nuevo al alumno, su voz en tono de advertencia —que no vuelva a suceder.

Ectoplasm partió, el sonido de las prótesis remarcando sus pasos.

El ambiente se tornó pesado una vez estuvieron solos, Akira yendo al fondo de la sala donde se encontraba la hilera de puertas y un par de estanterías. Kaminari le siguió, dubitativo, procurando no parecer un fisgón en territorio de profesores.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Izumi?

Akira dejó de buscar la llave correcta, aún con la barbilla pegada al pecho e intentando desaparecer en la esquina que formaban la pared y los armarios. Al principio pensó que no le había oído o le molestó la pregunta, por el buen rato que pasó callada.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Kaminari. El fuego no llegó a mi apartamento, respiré humo mientras dormía, pero All Might me sacó justo a tiempo. Fue toda una suerte que estuviese cerca.

—Sí, sí que lo fue…—coincidió él, clara sospecha y picardía matizándolo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo.

Ella se detuvo, cabeza dentro del mueble, sujetando las prendas, captando lo que sugería el muchacho. Decidió ignorarle, más por temor a que Aizawa le acusase de "hacer perder el tiempo a sus alumnos". Le facilitó el pantalón y la chaqueta, ensanchando una sonrisa de por sí poco natural.

Mientras Kaminari lo cogía, durante una fracción de segundo vio cierto brillo inquietante en sus irises lilas.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Akira Izumi, si se pusiera a ello, quizás llegaría a dar más miedo que Ectoplasm.

* * *

—Íbamos a mandar refuerzos, creíamos que te habrías perdido—comentó Kirishima, dándole una golpe amistoso en el antebrazo.

—Un consejo: no os acerquéis ninguno a Izumi hoy. He visto la locura en sus ojos…

Antes de que nadie pudiese indagar en profundidad, Yaoyorozu les chistó, al mismo tiempo que Iida hacía señas para que se callasen. Estaban dispersos por el mismo patio donde hicieron las primeras pruebas de Quirks, Aizawa dejando varios objetos a su alrededor.

Detuvieron el cuchicheo, más interesados en lo que el retorcido tutor les tendría preparado. Una vez terminó de traer material, Aizawa se paró frente a ellos, cruzándose de brazos.

—El ejercicio de hoy es simple. Nombraré parejas, será un uno contra uno, sin Quirks.

El anuncio les desorientó por completo: hacía unos días les dijo que era ilógico no permitirles usarlos y ahora, ¿anunciaba eso?

—No sé si son conscientes de que puedo ver sus caras, y son bastante fáciles de leer. Deberían trabajarlo—espetó, frotándose un ojo somnoliento. —El objetivo de esto es analizar sus capacidades físicas en un enfrentamiento sin usar sus individualidades, además de aprender a usar objetos del propio entorno que puedan favorecerles. Como verán, he dejado varios alrededor, pueden desplazarse y tomarlos cuando vean oportuno.

— ¿Sensei?—Yaoyorozu alzó la mano, que bajó con avidez cuando Aizawa le cedió la palabra. — ¿Por qué no nos imparte All Might esta clase? ¿No formaría parte de Fundamentos del Héroe?

Él rezongó, con menos sutileza de la que cabría esperar de un profesor –aún estaban acostumbrándose a las excentricidades de Eraserhead- y separó el rostro del arma capturadora que hacía las veces de bufanda.

—Su especialidad es usar la fuerza bruta. Esto es estrategia, agilidad y velocidad. All Might carece de la formación para esto porque _no_ necesita hacerlo.

—Tiene sentido—masculló Satou, sujetándose el mentón en una pose reflexiva.

Aizawa no pretendía ser hostil ni atacar por la espalda a All Might, por mucho que a su propio pupilo le costase reconocerlo él llevaba razón. De recurrir a elementos que le ayudasen en el combate, serían los propios escombros de su alrededor, si los había, o cosas mucho más grandes y pesadas que las presentadas por Eraserhead. Sencillamente, no era su estilo.

— ¿El cubo de basura es parte de lo que podemos usar?

El tutor asintió. Tras la breve ronda de preguntas, empezaron los emparejamientos.

—Aoyama y Kirishima; Bakugou y Arashi; Yaoyorozu y Midoriya…

 _¿Qué lógica se supone que es esa?_

Les era inimaginable qué criterios habría seguido para tomar esas decisiones. A pesar de la disconformidad y estupefacción inicial, hubo quienes lo aceptaron con marcado entusiasmo. Sana esbozó una sonrisita autosuficiente, retando al rubio abiertamente, quien empezó a echar chispas. Izuku iba a morirse de la vergüenza, y a todos le pareció hilarante que Aoyama fuese a intentar siquiera enfrentarse a Kirishima. El pelirrojo le tendió la mano amistosamente, dándole un apretón que sus dedos recordarían un buen tiempo, y no en el buen modo.

—Las reglas son sencillas: cuarenta minutos, el que use su Quirk queda fuera. Si aguantáis la mitad del tiempo, puede que considere aprobaros. Creo que no hace falta que diga que nada de golpes bajos… ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?—Aizawa bajó la vista hacia su móvil para después mostrárselo a ellos, su temida sonrisa maquiavélica apareciendo. —Ya habéis perdido un minuto y cuarenta segundos.

* * *

Midoriya escaneó su entorno, sopesando las posibilidades. Aoyama ya se había servido de la tapa metálica del cubo y un tubo fino, que blandía como espada y escudo contra Kirishima. La mayoría estaban ignorando qué usar y confiaron en su cuerpo como arma, Aizawa dándose cuenta también y negando imperceptiblemente.

Sin embargo, entre tanto observar qué hacían otros, obvió a su contrincante. Jadeó al sentir el impacto de una vara de madera, directo a su muslo. Fue más un toque de atención, Yaoyorozu pidiéndole que se centrase en la pelea de ellos dos, no la de los demás. La chica hizo girar la vara con una sola mano, caminando a su alrededor a la espera de una respuesta. Él alzó los puños, adoptando la posición de combate, pierna derecha adelantada, cuerpo ladeado y rodillas flexionadas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirme contenerme—se disculpó.

Ella estiró el cuello de lado a lado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me molestaría que lo hicieses, Midoriya—contestó, imitando su postura, tomando la vara con ambas manos.

El primer golpe vino de él, un gancho de izquierda que Yaoyorozu esquivó con más facilidad de la que esperaba. Antes de poder atacar de nuevo, ella ya estaba haciéndole un barrido con las piernas que le tiró al suelo. Puso un pie sobre su pecho y dirigió el extremo final del arma al rostro sobresaltado del chico, reteniéndolo. Momo hizo una mueca de alivia y satisfacción, que duró poco.

Midoriya alzó una rodilla hacia la pierna relajada de ella, haciéndole desestabilizarse y aprovechando para dar un tirón del arma y dejarla clavada en la tierra, la fuerza del movimiento arrojándola junto a ella. Él ya estaba de nuevo en pie y corría hacia una gruesa cuerda, colgada de la pared. Momo gruñó. Sus manos sufrieron el aterrizaje, sacándole un gruñido tanto de dolor como frustración.

A unos metros de distancia, para asombro de Aizawa y quienes pudiesen permitirse la distracción, Aoyama tenía soltura a la hora de moverse, arrinconando a Kirishima con estocadas rápidas y firmes. Dedujo que podría tener experiencia en esgrima, por completar el aspecto caballeresco de su traje de héroe. El fuerte de Kirishima era la defensa, contando con su Quirk, mas sin él parecía desorientado, lanzando golpes a lo loco y dejando más de un flanco abierto para su oponente. Aoyama subió el ritmo después de encajar un puñetazo en plena mandíbula, soltando varias frases en francés –si conociesen el idioma, sabrían que el chico usualmente refinado estaba maldiciendo.

Alzó de nuevo la tapa metálica, juntando las cejas y poniendo una expresión supuestamente determinada pero que a Mina, que peleaba contra Tokoyami, le pareció graciosísima. Aizawa ya había eliminado a Mineta, quien arrojó las bolas de su cabeza desesperadamente contra Iida una vez le falló el rastrillo, y al poco tuvo que echarla a ella por usar su ácido para esquivar una patada.

Habían pasado quince minutos y muchos estaban desesperados. Creían que sin sus Quirks, poco podían hacer; aunque la condición física del alumnado en general era bastante buena, estaban mal acostumbrados, acudiendo a sus individualidades siempre que podían incluso no necesitándolo. Peleaban a través de ellas.

Y entre todos ellos, estaba Sana. No solo iba ganando y con ventaja a Bakugou, movido por la agresividad y el único pensamiento de pasar por encima de ella, sino que resultó ser la que mejor se desenvolvía sin su Quirk, teniendo una técnica determinada y refinada. Aun usando más el brazo derecho que el izquierdo, se avecinaba una catástrofe con la rabia que iba acumulándose en Katsuki, su rostro el mayor delator.

El sonido de un choque le distrajo de ellos dos. Era la mano de Kirishima y su piel endurecida aboyando el "escudo" de Aoyama, el baile nervioso de sus ojos entre el objeto, su rival y su mano revelando que no había sido a propósito. Aizawa hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que se apartase y fuese a sentarse con los otros que habían acabado.

—Llevamos veintiocho minutos—exclamó, dedicándole una breve mirada al pelirrojo que por poco se perdió de lo sutil que fue.

Más aliviado, sabiendo que de un modo u otro Eraserhead intentó darle esperanza de un mísero cinco, estrechó de nuevo la mano de Aoyama.

—Enhorabuena. Ha sido genial ver este lado tuyo, espero una revancha.

— _Merci._ El placer es mío—se despidieron con una reverencia, Kirishima saliendo de la zona en uso hacia Mina, que le recibió con los pulgares alzados y una sonrisa radiante.

Desde allí se veía a Momo usando, en palabras de Mina, "el palito ese" para estrangular a Midoriya. Lo presionaba contra su cuello, sudando por el esfuerzo, y hasta Aizawa los vio con una ceja alzada. Más por Midoriya, colorado hasta las orejas, que no opuso apenas resistencia.

 _Si reacciona así siempre que tiene a una mujer cerca, no irá muy lejos,_ pensó.

Regresó su atención a Arashi en el momento exacto donde retrocedía, la palma de Bakugou a escasos centímetros de ella.

Aizawa no necesitó más para desactivar el Quirk del chico, su pelo flotando y sus ojos dejando tras de sí una estela roja. El arma capturadora se extendió hasta atrapar la muñeca de Bakugou, dando un tirón para apartarle de ella. Sana pareció decepcionada con no poder contraatacarle, aunque agradeció el evitarse la explosión en pleno rostro.

—Fuera. _Ya._

Siguió la orden a regañadientes, apretando la mandíbula y echando un vistazo sobre su hombro, enfureciéndose más conforme se alejaba del festejo victorioso de Arashi. Los que se quedaron sin pareja se reacomodaron para seguir practicando hasta que se acabase el tiempo.

Midoriya aguantó hasta el final. Momo dio guerra cada segundo, demostrando que manejaba bien cualquier tipo de objeto gracias a que su Quirk se basaba en usarlos –eso apuntaría más tarde en su libreta número trece, que Aoyama era más que _show_ también.

 _Mis compañeros son todavía mejores de lo que esperaba, ¡no dejan de sorprenderme!_

* * *

Present Mic se arrimó a Aizawa, la cara descansando en su hombro, curioseando la grabación de la clase que tuvo esa mañana. De ser cualquier otro le habría apartado, Aizawa era reacio al contacto físico en general, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a invadir uno el espacio personal del otro sin demasiados reparos. El moreno tomaba apuntes con la derecha y sujetaba la Tablet con la izquierda, desplazando la vista del papel a la pantalla con un interés y eficiencia que su viejo amigo llevaba sin presenciar años.

—Te veo realmente volcado con este curso, Shouta.

El aludido no cesó en su tarea, solo frunció el ceño, juntando las cejas y escondiéndose detrás de la bufanda.

— ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?—replicó en una fingida indiferencia.

Después de tantos años, Hizashi tenía la ventaja de distinguir los matices en sus pequeños gestos y lo que se ocultaba bajo las capas de frialdad.

—Me alegra que por fin no expulses a una clase entera. Eres muy exigente, si estos chicos se quedan, es porque tienen bastante potencial y crees en ellos.

—Exageras, yo no he dicho que—

Aizawa fue interrumpido por una voz femenina proveniente del pasillo, que tuvo el disgusto de identificar como la de Izumi.

—No tuve tiempo de decírtelo. Por favor, deja de hacer un mundo de esta tontería. Sí me lo parece—Mic echó hacia atrás su silla con ruedas, desplazándose hasta la puerta e ignorando las peticiones de Eraser de que no se metiese las narices en asuntos ajenos. Se inclinó en el respaldo para poder verla apoyada contra la pared, masajeándose las sienes. — ¿En serio me estás diciendo que de todo, _eso_ es lo que te molesta? Eres- eres…

Debía estar usando un auricular bluetooth, ya que no tenía ningún móvil a la vista. "Está con una llamada, se ha puesto roja. ¿Su pareja?".

Que usase el lenguaje de signos para hacer un reporte sacó un profundo suspiro de Aizawa. "Me da igual, vuelve aquí", gesticuló de vuelta. Mic intentó echarse un poco más hacia atrás provocando un sonoro crujido. Se levantó de un salto alzando las manos en el aire, por si el asiento decidía jugarle una mala pasada. Akira se asomó un instante a la sala ante el ruido repentino, alzando una ceja.

—Nada, las sillas que de vez en cuando cobran vida. ¿Qué si estoy de broma? ¿Tú que crees?—Akira continuó su charla, alzando una ceja hacia Present Mic. Él juntó las manos, disculpándose en silencio por interrumpir su conversación.

Volvió a su escritorio intentando no hacer ruido. Aizawa le ignoró por completo, a modo de penitencia, concluyendo que si quería que volviese a dirigirle la palabra sería mejor centrarse en su trabajo. Sabía que era indecente tratar de indagar en su vida privada, pero tras ver lo amistosa que se mostraba con completos desconocidos, la extraña relación que tenía con All Might y la reacción que tuvo ante el desaire de Aizawa… Iba captando pequeñas cosas que solo aumentaban su curiosidad.

Unos cinco minutos después, Akira regresó al interior, desplomándose en su silla. Pasó un rato hasta que uno de ellos habló, cuando Midnight y Cementoss hubiesen regresado de sus clases.

—Oye Mic, ¿por qué hay tantas llaves? ¿Son de las aulas?—Akira jugó con las copias, contando en voz baja.

Mic tamborileó los dedos sobre su teclado, observándola de reojo. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en la mesa, la vista claramente desenfocada.

—Pertenecen a armarios del colegio.

— _¿De todos?_ Dios, ¿por qué? Si son cosas de acceso diario… ¿Es que han robado folios o grapadoras?

Él soltó una carcajada inesperada, quitándose las gafas naranjas para limpiarlas. Sacó un paño de sus pantalones de cuero negro ajustado, logrando que Akira se espabilase. La psicóloga le examinó, ya enderezada. Sus ojos eran verdes, de dos tonos, más claro en los bordes y oscureciéndose en torno a la pupila.

—Se les daba un uso inapropiado, a veces—fue la escueta respuesta de Mic.

Akira enarcó una ceja, sin saber de qué hablaba. A él le conmovió su aparente inocencia. Hizo un gesto con el dedo para indicarle que se acercase.

—Esto está lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas en plena ebullición, ¿qué crees que pueden hacer ahí dentro? Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo—le susurró.

Sabía que su Quirk le permitía alcanzar tonos muy altos y muy bajos; lo que el mundo acostumbraba a escucharle eran sus gritos. Acababa de conocer la forma más suave y rasposa de su voz. Por el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas, él debía de saberlo.

— ¿Después soy yo la pervertida, Hizashi? ¡Que corra el aire!—Midnight apareció tras ellos, separando sus sillas y actuando de barrera. —Izumi, sé que te sientes mal por atraer los focos hacia All Might, crear un nuevo rumor sobre que tiene pareja, salir en portadas por chismorreo…

—Lo he pillado, Midnight—refunfuñó Akira, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Pero, como iba a decir, ¡no puedes ir escondiéndote por las esquinas y andar como alma en pena! Mucho menos querer consuelo de _él_ , no vale para eso, para nada en general—señaló con una larga y roja uña a Mic.

— ¡Oye, ¿a qué viene eso?!—protestó el aludido.

Consiguieron sacar a Akira el primer atisbo de sonrisa sincera en el día.

—Seguís siendo tan escandalosos e infantiles como siempre—los tres se callaron para fijarse en Aizawa, al otro extremo de la mesa. —Tienes suerte de que nadie te conozca, Izumi. Y que no les importe saber quién eres. Porque les entretiene más especular e inventarse sus propias historias que averiguar la aburrida realidad.

Akira resopló, frunciendo el ceño. Esa vez le tocó a Mic regañarle sin decir nada, haciendo un aspaviento para que cortase. Aizawa seguía escribiendo como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más inocente del mundo. Hizo que Akira cambiase de distendida a hostil de un momento a otro.

— ¿A ti qué te demonios te pasa?

Cementoss levantó la vista de la impresora, atraído por el repentino escándalo. Nemuri dio un paso atrás, una extraña sensación invadiéndola. Mic parecía haber sentido lo mismo, aferrándose a los reposabrazos abrumado.

—Tú eres la psicóloga, Asylum. Dímelo—el reto solo empeoró su enfado, todavía más que cerrase los ojos dispuesto a echarse una siesta allí mismo. —O quizás, en vez de seguir comportándote como una cría, podrías pararte a pensar _qué te pasa a ti._

—Shouta, no sigas. Esto es… impropio de ti—Hizashi se encaró a su amigo desde hacía tanto, distante y en ocasiones cruel por su sinceridad lógica, nunca tan rudo sin un muy buen motivo.

Akira se había erguido con brusquedad, respirando apuradamente.

Entonces las piezas encajaron.

Leyó la ficha de Akira Izumi cuando fue admitida, deteniéndose en su Quirk, intrigado por las habilidades que le confería y sus aplicaciones. Con esa información, deducirlo fue fácil.

—Asylum, te recomiendo que vayas a Recovery Girl, estás perdiendo el control. Sé que todo está pasando muy rápido y uno quiere desahogarse, pero no así.

El mandato vino con una seriedad que pocas veces salía del héroe vocal. Así supo que fuera lo que fuese, era urgente.

—Estoy perfectamente, no necesito que nadie me—

Midnight rompió una diminuta parte de la fina tela de su traje, dejando que Akira respirase directamente el somnífero natural. Cayó rendida entre sus brazos, que la soportaron sin ningún problema. El malestar en la habitación se desvaneció, corroborando la teoría de Hizashi.

—Creo que estaba canalizando su Quirk inconscientemente hacia ti, Shouta. Desconozco los detalles de cómo funciona pero ha hecho que seas más agresivo al ponerse ella así también, ya que has empezado con ese comentario… Deben de habérsele acumulado los sentimientos y ha sido su forma de dejarlo salir. Tú tienes parte de culpa por provocarla, nosotros también por ponerle más presión aun.

Cementoss se ofreció a llevarla a la enfermería junto a Nemuri, agradecida de no tener que arrastrarla hasta allí.

Shouta lucía desorientado y aún más exhausto.

—Como sea… Haceos cargo de ella. Dejadme acabar de una vez—declaró Aizawa, dándose media vuelta.

Solo Hizashi lo captó, mas había una muy leve preocupación, molestia en igual porcentaje, escondida en su tono cortante.

 _¿Puede que todo esto haya servido para que los dos bajen la espada y el escudo?_

* * *

 **Este capítulo me ha matado. Si en general es raro es porque yo ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida xDD**

 **Con la pequeña parte de acción, a parte de practicar un poco, quería resaltar ciertos personajes. Momo, mi chica favorita de MHA, siendo badass porque sin Quirks y un par de objetos podría patearle el culo a muchos; Aoyama, ese gran olvidado que merece un montón de amor, tengo el headcanon de que desde pequeño le gusta el tema caballeresco y tal, así que sabe pelear estilo medieval xD Kirishima es de los personajes que más evolucionan en cuanto a pelea en el canon, no diré mucho por spoilers del manga, quise reflejar esa primera etapa más insegura antes de ir con todo con su endurecimiento.**

 **También creo que en algun momento, Mic dejó sordos a sus padres, ya fuese de bebé o niño al no poder controlar su Quirk. Por eso sabe lenguaje de signos, y le enseñó a Aizawa durante sus años mozos.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy. Solo añadir que la semana que viene habrá dos caps, quiero cerrar ya este primer arc de introducción y pasar al sufri-digo USJ .**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Si no dejas review, Mineta irá a tu casa y te mirará mientras duermes, yo solo retransmito sus palabras :D**


	5. Planes disparatados

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _Planes disparatados_

* * *

Transcurrieron dos días desde que se pasara una tarde durmiendo en una camilla junto a Recovery Girl, quien confirmó que tenía los niveles de serotonina bastante bajos, el desencadenante de su arranque de ira. Arrastraba consigo fluctuaciones de humor, el insomnio y tristeza. Podría restaurarlos por si misma con algo de tiempo; por desgracia no tenía. Realmente detestaba tener que depender de medicación para estabilizarse, el subidón le ayudaba pero su Quirk hacía más intenso todo lo que acarreaba.

Así que sentada en la alfombra, rodeada de comida rápida y dulces para calmar su voraz apetito e intentando sobrellevar el sueño, revisaba varios trabajos del primer año de estudios generales sobre el mantenimiento no solo de la salud física, sino la mental también. Sacó sus "bolígrafos especiales" de poner suspensos y sobresalientes, siendo el primero de color rojo oscuro y el otro dorado. Leyó algunas barbaridades, como que uno tenía depresión o ansiedad porque quería o que la positividad era la respuesta a todo. Dibujó tres caritas felices junto al diez de Shinsou Hitoshi, orgullosa de encontrar sentido común entre tanto disparate.

El zumbido del teléfono sobre la mesita de café comenzó a ponerle nerviosa. Se excusaba con estar concentrada en su trabajo, cuando la verdad era que tenía miedo: de las represalias, de haber ahondado la enemistad con Aizawa, de sus compañeros alejándose de ella por su inestabilidad.

 _No te hagas esto de nuevo. Quita ladrillos en vez de añadirlos o acabarás rodeada por un muro impenetrable._

Suspirando, separó la espalda del sofá y cogió el móvil, desbloqueándolo sin comprobar siquiera quién llamaba.

— ¡Akira, a buena hora contestas! Vas a volver loca a Meiko, dice que estás ignorándola. Está muy preocupada por ti.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Vaya, yo pensando que sería alguien importante. Buenas noches a ti también, Hayato. Por favor, relájate, tu voz de regañina es un poco chillona y hace peligrar la integridad de mi aparato auditivo.

Hayato repitió sus palabras en tono burlón. Si se esforzaba un poco, podía ver esa expresión tan graciosa que ponía cuando la imitaba.

—Eres muy repelente cuando te lo propones. Deja de hacer el tonto y ten algo de consideración con tu tía, ¡anda que ocultarle lo de la academia! ¡Encima vas y sales en los periódicos con All Might!

—Como le dije el otro día, a ella lo que le molesta es que conozca al hombre de sus sueños. Reconozco que estuvo mal por mi parte mantener lo del nuevo trabajo en secreto, aunque no lo hice intencionadamente. Se me pasó, sin más. Y si os habéis molestado en leer un poquito, All Might asistió a todos los afectados.

—Akira, ya sabes que te apoyaré y respetaré hagas lo que hagas, no te estoy juzgando ni mucho menos. Solo quiero decir que él es un hombre muy mediático e importante, es el Símbolo de la Paz al fin y al cabo, tiene muchos enemigos y a cada cual más peligroso…—la advertencia de Hayato era lógica, su preocupación comprensible.

Había tenido que salir de su zona de confort aceptando el trabajo en Yuuei; por muy feliz que le hiciese, llevaba años apostada en una oficina o en la consulta con pacientes, dependiendo de Hayato Daigo y su pequeño círculo para todo. Supo desde el primer día, cuando él aún era policía y ella no era más que una compañera de héroe, que ambos iban a llevarse bien. Cuando él decidió seguir ayudando a la gente, como héroe en vez de oficial y fundó la agencia, Akira fue a la primera que contrató.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Hayato, y por lo que sigues haciendo. Lo siento si os estoy dando de lado, es lo último que—

—Tienes tu propia vida, Akira. Vívela. Eso sí, mándale un mensaje de vez en cuando a Meiko, o me acabará desplumando.

Soltó una carcajada, llevándose una mano al estómago. Apareció una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente de Hayato al imaginarse de verdad con sus preciosas alas de halcón completamente desnudas.

* * *

All Might sintió que el peso sobre sus hombros se aliviaba al dar por zanjado el asunto. Fue complicado y tuvo que tirar de sus contactos, pero consiguió que dejasen de elucubrar en los medios sobre aquella noche. "Ahora mismo mi afecto y atención va para los jóvenes alumnos de Yuuei, sin olvidar el amor a la justicia". Había reído al acabar la frase, tan escandaloso y jovial como acostumbraba, con una bien oculta quemazón en el pecho que relacionó a su enfermedad. _No hay mayor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver._

Su corazón gritaba por todo los sentimientos, buenos y malos, superfluos y profundos, viejos y nuevos, enterrados en mentiras y una falsa sonrisa para seguir engañándose.

Contemplándose más tarde en el espejo, un triste océano azul reflejado, pronunciaría en voz alta la frase lapidaria.

— ¿Quién te iba a querer así, Toshinori?

* * *

Akira creía tener ideas realmente brillantes de vez en cuando. Haciendo inciso en "creía". Por muchas veces que resultaran no ser tan buenas, aquello no le desanimaba en lo más mínimo, tan solo propiciaba que se le ocurriesen más. La de ese día tuvo resultados inesperados.

Aunque soleado, hacía más frío del que esperaba en un día normal de primavera. Los alumnos de la Clase 1-A parecían decaídos últimamente, tras un examen cuanto menos sorpresa de Aizawa, que prácticamente nadie aprobó, a excepción de Momo Yaoyorozu e Iida Tenya, como era de esperar. El miedo se esparció con rapidez entre los compañeros, sabiendo a la perfección que Aizawa era capaz de expulsarlos de un momento a otro.

Le vino a la mente la cosa más sencilla y tonta del mundo, pensando que podría hacerles reír o sacarles una sonrisa. El escaso tiempo que descansó reforzaron sus ganas de continuar sus lecciones y enmendar los primeros errores.

Cuando entró a la sala de profesores, diez minutos antes de su clase de los viernes, Midnight le preguntó si se encontraba mejor, manteniendo una breve y cordial charla. _Nada de incomodidad, por ahora._ Cumplimentó su vestido, uno sencillo negro de media manga con solapas parecidas a las de una camisa en el cuello. Snipe le saludó de pasada, inclinando el ala de su sombrero.

Prácticamente corrió hasta el aula, con una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación.

—Estamos muy jodidos.

— ¡Mineta, ese lenguaje!

—Razón no le falta—asintió Kaminari.

—Vamos, chicos, no es el fin del mundo—Yaoyorozu intentó calmarlos, sin éxito.

— ¡Lo dice la que ha sacado un diez!

— ¡Buenos días!—dijo Akira, entrando a la clase e interrumpiendo la conversación, antes de darles la oportunidad de continuar las lamentaciones.

Los pequeños grupos se disgregaron y regresaron a sus asientos, Bakugou bajó los pies de la mesa a regañadientes y quienes ya estaban en su sitio trataron de no hundirse en las sillas. Akira dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, incluida una caja que observaron con sospecha, y se giró hacia la pizarra.

Jirou estrechó los ojos, como si no terminase de creer lo que veía. Asui ladeó la cabeza, seguida de Mina que dio un pequeño saltito. El ceño fruncido de Todoroki se relajó, gesto que solo Momo llegó a notar.

— ¡Qué cucos!—inquirió Ashido, ganándose una mirada confusa del resto de la clase.

—Los gatos de las medias—aclaró Yaoyorozu, como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo.

De repente, todos los ojos estaban en las piernas de Akira. Sana alzó la vista al techo, indiferente. Uraraka comentó también lo adorables que eran, seguido de un "¡fabuloso" de Aoyama. Ella rió entre dientes, encarando de nuevo a sus alumnos.

—Me alegro de que os gusten. Aunque la clase de hoy no va sobre mi vestimenta, me temo—dijo, juntando sus manos en una palmada y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiesen ver bien la pizarra.

— ¿Día recreativo?—inquirió Kaminari, por encima del murmullo general.

— ¡En efecto! Viendo el estrés que habéis tenido últimamente, creo que os vendría bien un rato tranquilo y divertido, sin presiones—Akira comenzó a sacar cosas de la caja que había traído consigo, como cintas con tarjetas en blanco, un juego de mesa y algunas cartas. —Haced un círculo en el centro de la clase mientras organizo las tarjetas, ¡primero jugaremos a las charadas!

Si Aizawa le viese en aquel momento, probablemente le tiraría los juegos por la ventana y ella iría detrás. Muchos se quedaron con cara de no terminar de creérselo, y otros sí parecían entusiasmados por la idea de hacer algo fuera de lo normal y por lo que no fuesen a ponerles nota. Como esperaba, Kirishima tardó un segundo en saltar de la silla clamando lo masculino que era enfrentarse en algunos juegos. Bakugou no dejó de soltar improperios ni un instante, y por poco le tira una silla a Midoriya al chocarse sin querer. Sana movió su asiento como si pesara toneladas.

 _Es mejor que sus clases usuales, supongo._

—En las tarjetas he puesto nombres de héroes. Cada uno cogerá una, sin verla obviamente, y podrá hacer preguntas de sí o no para adivinar. Si la respuesta es no, el turno pasará al siguiente. Pondremos así a prueba de paso cuánto sabéis del tema. Bien, ¡empecemos!

* * *

— ¿Está buena?

—Mineta, te lo he advertido, ¡nada de esas preguntas o te descalifico!—Akira se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, sabiendo que con él todo iba a ser así.

— ¿Eso es que no?

—Tío, es una señora de sesenta años, ¿tú que crees?

Mineta se rindió, alegando que él solo conocía heroínas jóvenes y atractivas como Mount Lady.

 _¿Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta aquí?_

* * *

—Su Quirk es llama-tivo—la pista de Uraraka arrancó carcajadas de la mayoría, y un intenso rojo en las mejillas de Izuku por la encantadora forma en que soltó el chiste.

—Si lleva más de una década activo, estudió aquí, es hombre, su Quirk es llamativo...

—Nerd de mierda, deja de murmurar de una jodida vez, es molesto.

—Bakugou, un insulto más y haré que friegues los baños; Midoriya, si lo sabes dilo.

— ¿Es Endeavor?

— ¡Sí! Muy bien, eres el primero en resolver su tarjeta, tienes un punto.

Shoto Todoroki seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de la ventana.

* * *

— ¡Le toca, señorita Izumi!

Akira se pasó una mano por el cuello y miró el suelo, pensativa.

—Podría ser familiar de una cacatúa.

Enarcó una ceja hacia Kaminari, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Es-es Present Mic?

Hubo un breve silencio, algo pesado, donde hubo quienes reprimeron su risa.

—Ya sabéis, lo que pasa aquí... se queda aquí, niños. No queremos meternos en problemas, ¿cierto?—indicó Akira, dedicándoles un guiño de complicidad y llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

* * *

Cementoss se asomó al cabo de media hora. Nadie se enteró: siendo un hombre circunspecto y serio, fue ver a Iida gesticulando como si estuviese dirigiendo el tráfico, el mobiliario disperso y a Satou comiéndose un pastelillo arrinconado en una esquina mientras el resto jugaba a un piedra, papel o tijeras tirando a agresivo, que decidió retroceder en silencio y hacer como que no acababa de suceder nada.

* * *

—Espero que os hayáis divertido. Lo que quería deciros con lo de hoy, chicos, es que sí, vuestros estudios son muy importantes pero también lo es dedicar algo de tiempo a despejar la mente, y afrontar así con mejor perspectiva las responsabilidades. Vuestra vida no se reduce a aprobar o suspender. Aun sois jóvenes y tenéis mucho camino por delante, si no sabéis gestionar lo que os sucede, si sentís que no podéis con todo, parad un momento, respirad, y pedid ayuda si lo necesitáis. Muchas veces, son las personas que nos brindan su apoyo las que hacen posible que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Akira exhaló profundamente, mirándoles con un cariño infinito. Les conocía desde hace tan poco, y aun así, ya tenían un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Sus ojos lila se detuvieron por un instante en los verdes de Izuku Midoriya, que brillaban de un modo distinto al de los demás. Sana se reclinó en su asiento, mirando bajo la mesa su mano marfil, el resto oculto por el uniforme.

El brazo de Iida, alzándose a una velocidad y con una rigidez propia de él, la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento momentáneo.

— ¿Sí, delegado?

—Señorita Izumi, como representante de la clase, me gustaría pedirle que hablase con el profesor Aizawa sobre el examen. Todos han estado alterados por el posible castigo, así que—

—Comprendo, tendré una charla con él—contestó, sonriendo levemente.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, la campana sonó indicando el final de la jornada. Salió la última y cerró la clase con llave, sintiéndose mucho más ligera y animada ahora que ellos también lo estaban.

Pensó en lo estúpido que le había parecido al principio usar las medias con gatos para hacerles reír o llamar su atención, y al final, aunque fue breve, consiguió aliviar la tensión y hacer que mirasen para otro lado antes de meterse en materia.

* * *

La sala de profesores estaba prácticamente vacía, habiendo regresado la mayoría de ellos también a casa. Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Aizawa aun en su escritorio, organizando perezosamente algunos papeles. Meditó sobre las palabras a escoger, paralizada frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Tras unos segundos, dio el primer paso, aun dubitativo.

— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?—preguntó, detrás de él.

Aizawa respondió con un leve gruñido, sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo. Preferiría estar metido en su saco desde hace un buen rato, pero los exámenes pendientes de corregir no se lo permitieron. Akira puso los ojos en blanco y soltó su maletín sobre el sitio contiguo al de Aizawa. Se dejó caer en la silla, meciéndose suavemente de lado a lado.

—Has vuelto rápido—protestó él, claramente irritado por el ruido y la compañía indeseada.

—Quería… hablar contigo, sobre un par de cosas.

Aizawa se giró por fin, con cierta reticencia. Pensó que su cansancio le estaba haciendo alguna jugarreta, porque le parecía haber visto un par de orejas animales en los muslos de la psicóloga.

—Primero, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice el otro día. Tenías razón, aun estando bajo efecto de mi Quirk, hablaste con sinceridad, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo—declaró, retorciendo las manos y frotándose dos gruesas pulseras metálicas, firmemente agarradas a sus muñecas, donde tenía clavados los ojos. —Segundo: tus alumnos están realmente asustados con que les expulses. Después de todo, te deshiciste de 154 con anterioridad... Y ya les hiciste pasar un mal rato el primer día. No estoy en contra de que les hagas algún examen sin fijar fecha previa, cada uno tiene su método de enseñar, pero llevando tan poco tiempo...

Sí, definitivamente. No era cosa suya. Las medias, negras y por encima de la rodilla, acababan en dos adorables felinos.

—Personalmente, creo que podrías usarlo para enseñarles que estudiar y trabajar día a día es importante. ¿Sería posible que no les contases esta nota? He hablado con ellos y están muy afectados, se merecen una segunda oportunidad—propuso, alzando el rostro para comprobar que parte de él no parecía estar con ella en ese instante. — Eraser, ¿me has escuchado o te estás quedando dormido?

Aizawa tardó un poco en procesar una respuesta. Le dio la espalda de repente, recogiendo todos los papeles de su mesa y metiéndolos apresuradamente en su mochila negra.

—Era una simple prueba, no iba a calificarlos. Quería ver cómo respondían y quiénes estudiaban desde el principio. Así que los mocosos pueden relajarse. Tú también. Y sobre lo otro… eres humana, como el resto, y también puedes perder el control. Sin embargo una cosa es afectar al rendimiento y otro a las relaciones personales. Tu prioridad no es llevarte bien conmigo, que no te quite el sueño.

—Oh. Comprendo, gracias de todas formas por… dedicarme tu tiempo.

 _¿Puede que no sea tan malo como pensaba?_

Aizawa se marchó, sin haber escuchado la última parte o ignorándola, despidiéndose con un vago movimiento de mano, hundiendo la nariz en su bufanda hasta que sus ojos cansados quedaron enmarcados por ella y la mata de pelo negro.

Mic entró justo cuando en ese momento, girándose desconcertado ante lo que le pareció un rubor fantasma en la cara de Aizawa. Estuvo a punto de intentar sonsacarle información a Akira, pero le bastó una ojeada rápida para entenderlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron con un toque misterioso, como si disfrutara de una broma privada a la que ella no tenía acceso.

— ¿Cómo estás? Mejor, espero. No quise agobiarte con llamadas o mensajes.

—Sí, bastante por suerte. Lo detectaste enseguida, si no llega a ser por tu intervención y la de Midnight, podría haber vuelto a casa y seguir empeorando.

Él se sentó en el filo del escritorio, el cuero de sus pantalones haciendo un ruidito que le resultó gracioso.

—Se me ha ocurrido una forma de darnos las gracias-no hace falta pero nunca sobra, ¿cierto?—murmuró, inclinándose para acercarse más a la altura de Akira.

Ella le miró con escepticismo, sabiendo que después de eso podría venir algún tipo de oferta sexual o favor sucio.

—Oh, vamos, no me pongas esa cara, ¡no me porto _tan_ mal!—indicó, haciéndose el ofendido aun cuando su rostro estaba repleto de picardía. —Los fines de semana solemos salir, Eraser, Midnight y yo. Pensé en hacer una pequeña fiesta, algo privado, para ti y All Might en honor a vuestra recién estrenada carrera como profesores. He hablado con los demás y a excepción de Ectoplasm, están ocupados. Aunque si no fuese porque habrá karaoke también se escaquearía, probablemente.

 _Joder, qué malpensada soy._

Akira parpadeó, tomándose su tiempo para aceptar que por una vez, le estaban invitando a pasar una noche entre colegas y que querían dedicárselo en parte a ella. Dio un salto, asustando a Mic por lo repentino del movimiento. Tenía una lagrimilla solitaria quemándole el párpado inferior. Tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas, agitándolas con gran entusiasmo.

—Eh… ¿todo bien? Si no quieres venir, solo dilo, no te sientas presionada.

La psicóloga agitó la cabeza, con expresión de puro éxtasis.

—Me hace tan feliz no ser la única a la que se le ocurren planes disparatados.

Mic juntó las cejas, sin entender a qué se refería. Tendría que descubrirlo la noche del sábado.

* * *

 **Lo primero, este cap medio lo escribí hace meses, fue una idea suelta que me vino y me pareció graciosa así que lo escribí, era más bien un drabble corto, toda la parte de la clase y hasta que Aizawa se va. Aunque parezca tonto, esas medias tienen una historia detrás xD Ese angst bien rikolino del principio con Toshi también tiene repercusión en el siguiente cap y en la historia en general, no lo metí así porque así :D**

 **El capítulo 6 lleva siendo planeado desde hace eones y tanto yo como Mischievous Whisper lo esperábamos con ansias. Es un desmadre. Así, sin más, ya veréis el sábado xD Originalmente iba a subirlo el viernes porque es el cumple de Akira, pero no me va a dar tiempo, prefiero retrasarlo un día y celebrar un poco tarde.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia, cuando empecé no creería que nadie fuese a leerla pero aquí estáis, avanzando conmigo :D**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	6. Hasta el amanecer

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

 **Tampoco son de mi autoría las canciones usadas en este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Hasta el amanecer_

* * *

En momentos como ese desearía saber conducir. Y tener coche. O al menos el dinero para comprar uno. Nunca había usado el transporte público, de los catorce años que llevaba allí, sola y de noche. Por la mañana iba en el vagón reservado a mujeres en hora punta –descubrimiento que le alivió sobremanera cuando se mudó-, pero se suponía que ya no había peligro y viajaba menos gente.

Aun así, la inseguridad continuó creciendo con cada paso, sus tacones beige resonando en el suelo de baldosa. Mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo y se aferró al asa del pequeño bolso tipo bandolera, del mismo color, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

 _Viejas costumbres nunca mueren._

Una vez estuvo dentro, ocupó un asiento alejado de los pequeños grupos. Notó que un niño, de unos cinco años a lo sumo, le observaba oculto tras la pierna de su madre. Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, recordándose que debía dejar de pensar en las peores situaciones o creerse que cada vez que salía a la calle Jason Vorhees iba pisándole los talones. Su gesto amistoso hacia el pequeño lo engulló la misma sombra que se cernió sobre ella, acompañada de una respiración agitada. Akira se encogió en su sitio por acto reflejo, pegando las rodillas.

—Ah, sí que estoy en mala forma, quizás no debería haber hecho eso.

Akira alzó el cuello, relajándose al reconocer la voz. All Might se apoyó contra la barra metálica, una mano en la cadera, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella separó los labios para preguntar, mas fue interrumpida por la tos del héroe, quien se dobló sobre sí mismo de dolor.

Le extendió un pañuelo de papel. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos repletos de preocupación, viendo la gota de sangre resbalar por el labio inferior de All Might.

— ¿Le importa si me siento, señorita Izumi?

— ¡Hace cada pregunta! Claro que puede—Akira estiró un brazo como ofrenda de ayuda, pero él se dejó caer sin más a su lado. — ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Nada, nada. Iba a hacer unos recados antes de ir al restaurante, sin embargo, le he visto y—él se quedó callado, apretando los labios: sus pómulos angulosos se tiñeron de un leve rubor, confundiendo aún más a Akira. —Entonces se me ha olvidado qué se suponía que iba a hacer. Así que he apretado el paso para intentar alcanzarle y acompañarla.

 _Mentiroso. Lo recordabas perfectamente. Solo escogiste qué te importaba más._

—Por suerte o por desgracia, sé distinguir cuándo alguien camina con miedo. Me preguntaba cómo nunca nos habíamos encontrado aquí, supongo que usa el de las líneas rosas en vez del mixto si puede.

Akira apoyó la cabeza en el cristal, ladeándola para mantener el contacto visual.

—Sí. De todos modos, aunque entrase en el regular, nunca me habría notado—replicó ella, su voz tan baja que apenas le escuchó.

Era innecesario aclararlo o pedir explicaciones; tampoco es que tuviera el derecho de hacerlo de todas formas. Por muy inseguro que fuese, entre su estatura y el cabello era difícil pasar desapercibido, y eso era una de las pocas cosas que no habían cambiado tras la pelea que le destrozó.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló, All Might perdido en sus pensamientos y Akira comprobando los mensajes en su teléfono. "Desmelénate un poco, no mucho que después tienes que trabajar con ellos y es difícil hablarles tras haberte puesto la ropa interior en la cabeza", le decía Hayato. Se habría frotado los ojos si no fuese por el maquillaje. Justo cuando esa imagen se borró de su cabeza, tenía que recordárselo.

—Esta es nuestra parada—anunció All Might, levantándose al mismo tiempo que una voz femenina la nombraba.

—Hmmm… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

Él se detuvo, sorprendido. Inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, alentándola a seguir.

—Si en cualquier momento se me va de las manos, tiene mi permiso para darme una millonésima parte de un Detroit Smash—dijo Akira, irguiéndose a la par que daba pequeños tirones de su vestido bermellón para dejarlo en su sitio.

—A no ser que te propongas cometer un crimen, me temo que no habrá ningún Smash para ti.

Akira le dedicó una mirada por encima del hombro una vez estuvo en el andén, asombrada por el tono divertido de su respuesta.

—La noche es joven, All Might. Quién sabe cómo acabará esto.

* * *

—Un gin-tonic, un cuenco de arroz, ensalada de patata, tamagoyaki, kushimori, karaage…

Hizashi le devolvió la polvera con el espejo a Nemuri, una vez comprobado que su bigote estaba bien acicalado y su pelo suelto seguía en su sitio. Midnight aprovechó para retocarse el pintalabios violeta. Aizawa siguió pidiendo comida, sacando una sonrisa a su amigo. El héroe borrador prácticamente vivía base de zumos y suplementos, dado su desbaratado reloj biológico, vivía en la noche y descansaba durante el día. Siempre llegaba tarde de sus rondas, dejándose caer por su apartamento si le venía mejor que regresar al suyo. Aprovechaba cada ocasión que salían juntos para volver a alimentarse como cualquier otro ser humano, o más bien uno con un estómago sin fondo.

A Aizawa lo llevaron a rastras: no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que la quedada de tres se convirtiese en una de seis. ¿A Ectoplasm? Podía aguantarle, sería una situación extraña pero no le disgustaba tanto la idea comparada con aguantar a Izumi y a All Might fuera del trabajo. Él era demasiado _boy scout_ para considerar siquiera tomar más de una copa, y ella pasaría su tiempo contemplándolo con ojos de cachorrito en busca de aprobación, por lo que seguramente le seguiría hiciera lo que hiciese.

 _Hablando del diablo._

A Mic le faltó tiempo para lanzarse hacia los recién llegados, estrechando la mano de All Might con tanto entusiasmo que su delgado brazo pareció estar a punto de salir despedido. Tomó la de Akira con más delicadeza, y conociéndole como tan bien hacía, supo que se reservó el impulso de hacer un movimiento atrevido. Demasiados años viéndole coquetear con todo lo que se le pusiera delante. Incluido él, en ocasiones.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Present Mic?—exclamó ella, mirando de arriba abajo al susodicho.

Su pelo rubio caía, lacio y más largo de lo que esperaba, sobre sus hombros. Tenía el rostro despejado, sin los cantosos auriculares y unas gafas normales en vez de las naranjas que solía usar. Comprobó que le gustaba seguir vistiendo ajustado incluso fuera del papel de héroe. Midnight alzó el brazo para saludarles y atraerles hacia la mesa. Aizawa continuó con la vista fija detrás de ellos, elevando apenas las comisuras de los labios.

—Buenas. ¿Ya estamos todos?

La voz profunda y calma que vino de detrás de Akira les pilló desprevenidos a los tres. La psicóloga se giró hacia ella, sin compartir el obvio reconocimiento en el resto de héroes.

Saltó hacia atrás, profiriendo un grito difícilmente calificable de digno.

— _Holy fuck! He's scared the shit out of me_ —murmulló en inglés.

Los ojos vacíos y la boca de exageradas proporciones del hombre, carente de labios, no atisbaron cambio de expresión. Cuando era pequeña, su padre le hablaba de leyendas de terror japonesas a cada cual más grotesca, y esa cara parecía sacada de una de ellas.

—Ah… hola, Ectoplasm. Izumi está un poco susceptible hoy, perdónala. ¿Has bebido antes de venir, Asylum?—intervino Yamada, dándole un suave golpe en el antebrazo y acabando con una risita nerviosa.

A Ectoplasm no le hicieron falta pupilas ni un iris para dedicarle una mirada, que interpretaron como molestia cuando en realidad se trataba de pena.

Akira palideció, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima, llorando su orgullo ya que la tierra no se la tragaba.

* * *

Dio un discreto sorbo a su cerveza, una miniatura comparada con la jarra gigantesca de Mic y Ectoplasm. All Might optó por un simple zumo frutal, y no sabía qué podría ser eso con tanto brillo y sombrillitas que bebía Midnight. Cinco minutos y ya había comprobado que no necesitaba quitarse nada para dejarse a sí misma en ridículo u ofender a alguien.

Midnight casi la obligó a sentarse junto a ella, en la esquina opuesta a donde estaban Mic y All Might. Frente a ellas, Aizawa degustaba su comida como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor.

—Me encanta tu ropa, querida. Puedes ponerte lo que quieras para trabajar en vez del traje de heroína. Por cierto, ¿cómo es?—Nemuri se relamió los labios, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Aizawa.

La respuesta de Akira fue opacada por la chillona y repentina pregunta de Yamada.

— ¡Oye, Izumi! Estaba comentándole aquí a nuestro amigo All Might lo de tus medias de ayer, eran monísimas. ¿Te las compraste exclusivamente para esa clase? Es un método curioso, pero desde luego no tengo quejas.

—Oh, pues… Las tenía ya de antes. De, um, bueno…

Akira se echó el pelo hacia atrás, acalorada. Por primera vez en la noche, notó a Aizawa prestándole un poco de atención a su entorno.

—Cuando era joven- es decir, aun lo soy, me refiero a cuando tenía veinte años más o menos, y me dio por estudiar psicología pues… No andaba bien de dinero, así que me apuntaba al trabajo que fuese. Ya sabéis, la necesidad a veces te lleva a ciertas cosas…

Se miraron entre ellos, atónitos. All Might casi se ahogó con su zumo, a Mic se le resbaló un palillo de entre los dedos y Aizawa dejó el gin-tonic a medio camino de sus labios.

—Tranquila, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. No estamos aquí para juzg—

— ¿Eras prostituta?—soltó Aizawa, interrumpiendo el consuelo de Midnight.

All Might seguía tosiendo, Ectoplasm le daba palmadas en la espalda y Mic buscaba el palillo perdido debajo de la mesa aun teniéndolo delante de su bol.

Akira entrecerró los ojos, exhalando lentamente. _Campo de orquídeas. Piensa en el puñetero campo de orquídeas._

—Espero que seáis tan rápidos en vuestro trabajo como saltando a esas conclusiones—replicó en tono mordaz. Se terminó su cerveza de una sentada y se permitió comer con tranquilidad un trozo de su tonkatsu antes de continuar. —Trabajé en un Maid Café con temática de animalitos. Yo me pedí las orejas y las medias de gato, el resto era el típico uniforme de esos sitios. Y joder si era adorable.

 _La gata saca las garras_ , pensó Aizawa, esbozando una sonrisa ladina, oculta por su vaso.

Mic le habló en lenguaje de signos, aun contorsionado. "De vez en cuando es útil que seas un capullo".

—Viendo que has acabado tu bebida, ¿me permites invitarte a algo más interesante que una sosa cerveza de, cuánto, un 5% de alcohol? Eso y agua es lo mismo—propuso Midnight, apoyando la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. —Nada drástico, lo prometo.

Akira lo consideró unos segundos. _Estoy harta de contenerme. Sé que debo tener cuidado con la combinación del Quirk con alcohol, sin embargo, no creo que vaya a caer en un coma etílico por un cóctel._

—Estoy en tus manos.

* * *

—Eh, Izumi.

La mencionada giró el rostro hacia Nemuri, que la observaba con picardía, el mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano.

—Hay un juego muy popular entre los jóvenes de hoy día… ¿Te animas?

—Viniendo de ti, me da un poco de miedo.

Midnight se echó a reír y se hizo la ofendida. No fue hasta que Ectoplasm se dirigió con Mic al karaoke, Aizawa dormía con los ojos abiertos y All Might observaba con curiosidad a los primeros, que consiguió convencerla.

—Se llama fo-bueno, tener sexo, matar o casarse. ¿De los aquí presentes, a quién escogerías para qué?

Akira entrecerró los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse colorada.

—No pienso hacer esto. Ni hablar.

— ¡Vamos, es entre tú y yo! Además, ya aceptaste, querida. ¿No rompes tus promesas, cierto? Todos están distraídos, nadie nos presta atención. Es el momento ideal. Tampoco es la gran cosa.

La rubia suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Separó ligeramente los dedos para ver a través y asegurarse de que en efecto, cada uno iba a lo suyo.

—De acuerdo.

Midnight dio una palmadita en el aire, entusiasmada.

— ¿Y bien?

—Yo… Mataría a Ectoplasm.

—Pobre, lo tenemos un poco dejado de lado… Pero es comprensible.

—Iba a decir que me acostaría contigo, pero he recordado tus tendencias masoquistas y se me ha pasado.

—Oh, te aseguro que nos lo pasaríamos muy bien… No sería tan dura contigo. La primera vez, al menos.

—Tengo mis reservas sobre eso. Así que tendría sexo con…—Akira carraspeó, asomando la cabeza para asegurarse de que Aizawa estaba en un estado que parecía casi comatoso. Susurró su nombre como respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que bajo… todo eso—contestó Midnight, señalando a Aizawa y su aspecto descuidado. —Hay un hombre bastante pasional. La verdad, creí que escogerías a Mic.

—Era mi segunda opción. Me lo he imaginado con ese Quirk suyo y creo que prefiero no quedarme sorda.

—Es ruidoso en todos los aspectos de su vida, sí…

Akira le contempló un instante, mas no se atrevió a indagar.

—Y sin lugar a dudas me casaría con All Might.

Toda respuesta jueguetona murió en la garganta de Midnight, que estaba más bien sorprendida. No por querer casarse con All Might, sino por el "sin lugar a dudas". Ella tampoco quiso añadir nada más, mirándola por encima de su bebida.

* * *

— ¿¡Quién quiere cantar!?—chilló Hizashi, comprobando el correcto funcionamiento del micro.

Ya cenados y la mayoría con un par de copas, Akira con su _Sex on the beach_ a medias, y All Might sin saber dónde meterse, por fin tocaban el karaoke. Ectoplasm mostró un poco más de atención: estaba allí por eso. Alzó una mano para ofrecerse voluntario.

— ¡No seáis tímidos! Tendré que escoger yo a uno, entonces…

Le ignoraba deliberadamente, y aunque le molestó, supuso que sería porque tenía un plan. Y cuando a Present Mic se le metía una idea en la cabeza, la llevaba hasta el final.

— ¡Te estoy viendo, compañero! Estoy seguro de que te mueres por interpretar un par de temas—dijo, señalando a All Might, quien intentó esconderse o al menos pasar desapercibido en vano.

Akira le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora al levantarse para acudir al llamado. Hizashi le comentó que ya le había puesto una canción, pero que podría escoger la siguiente. A él no le pareció mal, siguiéndole la corriente sin más. Su mano cubría por completo el micrófono, que sostuvo dubitativo.

Por la expresión de anticipación de Hizashi y tanto el que Midnight como Aizawa negaron con la cabeza, definitivamente debía haber trampa en algún lado.

" _What makes a man? Is it the power in his hands? Is it his quest for glory? Give it all you've got, to fight to the top. So we can know your story"._

All Might estaba un poco desorientado, y seguía la letra que mostraba la pantalla frente a él como podía. A pesar de ello, su voz era fuerte y clara. El estribillo era un tanto estridente y repetitivo, pero hasta el momento, la canción parecía incluso hecha para él. Fue después cuando supo qué sucedía.

" _What makes a man? Is it the woman in his arms? Just cause she has big titties? Or is it the way he fights every day? No, it's probably the titties"._

Hizashi y Midnight estallaron en carcajadas ante la cara de absoluto horror de All Might, teñida de rojo intenso. Akira se compadeció de él, con lo tímido y respetuoso que era, además de caballero, poner esas palabras en su boca como héroe también era un ultraje.

Aun así, tuvo que seguir bebiendo para que no le viera reírse.

Se negó en rotundo a seguir aquello, peleando contra la pantalla para quitarlo. Los nervios entorpecieron hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Hizashi acabó acudiendo en su ayuda, ofreciéndole sus disculpas aún con lágrimas en los ojos. La sorpresa fue cuando All Might dijo que quería cantar en condiciones y que él elegiría. Creó cierta expectación entre el público, y estuvo a la altura.

Al sonar las primeras notas, Akira consideró seriamente que estaba borracha. Los demás estaban tan estupefactos como ella, Aizawa quitando la vista de su gin-tonic. Mucho menos se esperaron que All Might empezase a moverse con la canción, bailando con los hombros y balanceándose con gracia de lado a lado.

—Vaya meneíto de caderas—susurró Akira, enarcando una ceja y recibiendo un codazo juguetón de Midnight.

" _We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand"._

— ¿El mismísimo All Might acaba de rickrollearnos?—musitó Mic, seguido de un gruñido exasperado de Aizawa.

" _Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye; never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

La mueca divertida de Akira se diluyó en una de ternura. Sabía que tenía ciertas dificultades para socializar en su verdadera forma, que con la carga que arrastraba como Símbolo de la Paz el relajarse y disfrutar un poco por sí mismo le habría sonado a locura años atrás. Sin embargo, allí estaba el mejor héroe del mundo, volviendo a ser persona y usando un meme para devolverles la broma.

Al terminar, Akira comenzó a aplaudirle. Él se aclaró la garganta, disimulando que casi se había quedado sin respiración con la tontería. El resto seguían anonadados, y Aizawa echaba de menos su saco de dormir más que nunca.

—Nos lo hemos buscado, lo reconozco. A decir verdad, jamás habría imaginado que responderías así—le dijo Mic, una vez estuvo sentado.

All Might frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—La he cantado porque en mi época era un… ¿Cómo lo llamáis hoy día? Un temazo. Y me parece que se ha vuelto a poner de moda entre los jóvenes.

—Sí, eh… más o menos.

* * *

Akira soltó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa para dirigirse al karaoke a la vez que Mic hacía lo propio. Se quedaron parados unos segundos, observándose.

— ¿Vas tú o voy yo?—inquirió ella, amagando el volver a su sitio.

— ¿Y si vamos los dos?

Akira aceptó, y estuvieron unos minutos cuchicheando sobre qué dueto harían. Hasta que encontraron la canción perfecta. Hizashi se puso de espaldas, con una mano en el bolsillo y el rostro girado hacia Akira.

" _It's just another war, just another family torn_ _(Falling from my faith today)_. _Just a step from the edge_ , _just another day in the world we live._

 _I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero to save my life. A hero'll save me (just in time)"_

Hizashi sacó el _showman_ que llevaba dentro, desplazándose por lo que él se creía un escenario. Akira se vio contagiada de su pasión y seguridad enseguida, sacando el lado más potente de su voz. Giraban el uno en torno al otro, sin despegar la vista. Por si no les hubiese pasmado lo suficiente el estribillo, que cantaron al unísono, en la parte del final terminaron de darlo todo.

" _Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives (And we're not ready to die) Who's gonna fight for the weak, who's gonna make 'em believe?_

 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero), livin' in me. I'm gonna fight for what's right; today I'm speaking my mind. And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life, a hero's gonna save me just in time."_

Terminaron jadeando, sus ojos iluminados y orgullosos del resultado. Akira no se percató, mas Hizashi les dedicó una mirada de reojo que gritaba "aplaudid u os daré caza a cada uno de vosotros". Aizawa dio dos solitarias y tristes palmadas, encogiéndose de hombros. Midnight, All Might y Ectoplasm lo hicieron con más empeño, aunque a este último le faltó echarlos a los dos a patadas de allí.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no le mires a los ojos—aconsejó Mic, aunque no hacía falta que se lo dijera dos veces.

 _Si a los niños les da miedo vestido con su traje de héroe y la máscara, no quiero imaginarme cómo reaccionarían a lo que hay debajo_ , razonó Akira, en gran parte para disminuir sus sensación de culpa.

¿Qué tipo de música le gustaría a Ectoplasm? De su aspecto duro y reservado podría concluirse que optaría por clásicos, pero no se podía juzgar un libro por su portada.

" _Kyojitsu wo kirisaite souten wo aoide tobitatta tokoshie…_

 _Sora ni utaeba koukai mo iyaou naku._

 _Hitsuzen hitsuzen narubeku shite naru mirai da sore yue, agake."_

—Tengo la sensación de haberla escuchado en algún lado…

—Yo también, pero no la ubico—asintió All Might.

Enfatizó cada "sora ni utaeba", y ellos se ocuparon más en debatir de qué les sonaba a seguir escuchándole. Midnight le tendió un segundo Sex on the beach a Akira.

—Creo que voy a necesitarlo.

All Might le echó un vistazo, desaprobando que la heroína para adultos le instigase a continuar alcoholizándose. Si ella misma era un cóctel emocional, se estremecía de pensar qué podría pasar si se sobrepasaba. Mic ya estaba achispado y Aizawa seguía con la cara pegada a la mesa, franqueada por sus brazos. Ectoplasm cantó una canción más en japonés, que no llegó ni a sonarles.

—Va siendo hora de que me vaya. Gracias por la invitación y la cena, me lo he pasado realmente bien. Espero que repitamos pronto—se puso la gabardina, Hizashi protestando con un "nooooooooo". —Señorita Izumi. ¿Quiere que le acompañe a casa, o…?

Akira se puso en pie con más dificultad de la esperada, sus mejillas coloradas y los orbes lilas vidriosos.

—Puede venir con nosotros en el coche después. Shouta conduce, el tipo es inmune al alcohol—planteó Nemuri, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Aizawa, quien emitió un sonido similar a un ronroneo.

Lucía como una niña a la que le hacen elegir entre dos dulces, muy distintos entre sí e igualmente apetitosos. Su parte razonable decía que regresara al hogar, y había otra que quería ver cómo se desarrollaba la velada. _No son ni las once y media, por esperarte una hora…_

Se acercó a All Might, dubitativa.

—Voy a quedarme un poquito más. Gracias por preocuparte, me ha aliviado mucho que estuvieses conmigo en el trayecto hasta aquí…—dicho aquello, intentó ponerse de puntillas, pero la distancia siguió siendo insalvable. All Might le sujetó por los codos para que no se cayera, quedando inclinado hacia delante.

Ella aprovechó la ocasión: aunque le llegaba por la barbilla, pudo estirarse lo suficiente para rozar sus labios contra la mejilla del héroe, en un beso de despedida tan fugaz que creyó haberlo soñado.

—Buenas noches.

All Might acarició ese punto, ahora cálido y hormigueante. Tragó saliva, la sangre dejando un regusto metálico a su paso. Fue incapaz de responderle con lo mismo, balbuceando incoherencias: Ectoplasm decidió marcharse con él, teniendo que reconducirle cada pocos pasos.

—Creo que le has provocado un cortocircuito, Izumi—la observación de Mic caló en Akira, haciéndole reflexionar.

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo que nadie le muestra afecto físico?_

* * *

Midnight se animó con " _Man, I feel like a woman"_. Mic trató de convencer en vano a Aizawa de que participara, por muchos pucheros que hiciese y todos los abrazos del mundo, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de seguir con su rol pasivo.

—Damas y caballeros, querría dedicarle esta canción a todos los héroes aquí presentes y los que hay allí afuera…

Dejaron el debate para girarse hacia Akira, recostada de lado en el suelo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y una pierna más flexionada, en una pose de toque sensual.

" _Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds. Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed…_

 _Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need._

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night; he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

 _I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light; he's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life._

 _Larger than life"_

— ¿Esa es la versión de Jennifer Saunders? Estoy teniendo un mini ataque—Mic se llevó una mano al pecho, y por un instante pareció querer llorar de emoción.

—No he bebido lo suficiente para escuchar un cover de Shrek—se quejó Aizawa, restregándose los párpados.

— ¡Querrás decir _el mejor cover_!

Midnight le silbó y vitoreó un "¡eres divina!". Akira se metió de lleno en la actuación, dramatizando cada acto.

" _Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._

 _Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!_

 _Out where the lightning splits the sea, I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me"._

Les dedicó un guiño; Mic y Midnight hicieron como se desmayaban, el primero llegando a caerse hacia atrás y dándose de lleno con el suelo. Aizawa enarcó las cejas, guardándose sus impresiones para sí mismo. No es como si fuese a decir que Akira encajaba bien en ese grupo y sus disparates.

* * *

El reloj del salpicadero marcaba la una y cuarto de la madrugada. Nemuri y Hizashi dormían en la parte de atrás, y Akira podría pasar por dormida también de lo callada que estaba. Tenía la vista clavada en sus manos y el único anillo que las adornaba, uno dorado con una diminuta piedra preciosa del mismo color de sus ojos.

— ¿Eraser?

Aizawa le miró de reojo antes de regresar su atención a la carretera.

—Yo… necesito saberlo. ¿Por qué te caigo mal? Es decir, sé que la mayoría del tiempo soy difícil de aguantar y muchos no me soportan, incluso mis padres—masculló, atropellándose con sus propias palabras. Aizawa tensó su agarre en el volante al atisbar las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. —Quiero ser tan inmune a las críticas y a la opinión de los demás como tú. Y puedo sobrellevarlas si tengo a otros que me hagan olvidarlo. Pero no consigo aceptarlo contigo, o con los alumnos. Para ti no soy nadie, o para todos vosotros quizás; sin embargo, ya os habéis vuelto una parte importante de mi vida y me entristecería mucho tener que dejar esto. He conseguido que Ectoplasm me odie porque no tengo modales, y tú ya lo hacías de antes…

Los labios de Aizawa formaron una línea recta. Una sensación de malestar le trepó por la espalda, erizándole el vello de la nuca. Hasta entonces había considerado a Akira un libro abierto, un puzle bien sencillo de resolver. Leyó su ficha, la trató un par de días, y su sabiduría callejera le llevó a una conclusión clara: Akira era una niña mimada que lloraba si no obtenía lo que quería y cuando quería. Criada entre algodones, sin aceptar un "no" por respuesta. Tenía la misma necesidad compulsiva de llamar la atención que All Might.

¿Ahora? Las piezas ya no encajaban, y el libro se cerró con un enorme candado.

—Izumi, no te odio. Al igual que tampoco odio a All Might—paró en el semáforo, y aprovechó para encararla a ella. No era bueno consolando ni mejorando ánimos. —La vida sería muy aburrida si todos se llevaran bien y estuviesen de acuerdo siempre. Desaparecerían conceptos como el bien o el mal, los debates y distintos puntos de vista... Es una utopía absurda.

Akira apartó los puños del rostro, más calmada, revelando dos grandes manchas negras que otrora fuesen maquillaje.

— ¿Qué hace un mapache en el coche?—farfulló Hizashi con voz pastosa, despertándose, visiblemente borracho.

Aizawa soltó una maldición por lo bajo, arrancando de nuevo a la vez que Akira regresaba al llanto, hipo incluido.

* * *

 **He llorado sangre con este capítulo. Me he divertido muchísimo con ciertas partes y otras me han costado un riñón, así que pido disculpas por reiteraciones o incongruencias, además de por el retraso de dos días. No tengo remedio.**

 **Las canciones del cap, en orden de aparición, son:**

 _ **DVDA-Now you're a man**_

 _ **Rick Astley-Never gonna give you up**_

 _ **Skillet-Hero**_

 _ **Amazarashi-Sora ni utaeba (tercer opening de BNHA)**_

 _ **Shania Twain-Man, I feel like a woman**_

 _ **Jennifer Saunders (Shrek 2 soundtrack)-Holding out for a hero**_

 **Y con este cap acabamos el primer arco del fic y pasamos a la USJ. Mil gracias por los comentarios, por acompañarme en el principio de la historia y apoyarla tanto.**

 **A partir de este cap procuraré actualizar todos los viernes por la tarde.**

 **¡Un abrazo y nos vemos en el capítulo 7... sorpresas de última hora!**


	7. Sorpresas de última hora

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _Sorpresas de última hora_

* * *

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Está por aquí Eraserhead? Tengo que ultimar unos detalles con él sobre lo de mañana.

El saludo vino de Trece, el héroe espacial, llamado así por su traje parecido al de un astronauta. Para ser un agujero negro viviente, era el más simpático y adorable que jamás pisaría la Tierra. Había otros con Quirks similares al suyo, personas a las que les resultaba más atractivo usarlo con fines poco honestos.

—Según el horario tiene que estar en…—Snipe revisó rápidamente la pizarra blanca donde colgaban plannings, anuncios y cosas varias. —Su primera tutoría con el A. De todas formas, acaba en unos diez minutos, así que si quieres siéntate a esperarle.

Trece asintió, dejándose caer en el sofá donde solía dormir Aizawa. Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y Snipe se dio media vuelta para alisar el ala de su sombrero, tarareando para sí mismo.

Akira apareció al cabo de unos minutos, la vista fija en un portafolio y el ceño fruncido en gesto de concentración. Se fue directa al tablón, sin percatarse de la presencia de Trece que se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, teniendo la sensación de que había algo conocido en ella.

Comprobó que en la esquina inferior seguía la nota sin firmar: "Quien quiera que me haya quitado la pluma, más vale que me la devuelva pronto o me dedicaré a robar vuestros bolígrafos baratos hasta dejaros sin uno solo". Aunque de anónima tenía poco, el único que escribía con una, apartando a All Might que desde luego no dejaría esa amenaza, era Present Mic. Debajo de ella alguien respondió "es una auténtica tragedia, lamento profundamente tu pérdida". Akira se reía cada vez que la leía, y esa ocasión no fue para menos.

— ¡Tú debes de ser Asylum! Siento no haberme presentado antes, apenas he pasado por aquí con todo el trabajo que hay en la USJ—exclamó Trece, acercándose a ella con pequeños pasos. Akira se sobresaltó, haciendo volar el capuchón del rotulador con el que se disponía a escribir.

Trece se disculpó por asustarla y se agachó, recogiendo el objeto.

—Ah, no pasa nada, el deber es el deber—contestó ella haciendo un ademán para restarle importancia. — ¿Qué es la USJ, exactamente?

Tenía conocimiento del basto terreno y edificios vinculados a la academia para uso lectivo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de aprender más sobre el tema ya que su sitio estaba entre cuatro simples paredes, no gimnasios o recreaciones de ciudades.

—Unforeseen Simulation Joint, un campo de entrenamiento especializado en desastres ideado y dirigido por Trece—la respuesta vino de Snipe, atareado con un considerable montón de documentos.

— ¡Así es! Allí los alumnos pueden aprender a desenvolverse en distintos tipos de entornos y situaciones con víctimas de por medio. Como héroe entregado al rescate, es mi deber ayudarlos a desarrollar el conjunto de habilidades necesarias para desenvolverse en esos casos.

Akira admiró la pasión con la que Trece hablaba de su trabajo: amar lo que uno hacía era parte de las claves del éxito. Y la dedicación o interés de los más jóvenes sería mucho mayor si todos los profesores fuesen así de entregados. Escribía anotaciones rápidas en su hoja, fijándose en la pizarra, cuando notó un cambio de actitud en Trece. Por su lenguaje corporal, supuso que debatía sobre si decir algo concreto o no.

— ¿Eres familiar de Heart Rate, es decir Takashi Izumi, por casualidad? Es un apellido común, aun así…

¿Por qué entonces, de todos los Izumi en el mundo, preguntaba precisamente por él?

Sintió su mano dominante engarrotarse, haciéndola su foco de control para mantenerse calmada.

—Soy su hija, en efecto.

—Él fue una de mis inspiraciones a la hora de escoger qué tipo de héroe quería ser. Hizo una gran labor tanto aquí como en Estados Unidos, es difícil encontrar hoy día a alguien tan altruista.

Ella asintió, distraída. Empezó a recolocarse una y otra vez el flequillo, por muy en su sitio que estuviese.

—Tengo entendido que tienes un título en primeros auxilios, ¿no?

—Ah, eso lo saqué hace ya varios años, mi mentor de la época me obligó después de ver que no tenía ni idea. Hoy día es una de las cosas que más me alegro de haber hecho: se salvan muchas vidas con sencillos procedimientos.

Trece le observó, en secreto regocijo de que alguien de su generación lo comprendiese: se había normalizado el ser héroe por dinero o fama, por desgracia, perdiendo muchos de los valores sobre la que ese oficio se había cimentado. Cambió su peso de un pie a otro, sopesando de nuevo si seguir adelante.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría venir a las prácticas que haremos con los de primer año? Creo que tanto eso como tu conocimiento en psicología serán útiles en la experiencia, es difícil supervisar a veinte adolescentes al mismo tiempo sin dejar cabos sueltos. Quiero que se marchen habiendo aprendido lo máximo posible. Claro, si tienes un hueco. Serían las horas después del almuerzo.

Desconocía si lo hacía porque admiraba a su padre y lo proyectaba en ella o si en verdad creía que sus habilidades serían útiles. Pero definitivamente, quería dar un paso más en la enseñanza, no solo estar limitada a sentarse y explicar textos o realizar actividades, además era una buena oportunidad para forjar lazos con los alumnos…

—Estaría encantada, espero que no te suponga un problema.

— ¡Para nada! All Might y Aizawa se alegrarán de que estés allí.

Akira tenía sus reservas sobre eso. Las últimas horas del sábado eran difusas, y estuvo durmiendo durante un día entero después de eso, sumado a una terrible resaca. Solo sabía que Aizawa le evitaba aún más y si coincidían, le dedicaba una breve mirada críptica antes de volver a ignorarla. Por otra parte, All Might no lograba formular dos frases antes de echar a correr o volverse un manojo de nervios, lo cual era especialmente frustrante si, por ejemplo, estaba pidiéndole que le alcanzara el taco de folios del altillo y él procedía a hacerlos llover.

* * *

—Con nosotros tres es más que suficiente.

—Aizawa, compañero, creo que no es necesario ser tan brusco. La joven Izumi se merece una oportunidad, tú mismo dijiste que antes de halagarla esperásemos a ver cómo era—acotó All Might, la ironía de hacer de voz de la razón con el hombre que se regía por ella.

Aizawa se cruzó de brazos una vez estuvo cara a cara con el mayor, alzando la vista de un modo que resultaba, por naturaleza, intimidante.

—Asegúrame entonces que ni tú ni ella os distraeréis, que no estaréis interfiriendo el uno con el otro y descuidando lo que importa, que es la clase, por ese absurdo juego que os traéis. Mírame a los ojos y dímelo—le desafió; aun con intenciones honestas, Toshinori solo pudo intentar digerir la acidez de sus palabras.

Por muy grande que fuese su corazón o dura la armadura que construyó a su alrededor con los años, había una cosa que no era capaz de tolerar: que cuestionaran sus prioridades y cuánto se sacrificaba por ellas. Y era tanto su mayor virtud como su peor defecto.

—Estás muy equivocado, Eraserhead. Tengo muy claro qué es lo que debo hacer, puede que aún esté aprendiendo las formas, pero nadie ni nada se va a interponer en ello—apretó los puños, haciendo una declaración de intenciones que pondría punto y final al tema.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, todavía fijos en los de All Might. Veía un brillante orgullo en medio de esa oscuridad, al igual que la pequeña brecha donde escondía su verdadera esencia, la misma que llevaba enterrando desde que se puso la capa.

—Eso espero, porque por muy amigo que seas del director, por muchos títulos que te cuelgues, aquí lo que cuenta es tu rol como profesor—indicó, retrocediendo mientras relajaba su postura y la mirada regresaba al suelo de la sala de descanso. —Asylum vendrá, si es lo que queréis, adelante.

Trece había sido un mero espectador en la pequeña trifulca, en total ignorancia del origen de las acusaciones de Aizawa. Increpaba a All Might por mezclar sentimientos con trabajo, sin embargo, notaba algo más complejo en la crudeza de Aizawa respecto a Akira Izumi.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, el autobús ya les esperaba en un camino franqueado por árboles y apartado del edificio principal, zona que solo había visto de lejos.

Apretó el paso para alcanzarlos antes de que entrasen en el vehículo, Aizawa cerrando la fila y sosteniendo su teléfono ante él con el reloj puesto. Su expresión usual, además de cansancio, gritaba "date prisa". Akira resopló una vez estuvo a su altura, y los alumnos que aún estaban fuera se giraron para curiosear.

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? He tenido que cambiarme.

Aizawa le miró de arriba abajo, metiendo su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos.

—Ya si quieres poso o me doy la vuelta para que me veas en todo mi esplendor—bromeó Akira.

Arrugó la nariz y juntó las cejas, contrariado. ¿Se suponía que _eso_ era su traje de heroína? Poca diferencia encontraba con cualquier otro conjunto de civil. Se trataba de una chaqueta corta negra de cuero, pantalones ceñidos del mismo color y material, y lo que podría ser una camiseta o un body sin mangas morado de cuello alto. Las pulseras anchas de metal estaban fijas como siempre en sus muñecas; el peinado seguía siendo su moño, tan solo adornado por un par de palillos para el pelo plateados.

Por una vez, reservó su opinión para sí mismo y dio media vuelta, apremiando a los que quedaban a darse prisa.

—Es simple pero práctico, supongo—comentó Kaminari.

— ¿A quién mierda le importa? Pasad de una puta vez, sois tan lentos como idiotas.

—Bakugou, ¿por qué será que cada vez que me voy a dirigir a ti es para pedirte que hables bien? Ni un insulto más a tus compañeros o tendremos una larga charla con té. ¿Quieres eso?—Akira le puso una mano en el hombro, manteniendo el tono calmado y amistoso.

Si Izuku hubiese visto a su enemigo eterno refunfuñar, disgustado con que le regañasen en vez de alabarle o ignorar sus fechorías, y obedecer a regañadientes, derramaría una lágrima de júbilo, sin un ápice de maldad. Aunque empezó el curso creyendo que Eraserhead iba a pisotearles y aplastar sus ánimos, con las "trampas lógicas" como él las llamaba, fue la primera persona en evitar que Katsuki Bakugou se saliese con la suya, que se abalanzase lleno de rabia contra él y le hiciese daño una vez más. Tan solo por eso, su respeto hacia el héroe borrador subió considerablemente, demostrando que podría no ser tan desalmado.

Midoriya nadaba en sus reflexiones cuando sus compañeros empezaron a darle conversación.

Entre tanto, la plática de profesor a profesor murió rápidamente, tras intercambiar un par de frases. Akira le había preguntado por All Might, lo cual no le sorprendió en absoluto, y se limitó a contestar que ya se reuniría allí con ellos, para después seguir durmiendo. Cada uno se hallaba en una esquina de la primera fila de asientos. Pudo sobrellevar el silencio, no echarle un vistazo a la enorme brecha que les separaba, los primeros diez minutos. Y ya iba a volverse loca. Dio una ojeada a los alumnos, contenta de verles llevándose bien o por lo menos intentándolo, antes de ponerse en pie y decidirse a saltar el abismo.

Al no haber dónde ponerse, se escurrió contra lo que separaba las escaleras del resto del autobús, sentándose en el suelo frente a él. Estiró una mano, sosteniéndola insegura en el aire. Acabó dando un pequeño tirón de su pernera para captar su atención.

Aizawa gruñó, abriendo un solo ojo para inspeccionarla con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Hice algo malo?—susurró Akira, sin soltar la tela. —A ti, a All Might.

— ¿De qué hablas, Asylum? Este no es el momento ni el lugar.

—Sí, es cierto… perdona que te haya molestado, Eraser—Akira hizo el amago de levantarse en vano.

Él, que ya estaba medio encorvado de antes, se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, clavándola en el sitio de una sola mirada.

—No vengas a mí comportándote como una niña en busca de aprobación, Izumi, porque no es la mía la que necesitas. Ni la de nadie. Solo la tuya, porque eres una mujer hecha y derecha, dueña de su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, una figura en la que los jóvenes se fijan ahora y en quien buscan un reflejo de sí mismos. Así que piensa en qué le ofrecerás a ellos. La próxima vez que tenga que darte un sermón sobre esto te colgaré bocabajo de la ventana de la clase, a ver si así te entra en la cabeza. ¿Entendido?

Akira descubrió cuán contundente podía ser Shouta Aizawa hablando apenas en un hilillo de voz, tan manso y franco que le asustaba. Ya no le repelía por su rudeza, por no caerle bien; temía encontrar verdades que no sabría si sería capaz de admitir en su lengua afilada y su visión lógica del mundo. Tuvo que apartar el rostro, con un principio de sonrisa por el castigo que se le había ocurrido y las palabras de aliento. Aizawa se apoyó en el respaldo suspirando, devolviéndole su espacio vital.

—Ese ha sido el mensaje pasivo-agresivo más bonito que me han dedicado—dijo ella, apoyándose en la barra metálica para incorporarse. —Gracias por eso, y por dejarme en casa el sábado…

—Pesas menos de lo que parece, fue fácil subirte a tu apartamento, encontrar la llave que lo abre no tanto.

Akira se detuvo a mirarlo sorprendida. Le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro haciendo un puchero, ignorando su sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Ocultó su rubor al usar su flequillo como velo.

 _Quiero ver más a este Aizawa._

Llegaron los chillidos de Bakugou, coincidiendo con la aparición de un ya conocido paisaje para Aizawa. El autobús ralentizó su marcha, el tutor se puso junto a Akira dando el anuncio que llevaban esperando toda la mañana:

—Hemos llegado.

* * *

Akira parecía una alumna más, contemplando maravillada la enorme cúpula. Trece los recibió en la entrada, invitándoles a seguirle. Uraraka daba saltitos detrás de él, manifestando cuanto le gustaba. Aunque el resto no lo verbalizase, coincidían con ella.

El interior terminó por cautivarla y se sumó a abrir la boca cual pez fuera del agua y tratar de asimilar lo que veía. Era sencillamente gigantesco. Parecía ser mágico, pues todos pensaron lo mismo: lucía como la Universal Studios Japan, y Akira se echó a reír al ver sus reacciones descubriendo que ambas eran USJ.

Trece les explicó lo mismo que a ella el día anterior, ampliándolo con las distintas zonas que conformaban el complejo: incendios, naufragio y tormenta en el hemisferio derecho, y derrumbes, ruinas y montaña en el izquierdo. La plaza central conectaba la que servía de entrada y salida con las áreas de simulación, disponiendo de una fuente y bancos para sentarse. Akira se mareó de solo atisbar las escaleras. Bajarlas era fácil, subirlas no tanto.

—La única forma de que baje eso en menos de un día es haciendo la croqueta—murmulló Mineta.

Fue la primera y solitaria vez que además de estar de acuerdo con él, le hizo reír.

Se había abstraído deleitándose con las vistas y admirando el trabajo de Trece, perdiéndose el secreto intercambio entre él y Aizawa. Al verle irritado, diciendo algo sobre irracionalidad, se acercó para preguntarle mientras Trece hablaba a los alumnos.

— ¿Algún problema?

—All Might ha trabajado de más. No podrá venir, aun así nos las apañaremos sin él.

—Oh, vaya, qué mal. Bueno, su ausencia hoy no es el fin del mundo, siempre y cuando él se encuentre bien. ¡Nosotros somos más que capaces de hacernos cargo!—exclamó Akira, poniendo los brazos en jarras y esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

De todas las reacciones que esperaba de ella, esa era la última. _Ha salido de la burbuja._

Iba a responderle cuando sucedió.

Una nube negra apareció en la plaza y se agrandó, serpenteando y clamando el espacio como suyo. Aizawa dio un giro brusco hacia ella, y Akira se quedó petrificada.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

La mano que sea abrió paso por el portal iba acompañada por el rostro de lo que solo podía calificarse como el horror hecho persona.

— ¡Júntense y no se muevan!—la orden de Eraserhead fue alta y clara, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos. — ¡Trece, Asylum, proteged a los estudiantes!

Ellos seguían sin comprender qué sucedía, en su bendita inocencia, no lo vieron o creyeron que era parte de la práctica. Cuando se percataron y el miedo se propagó, Akira fue capaz de reaccionar al fin, poniéndose delante de ellos junto a Trece.

— ¡No se muevan! Esos son villanos—advirtió Aizawa, colocándose sus gafas amarillas, su labio torcido en una mueca de rabia.

Salían y salían sin parar de la neblina oscura. Algunos matones, otros villanos histriónicos. Los que le preocupaban eran los del centro, el que apareció primero y una enorme bestia azulada que tenía el cerebro y la dentadura expuestos. Nunca había visto algo semejante.

—Trece y Eraserhead, ¿eh? La planificación de profesores que recibimos el otro día… decía que All Might se suponía que iba a estar aquí—la voz ronca y gutural del que supuso el líder llegó hasta ellos. —No decía nada de una mujer, tampoco.

Akira frunció el ceño, mirando desesperada a sus compañeros.

—El traspaso del otro día fue trabajo de estas escorias después de todo—dijo Aizawa, reajustándose las gafas.

 _Oh, dios, cuando los periodistas se colaron en el colegio… Ellos destrozaron el sistema de seguridad de la puerta principal y consiguieron infiltrarse entre el caos. Tenían esto planeado._

— ¿Dónde está? Pasé problemas para traer a todos estos tipos aquí…—el villano insistió, manteniéndose en su posición. Sus lacayos avanzaron, y él abrió los brazos, su abominación y la persona-portal quietos a sus lados. —All Might, el Símbolo de la Paz, ¿y no está aquí? Me pregunto si vendrá si matamos a algunos chicos.

Sobraban las palabras. Eraserhead no necesitó mayor señal para ponerse en estado de alerta, su arma capturadora flotando alto en el aire, lista para ser usada.

—Contra lo que los héroes profesionales luchan y a lo que se enfrentan… es… extremadamente malvado.

Trece y Akira tenían los brazos extendidos, advirtiendo a los niños de no dar un paso más y creando una barrera que de poco serviría. Midoriya temblaba a su espalda, y el malestar que subió por la garganta de Akira era igual a la determinación a hacer lo que fuese para mantenerlos a salvo.

La negación era lo primero que uno experimentaba en esos casos, como bien sabía Akira, pero por desgracia era muy real.

—Sensei, ¿qué hay de los sensores de traspaso?—preguntó Yaoyorozu, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros.

—Los tenemos, por supuesto, pero…

— ¿Solo aparecen aquí o alrededor de toda la escuela?—intervino Todoroki. —De todas formas, si los sensores no funcionan, significa que tienen a alguien con un Quirk que puede hacer eso. Un área aislada y separada del campo principal, en el momento donde se suponía que iba a comenzar. Pueden ser tontos, pero no idiotas. El ataque sorpresa fue planeado con algún tipo de objetivo en mente.

Hubo sorpresa y generalización del miedo con la afirmación de Todoroki. Akira valoraba su mente fría y su temple, pero oír eso en voz alta le aterrorizó tanto como al resto.

—Trece, comienza la evacuación. Estos villanos tienen a alguien que contrarresta los sensores. Puede ser que alguien con un tipo de poder radio-onda esté interfiriendo. Kaminari, trata de contactar con la escuela con tu Quirk.

— ¡Sí, señor!

— ¿Y usted?—inquirió Midoriya, unas gotas de sudor frío recorriéndole el rostro. — ¿Luchará por su cuenta? Con esa cantidad, aun si puede eliminar sus Quirks, su estilo de lucha es capturar una vez borra esas individualidades. Una batalla de frente es…—hundió los hombros, sin atreverse a acabar la frase.

—No puedes ser un héroe con solo un truco—respondió. Echó la vista hacia atrás, paseándola de Trece a Akira. —Os lo dejo a vosotros.

Y saltó, directo a la boca del lobo.

La impotencia de Akira solo creció, por no poder suplicarle que se detuviera, la incertidumbre azotándola con la creencia de que podría ser la última vez que vieran a Eraserhead con vida. Iba a sacrificarse, ir él solo a por decenas de villanos, para que ellos pudiesen escapar, para que sus alumnos no tuviesen que poner sus vidas en riesgo.

Trece los dirigía a la salida e Iida, como delegado, ayudó a movilizarlos. El pasillo parecía infinito desde allí. Y ella solo pudo dar dos pasos, enjugándose las lágrimas, antes de volver a pararse.

— ¿Señorita Izumi? Tenemos que avanzar—Midoriya le habló, sujetándola por el codo.

—Asylum—Trece volteó para mirarla, y en sus ojos lilas encontró un fuego que no podía apagarse. —Puedo encargarme de ellos.

Akira le estrujó el antebrazo a Midoriya, sonriéndole.

—Vamos, tienes que marcharte, jovencito—dijo.

Le apartó de ella y echó a correr en dirección contraria.

— ¡Espere! ¿¡Qué está haciendo!?

Akira ya estaba demasiado lejos, descendiendo las escaleras; y ella que se hacía la misma pregunta, la poca razón que le quedaba, contestó:

—Ser un héroe.

* * *

 **¿Sabéis eso que os quedáis hasta las tres y media de la mañana escribiendo para poder actualizar, pero la página decide no funcionar y ni siquiera dejar subir el documento? Esa era yo anoche maldiciendo al señor , con los ojos inyectados en sangre y dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo a alguien :)**

 **Ha sido un capítulo de transición, pero creo que han pasado un par de cositas interesantes. Lo realmente intenso viene en los siguientes *insertar risa malvada***

 **En la página de Facebook podéis ver una imagen del traje de Akira, primero lo boceto y después uso un maravilloso juego de dress-up la mar de versátil para visualizarlo xDD**

 **El capítulo anterior se me olvidó comentarlo, pero Akira hizo su primera aparición en el último cap de Legacy, y si no la estáis leyendo, de verdad que recomiendo que lo hagáis ya no solo por la conexión con mi fic, es una joyita que no os podéis perder.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar, con cada review que veo escribo un poco más rápido y realmente me anima mucho ver que le dáis amor a Akira y al fic en general. Lloré un poco al ver que ya habíamos pasado las 200 lecturas :'D**

 **¡Un gran abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	8. Levántate

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

 **Advertencia: Aunque se podría considerar violencia típica del canon, creo que no está de más avisar sobre el tema. Es un capítulo sangriento y con cierta crudeza, así que si sois sensibles al tema, os recomiendo absteneros de leerlo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _Levántate_

* * *

 _You're hands are weak_  
 _They're barely hanging on_  
 _But your body still wants more_  
 _Where in your eyes_  
 _Your mind sharp as knives_  
 _You're built to carry on_  
 _This battle will be won_

 _Get Up-All Good Things_

* * *

Akira abrió los ojos, estupefacta, al ver que a Aizawa le bastó un salto, impulsado hacia delante y aferrando los extremos de su arma capturadora, para descender la ridícula longitud de las escaleras. Ella bajaba dando traspiés, maldiciendo el, aunque pequeño, muy presente tacón de su bota. Su forma física estaba peor de lo que pensaba, pero la adrenalina eliminaba al instante las ideas que pudiesen detenerle o mermar su determinación.

Tres villanos, que se presentaron como el escuadrón de disparo, fueron los primeros en recibir a Eraserhead. Corría hacia ellos sin dudar, lanzándose de cabeza al peligro.

— ¡Sea quien sea, es un idiota si cree que puede derrotarnos viniendo de frente él solo! —exclamó uno de ellos, y se dispusieron a atacar.

Un resplandor rojo, oculto tras las gafas amarillas, fue la única advertencia de que cualquier intento de usar sus Quirks contra él sería inútil. La sorpresa, al verse despojados de su poder ofensivo, les convirtió en blanco fácil: cuando repararon en ello, él ya los había atrapado, y sus gritos de protesta al ser arrojados al aire murieron con la caída, el héroe cruzando las bandas para golpear sus cabezas, desplomándose. Los otros villanos dieron un paso atrás, alarmados, tanto por miedo como por reconocimiento.

— ¡Idiotas, es Eraserhead! ¡Puede eliminar sus Quirks con tan solo mirarlos!

Se formó un círculo a su alrededor, en un vano afán de intimidarle.

— ¡Y no está solo!

Aizawa no le escuchó; solo los más cercanos a la salida se volvieron hacia la figura femenina que marchaba en su dirección. Un hombre musculoso, de múltiples brazos, se lanzó a por él, sabiendo que contra su condición de heteromorfo poco podría hacer su individualidad.

— ¿Y quién es esta? ¡Tampoco nos dijeron nada de una mujer! —señalaron.

—Para vuestra información—comenzó ella, apretando los puños y poniéndolos ante su rostro en pose defensiva. —Me conocen como Asylum. Preguntaría vuestros nombres, pero no los necesito para lo que voy a hacer. ¿Preparados?

Se miraron entre sí, algunas cejas alzadas.

—Espero que sí, porque en cinco segundos probaréis mi golpe especial.

No sabían que esperar. Algunos se echaron a reír, tomándosela en broma, y otros hicieron varios amagos de actuar, inquietos.

— ¡Ahí va!

El villano que Aizawa hizo volar aterrizó en el pequeño grupo frente a ella, levantando una humareda de polvo y aplastando varios de sus compañeros. Akira echó hacia atrás el brazo derecho y sus nudillos se estrellaron contra la cara de una chica, casi sacada de una película de terror con su cabello largo negro cubriéndole, y no se percató de que lo había encadenado con un codazo a la garganta de otra persona que se le acercaba por detrás hasta que el dolor le asaltó como un latigazo.

Retrocedió, mordiéndose el labio inferior; no obstante, puso la molestia en segundo plano, enfocándose en maximizar la adrenalina e inhibir cualquier otra sensación por el momento. Impactó la punta de su bota contra la entrepierna de un tipo el doble de grande que ella, y él aulló al instante, cayendo al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona, como si supusiera algún alivio.

 _Si no puedes contra alguien por las buenas, juega sucio. Aun con las diferencias físicas a causa de Quirks, siguen siendo humanos y tienen puntos débiles,_ recordó las palabras de su mentor.

— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

El tono de Aizawa había abandonado toda indiferencia o cansancio, sonando genuinamente molesto, increpándole por no seguir una sencilla orden. Y tras eso, encontró fiereza, una que le desconocía y que fue prendida en el momento que sus alumnos fueron amenazados.

Se mantuvieron dándose la espalda, el círculo cerrándose en torno a ellos.

—Yo me encargo del flanco derecho, tú del izquierdo—le susurró ella, abriendo y cerrando las manos como calentamiento.

 _Casi suena como si supieras lo que haces._

Él frunció el ceño, maldiciendo en voz baja. No la quería allí, Akira estaba oxidada y le había bastado un segundo para saberlo. Aún contaban con el factor sorpresa, aunque no sabía cómo podría ser el Quirk de ella útil en combate, sumado a que era más eficiente trabajando solo, ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Ten cuidado, Asylum—fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar.

Akira separó los labios, exhalando, reservándose cualquier petición de que no le dejara atrás.

Shigaraki Tomura lo supo entonces, la duda en sus ojos danzando de un lado a otro y el leve temblor en sus dedos antes de cerrarse. Al igual que reconoció, y le molestó profundamente la pericia de Eraserhead, vio el miedo y la inexperiencia en la mujer que llamaban Asylum. E iba a aprovecharla.

La bota de Aizawa aterrizó en el rostro de una mujer joven, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba al villano tras de él con la tela. Akira se distrajo un segundo admirando su habilidad, lo suficiente para que dos enormes brazos la rodearon por detrás, alzándola en vilo. Forcejeó, el agarre haciéndose cada vez más férreo, cortándole la respiración.

—No deberías haber dado media vuelta, mujer. Puede que con los niños hubieses tenido opción de sobrevivir, ellos al menos podrían haberte protegido—se mofó, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

Akira pataleaba, y las palabras de su captor resquebrajaron la cáscara. Paró. Él dijo algo entre "¿cansada?" y "te has dado cuenta de que es inútil", mas le llegó muy superficialmente. Logró mover las manos hasta alcanzar su ropa y buscó un hueco de piel desnuda.

—Eh, oye, ¿qué te crees que estás—

Reunió valor para echar la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el tabique rompiéndose bajo la presión de su cráneo. Justo en ese instante, donde no pudo evitar gemir por su propio dolor, clavó las yemas de los dedos en sus antebrazos. Él gritó, saliendo de su estupor inicial, y la soltó. Aquellos que se acercaban le observaron, extrañados. Que te rompiesen la nariz era una experiencia horrible, pero no tanto como para chillar de esa manera.

Akira alzó las comisuras de los labios, orgullosa de haberlo conseguido. Había estimulado sus nociceptores, provocando el aumento de sustancias que incrementaran su percepción del dolor, y por suerte disminuyendo la suya aun conllevando cierta pérdida de sensibilidad temporal. Aizawa les miró por encima del hombro, agachándose al mismo tiempo para esquivar un golpe.

Ella alzó un pulgar, como seña de que todo estaba bien.

Antes de que le diesen un golpe seco en el cuello, con el canto de la mano, claro.

Puede que no notara nada, sin embargo, los impactos seguían teniendo sus efectos, y ella casi cayó desmayada por ese. Aizawa estaba demasiado ocupado librando su propia lucha como para gritarle lo idiota que era, que sus ojos deberían estar en sus enemigos y no en _él_.

Alguien tironeaba de su chaqueta, otro intentaba apuñalarla, un tercero y un cuarto se precipitaban hacia ella. El mundo seguía dando vueltas y estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar.

 _Si con esto los alumnos y Trece tienen tiempo de escapar, si la atención de esta gentuza está en nosotros y no en ellos, merece la pena._

— ¡Maldición! —escuchó proferir a Eraserhead.

Akira se estabilizó, y vio al villano-agujero negro marcharse hacia la salida, a la par que sujetaban sus muñecas hacia atrás y recibía un rodillazo en el estómago. Se dobló sobre sí misma, jadeando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Por favor, los alumnos no! ¡Dejadles marchar, son inocentes! —gritó, tratando de escapar y correr hacia ellos.

La impotencia, le dio renovadas fuerzas, logrando sacar un brazo de la manga y llevándola con rapidez hacia su moño. Retiró uno de los palillos metálicos, de extremos afilados, y no dudó en clavarlo en el muslo de quien le retenía. Un pequeño río de sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida, manchando su mano izquierda. Terminó de liberarse, quitándose la chaqueta para lanzarla a quien tuviese más cerca. Repitió la estrategia, su pelo terminando de caer y quedando en una coleta ahora que el otro accesorio se encontraba también enterrado en el bíceps de un matón delgado, que tropezó con sus cuatro piernas al dar marcha atrás. Akira tocó el pecho de una villana, cuyas garras animalescas no reaccionaron lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que le provocase un shock hipoglucémico. Sintió su garganta resecándose y su rostro enrojecerse, frente a la palidez de la mujer caída.

—Vaya, ¿y después nosotros somos los villanos? Ese es todo un despliegue de brutalidad, Eraserhead… Asylum—habló el líder, aun desde ese pedestal de cobardía.

Aizawa y Akira se voltearon, antes de cualquier réplica, hacia las escaleras. Hubo una explosión, y la nube negra se disipó para mostrar una cúpula violácea.

Intercambiaron miradas.

La culpabilidad cayó sobre Akira como una lluvia de cristales, que le rasgaban de a poco y sin cesar.

* * *

" _El número que ha marcado no está en servicio o ha sido desconectado temporalmente"._

Separó el teléfono de su oreja lentamente, sus manos engarrotadas y una extraña sensación carcomiéndole.

—Izumi tampoco me contesta, no puedo comunicarme con ninguno de los tres…—suspiró, la soledad de una de las habitaciones de descanso dándole la razón con más silencio. —Sea cual sea el motivo, estoy fallando a mis deberes como profesor con lo que pase en estas horas de trabajo.

All Might mantuvo la mirada gacha, recriminándose a sí mismo lo estúpido que había sido. Volvió a cometer el mismo error, rompió un compromiso por hacer de héroe, y presentarse en el último momento a decir algo era lo único que se le ocurría con los diez minutos que le quedaban. Se alegraba de que por lo menos, Izumi estuviese allí ayudando, no dejando a Trece y Aizawa solos en esa lección.

Se levantó de un salto, sus músculos ensanchándose y su cara transformada en la que todos amaban y conocían, carente de debilidad o duda. La que los alumnos esperaban ver.

Un poco de sangre se escapó de entre sus dientes al abrirse la puerta corredera de golpe. El director, Nedzu, le saludó jovialmente. All Might se vio obligado a acuclillarse para estar lo más cercano posible a su altura.

—Tu pelaje está tan limpio como siempre—cumplimentó, retrasando el sermón que sabía que iba a caerle.

Nedzu comentó que era cosa de la queratina, pero no tardó en mostrarle una Tablet con varias noticias en pantalla. Entre ellas se encontraba él, como ya esperaba. Tenía razón, reaccionaba con cada pequeño delito, por muy número uno que fuese y se le asociase con sucesos más grandes, All Might no medía a la hora de impartir justicia o ayudar. Si no fuera por su herida y sus consecuencias, como bien le estaba recordando Nedzu mientras se sentaba, él no habría acabado allí. Ser profesor debería ser su prioridad, aunque continuase como Símbolo de la Paz, él ya no era el mismo de hace unos años y tampoco lo era su foco de atención.

—Es la decisión que tomaste, amigo mío. Ya no estás por tu cuenta, tienes a los jóvenes y en especial al sucesor de One for All dependiendo de ti, personas que cuentan que estés ahí en calidad de compañero y educador también.

—Por eso… tenía planeado ir a la USJ—replicó el rubio, sudor frío recorriendo su frente al ver que Nedzu comenzaba a preparar té.

—Te queda poco tiempo, de todas formas. ¿Por qué no descansas, y comparto contigo algunas de mis teorías sobre educación?

 _Siempre fue de hablar mucho. Pero lo que me preocupa es que ha sido imposible contactar con ellos… No porque no lo cojan, están directamente desconectados, y los mensajes tampoco sirven. De Aizawa me lo esperaría. Izumi suele estar más pendiente de su teléfono, y se conectó antes de que llegaran al recinto. Tengo este mal presentimiento…_

* * *

 _Inútil, inservible, estás siendo una carga, deberías haber cumplido órdenes. ¿A dónde los ha mandado? ¿Y si...?_

Sus nudillos se habían hinchado, y ya no sabía si la sangre en sus manos era suya o de a quienes pegaba. Iba perdiendo fuerzas, apenas habiendo ayudado a Aizawa, quien peleaba sin descanso, moviéndose con una agilidad y gracia casi felina, dando golpes certeros y contundentes, sin permitir que le tocaran. Ese era su único alivio, que él se encontraba bien y estaba dándoles a esos desgraciados lo que se merecían sin pestañear.

La desnudez de sus brazos solo contribuyó a que la hiriesen con mayor facilidad, y si usaba una sola vez más Emotion para alterar los sistemas de los demás, terminaría por volver loco a su cuerpo. La adrenalina se fue diluyendo, dando paso al cansancio y el auténtico dolor.

Encajó un gancho en la mandíbula que le hizo ver las estrellas, tirándola al suelo. Un hilillo carmesí, en parte saliva, descendió hasta la barbilla. Retuvo un quejido al escupir, su labio partido aún abierto.

Sucedía algo en la zona de inundaciones, y rezó para que esos gritos no fuesen los de ninguno de los chicos.

Aizawa se encontraba en el aire, tirando de varias personas a la vez con su arma capturadora; dio una voltereta, aterrizando y girando sobre sí mismo hasta arrojar a los villanos contra la pared más cercana. Acto seguido, esprintó en su dirección, una mueca que no fue capaz de identificar cambiando su expresión de concentración. Dio un brinco en el último segundo, pasando por encima de ella y rodeando con sus piernas al matón que se había empecinado en hacerle una reconstrucción facial a base de derechazos. Un giro de cadera mandó al tipo al suelo. Aizawa se recompuso, su cabello azabache enmarcándole suavemente otra vez el rostro, y la tela cayendo en su sitio. Pudo ver por unos segundos su cuello y el principio de las clavículas a través de la abertura del traje negro.

—Lo siento, Eraser—murmuró, buscando sus ojos a través de las rejillas de las gafas.

Tomó la mano que él le tendía, mas fue incapaz de incorporarse. Aizawa pasó el otro brazo por su espalda y le impulsó. Una vez estuvo de pie, él no cortó el contacto, asegurándose primero de que no caería de nuevo de soltarla.

Negro y lila se encontraron, al fin.

—Es suficiente, Izumi—fue su escueta respuesta, y su mirada se encargó del resto.

Akira agachó la cabeza al perder el contacto; por un segundo, no tuvo miedo. Hasta que él volvió a marcharse para continuar haciendo lo que mejor se le daba, y ella sabía que era hora de parar.

 _Buscaré a los chicos y a Trece. Aún puedo ser útil. Ahora que la carga de Aizawa se ha reducido drásticamente…_

Comenzó a andar, sosteniéndose el costado y tratando de recuperar el aliento, escaneando su entorno por si veía señales de sus alumnos. Había cuerpos desparramados por doquier, en gran parte labor de Aizawa, pero ver que ella contribuyó a ello le provocó un conflicto interno.

Había encomendado su vida a salvar y ayudar a los demás de la forma más pacífica e inofensiva posible. Aun en la época donde ejercía más como heroína, quiso mantenerse alejada de la violencia, la misma que primaba en la sociedad, la que tanto se premiaba en esa profesión y daba de lado a todos los que carecían de un poder relacionado con ella. Cuando vio a Aizawa arriesgándose a tal magnitud, perdió todo raciocinio y sus pies ya estaban en movimiento, antes de dejar espacio a la duda.

Lo hizo por un buen motivo. Proteger a los jóvenes que ahora eran su responsabilidad, y por muy poco creíble que fuera, proteger a Shouta Aizawa.

Apenas se había alejado de la plaza central cuando vio, sumergidos en el agua, a Midoriya, Mineta y Asui.

Nació una gran sonrisa, de puro alivio: estaban bien. El resto podría estar repartido por los sectores de entrenamiento, el villano al que llamaban Kurogiri les habría dispersado.

Apretó el paso, la alegría devolviéndole un ápice de energía, y en sus rostros vio una momentánea felicidad. Encaraban a la plaza, así que supuso que les habría impresionado su tutor barriendo el suelo con los malhechores.

Hubo un cambio, instantáneo y claro, en sus expresiones: sorpresa, miedo y estupor.

Akira frenó en seco. Se dio media vuelta, con la brusquedad suficiente como para recordarle sus heridas.

—Oh dios.

El líder había ido a por Aizawa, quien fue capaz de asestarle un golpe, mas le dejó en una posición vulnerable, perfecta para él. Los cinco dedos rodeaban el codo de Aizawa, deshaciendo primero la tela que lo cubría, su piel desintegrándose bajo el tacto de Shigaraki Tomura.

El músculo, carne desgarrada, goteante y de un carmesí puro del que no pudo apartar la vista.

Eraserhead no gritó, ni emitió más que un gruñido de frustración, no cedió bajo sus piernas trémulas. Siguió en movimiento, sujetándose el brazo y peleando con la parte inferior del cuerpo. La extremidad caía lánguida a su lado, como un peso muerto.

Akira corrió, el sonido de sus tacones y un jadeo desesperado atrayendo la atención de Tsuyu, quien tironeó de la manga de Midoriya para señalarle.

—Izumi-sensei sigue aquí—dijo, sosteniéndose la barbilla como acostumbraba.

Mineta dio un pequeño brinco a su espalda, y Tsuyu ya se preparaba para volver a darle un latigazo con su lengua cuando exclamó:

— ¡Dele duro a ese fetichista de manos, señorita Izumi!

—Está cansada y malherida, su estilo ni siquiera es el de los ataques de uno en uno, directamente no pelea; me alegra que esté bien, pero es una sorpresa que haya ayudado de verdad a Eraserhead. Suponiendo que ha usado Emotion, un exceso podría alterar sus funciones de forma irreversible, dejarla en coma o incluso matarla. Sería un suicidio volver ahí en ese estado, a no ser que tenga un plan o un as bajo la manga…—murmuró Izuku, ganándose un leve codazo de Tsuyu, recordándole que sus monólogos eran un tanto perturbadores.

* * *

Akira respiró hondo, su mente yendo al campo donde encontraba paz y respuestas si las necesitaba.

"Lo hago por él", susurraba a su sombra, robada por dos figuras oscuras, una más pequeña que la otra. Le clavaban unos ojos invisibles, juzgándola en silencio. No había brisa, ni notaba el olor de las orquídeas que tanto amaba; tan solo un decorado de teatro que se derrumbaba ante el paso de la negrura, enroscándose en pies y atrapando sus muñecas como zarcillos sin piedad.

Shigaraki estaba agazapado, y su atención cambió del héroe herido a la mujer de negro y morado, quien avanzaba hacia él con un tinte oscuro en su rostro. Había esperado a que ella se fuera, precisamente, para pasar a la acción. Un profesional ya suponía un problema, y la adición de otra, tampoco notificada, le hizo menos gracia todavía. Le analizó, al igual que Eraserhead, y la rabia pasó a satisfacción cuando descubrió lo inexperta que era, sin una técnica definida más allá de darle a lo que se pusiera en su camino. Su Quirk le era desconocido, solo concluyó que era mejor no dejarla acercarse, aunque estuviese cavando su propia tumba.

Hizo un gesto para indicar a quienes no atacaban a Eraserhead que la quitasen de en medio.

Akira captó la señal, su ceño frunciéndose y una línea de expresión apareciendo en su frente. Dos de los cinco que se acercaron chocaron sus puños, riéndose de la presa fácil que parecía ser.

Aizawa tenía la respiración agitada y palidecía más conforme pasaba el tiempo, sudor empapando su rostro y pegándole el traje a la piel. Ahora que sabía de qué era capaz el cabecilla, lo último que quería era que nadie se inmiscuyera.

— ¡Asylum, lárgate! —bramó, mientras se agachaba haciéndole un barrido al hombre con garras que tenía delante. — ¡Izumi, es una orden!

 _¿Por qué demonios no para? ¿Acaso no me escucha?_

Akira frenó al fin, permitiendo que le rodearan.

— ¿No piensas oponer ni un poco de resistencia, muñeca? —soltó uno de los bravucones, avanzando en aras de intimidarla.

—Eraser, retrocede todo lo que puedas, por favor—suplicó Akira, y Aizawa vislumbró esa chispa en sus iris lila, la misma que Shigaraki descubrió, e hizo saltar todas sus alarmas.

Él se vio obligado a dar varios pasos atrás, esquivando una ráfaga de puñetazos.

Shigaraki se incorporó lentamente, notando un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar, más pesada que antes. Estaba lo suficiente retirado para ver el espectáculo sin salir herido.

Akira levantó un brazo, la palma ante la cara de uno de ellos, mientras que con el otro hizo un movimiento rápido y directo a la garganta del de su derecha, que trastabilló con el impacto, cayendo entre violentas toses. El primero fue enrojeciéndose hasta un nivel inhumano, desmayándose al poco.

 _No les ha tocado. Sus manos nunca han llegado a entrar en contacto directo con ellos_ , se percató el villano, rascándose reflexivamente el cuello.

Los otros tres se abalanzaron a la vez sobre ella: Akira repitió su primer movimiento, con menos seguridad y las manos temblorosas. Parecieron ir a cámara lenta, tratando de luchar contra lo que les robaba el oxígeno, pero la verdad era que el aire a su alrededor se había tornado demasiado pesado; la heroína se desplomó poco después de ellos, hiperventilando y con el cabello obstaculizando su visión. Shigaraki vislumbró unas gotas bermellón cayendo al suelo.

 _Es el momento. Eraserhead debe caer._

Aizawa le encaró, sujetando su arma. Primero se desharía de él, después comprobaría el estado de Akira y le pediría explicaciones.

—¡Eres muy genial! —exclamó Shigaraki, en cierta forma desafiante. —De cualquier manera, héroe…

Una gran sombra le cubrió. Giró la cabeza, alzando la mirada hacia la monstruosidad que, por primera vez en toda la batalla, se movía del lado de Shigaraki.

—…yo no soy el jefe final.

Noumu separó sus imponentes fauces, y su garra se cernió sobre la pequeña figura de Eraserhead.

—¡No!

El chillido de pura desesperación, el brazo estirado hacia su compañero; Shigaraki encontró delicioso el sufrimiento en las facciones de Asylum, arrodillada, llorando de impotencia mientras su mascota cerraba el puño en torno al cráneo de Shouta Aizawa. Un desagradable chasquido le siguió, sangre salpicando en todas direcciones y las gafas amarillas cayendo, tan rotas como su dueño.

Recordaría durante el resto de su vida el sonido, la imagen, de ese ser estrellando la cabeza de Aizawa contra el concreto una y otra vez, el charco que se formó en torno a él y el pequeño río que se escurrió hasta ella y en el que sus manos se empaparon.

Se intentó quitar el pelo de la frente, dejando marcas allá donde tocaba. No fue hasta que su cerebro asimiló que el líquido vital que ahora la manchaba no era de matones de tres al cuarto de los que se defendía, ni de una herida suya, sino de su compañero, un hombre al que le gustaría llamar amigo en un futuro; el mismo que parecía darle la espalda cuando en verdad, era quien le daba una dosis de realidad.

—Tú, jodido bastardo…

Shigaraki le miró, ocultando su sonrisa. Akira tardó unos segundos en conseguir ponerse en pie, tambaleándose con cada paso que daba.

—Iba a ignorarte mientras Noumu charlaba con tu amigo, pero veo que eres tan tozuda como el resto de vosotros. No sabéis cuando retiraros—declaró el villano.

Akira se dispuso a darle una patada, pero fue demasiado débil y lenta: Shigaraki atrapó la pierna, clavándole los dedos en la pantorrilla. Se inclinó, el uno a centímetros del otro, riéndose entre dientes. Ella arrugó la nariz, un olor putrefacto invadiéndola, sumado al malestar que le produjo tenerlo tan cerca. Esas manos no eran falsas, no eran decoración: eran _muy_ reales. Quiso apartarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Vio cómo se desvanecía esa zona del pantalón, y por mucho que forcejó, solo consiguió que reafirmase su agarre. Apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño. Solo quería que acabase lo antes posible.

 _Si has llegado tan lejos, es para ganar._

Justo cuando su piel se levantaba, Akira describió un arco con el brazo, dándole una guantada a Shigaraki que despegó la mano colgada de su cara. Él la soltó, retrocediendo entre murmullos, cada vez más rápidos y angustiados.

—Padre…

Akira hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el pie, su gemelo derecho expuesto. Apenas hubo avanzado hacia la criatura, Shigaraki dio una orden clara, su voz llena de rabia, como un niño al que le han llevado la contraria:

—¡Noumu, deshazte de ella!

Escuchó a Aizawa susurrar "Izumi, corre".

* * *

Tsuyu le dio un leve toque a Mineta, pero el joven siguió lloriqueando, tembloroso bajo el agua. Midoriya, quien había estado observando paralizado, cerró los ojos.

Noumu había tirado a Akira de nuevo al suelo, dejando al tutor con la cabeza hundida en el pequeño cráter causado por los impactos. La psicóloga había intentado huir a gatas, su valentía desvaneciéndose; el monstruo la agarró del pelo para detenerla, dando un brusco tirón. Alzó una rodilla, preparándose dejando caer su peso sobre la pierna ya malherida de Akira. El pisotón fue seco y contundente. Akira chilló, el hueso partiéndose, haciéndose pedazos con cada nueva arremetida.

—Es suficiente. Ella no es más que basura—dijo Tomura, arrancándose la piel de la garganta con las uñas.

Al soltar su cabello, la cabeza de Akira cayó con fuerza contra el pavimento, casi rebotando. Sangre comenzó a brotar de la nueva brecha de su frente, su vista volviéndose borrosa. Perdió la consciencia segundos después.

* * *

Algo dentro de él se retorció, y vociferó, y protestó, pero de sus labios no brotaron palabras ni súplicas, solo rugidos. Aunque acabasen de romperle los brazos como si fueran ramas, aun si su cuerpo gritara por él y las luces se estuvieran apagando, alzaría su mirada una vez más: para luchar contra el mal, para ver la esperanza desvanecerse en las expresiones de puro horror de sus alumnos, y la suya al contemplar el cuerpo inerte de Akira Izumi.

* * *

 ***Llorando sangre***

 **Este ha sido mi primer capítulo con acción a lo grande, tanto de este fic como de... todo lo que he escrito xD Así que no seais muy malos conmigo. Le dedico este capítulo en especial a Mischievous Whisper: me has apoyado y aconsejado mucho con respecto a este desconocido género en el que me he aventurado y que a ti se te da tan maravillosamente bien. Eres mi senpai de las peleas ^^ (bueno, un poco de todo en verdad xD).**

 **Lamento la demora, me quedé sin ordenador y sin internet hasta ayer. Espero que haya valido la pena, nunca está de más leer a gente zurrándose xD**

 **Con respecto a Akira... Bueno, sé que hay una parte que pensaréis: ¿ein? Lo sé, lo sé, no os preocupéis: habrá explicación sobre eso en los dos siguientes caps. No me he centrado ni he contado cosas sobre los alumnos/Trece y demás ya que creo que eso es algo que ya todos sabemos y no he visto necesario repetirlo.**

 **El título del cap y algunos trozos están inspirados por la misma canción de la que he puesto un fragmento más arribita. Recomiendo encarecidamente que la escuchéis :D**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar. Es una alegría tener a tanta gente acompañándome en esta historia, y a Akira, y espero que siga siendo así.**

 **Y Feliz Navidad a todos: voy a intentar actualizar lo antes posible, así que guardad una copita por si lo hago, que esto de las fiestas trae mucho desfase xD**

 **¡Un enorme abrazo!**


	9. Respira

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Respira_

* * *

 _Esto es Game Over._

Kurogiri retrocedió, entrecerrando los ojos. A Shigaraki no le haría gracia saber que unos adolescentes habían sido capaces de retenerle lo suficiente como para abrir las puertas de su salvación. Los gritos y la tensión que acarrearon su propia tarea enmascararon la encarnizada pelea de la plaza central, y una vez se hizo el silencio en la salida, llegaron los desagradables sonidos que implicaban la puesta en escena del Noumu.

El portal se abrió junto a Shigaraki, quien disfrutaba del espectáculo; Eraserhead siendo destrozado por el anti-símbolo de la paz, y su molesta amiguita yaciendo como una muñeca rota e inánime.

—Kurogiri, ¿has matado a Trece?

—El héroe de rescate está fuera de combate, pero hay estudiantes que no fui capaz de dispersar, y uno de ellos ha salido del complejo.

Shigaraki emitió un graznido de frustración, en parte sorpresa. Se llevó las manos al cuello y empezó de nuevo a rascarse, con la respiración agitada.

—Kurogiri, tú…—hundió las uñas en la carne, su tono amenazante y cargado de rabia. —Si no fueses nuestro portal de transportación, te haría pedazos.

Se detuvo en seco, volviendo a sonar tranquilo. Kurogiri estaba acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor bruscos, por suerte o por desgracia.

—No podremos ganar contra una decena de profesionales. Es _game over,_ de vuelta a la pantalla inicial. De verdad quería acabar con esto hoy, maldita sea. Volvamos a casa.

Desde el agua, Mineta lloró de alivio, agarrándose a Asui. Si no hubiese tocado donde no debía, se habría evitado el ser casi ahogado.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto Midoriya—comentó ella.

—Sí, que se retiren después de todo esto, justo cuando la ayuda está en camino…—asintió Izuku, frunciendo el ceño.

 _All Might también vendrá, ¿no querían matarlo? Si se van ahora, U.A. aumentará su seguridad, esta es la mejor oportunidad. Así que, ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué es "game over"?_

—Oh, antes de que nos vayamos—Shigaraki parecía querer decir algo, pero se frenó.

Kurogiri ojeó hacia donde encaraba Tomura, rígido.

—Asylum. ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Está…? —preguntó.

—No—Shigaraki captó un movimiento, mínimo y breve, pero estaba ahí; pequeños espasmos en la pierna rota. —Apártala de mi vista. Lo último que necesito es que se ponga en pie por arte de magia y se entrometa ahora también.

—Como desees.

Black Mist llevaba el tiempo suficiente con él como para adivinar cuándo le habían enfadado de verdad, no sus usuales rabietas; para llegar a molestarle, tenían que intentar abrir la caja de Pandora que con tanto recelo custodiaba, muy dentro de sí, o directamente atacarla sin piedad. Y Asylum, al atreverse a tocarle, al hacer caer la más preciada de las manos que le rodeaban, logró que su nombre acabara en una larga lista, subrayado de rojo a modo de una enorme diana.

Reptó hasta la joven, abriendo un portal que la consumió en cuestión de segundos.

Una vez desaparecida, el único indicativo de que estuvo allí fue el charco de sangre y lo que parecían astillas de hueso. Aizawa tenía la cara enterrada en el suelo, siendo forzada a mantenerse allí hasta que volviese a golpearle; su juicio se diluía conforme iba perdiéndose a sí mismo, captando trozos sueltos de las conversaciones que apenas era capaz de procesar.

—Bien, ¿por dónde me he quedado? —Shigaraki retomó su última tarea, encarando a los tres alumnos de la zona de inundaciones. —Rompamos un poco del orgullo del Símbolo de la Paz.

* * *

Hagakure se abrazó a sí misma, sentada tras unas rocas. El frío del hielo de Todoroki llegaba hasta allí, y sabiendo lo que era estar atrapada en él, sintió un poco de lástima por los matones. Se le pasó rápido.

 _Él es tan genial, ha conseguido encargarse de ellos por su cuenta. No es solo una cara bonita… ¡como se esperaba del hijo del número dos!_

Sus divagaciones se cortaron cuando oyó la confesión, bajo el poder imparable del chico, de que tenían una forma de matar a All Might y estaban allí para eso. Las pocas esperanzas que tenía se redujeron a casi cero.

 _Si pueden con él… estaremos a la merced de los villanos._

Retiraba sus guantes cuando sucedió: un ruido sordo pero contundente, de algo pesado cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo rompiendo el breve silencio. Dio un pequeño salto, seguido de un gritito; fuera lo que fuese, rodó hasta dar con una zona más delimitada, justo a su izquierda. Se asomó, soltando otra exclamación al ver de qué, o más bien quién, se trataba.

—¡Señorita Izumi!

Gateó hasta ella, las lágrimas de alivio por ver una cara conocida recorriéndole las mejillas. En una fracción de segundo la felicidad se transformó en horror, y reculó de la impresión. Seguía viva: aunque el único indicio de ello eran sus quejidos y sus párpados separándose lentamente. Por el resto, con su pierna en un ángulo imposible, el músculo a la vista, todo su cuerpo lleno de arañazos, moratones y sangre fresca, habría apostado que se encontraba ante el cadáver de su profesora.

Le llamó varias veces, manteniendo una distancia prudencial. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía estar recuperando la consciencia en ese estado.

 _Parece que estaba desmayada cuando llegó, el golpe ha debido de hacerle volver en sí._

Akira despegó los labios, sintiendo el sabor a óxido en el paladar y el aire quemándole los pulmones. Hagakure juraría estar viendo a un muerto resucitar, escapándosele otro chillido que camufló con sus manos cuando Izumi sufrió una violenta convulsión, tras la cual volvió a quedarse tan laxa y rígida como antes. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que nadie hablase.

—¿Qué…?

Su voz salió ronca, en un susurro fantasma.

—Ay, menos mal, creí que le había dado un ataque al corazón—Hagakure se relajó, soltando los guantes. Desde allí podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de Akira, realmente parecía estar en otro mundo. —Psssh, ¡señorita!

Ladeó la cabeza con gran dificultad, arrugando la nariz y alzando una mano en el aire, en dirección a ella.

—Estoy… teniendo alucinaciones—se dijo; cuando cerró el puño, y rozó lo que parecía piel, se le atascó la respiración en la garganta y fue su turno de echarse atrás, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior para retener su gimoteo.

Hagakure tomó su muñeca con delicadeza.

—Soy yo, Tooru Hagakure, su alumna. ¡Esto es muy real! —siseó. —Estamos en la simulación de desplazamientos, creo.

—Oh—fue su única respuesta.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Ambas se giraron hacia el recién llegado, Shoto Todoroki. Hagakure se puso en pie de un salto y echó a correr en dirección contraria, dejando a Akira contemplando a la nada. Aunque es lo que ya llevaba haciendo un rato.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chiquilla? ¿Ha sido por él?_

Todoroki hincó una rodilla en el suelo, junto a ella. Apoyó el brazo sobre la pierna flexionada, examinándola con discreción. Akira abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué contestarle. Recordaba la batalla, a Midoriya, Mineta y Asui; y cuando la imagen de Aizawa asaltó su mente como un latigazo, se puso a llorar sin más. Por si no fuese suficiente, al atisbar el tono amarillento de su piel, en especial alrededor de los nudillos, se percató de qué había hecho, y le llevó a la hiperventilación.

La máscara de indiferencia del chico se suavizó, aunque por dentro crecía su nerviosismo, sin saber qué hacer en esa situación ni de dónde venía.

—¿Dónde le duele? ¿Es la pierna? —inquirió, dudando antes de posar una mano en su hombro, para llamar su atención, a pesar de que Akira lo interpretó como un gesto de apoyo.

—Es-es más que eso… Lo he usado. No debería, no quería-pero hirieron a Aizawa y creí que- _oh my god, he was so hurt, I couldn't…_

—Espere, tranquilícese, no entiendo qué dice.

— _I'm going to die, I feel it._

—¡Pare! —Todoroki la tomó con fuerza por los antebrazos, clavándole sus orbes heterocromáticos con fiereza. No le hizo falta alzar la voz para detenerla, solo ser directo. Akira le sostuvo la mirada, sin palabras. —Respire. Si no va a poder mantener la calma y responderme, yo tampoco podré ayudarla y solo estaremos perdiendo el tiempo. _No_ va a morirse.

Akira juntó sus cejas, en un gesto pensativo. Se perdió en la calma que le traían el gris y el blanco, y en la fuerza del turquesa y rojo. Siguió el compás de la respiración de Todoroki hasta estabilizarse.

—Las pulseras que llevo, no son decorativas. Detectan mi pulso, entre otras cosas, por lo que me han inyectado una pequeña dosis de adrenalina al poco de perder la consciencia. Hace efecto rápido y se desvanece al poco—explicó, tan agitada que a Todoroki le costó seguirle el ritmo. —Puedo activar yo misma una pequeña dosis de un sedante que mitigará mi dolor y pondrá mi sistema poco a poco en reposo para contrarrestar el sobreesfuerzo de mis Quirks.

Akira examinó las piezas metálicas, girando la lámina central y esbozando una mueca de molestia tras el pinchazo. Todoroki la soltó, alzando las cejas.

—Espere, _¿Quirks?_ ¿Me está diciendo que es híbrida? —inquirió, incrédulo.

—Sí. Tengo un segundo, yo… nunca lo he usado. Porque no sé cómo hacerlo y puede ser peligroso de perder el control—confesó, agachando la vista, su semblante adoptando cierta pesadumbre antes de recomponerse. —Pero no es momento de hablar de eso, Todoroki. Dentro de poco volveré a quedarme inconsciente y seré completamente inútil, si no pierdo antes la lucidez. Ni siquiera sé cómo estoy manteniendo esta conversación contigo sin chillar. Así que debemos marcharnos antes de que suceda y ponernos a salvo.

Eso era mucha información que procesar en poco tiempo. Hagakure se había distanciado por vergüenza, no quería que él supiera que había estado allí, mas siguió el hilo de la conversación. Jamás habría adivinado que Izumi era híbrida, ya que normalmente sus físicos le delataban, y Todoroki era el ejemplo andante.

 _¿Qué tipo de Quirk tendrá, que es tan peligroso y le asusta así? ¿Y por qué lo guarda en secreto?_

—Tienen un arma de bioingeniería capaz de acabar con All Might. Ese era su plan, atacarnos mientras él estuviese aquí para poder asesinarlo usándola—Todoroki cambió el tema, reconociendo la incomodidad en sus gestos al hablar de su otra individualidad.

Akira hundió los hombros, y Todoroki advirtió una mezcla de tristeza y miedo reflejada en sus orbes lila.

—Es lo que me ha hecho esto, y quien atacó a Aizawa. Nosotros no hemos sido más que un aperitivo para él, si de verdad es tan fuerte como All Might…

 _Si a él le pasara algo… El mundo necesita a su pilar. Me he acostumbrado a él, a sus sonrisas tímidas y las de orgullo, al caballero anticuado que no sabe mandar un email sin meterse en un lío y cuyo mayor enemigo es el papeleo._

—Yo puedo ir y ayudar todo lo que sea necesario, pero usted ni siquiera es capaz de incorporarse. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

Salió de su ensimismamiento, suspirando. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría, sumado a la sangre y el polvo del lugar. Se sentía más sucia y exhausta que nunca. Su estómago se retorcía de solo ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo; agradecía estar demasiado drogada como para sufrir los efectos de sus lesiones en plena magnitud. Temía hacerse pedazos en cuanto se moviese.

—Todoroki, voy a tener que pedirte un pequeño favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Necesito que congeles mi pierna.

Todoroki entrecerró los ojos, escéptico. Akira lo decía completamente en serio, muy a su pesar.

—No creo que sea la mejor idea. Sus células se irán degenerando conforme más tiempo estén sometidas a un frío extremo—agitó la cabeza de lado a lado, a modo de negación.

—Es la única opción. El hielo, por ponerlo de alguna forma, servirá de entablillado y hará que esté recta además de unida. Podré ponerme en pie y con un poco de ayuda, llegaremos a las escaleras. Después podrás usar el calor para quitarlo. Será cuestión de cinco minutos… espero.

Al final, era la verdadera adversidad la mejor maestra.

* * *

Supieron que All Might había llegado en cuanto se escucharon los golpes, el calor de una ajustada pelea entre hombre y monstruo. La gran presión causada por los puñetazos del héroe mandaba ráfagas de viento allá a donde los dirigía. El flequillo del muchacho se meció con suavidad tras uno de ellos.

Akira luchó contra la somnolencia, aferrada a Todoroki como un clavo ardiendo; tenía un brazo echado sobre sus hombros, mientras él le sujetaba la cintura para mantenerla estable. Ojeaba el bloque de hielo y el estado de la profesora cada pocos pasos, y no necesitaba escuchar queja alguna para saber lo mal que ella lo estaba pasando.

—Lo… lo estás haciendo muy bien, Todoroki. La parte de rescate se te da mejor de lo que esperaba—le halagó, dándole unas palmaditas en el antebrazo. Sus cabezadas iban haciéndose más frecuentes, al igual que menguaba su autonomía.

Todoroki pareció ignorarla, o quizás no le oyó. Solo avanzaron, con una discreta Hagakure caminando tras Asylum y ofreciéndole apoyo cuando la adulta se desequilibraba. Había dejado sus guantes atrás para pasar completamente desapercibida, una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza poseyéndola.

—Aquí está bien—dijo ella, señalando a duras penas un banco frente a la plaza circular. —No podemos acceder a las escaleras, All Might está ahí, y los villanos…

Se despegaron, Todoroki ayudándola a sentarse y después tumbándola. Su mano derecha se mantuvo sobre la extremidad, emanando el calor suficiente para derretir el hielo, teñido de rojo. Una vez acabó, se separó y se le quedó mirando, haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

—Dado mi actual estado, voy a descansar la vista un ratito. Si en esos segundos tú te has ido, para hacer una locura como ayudar a All Might y congelarles el trasero a esos capullos… No podré hacer ya nada para detenerte.

En cuanto Akira cerró los ojos, Todoroki se dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

 _Sé que no está bien dejarle ir. Pero es fuerte, y tiene un poder muy útil. All Might le necesita más que yo, el chico es más responsable y cuidadoso que Midoriya de cualquier modo._

—Señorita, ¿por qué—

—He permitido eso, Hagakure, porque él, y cualquiera de los otros alumnos que vayan, podrían hacer la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota.

La alumna asintió, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

—Hagakure, ¿puedo dejarte un recado?

—¡Por supuesto!

Akira le dedicó una sonrisa cansada pero llena de agradecimiento, murmurando su petición segundos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El revólver de Snipe sonó sin cesar, un disparo certero tras otro; Ectoplasm separó sus mandíbulas, proyectando clones suyos que se encargaron de los más cercanos.

Present Mic, en sus treinta años de vida, escasas ocasiones había sentido la rabia que con la de la visión de su colega, su mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes de su vida rozando la muerte y tan destrozado que casi no reconoció su figura, echada sobre el hombro de Mezo Shouji. Apretó los puños, avanzando hasta el comienzo de la escalera, y sus comisuras se alzaron en una mueca resentida.

El grito salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho, y aunque su voz era naturalmente amplificada por su Quirk y la ayuda del dispositivo en torno a su cuello, aquella fue obra de algo más.

Midnight se mantuvo al lado de Snipe, escaneando las zonas a la vista en busca de más alumnos. Tras ellos, los jóvenes seguían llorando, sus corazones en calma. Mina se abrazó a Uraraka, zarandeándola e hipando, sacando unas carcajadas de alivio a su amiga.

Mientras Cementoss impedía que All Might quedase al descubierto, Mic y Power Loader, junto otro par de profesores, descendieron hasta la plaza.

—¿Dónde está Izumi? Allá arriba nadie ha sabido decirme nada—preguntó el rubio, alzando la voz.

—Trece ha comentado que se fue para ayudar a Eraser, pero cuando All Might llegó no estaba ni con él ni con los alumnos—contestó Power Loader.

Mic metió las manos en los bolsillos, echando un vistazo rápido antes de dirigirse a la cúpula donde se recreaban las lluvias y tormentas. Pasó por delante de All Might, a quien le dirigió un gesto con la cabeza como agradecimiento. El héroe se lo devolvió, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa.

—¿Ya se han llevado a Asylum?

All Might se palpó el costado, fijándose de nuevo en el joven Midoriya. Le había extrañado el no verla ni en la entrada ni en la plaza, en medio de la pelea, pero acabó por convertirse en un consuelo. Eso significaba que habría estado lejos de lo peor, y que podría haber caído con alguno de los alumnos. Así, tampoco le vería flaquear, ni tendría que soportar ver su rostro lleno de aflicción. Lo que le habían hecho a Aizawa, a Trece, y los otros intentos de herir a los chicos ya abrieron una grieta en su corazón; la inquietud en los ojos verdes de su pupilo la hizo aún más grande.

—Ella… no está bien, ¿verdad?

Midoriya negó, apenado.

—¡La he encontrado!

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia Power Loader, inclinado ante un banco. Hagakure lloraba de alegría, dando saltitos y soltando incoherencias. El profesor de soporte mandó llamar a Hound Dog o Vlad King, personas con fuerza y lo suficientemente grandes como para llevarla en brazos hasta el exterior.

Midnight acompañó al tutor del 1-B, y en cuanto llegaron, Hagakure les asaltó con más comentarios. Notó la gravedad en sus expresiones, las miradas cómplices que sustituyeron un intercambio verbal que solo preocuparía más a la chica.

—¡Sigue viva! Solo está sedada, según nos dijo.

Power Loader confirmó que su pulso era tan sosegado que costaba encontrarlo, mas lo importante era que lo tenía. Hagakure les contó su parte de la historia, mientras Vlad le pasaba un brazo por la espalda a Asylum y otro por debajo de los muslos, ya que la herida era a partir de la rodilla prefirió alejarse de ella. La aupó sin esfuerzo, llevándole estilo novia.

—Hmm, señorita Midnight, Asylum me pidió que le preguntase algo.

Su seriedad se suavizó, cambiando el rictus por uno de curiosidad.

—Dijo que usó sus adornos del pelo en un momento de desesperación, y son de gran valor para ella así que apreciaría que pudiesen recuperarse.

—¿A qué te refieres con que los usó?

—Erm, puede que apuñalase a un par de malos con ellos…

Midnight abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada. Se le escapó una risita entre dientes. La tensión en el aire se rebajó considerablemente, aunque Hagakure seguía sin saber por qué se reía.

—Vaya, vaya, ¡está hecha toda una leona debajo de esa apariencia pacífica y dócil! Me gustaría ver ese lado suyo, algún día—soltó Midnight, su vista clavada en la espalda de Vlad King, quien se había detenido a los pies de la escalera.

—Eso… ¿significa que se encargará de buscarlos?

* * *

All Might golpeó el concreto con sus puños, maldiciendo en un hilillo de voz a la autoproclamada Liga de Villanos, el momento en que decidió gastar su tiempo en eludir una responsabilidad, y a la persona que, años atrás, quebrantase al héroe y dejara solo al hombre que yacía bajo él. Se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil, que la reciente victoria palideció frente al fracaso general.

Si Midoriya no hubiese intervenido, él podría estar muerto.

Si hubiese estado allí desde el principio... Si al menos hubiera hecho caso a Aizawa, de no haber insistido en que Asylum fuese allí, ella…

 _Respira, Toshinori, respira._

* * *

La policía llegó poco después de las ambulancias, que se llevaron a los tres heridos graves al hospital más cercano. All Might y Midoriya serían atendidos en la enfermería escolar; Recovery Girl, tras curar sus heridas, iría con los otros tres profesores para ayudar en las intervenciones, aunque el daño era grande y ella era incapaz de hacer milagros.

Ninguno de los alumnos fue herido, y a pesar del susto, se convirtió en una valiosa experiencia.

A partir de lo que se conoce como "el incidente de la USJ", nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo mis queridos lectores y lectoras! Ha pasado un tiempecillo desde el último cap, esto de las fiestas me ha retrasado más de lo que esperaba xD**

 **Con el siguiente cap cierro lo que es el arc de la USJ. Le seguirán dos que es más sobre el después, así de chill, y ya empezaremos a entrar en materia ewe** **Ha habido algunas revelaciones importantes. ¿Akira tiene un segundo Quirk? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde? Ya iréis viendo, no seais impacientes e.e**

 **Poco más puedo decir, apartando que con este año nuevo, siento que empiezo una nueva aventura con este fic y en vuestra compañía, ya que a partir de aquí las cosas se van poniendo cada vez más interesantes. Muchas gracias, como siempre, a quienes leen, a quienes siguen y favean, y decir que un pequeño review es el aceite de los escritores además de un muy buen regalito.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

 **PD: Lo del nombre de Akira subrayado en rojo y en una lista es una referencia a "Look what you made me do", canción de Taylor Swift. Sí, sé que soy cutre pero me pudo la tentación xD**


	10. Tiempo de sanar

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Tiempo de sanar_

El alma ruidosa y llamativa de Hizashi Yamada definitivamente no encajaba en un hospital. El pitido de las máquinas, el estilo simple y aséptico, por no hablar del olor a desinfectante… Y, sin embargo, allí llevaba dos días y tres noches, sin despegarse del lado de Aizawa. Había pasado el primer día en la UCI, tras la cirugía para reconstruir los huesos de sus brazos y recolocarlos, sumada a las curas, el traumatismo craneal, las fracturas faciales y la casi completa destrucción de la base orbital. Puede que su amigo no recuperase la vista, o que se quedase parcialmente ciego. Solo podrían saberlo cuando se despertase.

Trece tenía algunas laceraciones graves en la espalda, allá donde su traje se rasgó, pero sobreviviría. De Asylum sabía más bien poco, solo que el Noumu le había pulverizado prácticamente la rótula, la articulación de la rodilla y el peroné, presentaba una conmoción cerebral leve y hematomas o cortes superficiales, los cuales eran el menor de sus problemas. Eso no sería ni la mitad de lo que le sucedía, ya que cuando le vio antes de que la metieran en la ambulancia, saltaba a la vista que sucedían muchas más cosas.

All Might llamaba cada tres horas, con la precisión de un reloj, para preguntar por ellos. La respuesta no había cambiado de momento, ni por una parte ni por otra.

"¿Cómo están? ¿Alguna novedad?"

"No. Eraser sigue inconsciente y de Izumi no tengo noticias, al no ser un familiar…"

"De acuerdo. Gracias, Mic. Muchos ánimos".

Al tercer día se acabó la tranquilidad.

* * *

Había salido al pasillo mientras cambiaban los vendajes de Aizawa, y aprovechó para estirar las piernas. Tanto tiempo sentado en esa endemoniada silla le pasaba factura; y ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que comió algo. Su estómago lo reafirmó con un sonoro gruñido.

Se arrastró hasta la máquina expendedora de la sala de descanso, vacía a esas horas. Debían ser cerca de las ocho de la tarde, el cielo acercándose a los tonos morados y naranjas del anochecer. Miró sin demasiado interés las opciones, maldiciendo que no hubiese algo con un poco de alcohol o que por lo menos no le diese dolor de estómago; para ser un hospital, la comida tenía poco de sana. Acabó optando por una bolsa de patatas y una botella de agua. Estaba introduciendo las monedas en la ranura cuando se escuchó un grito.

Giró la cabeza bruscamente, reconociendo la voz femenina.

 _¡Izumi!_

Tomando los aperitivos y metiéndolos apresuradamente bajo su brazo, caminó dando largas zancadas hasta el pasillo opuesto. Paró en la puerta entreabierta.

—No sé inglés, espere y traeré a alguien que pueda atenderla, pero no se mueva o sus heridas podrían reabrirse.

— _Don't touch me! I'm going to get the fuck out of here, I shouldn't…_

—¡Señora, por favor, estese quieta! Espere, no se quite —

La petición de la enfermera cayó en oídos sordos. Mic dio unos golpes en la puerta, preocupado por el tono agresivo de su compañera. ¿Y si le habían hecho algo? Por desgracia, se daban muchos casos de pacientes recibiendo un trato inhumano e incluso abusos. Prefería recibir una regañina y asegurarse de que estaba bien a ignorar la situación, como buen héroe profesional que era.

— _I need to clean myself, I feel filthy and sick- this- this isn't right._

Notaba una desesperación, un miedo, en la voz de su compañera que la sensación de malestar se hizo más profunda.

Se asomó, comprobando que el panorama no era precisamente halagüeño. Akira intentaba arrastrase fuera de la cama, aun con la enorme escayola y los tubos y agujas conectados a ella. Tiraba del cuello de la bata de hospital, diciendo palabrotas en inglés, a cada cual peores. La otra mujer trataba de mantenerla pegada a la cama, apresurándose a devolver cada cosa a su sitio. Akira forcejeó con ella hasta que la hizo retroceder.

En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, Akira logró su propósito: los botones de la espalda saltaron, y la tela se fue escurriendo por sus hombros. La pequeña mujer gritó escandalizada con el mero atisbo de sus pechos, y Mic se quedó petrificado sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde mirar: además, era un entrometido de primera, en palabras de Aizawa.

— _Hey, hey! What the hell is going on?_

Las dos dejaron su pequeña reyerta para enfocar su atención en él. Akira cesó sus protestas para contemplarle, aunque su mente parecía haberse ido a un lugar muy lejano.

—¿Quién es usted? ¡No puede estar aquí! —exclamó la enfermera.

—Soy Present Mic, un compañero de—

—¡Me da igual! Si ni siquiera es familia, ¿se puede saber qué hace metiéndose en habitaciones ajenas? ¡No me hagan llamar a seguridad!

Ella hizo unos aspavientos, echándole como si de un perro se tratase.

—¿Yamada? —musitó Akira, alzando las manos lentamente hasta cubrirse los labios.

—¡El mismo!

Hinata, según rezaba en la placa metálica que colgaba del pijama verde de enfermera, resopló diciendo la mala suerte que tenía con los pacientes. Empujaba a Mic fuera de la habitación, con más fuerza de la que él esperaría, disponiéndose a cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando él volteó el rostro sobre su hombro para dedicarle una última palabra de aliento.

Sin embargo, solo tuvo la visión fugaz de Akira tratando de ocultarse bajo las sábanas y tirando sin querer de algunas de las vías.

—¡Midnight tenía razón, eres un pervertido encubierto!

Fue su turno de bufar, muy indignado por la acusación, y quedándose sin la oportunidad de una réplica.

 _¡Así que sí habla japonés! ¿Por qué me tocan siempre a mí los locos?_ , se lamentó Hinata.

* * *

Difundió la noticia de que Akira estaba despierta tan rápido como pudo, con una circunspección que hizo saltar las alarmas del resto. Midnight le hizo un interrogatorio al respecto, solo consiguiendo respuestas pasivo-agresivas.

Toshinori llevaba sentado en la recepción desde primera hora de la mañana. Inclinado hacia delante, y entrelazando las manos entre sus piernas, murmuraba cosas para sí mismo con el máximo gesto de concentración posible. No se sentía capaz de mirar a ninguno de los tres a la cara, y cualquier disculpa se le quedaría corta. La vergüenza y la culpabilidad le superaban, ¿cómo arreglarlo con unos cuantos regalos y simples palabras? Por mucho que le salieran del corazón, nada sería suficiente.

—Buenos días, estoy buscando la habitación de Akira Izumi.

Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el nombre. Alguien preguntaba en el mostrador por ella.

Le parecía de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, y de todos modos entró en pánico así que no alcanzó a entender más allá de que era un pariente.

Era una mujer, casi igual de alta que Akira. Con tan solo contemplarla de soslayo, uno encontraba los parecidos: tenía su corte de cara, redondeado, y sus mismos ojos lilas estaban cubiertos por unas gafas sencillas de montura metálica. Su pelo era más corto y de color marrón oscuro, recogido en una trenza sencilla; las dos tenían el mismo gesto nervioso de recolocarse el flequillo.

Aunque su garganta estaba seca y apenas le sostenían las piernas, se puso en pie, dispuesto a alcanzarla antes de que llegase el ascensor.

—Ah, esto, perdone…

 _Maldita sea Toshinori, no sabes ni hablar._

Ella dio media vuelta, ocultando el asombro como mejor pudo al ver a un hombre de sus características. Alternó su mirada entre el rostro demacrado de Toshinori y sus manos trémulas, con las que sostenía un hermoso arreglo floral de orquídeas moradas y amarillas, junto a unos lirios blancos, introducidos en su propio jarrón cristalino. Alzando una ceja inquisitiva, hizo una pregunta muda sobre sus intenciones. A Toshinori se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

—Son para la joven Izumi—aclaró él, tendiéndoselas.

El gesto se hizo aun más marcado, un toque de picardía en su incipiente sonrisa.

—¿De parte de quién, si puedo preguntar?

Toshinori parpadeó, sus pensamientos atropellándose.

—De All Might. Es decir, yo-yo soy su secretario, y él está muy ocupado como comprenderá, por lo que, hmm, me ha pedido que se las dé—su intento de explicación, usando la vieja tapadera del ayudante, desde luego sonaba más convincente en su cabeza.

El entendimiento, junto con algo más que no discernió demasiado bien, se plasmó en su rostro, junto con un muy evidente rubor de excitación. Tomó el ramo, girándolo para analizarlo. Había una pequeña tarjeta entre las flores, pidiendo a gritos ser abierta.

—Mi pequeña Akira y él son más cercanos de lo que pensaba. Sabe que las orquídeas son sus favoritas, ¿o es casualidad?

Toshinori pasó por varios tonos de rosa antes de ponerse rojo por completo, casi echando humo.

—Lo sabía. All Might se preocupa de conocer en detalle a todos sus compañeros por igual, no es que—

—Ya, ya veo… Pero no debería haberse molestado, estas cosas son bastante caras. De todas formas, gracias, a los dos. Le van a encantar—le interrumpió ella.

Tras ellos, el ascensor se abrió. La mujer se introdujo en él, dedicándole un ademán con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Es curioso, siempre se ha dicho que las orquídeas moradas son perfectas para psiquiatras o psicólogos ya que reflejan sabiduría, mientras que las amarillas mezclan el calor del amor con el erotismo—comentó, como si estuviese diciendo la cosa más banal del mundo.

Las puertas terminaron de cerrarse dejando solo a Toshinori, escupiendo sangre y a punto de caer desmayado.

* * *

—¡Meiko! Gracias a dios, iba a volverme loca aquí sola. Creo que la enfermera me odia. Y mataré a alguien como no me duche en los próximos diez minutos. También tengo bastante hambre, la verdad. La comida de hospital es horrible, con perdón del cocinero…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando el jarrón en la mesita a los pies de Akira. Analizó el equipo que la rodeaba y después su expresión.

 _Si no la conociera, habría dicho que es una toxicómana. Estando de medicamentos hasta las cejas y con su Quirk, tarda nada en estar completamente ida._

—Sigues hablando incluso debajo del agua, Akira. No seas mala con el personal, hacen todo lo que pueden, y tampoco tienen la culpa de tus manías: es un hospital, no un hotel. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un baño caliente con pétalos de rosa, aceite de jazmín y unos kasutera para comerte mientras?

—Uf, ni lo menciones, o esta tortura empeorará.

Akira pasó su atención al nuevo objeto, observando las flores detenidamente, sus ojos brillando como hacía tiempo que no veía. Algo dentro de Meiko se removió.

—¿De dónde han salido? ¿Las has comprado tú?

Meiko se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, colocándolo tras la oreja.

—Me las ha dado el secretario de All Might. Son regalo suyo.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Sí, un señor muy alto; parecía un esqueleto, siendo sincera. Al principio me ha dado un poco de miedo. No sé por qué su pelo me ha recordado a la melena de un león, tan rubio y en todas direcciones… Era bastante peculiar—explicó, gesticulando con las manos mientras describía su apariencia. Parecía casi estar hablándole a un niño pequeño sobre un personaje de fantasía. —Estaba muy nervioso, también. Trabajando para alguien tan extrovertido y confiado como All Might, ¿es irónico, no crees?

 _Él es todo un león, no me cabe duda._

Akira alzó las comisuras de los labios en una mueca enternecida, la vista clavada en el jarrón en el jarrón como si estuviese ante el más preciado de los tesoros. Estiró una mano hacia él, pero cayó laxa al instante, su cuerpo tan exhausto y maltratado que no le dejaba fuerzas ni para los más nimios movimientos. Meiko perdió su alegría inicial, adoptando una actitud de preocupación y tristeza que sus facciones reflejaron al instante. Tomó el recipiente de cristal y lo sostuvo ante ella, conteniendo las lágrimas al detenerse a mirarla.

Tenía un tono de piel lejos de lucir sano, manchado de moratones y pequeños cortes a medio curar; tenía el labio inferior hinchado allí donde se partió, estando cubierto por un par de puntos de sutura adhesivos. Un grueso vendaje cubría su cabeza, al igual que en sus manos. Lo más cantoso era la pierna derecha, que estaba suspendida en el aire además de escayolada prácticamente hasta la ingle.

Su sobrina, ajena a ella, acarició los pétalos e inhaló su exquisito aroma, deleitándose con su tacto de seda. Reparó en la tarjeta y la abrió con cierta dificultad.

" _Me faltan vidas para pedirle perdón, señorita Izumi; recupérese pronto, la necesitamos al cien por cien, y así podré compensarle. Le pido un único favor, antes de eso: siga sonriendo, pase lo que pase._

 _Un saludo, All Might"._

—Es un gran idiota—su voz salió en un susurro angustiado, seguida de una sola lágrima que le recorrió la mejilla y el comienzo de un violento temblor de barbilla, el llanto que no salía quemándole los pulmones.

Meiko se sentó en el borde de la cama, aun más preocupada si cabía. Sujetó su rostro con la misma delicadeza con la que se trata la más fina de las porcelanas.

—Cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué es?

Se habría acurrucado en su regazo, se inclinaría ante su tacto y dejaría que su voz maternal le arrullase si su cuerpo volviera a ser suyo, si los pedazos en su mente encajaran y el nubarrón desapareciera.

—No lo entiendo—las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta, los picos en el monitor vital haciéndose irregulares y acelerados. —¿Por qué alguien nos haría esto? Siento que todos estos años… mi carrera, la experiencia, que no sirven de una mierda. Porque miré a los ojos de ese psicópata, vi cómo nos destrozaban, y simplemente no puedo razonar un motivo por el que alguien pudiese hacer eso.

Aizawa era mejor héroe de lo que ella nunca sería, y, sin embargo, allí estaba; All Might era el número uno, un Hércules moderno que uno creería prácticamente invencible y, aun así, ganó a duras penas, acarreando un alto coste que según Recovery Girl, haría todo más difícil. La mayor academia de héroes, contando con el mejor sistema de seguridad del país y decenas de profesionales, fue incapaz de evitar las filtraciones. Y ella, cuyo trabajo era comprender a los demás y buscar soluciones, había sido completamente anulada por el miedo, por los traumas y el shock.

 _Ahora mismo, no soy mejor que nada._

—Akira, hay gente que simplemente quiere ver el mundo arder.

—Cada vez que intento dormir… Veo su risa retorcida, esas manos, y la sangre… Todo se reproduce en mi cabeza. Y cuando reparo en mi actual estado, al analizar de qué utilidad he sido y las consecuencias de mis actos, pienso que quizás… ellos tenían razón.

Meiko retrocedió, asombrada; una sombra oscura dominó la mirada clara de Akira y la atravesaron a ella como dagas. Tras reflexionarlo un instante, le aferró con firmeza por los hombros y le obligó a fijarse en ella, sacudiéndola suavemente.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Ni lo pienses siquiera, ¿me estás escuchando jovencita? Me parte el corazón el mero hecho de que lo insinúes—dijo, en un tono más grave y melancólico del que pretendía. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar: —Estás viva. All Might, tus alumnos, y los otros profesores también. Eso es lo que importa. Lo único que ha de importarte ahora es ponerte bien.

Se callaría su propio dolor para no ahondar el de Akira. Al final, no podía hacer otra cosa que quererla como una hija ya que ella le hacía sentir madre, incluso antes de traer a su propio niño al mundo.

Por otra parte, el tema no se había acabado para Akira; seguiría dándole vueltas y carcomiéndola, pero de momento se tranquilizaría para no hacer que Meiko no se sintiera peor.

Cayó un silencio pesado en la habitación hasta que, a los pocos minutos, la doctora acompañada de un residente entró para ponerlas al día e informarles de cara al futuro. Ella tenía el pelo negro corto y rizado, repeinado hacia atrás para que no le molestara; lucía más joven que su compañero, cuyo único rasgo destacable eran sus profundas ojeras.

—Cuando llegó, la señora Izumi tenía una fractura de fémur expuesta y otra cerrada de rodilla que requirieron de cirugía. Gracias a la intervención de Recovery Girl, la recuperación será más rápida y sus huesos sanarán sin necesidad de tornillos o placas de metal, pero necesitará hacer fisioterapia además del uso de muletas o bastón durante cuatro semanas. En la misma pierna, encontramos una herida abierta de tipo avulsiva, es decir, el tejido se ha separado del cuerpo dejando expuesto el músculo gemelar y parte del tendón de Aquiles. No hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a ella más allá del vendaje y un primer desbridamiento para eliminar tejido infectado o muerto. Tardará meses, puede que un año o más en cerrarse por completo y recuperar la capa externa de piel, así que habrá que tener mucho cuidado con posibles infecciones.

—¿Dejará cicatrices, doctora? —preguntó Meiko.

—Eso me temo. Pero es un precio pequeño que pagar comparado con los daños. De haber sucedido esto hace un par de generaciones…—intervino el joven residente.

—Prefiero no imaginarlo—le cortó Akira. La sonrisa tensa le hizo recordar los puntos, yéndose tan rápido como apareció.

Los médicos carraspearon, intercambiando una breve mirada.

—Presenta una contusión en el costado derecho, es una lesión muscular por lo que el reposo y baños calientes es lo mejor que puede hacer—Akira pensó que podría besar a esa mujer por el mero hecho de recomendarle una de las cosas que más le gustaban en el mundo, pero la gravedad en su expresión hizo que la felicidad se esfumara al instante. —Ya ha estado cerca de una hipoxemia, así que si presenta más problemas respiratorios o siente presión en los pulmones y las cremas específicas o los medicamentos no la calman, debería acudir a su hospital más cercano. Como ya hemos mencionado, ha habido una disminución de la presión parcial de oxígeno en sangre, además de varias alteraciones en ciertas hormonas y el nivel de azúcar que era elevado. Todo esto, como ya sabrá, podría llevarle a desarrollar hipertensión, desarreglos hormonales severos y diabetes. Estamos al tanto de su Quirk, así que, por favor, le pedimos que lo use con mesura y no vuelva a tocar cosas que no debe si no quiere matarse lentamente.

 _Les falta un pedazo de la información, no sé si deberíamos contárselo…_

Meiko le echó un vistazo a Akira, haciéndole esa misma pregunta sin pronunciarla. Ella lo captó, mas se limitó a agachar la mirada e ignorarlo. Tendría que resignarse, pues. Les dio las gracias a los doctores y recibió el respectivo informe para leerlo con más tranquilidad.

—¿Cuándo podré verle? — inquirió Akira, justo cuando se marchaban. Se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, Meiko enarcando una ceja por la repentina pregunta. Tampoco sabía de quién hablaba, aunque ellos sí parecieron captarlo.

Exhalando, ella se volvió hacia su paciente, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y manifestando en su lenguaje corporal lo que se callaba. En su rostro no hubo cambio alguno.

—El señor Aizawa sigue inconsciente, dada la gravedad de sus heridas. No puede recibir visitas y usted tiene terminantemente prohibido moverse, aunque sí pueden venir a verla no más de dos personas a la vez y en el horario establecido.

Nada más salieron, Meiko empezó un extenso interrogatorio sobre el tal "Aizawa". Akira soltó un bufido de exasperación, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Se arrepintió al instante.

* * *

—¿Qué has hecho ya?

—¿Por qué he tenido que hacer _yo_ algo? ¡Siempre soy el culpable!

Hizashi hizo un mohín, sus brazos aún cruzados en una pose altiva que perdió toda credibilidad en cuanto clavó su bota repetidas veces en el suelo de la forma más infantil posible.

—Ah, tal vez deberíamos calmarnos, no es ni el sitio ni el momento para esto…—intervino el mayor, la voz de la razón ahora que Aizawa estaba indispuesto. All Might aflojó el nudo de su corbata, haciendo malabarismos para no tirar la exagerada bolsa que cargaba en el otro brazo.

Optando por ignorar a Midnight, Mic señaló con un gesto de barbilla el objeto.

—¿Más regalos? A Aizawa ya le costará aceptar las nuevas gafas…

—¿Esto? No es mío. La clase me ha pedido que repartiese lo que hay dentro entre Aizawa y Akira, ya que Trece está fuera del hospital irán a hablar con él personalmente.

—¡Eso es adorable! Aunque Aizawa se hará el duro, le gustará ver que se preocupan por él—asintió Nemuri, inclinándose para echarle un vistazo al contenido.

 _Y si… ¿no despierta? ¿O está completamente ciego?,_ pensó Hizashi, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Vaya, nos vemos de nuevo, señor-secretario-de-All-Might.

Los tres alzaron la vista hacia la nueva voz, de una manera tan dramática que le hizo reír. Midnight y Mic sabían que All Might, en su verdadera forma, a veces hacía el papel de trabajar para sí mismo, lo cual siempre encontraban hilarante.

Él se puso en pie como un resorte, dando un par de zancadas hacia ella para estrecharle la mano.

—Soy Meiko Izumi, por cierto—se presentó, haciéndose a un lado para dirigirse a los otros dos héroes. —¿Están aquí por Akira o por Eraserhead?

—Eraser—dijeron Mic y All Might.

—Asylum—contestó Midnight, al mismo tiempo.

All Might miró a Midnight, quien le devolvió el gesto, mientras Meiko les observaba y Mic casi se quedaba bizco con la vista puesta en la señora Izumi.

—¿Los dos? Es decir, sí, los dos—confirmaron, asintiendo vigorosamente.

 _Son todos unos personajes, Akira ha de pasárselo en grande con ellos. Me alegra tanto que esté rodeada de gente tan… particular y especial._

—¿Es usted la madre de Asylum? No, demasiado joven, han de tener casi la misma edad. Aunque son igual de guapas, eso desde luego—el no tan discreto coqueteo de Mic, de repente relajado, sacó una tímida sonrisa a la mujer, e hizo que Midnight pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Soy su tía, y tengo unos cuantos añitos más. Pero por favor, si alguien necesita un subidón de autoestima ahora mismo es Akira, no yo—añadió Meiko, entrelazando los dedos frente a su regazo. —Pasen los tres, mientras no armen ningún escándalo no habrá problema. Yo voy a aprovechar para almorzar. Si necesitan lo que sea, estaré en la cafetería.

Se despidieron de ella, Mic sin moverse ni hablar hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Midnight aprovechó para excusarse e ir al baño antes de la visita, dejando a los dos rubios a solas.

—Así que de ahí han salido…—murmuró para sí mismo, meneando la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas, compañero?

La pregunta de All Might le pilló por sorpresa. Alzó la mirada hacia él, incrédulo.

—Es bastante obvio.

—Si lo fuera, no estaría preguntándote—recalcó All Might. Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, aún confundido.

Mic frunció el ceño.

—Hay un par de buenos y generosos motivos por los que es fácil identificarlas como familiares.

All Might parpadeó.

—Tienen los mismitos ojos, ¿cierto? Aunque creo que los de Izumi son más grandes.

Su inocencia le deslumbró hasta el punto de desorientarlo unos segundos.

—Bueno, sí- pero no hablaba de eso. Ya sabes, chasis parecido… Amortiguación extra. Airbags naturales.

—¿Qué tienen que ver ellas con partes de coches? —replicó Toshinori, alisándose las arrugas del traje.

Para asombro del más alto, Hizashi le tomó repentinamente de los brazos y le miró con total seriedad y exasperación, hablándole en voz baja.

—Por el amor de… ¡Pechos, me refiero a pechos! ¿Nunca miras a nadie de cuello para abajo o qué?

A Toshinori le entró un fuerte ataque de tos, aderezado con la más absoluta vergüenza y una pizca de indignación. Hizashi se apartó antes de que siguiera tosiéndole en la cara, dándole su espacio para sacar el pañuelo de tela y limpiarse la sangre que resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

Mic abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, desencajando su mandíbula conforme la realización le golpeaba.

— _Oh my… Oh my god._ Ella tenía razón, ¡soy un pervertido!

All Might echó en falta la inocencia del joven Midoriya, y sobre todo la seriedad de Aizawa, cuya despiadada filosofía dejaba sitio para frenar a sus alocados compañeros.

* * *

—¡Lo siento mucho Izumi! ¡Soy un desvergonzado, cara dura, un entrometido!

Midnight se guardó la pequeña fusta con la que azotó en la espalda a Mic. Había hecho tantas reverencias, y con tanta efusividad, sumado a su chillona voz y los muchos medicamentos bajo cuyo efecto se encontraba, que casi vio a una cacatúa con sus movimientos erráticos y no a Present Mic.

Por algún motivo, All Might tenía el cuello estirado para escudriñar el techo, sin moverse ni un ápice. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan interesante esa cosa blanca y de extraña textura?

Que Midnight fuese la única comportándose medianamente normal… Debía ser el fin del mundo.

—Gracias por las flores, All Might. Hubiese preferido que me las dieses tú en persona, sin embargo.

Él musitó "de nada", rozando el ángulo recto y desafiando a la anatomía humana. El tono seco e increpante de Akira no vaticinaba nada bueno.

—Vale, no sé qué mierda ha pasado, pero estáis muy raros. Me estáis dando mal rollo, de verdad; Yamada, no te guardo rencor por _eso_ , puedo imaginarme el motivo por el que entraste, yo no estaba en mis cabales y monté mi pequeño show. Está olvidado, ¿vale? —empezó Akira. Su voz era clara y directa, desinhibida en ese instante; Mic se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria y le agradeció su comprensibilidad. —All Might, primero: el azul te favorece mucho, resalta tus ojos, y- espera, ¿qué iba a decir? Joder, ya he perdido el hilo.

Él bajó el rostro al fin para poder enterrarlo entre sus enormes manos. Midnight se limitaba a ser una espectadora, contemplando los desvaríos y cambios repentinos de humor, de tema también, en Akira. Sintió pena por ella; su Quirk debía ser complicado de manejar en el día a día y lidiar con sus efectos secundarios, especialmente tras usarlo como había hecho, se antojaba como una tortura emocional.

—Ah, sí, ya: como vuelvas a exponerte otra vez a semejante peligro, como me entere de que te sobre esfuerzas o descuidas cualquiera de tus dos formas te prometo que me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla—la amenaza, a pesar de ser bien intencionada, hizo temblar a All Might. —Me hubiera encantado no estar echándome la siesta para ver cómo hacías volar a ese horrible bicho. Me dijeron que Snipe convirtió a Shigaraki Tomura en un colador, recordadme que le debo unas copas. Por cierto, Midnight, estás divina con esa blusa.

La aludida le guiñó un ojo, conteniendo la risa: se sentía mal por encontrar divertida esa alocada situación, las circunstancias seguían siendo delicadas.

—Me gusta este lado autoritario tuyo, guapa.

—Ahora mismo soy muchas cosas y "guapa" no es una de ellas—replicó, señalándose a sí misma de arriba abajo. Mic abrió la boca para contradecirle y Akira le mandó a callar.

Toshinori, en las ocasiones que se sentía débil y falto de fuerzas para hacer o decir lo que quería, recordaba a su otro yo, la seguridad instantánea de la persona que llevaba siendo décadas y no la carcasa vacía. Si no fuese por el escaso tiempo que le quedaba con su alter ego, se habría transformado hacía mucho rato. Así que tan solo le quedaba hacer acopio de valor y cumplir su tarea.

Se aproximó a ella arrastrando los pies, encorvado, y le ofreció la bolsa con una leve inclinación respetuosa. Akira se calmó inmediatamente. Había visto sus ojos brillar de nuevo, y su corazón encogerse.

—Es de sus alumnos. Están muy preocupados por su profesora de psicología y su tutor, y les echan de menos.

Percibió la culpabilidad saliendo a flote, muy sutilmente, mas él no le dio lugar a análisis. Akira lo cogió, una calidez agradable, una sensación nueva para ella haciendo que se emocionase al sacar un gato de peluche gris y ojos lilas, hecho por Yaoyorozu; al ver los dulces caseros de Satou cuidadosamente envueltos, tarjetas repletas de purpurina y algunas otras más discretas donde distintos alumnos le daban las gracias a ella y Aizawa por haber luchado contra la Liga, por sacrificar su bienestar por el de ellos y ser unos "héroes muy masculinos", según Kirishima. Había también dos pulseras trenzadas, una morada y negra, otra del mismo color oscuro además de amarillo; se notaba el toque deslumbrante de Aoyama con los reflejos a la luz del sol, pero no demasiado cantosos. Según rezaba la tarjeta que las acompañaba, fueron obra de Hagakure y él. Tampoco es como si ella fuera a enterarse que Bakugou les había dado instrucciones para hacerlas, era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba. El chico parecía ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Akira identificó al fin lo que le estaba poseyendo. Era el sentido de pertenencia. De que por fin, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

La enfermera se asomó para decirles que el horario de visitas había acabado y era momento de marcharse. Se despidió de Midnight y All Might, llorando como una magdalena, mas retuvo a Mic un par de minutos más. Él se asustó, creyendo que iba a seguir regañándole.

—Vamos, no me pongas esa cara, tan mala no soy—protestó ella, al ver su expresión. —¿Eres el que está a cargo de Aizawa, cierto?

Mic dijo que sí, recolocándose las gafas.

—¿Qué hay de su familia?

La tristeza dominó unos segundos su rostro antes de recomponerse, cerrando los ojos y negando con pesar.

—Yo soy su persona de contacto. Demonios, me obligó a firmar la orden de no resucitación y todo ese papeleo. Siempre esperé que… nunca nos viésemos en esta situación. Que no tendría que estar desvelado, preguntándome si volvería a ser él, si habíamos llegado al punto de no retorno.

Akira le tendió la mano, apretándosela a modo de gesto comprensivo. Hizashi le miró confundido al notar el taco del papel en su puño.

—¿Podrías dárselo de mi parte? Me hubiera gustado ir personalmente a verle, pero… ya ves como estoy—le pidió, esbozando una débil sonrisa. —Despertará, Hizashi. No diré si habrá o no consecuencias, sin embargo, tendremos a nuestro Aizawa gruñón de vuelta. Para cuando nos demos cuenta, ya le tendremos tirado por alguna esquina, metido en ese terrorífico saco de dormir suyo.

Hizashi le devolvió la mueca, guardando el papel en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

—Nada me haría más feliz, Izumi.

* * *

 **La recomendación cancionera para este cap es I Need a Doctor, de Dr. Dre, Eminem y Skylar Grey.**

 **Se me ha ido la pinza muchísimo con este cap, el más largo hasta ahora con doce páginas. ¿Compensa por la tardanza? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, no seais demasiado malos lanzándome tomates :'c Lo he llamado, en mi cabeza, el capítulo "Anatomía de Grey". Me encanta esa serie, y todo el tema médico, así que puede que me haya explayado de más con los detalles de diagnósticos. Aunque creo que era necesario, de cara a cambios próximos además de cimentar algunos pilares para el desarrollo tanto de Akira como de Aizawa. Ha habido un poco de drama chorra y humor con situaciones extrañas, como suele pasar también en la serie, y después de tanto angst y sufrimiento (aunque también haya aquí), quería meter un poco de eso.**

 **All Might, Midnight y Present Mic son como la trinidad del desastre. No sé como no han prendido fuego a nada todavía, Aizawa es todo el autocontrol que tienen, aunque Akira también intenta relegar un poco de su estrés xD**

 **Ha habido un par de referencias a pelis, ¿sabrías decirme a cúales son? ewe**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer, los favs y los follows; de verdad, nunca creí que la historia llegaría al punto en el que está ahora. Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza que alcanzaría las 403 views con tan poquísimo tiempo, mucho menos la cantidad de audiencia. De todo corazón, gracias por estar aquí, y espero que sigáis conmigo y las desventuras de nuestro elenco :D**

 ** _Un enorme abrazo 3_**


	11. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 _Consecuencias_

* * *

 _She never slows down._  
 _She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down_  
 _She won't turn around_  
 _The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

 _Superchick-Stand in the rain_

* * *

—Es una suerte que haya rampas y ascensores aquí, ¿cierto? U.A. está preparado para cualquier cosa… También, con la superficie tan grande que ocupa, sería una tortura tener que estar subiendo y bajando escaleras todo el rato.

Hayato se limpió una gota de sudor con la punta de la corbata, comprobando sus alrededores en caso de que alguien estuviese ahí para presenciar cómo rompía cualquier fachada de elegancia. Tampoco es como si pudiese serlo "conduciendo" una silla de ruedas.

—Izumi, deja de ignorarme, ¿quieres? —protestó al salir del ascensor.

Se inclinó sobre el hombro de Akira para mirarle

—¡Pero si está dormida! Será…—tras su indignación, había un toque de humor. Akira había intentado resistirse a tomar sus medicamentos, en especial los analgésicos, dado que le entumecían y quería estar lo más alerta posible mientras estuviese. Una suerte que tuviese tres personas que le hicieran entrar en razón, conociéndola, una vez volviese a casa les habría echado la culpa por dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Procedió a peinarse el tupé con una mano, suspirando, mientras con la otra aún sujetaba el asa de la silla.

—¿Qué hace un pajarito tan guapo como tú paseando por aquí?

 _Plantearme cómo de bien se volaría si me tiro desde un octavo piso._

Intentó contenerse, aun así, sus alas comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo suficiente como para levantar una suave brisa. Vio horrorizado cómo una pluma grisácea caía al suelo: solía pasarle cuando estaba estresado o nervioso, y seguía sin saber si era mejor o peor a ir perdiendo mechones de su pelo.

Midnight, la heroína para mayores de dieciocho, desde luego conseguía reducirlo a una masa incoherente de tartamudeos, tirando su muralla de coquetería. Con Akira tontear era fácil, porque no era en serio y era una persona más… suave, apartando sus excentricidades, frente al aspecto y amaneramiento de enfoque más agresivo de la morena. Por dios, casi consideraba a Akira una hermana, su mayor pasatiempo era molestarla. Midnight era otro tema completamente distinto.

—Pues… a mi polluelo se le rompió un ala y ahora tengo que llevarle yo a los sitios—contestó, riéndose con su propia broma antes de que la mujer pudiese procesarlo siquiera.

Ella le analizó sin discreción alguna, mostrando sin tapujos lo mucho que disfrutaba poniéndole nervioso. Su sonrisa sádica solo provocó que Hayato sudara más.

—Por el silencio, deduzco que está echándose una siesta—comentó, pasando por su lado para acercarse a su compañera. —Tiene que ser duro para ella, estar confinada en casa y sin moverse apenas, con heridas de ese calibre… Es la primera vez que le pasa algo así, ¿me equivoco?

Hayato asintió y agachó la mirada apesadumbrado, frotándose la barbilla. Cuando trabajaban juntos, incluso antes de que él abriese la agencia, siendo aún policía, Akira nunca se metió en una pelea seria y mucho menos llegó a encontrarse villanos tan peligrosos. Debía agradecer la relativa paz y seguridad que All Might construyó con los años; sin embargo, metió en una burbuja de comodidad a muchos héroes que, lo quisieran o no, estallaría en algún momento, obligándoles a enfrentarse a un problema para el que no estaban preparados, con una educación conformista y simple detrás que llenaba el sistema de supuestos profesionales ineptos en su trabajo.

 _Ojalá la dosis de realidad no le hubiese llegado de esta manera._

—Lleva casi dos semanas preguntando día y noche por Eraserhead—dijo él, reemprendiendo la marcha hacia la sala que habían acomodado, con Midnight siguiéndole de cerca. —Lo cual me extraña. Conozco a Aizawa, no es lo que se dice… encantador. Es la última persona a la que me imaginaría llevándose bien con Izumi.

Ella rio entre dientes, meneando la cabeza.

—Y no lo hacían, al principio. Era hasta ridículo. Aizawa huía de ella por lo ruidosa que era y Akira se escondía de él porque le intimidaba, además de que estaban picados. Eraser no le dio el más cálido de los recibimientos. Pero, experiencias de este tipo… unen a las personas. Eso o hay algo que no nos están contando, ¿no crees? —Midnight se llevó un dedo a los labios como gesto pensativo, sus ojos delatando la intención juguetona detrás. Hayato alzó una ceja.

—Hmmm, no te montes historias, Midnight—la voz somnolienta de Akira tomó por sorpresa al héroe alado, quien redujo la velocidad. — Y tú, me haces sonar como una acosadora. Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza.

—Perdone, Lady Izumi, por perturbar su sueño sagrado—contestó Hayato. Puso una voz exagerada, alzando la vista al techo como alguien que llevaba años lidiando con ella.

—Sois un impertinente, Sir Daigo. Si no fueseis tan guapo, os habría cortado la cabeza hace tiempo.

—Me tomaré eso como un halago.

Midnight puso una mano sobre su cadera, riéndose con la teatral conversación entre los dos viejos amigos. Le recordó a tiempos más tranquilos, a sus años de estudiante cuando Yamada fingía ser presentador y Aizawa le seguía la corriente. Por supuesto, ambos iban alternando los papeles, y otras veces él era la estrella y ella la que entrevistaba, o quien retransmitía un evento importante.

Y ahora lleva años siendo un reconocido DJ y locutor en su propio programa de radio. Ella salía en portadas de revistas, era el rostro de varias marcas, e incluso era anfitriona del Festival Deportivo, mientras Aizawa… Bueno, seguía odiando los medios.

—Ahí lo tienes, querida.

* * *

Akira alzó la cara hacia ella, su ceño fruncido y la mirada dictando una clara amenaza. Midnight se limitó a guiñarle un ojo, siguiendo pasillo abajo. Se despidió agitando una mano en el aire.

En efecto, Aizawa estaba allí, apoyado junto a la puerta. Tenía la cabeza gacha, la barbilla tocando su pecho. El pelo caía rebelde a los lados, ocultando parte del pesado vendaje que le tapaba por completo el rostro. Sus brazos estaban sujetos por la tela que iba desde los hombros hasta las escayolas, manteniéndolos naturalmente el uno sobre el otro.

Se tragó la lástima, la rabia y el odio, para centrarse en lo que más importaba: estaban vivos.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí? Deberías estar descansando hasta que te recuperes por completo.

Su temple duró poco, por supuesto. Aizawa gruñó, separando su pie de la pared y enderezándose de mala gana.

—No soy yo el que va en silla de ruedas, ni parezco que voy a desvanecerme en cualquier momento—replicó él, ronco. Separó los párpados lentamente, revelando el blanco inyectado en sangre y el tono oscuro casi diluido por el cansancio.

Hayato estuvo a punto de saltar en su defensa, disgustado por su tono cortante y poco tacto, mas Akira esbozó una pequeña sonrisita que hizo que se contuviera.

—Al menos no voy disfrazada de momia.

—Felicidades. Deberían darte el premio a la originalidad.

—Hago lo que puedo, Aizawa—Akira se encogió de hombros, apartando el flequillo de su campo de visión.

Hubo un silencio, demasiado prolongado para el gusto de Hayato, donde ninguno de los tres supo qué decirse. O quizás era él, que se sentía extraño con esa repentina complicidad, la forma en que los dos se observaron largo y tendido…

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Aizawa habló al fin.

—No debiste hacerlo. Si me hubieses obedecido—

—Es ilógico pararse a pensar en los "y si" ahora, ¿no crees? Lo hecho, hecho está.

Él cambió su peso de un pie a otro, gruñendo al sentir la tirantez del amago de sonrisa. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos pudo verla.

—Si tú has empezado a usar la razón, debiste golpearte la cabeza al caer más fuerte de lo que se creía.

Hayato tensó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos; sus ojos ámbar perforaron al profesor, quien tardó en captar la advertencia hostil de que se callara y no siguiera por ese camino.

—No fue por la caída—murmuró ella, alzando la mano izquierda para tocarse la frente, apartándola por puro instinto nada más rozar la línea de nacimiento del cabello. Suelto le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y el mero hecho de no tenerlo recogido ya extrañó a Aizawa.

Ciertamente, el instante en el que el Noumu le abandonó para ir a por Akira, él tenía la cara hundida en el suelo y el cráneo fracturado. Le recordó chillando. El horrible sonido de huesos rompiéndose y algo impactando con fuerza contra el pavimento.

Le empezaron a escocer los ojos; dio un paso atrás, ocultando la flaqueza en sus piernas como buenamente pudo.

—Disculpa, Izumi.

Akira parpadeó, sorprendida al verle hacer una reverencia dedicada a ella. Sabía que no había hecho ese comentario con mala intención, y que había sido en clave de humor, un poco retorcido, pero lo era. Como psicóloga, sabía perfectamente que el hacer bromas o convertir las desgracias y problemas en algo de lo que reírse era una forma muy común de sobrellevarlos.

—Está… está bien, Aizawa. De verdad—musitó, agachando la vista hasta fijarla en el morado de la manta que cubría sus piernas.

Tenía la sensación de haberse desinflado. Realmente había ido a la escuela por voluntad propia, ansiosa por ver cómo estaba la Clase 1-A y asegurarse de que su salud mental no había quedado perjudicada en el ataque. Eso incluía Aizawa, por supuesto. Ver el alcance del daño físico en él ya estaba siendo un shock, y comprobar que iba más allá… Se lo había notado. Era incapaz de adivinar qué pasó exactamente por su cabeza, pero tuvo que ser lo suficientemente malo como para causarle un malestar perceptible para ella.

Aizawa se enderezó, asintiendo una sola vez antes de darse media vuelta y abrir la puerta de la sala de un puntapié.

Ella frunció el ceño, ajena al enfado convertido en lástima en Hayato. Se sobresaltó al sentir su tacto cálido en el cuello, molestándose en agrupar sus mechones rebeldes y echar todo su pelo en el hombro contrario.

Lo que era un gesto inofensivo, casi de afecto, se había convertido en un detonante.

—¿Podríamos entrar de una vez, por favor? Lo último que quiero es retener a nadie más de la cuenta, y la mañana no es eterna…—la súplica escapó de sus labios con más agresividad que la pretendida, pillando desprevenido a Hayato.

* * *

La sala era tan exageradamente grande como las demás, sus paredes azules desnudas a excepción de un par de armarios y casilleros probablemente vacíos. En el centro se encontraban un sofá de dos plazas negro y una mesilla de café metálica. Akira se sorprendió al ver una tetera humeante rodeada de vasos sobre ella.

—¿El director, supongo? —preguntó, carraspeando antes de entrelazar los dedos sobre su regazo.

Hayato la dejó frente a la mesa, agachándose para ponerle el freno a la silla de ruedas. El espacio entre ella y el mueble era ocupado por su pierna, aun escayolada y alzada por una vara de hierro con sujeción.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es. Dice que se habla mejor con un buen té de por medio—contestó Aizawa, mirando desinteresado la vajilla. —¿Estás lista?

—¿Hm? —Akira enfocó de nuevo su vista y se puso en contacto con la realidad para fijarse en él. —Por supuesto. Puedes ir llamándoles.

Aizawa emitió un gruñido afirmativo, saliendo de la habitación. Una vez volvieron a estar solos, el ambiente se volvió pesado.

—Creo… que debería marcharme ya. Tengo asuntos que atender en la agencia. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, o a Meiko—Hayato se rascó el cuello, incómodo.

Akira jugueteaba con la espiral de un cuaderno viejo, y tan solo formuló un "hasta luego" desganado.

—Izumi—le llamó, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta. Le daba la espalda, por lo que no alcanzó a ver su expresión curiosa. Acabó exhalando, derrotado. —En la mochila tienes algunos de los dulces que te mandó Toyomitsu, come eso al menos, ¿quieres? Matarte de hambre no te aportará absolutamente nada.

Obviamente, eso no era lo que quería decirle. Akira tampoco insistió.

* * *

—Sentaos, chicos. ¿Un poco de té?

—Paso—contestó Bakugou.

Kirishima declinó la oferta con más educación, evitando a toda costa no observar más de la cuenta a la psicóloga. Bakugou ni siquiera le daba la cara, volteada hacia la ventana, aunque sí le miró de reojo con muy poca discreción.

Akira hizo una nota rápida en su libreta sobre la postura del joven rubio, su bota apoyada en el filo de la mesilla y las piernas tan separadas que casi tenía arrinconado a Kirishima.

 _Muestra abierta falta de implicación e interés sobre el tema. Sabe por qué está aquí. Como siempre, tiene levantada la cabeza y proyecta la barbilla hacia delante, un gesto agresivo y que trata de transmitir poder. Su actitud provocativa suele usarse para infundir temor o intimidar a quienes le rodean._

—¿Cómo vais en clase? He oído que Snipe ha estado sustituyendo a vuestro tutor estas semanas.

La clave era empezar suave, no ir demasiado directa e ir preparando el terreno paulatinamente hasta que estuvieran lo suficiente cómodos para abordar el incidente. Mantenerse casual, sonreírles, no hacer notar que aquello era una evaluación psicológica.

Los ojos de Kirishima brillaron y se enderezó aún más en el asiento.

—¡El profesor Snipe es realmente genial! Suele llegar tarde, eso sí, y a veces hace chistes un tanto… escabrosos.

Akira despegó la vista del papel, alzando una ceja e instándole a explicarse.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese contestar, Bakugou intervino al fin.

—No tiene una mierda de gracia. Se pasea como si fuese un sheriff o una chorrada del estilo. Ahora, ¿podría ir al grano?

Kirishima trató de regañarle, dándole un codazo suave.

—Está bien. Si os sentís lo suficientemente cómodos…

* * *

—¿En algún momento sentisteis que vuestra vida estaba en un peligro potencial?

Empezó con una risa suave, casi para sí mismo. Kaminari alternó la mirada entre Jirou y Yaoyorozu, alcanzando el nivel de carcajadas descontroladas hasta darse una palmada en una rodilla. Jirou se dio una palmada en la frente completamente exasperada a la par que Momo se colocaba una mano en el pecho, dedicándole un vistazo incrédulo al rubio.

—Está de coña, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo pillo, Kaminari. Sé que fue una situación peliaguda. Me refería a si hubo un instante concreto donde pensasteis… que era el final. Si perdisteis la esperanza, o visteis vuestra vida pasar, como suele decirse.

—Tuvimos la mala suerte de estar en una zona con bastantes villanos—concedió Jirou, enredando el cable que salía de su lóbulo en su dedo índice. —Aun así, luchamos hasta el final.

—Creo que hicimos un buen trabajo entre los tres. Si llegamos a caer solos…—Momo agachó la vista, afligida. El solo imaginarse qué habría sido de ellos en esa situación le provocaba náuseas.

Akira intentó inclinarse para darle unas palmaditas reconfortantes a Yaoyorozu, sin embargo, en cuanto amagó moverse, su costado le recordó demasiado bien cómo había sido su propio caso. Ocultó el dolor con una sonrisa tensa.

—Bueno, sí, conmigo a vuestro lado no teníais nada que temer—dijo Kaminari, resoplando.

Jirou se detuvo. Momo suspiró.

—¿Tú eres tonto o qué?

* * *

—¡Señorita Izumi! ¡Lleva puesta nuestra pulsera!

Hagakure se acercó a ella, señalando el accesorio en su muñeca. Akira estiró el brazo para que ella pudiese verla más de cerca, esbozando una mueca de ternura.

—Aoyama tenía razón, ese era el morado correcto, como el de sus ojos—comentó, satisfecha con la pequeña artesanía.

Todoroki le dio un breve sorbo a su taza de té, su semblante tranquilo y postura relajada contrastando con la hiperactividad de Hagakure.

 _Tan enigmático como siempre._

Los orbes lila de Akira pasearon entre los dos jóvenes, radicalmente distintos entre sí. Ahora, podían decir que tenían algunas cosas en común: compartían un secreto, y les debía un gran favor.

—Sé por qué está aquí.

Akira se quedó callada, esperando a que el chico abandonase su bebida y continuara.

—Puede estar tranquila, nadie conoce lo de—

—Soy consciente de ello: confiaba en que hablaríais conmigo antes de hacer nada, y que tendríais preguntas. No obstante, me temo que te has equivocado—le frenó Akira. Hagakure ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. —Estoy un poco ofendida, incluso. ¿En serio crees que he venido para asegurarme de vuestro silencio?

 _Parece tener tendencia a no esperar demasiado de otros, por no decir nada. No socializa apenas y a primera vista cualquiera diría que mira a sus compañeros por encima del hombro, y a veces, hasta a los adultos._

Él parpadeó.

En ese momento de asombro, bajo la revisión analítica de Akira, fue incapaz de mantener sus defensas en alto. Sus reminiscencias de desesperación, puro pánico y odio, que encontró reflejadas en las lágrimas de una adulta convertida por un segundo en niña a raíz del miedo. Desconocía sus motivos, y tras darle muchas vueltas llegando a plantearse los peores escenarios, concluyó que no los necesitaba; que era una réplica de la incógnita que él suponía para sus compañeros.

Ella de verdad parecía disgustada, ocultándose detrás del pelo -ligeramente revuelto- y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Solo… quería daros las gracias por vuestra ayuda ese día. Fuisteis auténticos héroes—enunció Akira, estableciendo de nuevo contacto visual.

Callaba la pequeña y muy presente culpabilidad: había oído que Todoroki salvó a All Might de una muerte casi segura. Era una hipocresía, teniendo en cuenta lo que le había dicho a Aizawa una hora atrás, mas se torturaba con la posibilidad que de no haber hecho que el joven la moviera, él habría llegado antes y quizás…

Quizás All Might no habría tenido que soportar la garra clavándose en sus entrañas, manipulando las manecillas del reloj para robarle su tiempo y reducirle a diez míseros minutos.

—Profesora, si me permite…

—Adelante, Hagakure.

—¿Cómo hace eso? ¿Tiene que ver con su segundo Quirk? Por cierto, ¿qué es exactamente?

Akira abrió la boca, juntando sus cejas confundida sin tener la más remota idea de qué hablaba.

Sus dedos pusieron un alto al bolígrafo en un reflejo involuntario, como si el gesto a modo de señal de la chiquilla y la observación meticulosa de Todoroki rompieran un hechizo. Se fijó en la hoja, sumamente extrañada.

El color abandonó su piel al ver los nombres escritos, los tachones y trazos incoherentes ocupando media página.

Hagakure emitió un pequeño grito de asombro cunado el objeto de plástico que Akira sostenía reventó, llenando la libreta y la manta de tinta azul.

* * *

La serenidad en los pasillos, la luz cegadora atravesando los ventanales y el ambiente cálido le conferían a la escuela un aspecto casi de ensueño, un edificio fantasma perturbado solo por el sol y la luna.

Así estuvo, hasta que su vista no aguantó más, contemplando el paisaje; o eso podía parecer. Su cuerpo estaba allí inmóvil, dominado por su quietud, mientras su mente vagaba por un lugar muy lejano.

De fondo, podía escucharse el rumor de los estudiantes en la cafetería.

El sueño fue dominándola cayendo sobre ella pesadamente. Conseguir conducir su propia silla de ruedas había sido un suplicio, cansándola hasta el punto de limitarse a estar en la mitad del corredor, incapaz de continuar hasta la sala de profesores.

A las voces lejanas se sumaron pasos, más nítidos y contundentes: alguien se acercaba.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Akira se cubrió la boca al bostezar, sonriéndole después amplia y perezosamente al joven.

—¡Vaya, si es mi estudiante de Generales favorito! Hola a ti también, Shinsou.

Él paró, a unos metros, las manos aún metidas en los bolsillos. En sus párpados oscurecidos se adivinaba que, como ella, mataría por unas buenas horas de sueño. Tras unos segundos de examen cauteloso, terminó acercándose arrastrando los pies.

—Estoy seguro de que le dice eso a todos—fue su respuesta, en un tono apenas distinto a su monotonía usual, aunque supuestamente fuese juguetón.

—Solo a los chicos de pelo morado—replicó ella, dedicándole un guiño mientras comenzaba un intento de trenza.

Shinsou se quedó callado, contemplándola sin más. Reflexionaba sobre si debería sacar el tema tabú o seguir de largo; puede que ni siquiera hubiese debido parar.

Desde que ella llegó, los departamentos ajenos al tema heroico la recibieron con cierto escepticismo. Muchos creían que poco tendría ella que ver allí, por si Akira no tuviese suficiente con el escaso entusiasmo que las otras clases profesaban por sus lecciones.

"La psicología, ética y moral no se limita a un solo campo. La educación no tiene, no debería, conocer distinciones tampoco. Así que sí, vais a tener que aguantar esta asignatura".

Creyeron que su clase iba a ser un infierno: resultó que ese día venía de mal humor porque alguien de segundo año había hablado mal de su profesión y la materia. Fueron descubriendo que Akira Izumi distaba de ser una persona dura y estricta, al contrario, pero era preferible no hacerla enfadar.

La verdad, ninguno supo que ella misma era una heroína hasta que lo confirmaron. Descubrieron su Quirk investigando en periódicos recónditos, habiendo hecho previamente una apuesta de qué podría ser: "vomitar arcoíris", "mandar trabajos" y "ser aburrida" quedaron obviamente descartados, y los graciosillos de turno se sabotearon a sí mismos. Ninguno acertó.

Shinsou no se esforzaba con ella más que en el resto de clases, apuntaba alto en cuanto a notas de cara a una posible transferencia al curso de héroes. La temática era interesante, y sería hipócrita por su parte no darle importancia a la salud mental, quitando que pudiese llegar a hacer cosas poco éticas muy de vez en cuando… Como ser amistoso con ella por tenerla de su parte, no sabía en qué momento podría necesitar que un profesor le apoyara.

Hasta que surgió lo de su Quirk. Y ella se lo contó, lo difícil que había sido hacerse heroína sin un poder físico, cómo la gente creía que por lo que era capaz de hacer, manipularía las emociones de los demás a su gusto y haría un uso egoísta, propio de un villano, de ellas. Cómo sus propios compañeros la miraban por encima del hombro, lo inútil que se llegaba a sentir. Y ella le dedicó una de las sonrisas más sinceras y amplias que había visto, y se lo dijo: "No estás solo en esto, creo firmemente en que te convertirás en un gran héroe".

Entonces el acto se convirtió en verdad. Si ella le apoyaba, no sería por sus juegos mentales.

—¿No vas a almorzar, Shinsou? —inquirió Akira, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Sus manos cayeron de regreso a la manta, y por primera vez divisó los manchurrones azules.

—Se me había olvidado la cartera en clase—fue su explicación, frotándose la parte posterior del cuello. —¿Se encuentra bien?

Akira alisó una arruga de la manta, asintiendo.

—He escuchado que el Festival Deportivo está a la vuelta de la esquina.

 _De acuerdo, no quiere hablar de ella, tampoco le presionaré._

—Aun no lo han anunciado de forma oficial, pero sí, suele celebrarse por estas fechas. Espero verla entre el público.

—Le robaré el asiento a All Might si hace falta.

* * *

Aoyama fue el primero en llegar, ya que traía su propia comida y se quedaba en clase, se presentó antes que la propia Akira. Ella le miró, alzando una ceja al verle ya sentado con una postura elegante, propia de alguien de la realeza.

— _Bon soir, madame._ Es un placer volver a verla.

Akira terminó de situarse frente a él, sin aliento.

—Ah, lo mismo digo, Aoyama. Ando corta de tiempo así que seré directa.

El rubio se tensó, descruzando las piernas una y otra vez hasta que Akira le aseguró que no debía preocuparse.

—Solo quería saber dónde estuviste en la USJ. Nadie te vio, no reportaste nada… No estabas herido, por suerte, pero quiero asegurarme de qué sucedió.

Aoyama tragó saliva. Relajó sus hombros, evitando la insistencia en los ojos de su profesora. Soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo desde hacía saber cuánto, analizando sus propias manos; a ella no podía responderle con secretismo ni hacerse el dramático.

—En la zona de incendios—respondió.

—¿Con Arashi y Ojiro? Ni ellos ni Power Loader te—

—No, no me vieron, porque estuve escondido. Yo… me defendí de un par de villanos, y fui incapaz de seguir peleando. Habría sido una carga para ellos. Además, me llené de hollín así que en cuanto supe que habían llegado los profesionales me escabullí, ¡no iba a dejar que me vieran así! —añadió finalmente, haciendo una floritura indignada.

Tras la falsa vanidad, sabía que se escondía la vergüenza, el miedo y el sentimiento de inutilidad.

—De acuerdo, Aoyama. No puedes controlar, al menos por ahora, los efectos secundarios de tu Quirk, por lo que no es culpa tuya. Hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos, y ocultándote te mantuviste a salvo—le reconfortó. —Si ya brillas… ¡Imagínate lo deslumbrante que serás en el futuro! ¿Para qué crees que estamos aquí?

Aoyama se puso en pie de repente, inclinándose hacia ella y sorprendiéndola al tomar sus manos entre las suyas. Casi podía ver estrellas en los ojos del joven, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva. Dígame, _madame_ , ¿le gusta el queso?

Akira no pudo contener su risita ante el entusiasmo de Aoyama, uno de sus alumnos más excéntricos, pero como estaba viendo, de muy buen corazón.

* * *

—Me tocó inapropiadamente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuándo hice yo eso!?

¿Podría ser despedida por querer lanzar a un menor de edad por la ventana? Probablemente sí. Menos mal que solo eran ideas locas y fugaces. _Ja. Sí._

—Mineta. Cállate.

La severidad en la mirada de Akira, y su tono alarmante consiguieron intimidar al muchacho.

—Se-señorita, déjeme explicarle…—sus titubeos no sirvieron de nada con su profesora, cuya expresión amenazadora solo se agravó.

—Me da igual. Sé lo que vas a decir. "Oh, fue un despiste, se me fue la mano".

Midoriya había enterrado su rostro entre sus antebrazos hacia rato, sudando completamente colorado. En verdad se sentía culpable, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Y como se te ocurra sacar la excusa de "estábamos todos estresados y perdí el control de mi mismo", te prometo que me enfadaré. Mucho. ¿Sabes qué es accidental? Torcerte un tobillo. Resbalarte. ¿Y qué no lo es?

—Agarrarme un pecho—completó Tsuyu. Midoriya se hundió aun más en la esquina del sofá.

Akira contó mentalmente hasta diez, aun frotándose la frente.

—Sé que vosotros tres presenciasteis la peor parte… Y por cómo transcurrieron las cosas, lo dejaré ir de momento. Pero si vuelvo a enterarme de que se repite, me aseguraré de que sean aplicadas las medidas correctivas necesarias. Te estaré vigilando, Mineta, y cuando regrese tendremos una larga charla. Y por favor, Tsuyu, no dudes en acudir a mí o a cualquier otro profesor si sucede de nuevo, a ti o a cualquiera de las demás chicas.

—Descuide sensei, yo también me haré cargo de él, ribbit.

Se pasaron diez minutos más hablando sobre cómo se desempeñaron por su cuenta, Tsuyu alabó la habilidad estratégica de Midoriya y Mineta siguió lívido, sin hablar. Cuando Midoriya fue a mencionarles, a ella y Aizawa, la voz se le atascó en la garganta. Se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro, no supo si limpiando lágrimas o para evitar moquear, pero definitivamente le afectó. Tsuyu le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tan apenada como él.

—Midoriya—le llamó, cuando el grupo se marchaba. Él se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta, diciéndole a los demás que siguieran sin él. —Soy consciente de lo muchísimo que admiras a All Might, has de tenerle un gran aprecio, no obstante…

A Izuku se le encogió el corazón al escuchar su nombre. Y Akira lo notó.

—Arriesgaste tu vida más de una vez para intervenir en una pelea en la que claramente no podías ganar. Tus heridas fueron muy graves, podrías—

—Señorita Izumi, ¿por qué dio media vuelta, al ver a Eraserhead saltar? ¿Por qué no fue a la salida? —replicó Midoriya, en un susurro. Jamás le llevaba la contraria a los profesores, su timidez muchas veces le podía; por eso lo dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Akira entendió al instante a dónde pretendía llegar.

—Yo soy una adulta, además de profesional. Tú aun eres muy joven, sin experiencia apenas y un corazón demasiado grande.

—Me refería a que… No pudo evitarlo, ¿es así? Supo que él estaba en peligro, que los dos quizás podrían morir y aun así acudió a su lado. Dentro de usted, por descabellado que fuera…—Midoriya alzó la cabeza y le miró directo a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa débil. —Sentía que era lo correcto.

Por mucho que abrió y cerró la boca, fue incapaz de articular una respuesta coherente. Tenía razón.

* * *

—¿Y Ojiro?

—Dijo que estaba enfermo, así que supongo que en su casa.

La tarde fue oscureciendo el cielo, convirtiendo el azul en un naranja suave. Aun faltaba para el anochecer, la academia se fue vaciando tras las clases de la tarde ahondando la impresión de que eran solo ellas dos, Akira Izumi y Sana Arashi. Ella se había quitado la chaqueta, mostrando la camisa blanca y la manga vacía, hecha un nudo.

—No hace falta que se moleste en interrogarme—soltó Sana. —Hacía un calor de mil demonios, caímos con un montón de villanos y les pateamos el culo. Fin de la historia.

Dedujo de dónde venía esa mordacidad, la que sacaba a pasear cada vez que intercambiaban más de una frase: era psicóloga, y dada su historia, tendría que haber lidiado con muchos. Era consciente de la alarmante cantidad de ineptos colgándose ese título y que ensuciaban el nombre de la profesión. Por ello, quería marcar una diferencia.

—Arashi, no tan rápido. Sé que quieres irte, pero me gustaría charlar contigo un poco más, independiente a la USJ—trató de convencerla.

Sana resopló, cayendo con fuerza de regreso al cojín.

—Quería decirte que… admiro tu fuerza, Sana. Después de todo por lo que has pasado, aquí estás, de camino a convertirte en una gran heroína, como lo fue tu padre.

En ese instante, algo hizo clic dentro de Sana.

—Lamento lo que les sucedió a tus padres. Fue una—

—Una tragedia, sí. Me lo va a decir a mí—interrumpió Sana, casi escupiendo sus palabras. Había odio, impulsado por malos recuerdos y, ante todo, hartazgo; de disculpas vacías, lágrimas falsas y charlas frívolas, en un bucle constante que terminaba por sacarla de sus casillas.

Akira entrecerró los ojos, captando la nube negra que se cernía sobre Sana.

—Solo quiero ayudarte. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, te escucharé en cualquier momento—

Sana se incorporó de golpe para volver a cortarle, apretando su puño.

—No me haga perder el tiempo—siseó, tensando la mandíbula. —¿Me toma por estúpida? Todos y cada uno de vosotros, decís siempre lo mismo—dio dos pasos hacia Akira, el brazo en alto para señalarle—Y no es verdad. Ni-una-sola-vez.

Remarcó cada palabra, sin dejar de apuntarle en tono acusatorio.

Akira, por su parte, seguía sin terminar de procesar que _eso_ estaba pasando. Un silencio incómodo y pegajoso se instaló en la habitación, remarcando la cada vez más agitada respiración de Sana.

—Dame una oportunidad, Arashi.

¿Por qué no estaba enfadándose con ella? ¿Por qué no le mandaba a callar, y pedía respeto? En cambio, seguía apelando a un corazón demasiado protegido y dejando el suyo en una bandeja de plata, listo para ser apuñalado.

—Su ego es tan grande que asume que puede solucionar todo, mete sus manos en cualquier cosa porque no ve más allá de sí misma y lo bien que se siente cuando "ayuda" a alguien—bramó, viendo como la tristeza se apoderaba de las facciones de Akira. — ¿Oportunidad para qué? ¿Para arreglarme? Me ve como una cría débil, como un cachorrito indefenso que…

Esa era la cuestión: creía que pedir ayuda, o el mero hecho de recibirla, era síntoma de debilidad.

Conocía demasiado bien el miedo a bajar los escudos y permitir que otros echasen un vistazo en el interior, el temor a que cuando empezase a hablar, cuando surgiese el llanto, fuese incapaz de parar.

Sana apretó los dientes, bajó el brazo y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse sin dedicarle un segundo vistazo.

—¡Arashi, espera! —Akira quitó el freno, maniobrando torpemente con la silla de ruedas. —Hablar conmigo no significa que seas frágil. Al contrario, reunir el valor para abrirte es un gran paso, y hay que tener entereza para hacerlo. Comprendo por lo que has pasado, yo—

—¿Qué? —Sana paró, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. —Usted…—fue volviéndose hacia la profesora; Akira, ilusa de ella, imaginó por lo menos se quedaría a escucharle. —¡Usted no sabe una mierda!

Dio un giro brusco, yendo a por Akira como un tornado imparable. El grito de Sana dejó a Akira perpleja, sin tiempo apenas para reaccionar.

—¿¡Qué va a saber!? ¿Se despertaba con diez años, sola y completamente aterrorizada, llorando por los padres a los que jamás volverás a ver? Tiene idea de lo que es… Que me recuerden CADA PUTA VEZ lo que pasó y quiénes eran mis padres.

Había cruzado la línea.

El color abandonó la cara de Akira. Su labio inferior temblaba, y notaba una quemazón deshaciéndole por dentro, arrebatándole sus fuerzas y la voz autoritaria que no llegó a sacar. Se le escapó su nombre en un susurro casi fantasmal, una auténtica súplica de que parara.

—¡Míreme! —exclamó, a escasa distancia de ella. Movió el hombro, provocando que el nudo se agitase. Akira observó de cerca ese espacio vacío donde debería estar su brazo izquierdo. —No tiene la más mínima idea de cómo es esto. Míreme a los ojos y repita eso de que comprende mi situación. Usted, con sus dos brazos, y sus dos piernas, ¿sabe lo que es sentirse incompleta? ¿Pensar que pase lo que pase, ya nada volverá a ser igual ni podrá hacer lo que quiera?

Varios chispazos fueron surgiendo en su cuerpo, arrinconando aun más a la psicóloga y llegando a asustarle.

—Métase su estúpido libro de psicología por donde le—

Akira rodeó la muñeca de Sana con sus dedos. La morena se apartó, contrariada, sin lograr soltarse de ella. Sintió una repentina calma, una sensación cálida y hormigueante recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Su Quirk se fue apagando, y cuando la última chispa desapareció, Akira dejó de agarrarle.

—¡Arashi!

Aizawa irrumpió en la sala, con Mic pisándole los talones.

Sana retrocedió, la vista clavada en su profesora. Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, Sana echó a correr, pasando por el lado de Mic.

—Voy a por ella.

—No. Dejadla marcharse, por hoy ha sido suficiente.

Present Mic y Aizawa intercambiaron una mirada. Él gruñó, mientras que el rubio hundió los hombros, suspirando. Los gritos se habían escuchado en todo el pasillo, coincidiendo con que ambos iban hacia allí para saber si habían terminado.

—¿Por qué se lo has permitido?

La demanda de Aizawa acompañó el primero de sus gimoteos, al cual le seguirían un torrente de lágrimas que llevaba demasiado conteniendo. Ninguno fue capaz de sacarle una respuesta coherente, y el tutor de la chica tuvo que resignarse a esperar que se tranquilizara, esa tarde o al día siguiente. Él distaba de ser un experto en consolar a nadie, y tampoco se sentía en condiciones de ayudar; así que se sentó en la orilla de la mesa mientras veía a Yamada hacer su magia.

Acuclillado junto a ella, posó una mano en su rodilla sana y la otra en su hombro. Hizashi le habló en su tono de voz más dulce, un bajo que no le conocía, limpiándole con el pulgar las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mandíbula. Akira se aclaró la garganta, diciendo, entre hipidos, que no era solo por lo que acababa de suceder; que habían pasado ciertas cosas, y recordó aquello que no quería, que estaba exhausta y el dolor la carcomía.

—Es muy estúpido de tu parte, desvivirte por la salud de los demás y descuidar la tuya propia.

—¿Deberíamos contratar un psicólogo para la psicóloga? —murmuró Mic, siguiendo la conversación.

—Dicho así suena muy estúpido—comentó Akira, riendo. —Aun así, ya tengo uno.

* * *

 _So stand in the rain_  
 _Stand your ground_  
 _Stand up when it's all crashing down_  
 _You stand through the pain_  
 _You won't drown_  
 _And one day, whats lost can be found_  
 _You stand in the rain_

* * *

 **Han pasado ochenta años...**

 **Nah, han sido un par de semanitas (puede que más, yo tengo perdido el sentido del espacio-tiempo), pero de nuevo, espero que la longitud del cap lo compense. Sí, de nuevo, se me fue la pinza. He perdido mi autocontrol.**

 **Es un cap de transición, aun así, es intensito. Taishiro Toyomitsu es el nombre real de Fatgum, personaje que aparece en el manga y espero que en un futuro lo veamos animado :D**

 **No he mencionado apenas qué pasó con Sana en la zona de fuego porque, de nuevo, no me corresponde a mi contarlo y es spoiler del maravilloso fic "Legacy". Esta vez he aportado mi versión de la discusión entre Sana y Akira que podéis ver también ahí.**

 **Es demasiado tarde como para enrollarme hablando, así que me limitaré a daros las gracias de todo corazón, como siempre, por leer y comentar. No me puedo creer que ya casi lleguemos a las 500 lecturas :'DD**

 **Un abrazo enorme, y hasta el próximo cap.**


	12. Página nueva

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 _Página nueva_

* * *

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic…

 _¿El reloj ha sido siempre tan ruidoso?_

…tac.

Por mucho que reverberasen los ecos de las manecillas, el paso del tiempo siempre le parecía irreal, fuera de lugar; los segundos podían convertirse en horas y las horas en un parpadeo. Allí tumbada en el diván, se aventuraría a decir que sufría una experiencia extracorpórea; abandonaba la carcasa insensible y desde los ojos de su psicóloga, Akira se veía a sí misma, manos entrelazadas en su abdomen y la vista clavada en la pintura beige del techo.

—Izumi.

El vaivén de los puntos de luz en su campo de visión terminó por obligarla a cerrar los ojos, regresando a sí misma.

—Akira. Sabes que no tienes por qué responder si no te sientes cómoda, pero házmelo saber al menos—le pidió, recolocando las anticuadas gafas que se le escurrían por el puente de la nariz.

Hikaru Miro, su psicóloga desde hacía casi doce años, fue la encargada de su terapia desde que se acomodó en Japón. Akira fue de sus primeras pacientes tras acabar la carrera, y con el tiempo, acabó influyendo en la decisión de la joven de cuidar la salud mental además de ser heroína. Fuera de la terapia, a Akira le gustaba considerarla una vieja amiga, un modelo a seguir además de una de las personas que le ayudaban a encauzar correctamente su camino cuando se perdía.

—Es solo que… Me parece surreal. Lo hice. No dañé a gente que no quisiera quitar de mi camino en ese momento—respondió Akira al cabo de unos segundos, alzando su antebrazo para dejarlo descansar sobre su frente.

El costado ya no era un problema y había recuperado cierta libertad de movimiento, aunque seguía teniendo su pierna atrapada en escayola, podría moverse con un bastón o muletas.

—El instinto de supervivencia es una fuerza poderosa, y puede llevarnos a realizar acciones que en circunstancias normales no haríamos. Tu cerebro priorizó los mecanismos de defensa antes que los de huida, curiosamente, porque para ti era más importante proteger a tu compañero y a los alumnos presentes que la auto preservación. Así que no te dio oportunidad de pensártelo ni de hacerte recordar cosas que lo obstaculizarían—explicó Miro, colocando parte de su cabello, negro y corto, tras su oreja. Le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora a Akira.

Ella gruñó de vuelta, evocando las dos sombras alargadas que vio por unos segundos antes de entrar en acción.

—¿Has considerado…?

La pregunta de Miro quedó en el aire, sin llegar a terminar de ser formulada. Sin embargo, Akira sabía perfectamente cómo seguía.

—Sí—murmuró. —Pero viendo de lo poco que me sirvió…

—Lo importante es que te fue útil. No dejes que tus sentimientos te cieguen, Izumi: si pudiste noquearles sin tener idea de qué hacías ni de cómo saldría, confiando tan solo en que os ayudaría a salir de la situación, imagínate si entrenaras y aprendieses más sobre él.

Akira separó los labios, escapándosele el hálito lentamente. Miro se inclinó hacia ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Pressure es tuyo, Izumi. Tu miedo a usarlo es lo último que te ata a ellos. Conquistando lo que te aterroriza no les estarás dejando ganar, ni reafirmarás su posesión sobre ti; te estarás liberando. Sé que te intimida, lo culpable que aún te sientes, pero rehuyéndolo no conseguirás avanzar. Por favor, piénsatelo bien.

—¿Y quién iba a enseñarme? —replicó ella, limpiándose una lágrima con la manga de la blusa.

Miro sabía demasiado bien que era una forma de evadir la propuesta, de obstaculizarse a sí misma sin haber empezado siquiera.

—¿Estás en una de las escuelas para héroes de mayor prestigio, rodeada de profesionales maravillosos y me preguntas eso?

—Yo educo allí, no soy una alumna—Akira se incorporó, sentándose recta y apoyando las palmas de las manos en la tela del diván. — ¿Qué pensarán de una profesora que no solo les ha ocultado cosas, sino que les pide que gasten su tiempo en orientarla? ¿Quién va a querer cogerme de la mano como si fuese otra adolescente con escasa experiencia y guiarme? Maldita sea, si ni siquiera sé hacer bien mi trabajo.

La morena entrecerró los ojos, apartándose de una alterada Akira. Hizo unas anotaciones rápidas en su informe antes de apartarlo, soltando el portapapeles y la pluma sobre la mesilla a su derecha.

—Si vas a aferrarte a las palabras de una joven enfadada, que no tiene a los psicólogos en alta estima y afectada por sus traumas, que sea para mejorar. Te equivocaste, sí, pero después de eso toca volver a levantarse y aprender de los errores. Eres una magnífica psicóloga, Izumi, y me enorgullezco de poder llamarte una colega; sin embargo, intentando forzar las cosas solo conseguirás respuestas negativas. Lo aprendí contigo, al fin y al cabo—dijo Miro. Se puso en pie, cruzándose de brazos y paseando por la sala hasta detenerse frente a la ventana. Akira supo qué momento exacto estaba rememorando, y ella misma se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se comportó como Sana años atrás y ahora había experimentado en sus propias carnes qué se sentía estar en el otro lado.

—Y sobre lo otro… Eraserhead parece un hombre bastante sabio, por lo que me has contado. No pierdes nada por intentar pedirle consejo, al menos; ya ha de tener una idea de qué te pasa.

Akira empezó a reírse, primero entre dientes, cogiendo fuerza en su pecho hasta ir escalando en volumen, convirtiéndose en carcajadas. Miro se giró para mirarle por encima del hombro, alzando una ceja.

—Ay, eso ha sido _muy_ gracioso. Aizawa… ayudándome… _a mí_ —se limpió una lágrima del rabillo del ojo, negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que subestimas a ese hombre y su disposición para tenderle una mano a los demás. Ten un poco de fe en él.

* * *

—¿Una sorpresa?

All Might asintió, parado junto a Aizawa, quien recolocaba unos papales en su escritorio; hasta la más cotidiana de las tareas se había convertido en un suplicio en su estado, sumado a los calambrazos por el dolor de tan solo rozar algo con sus brazos.

—Me opongo—cortó Aizawa, volteando su silla para darle la cara. —Apenas se han recuperado del ataque de los villanos, ni siquiera han pasado cuatro semanas.

Toshinori no pudo ocultar su decepción, enderezándose un poco más para contemplarle sorprendido. Tras reflexionarlo unos segundos, recordando lo mucho que se había preparado en casa para esa conversación, puso su mano izquierda en su cadera y alzó la otra separando el índice del puño, como si eso reafirmase su proposición.

—¡Ellos creen que fue un accidente! —argumentó, separando sus brazos y usándolos para enfatizar. —Piensan que es una coincidencia que nunca ocurre… Pero ese no es el caos, ¡los héroes siempre se enfrentan al peligro!

Aizawa le dedicó una mirada de irritación entre las vendas. All Might volvió a poner los brazos en jarras después de una pausa.

—Solo quiero que entiendan eso—finalizó, tratando de mostrar su más blanca y radiante sonrisa.

—Es contraproducente. De salir mal, podrían quedarse traumatizados—replicó Aizawa. —¿Se lo has consultado a Izumi siquiera?

All Might parpadeó, alargando un sencillo "ah" a la par que su cerebro buscaba rápidamente una solución a eso. _Crap, no había tenido eso en cuenta._

Él captó al vuelo que, como había supuesto, no lo había hecho.

—¿El aclamado número uno tiene vergüenza a hacer una consulta? ¿O acaso temes su respuesta? —dijo con obvio retintín.

 _Puede que un poco de ambas._

* * *

Se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Aizawa, "propiedad" de Mic -así rezaba en la infantil etiqueta pegada en su monitor-. El más joven le hizo hueco en su sitio para que ambos pudiesen ver el monitor. La tensión entre los dos era más que palpable, y sobre ellos caía una pesada atmósfera de incomodidad. Cada vez que las largas piernas del rubio chocaban con las suyas, él le dedicaba una mirada asesina tras el repullo inicial mientras All Might se agazapaba, disculpándose. Le dejó a cargo del ratón, dictándole paso por paso -muy para su hartazgo- dónde estaba Skype y cómo se usaba.

De forma muy conveniente, All Might se había olvidado su teléfono en casa y Aizawa se encabezonó en hablar directamente con ella, aunque no podía sujetar su propio móvil. El paso lógico fue usar Skype, cosa que a Toshinori le sonó a un invento muy lejano. Si ni siquiera le escribía cartas a Gran Torino, ¿qué iba a saber de videollamadas?

—Y… ¿suele hablar con la señorita Izumi con este método?

Quizás no era muy inteligente por su parte intentar sacarle conversación.

—No suelo hablar con ella por _ningún_ método—contestó Aizawa, cortante.

—Oh. Bueno. Lamento si te he ofendido, no pretendía insinuar—

—¿Quién ha dicho nada de insinuaciones?

El breve contacto visual que mantuvieron consiguió darle escalofríos a Toshinori. Tragó saliva, regresando a su tarea. Prefería el silencio cargante a una charla tan embarazosa. Se reservó el preguntarle que por qué la tenía agregada entonces, suponiendo que habría dicho "sencillamente está ahí", "por motivos profesionales" o "fue cosa de Mic". Ahora que lo pensaba, Mic solía tener la culpa de todo. Se compadecía de él.

—Midnight dice que, por su convalecencia, guarda bastante reposo y apenas se despega del ordenador, así que puede que no necesitemos mucha suerte para que responda.

All Might asintió, mandándole un mensaje escrito -de nuevo, con las instrucciones de Aizawa- avisándole de que querían hablar con ella y si podía ser vía vídeo. Esperaron un minuto, antes de recibir un sí con emoticonos felices. La pantalla se volvió oscura antes de mostrar una pared, morada además de borrosa. Toshinori lo reconoció como su dormitorio por el atisbo de la parte inferior de un cuadro de un cerezo. Sus memorias de ese sitio eran difusas y no muy positivas, aun así, se encontró sonrojándose y frotando sus nudillos contra la tela del traje azul.

Akira no tardó en aparecer, murmurando "soy idiota" a la par que enderezaba la cámara del portátil. Llevaba una camiseta ancha blanca que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, y que seguía escurriéndose hacia abajo por mucho que ella lo recolocase.

—Soy un desastre, perdonad, me habéis pillado un poco desprevenida—se justificó, haciéndose el flequillo a un lado. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, aunque con la calidad de la cámara, tampoco podrían haberlo distinguido.

Supo entonces por qué Aizawa había insistido en verla, más que oírla: pareció hundirse en la silla, casi aliviado. Quería tener una confirmación visual de que ella estaba bien. Su asombro fue a más cuando Aizawa le hizo a un lado, desplazándole con las ruedas de la silla y acaparando la cámara.

—Izumi. Lamento importunarte, pero esperaba que pudieses hacerle entrar en razón. Necesito tu opinión profesional—habló, tan rápido que All Might apenas le siguió el ritmo. Su voz era igual de monótona que siempre, a pesar de que su mirada perdió un tanto de su dureza para dirigirse a ella.

Akira se acomodó en los cojines a su espalda, devolviéndole el gesto un tanto confusa, mas intrigada. Por dentro estaba dando saltitos de alegría. ¡Aizawa, acudiendo a ella, pidiéndole consejo!

—No sé si estarás al tanto; dentro de un par de días volveremos a la USJ para hacer la práctica pendiente. Y _él_ —Aizawa observó brevemente a All Might: —quiere hacerse pasar por un villano y atacarles.

—Compañero, dicho así…—All Might susurró su protesta, más ofendido de lo que dejó ver. Se movió de vuelta al costado de Aizawa, asomándose.

—Espera, espera… _¿Qué?_ —Akira se llevó una mano a la frente y abrió los ojos con incredulidad. —¿Esto es una broma?

—Señorita Izumi, tiene tendencia a no tomarme en serio, y aquí mi colega Eraser lo ha puesto demasiado—

—Lo he dicho tal cual, sin edulcorarlo. No es mi problema que tú lo maquilles para que suene menos agresivo de lo que realmente es—le cortó Aizawa, entrecerrando los ojos. All Might le contempló levantarse aun estupefacto. —Voy a hacer una cosa, para cuando vuelva, espero que hayáis llegado a una conclusión.

Esperó a que Aizawa saliera de la sala de profesores antes de volver a dirigir su atención a Akira, cuya expresión encontró casi tan intimidante como la del moreno.

—Estoy esperando una explicación, All Might.

Se aclaró la garganta y procedió a contarle su plan tal y como hizo con Aizawa una hora atrás. Bajo su petición, compartió también lo que el tutor había opinado de la idea, finalizando con una exhalación resignada.

—Tengo un disfraz de villano y todo. Es muy convincente, me encantaría que le echase un vistazo.

Toshinori alzó las comisuras de sus labios y agachó la vista, desanimado con toda la resistencia que su simple propuesta estaba causando.

—All Might, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, sin embargo…—Akira se frotó los párpados con cansancio. —Las heridas aun son frescas. Lo que tú quieres hacer no solo podría abrirlas más, sería como echarles sal. Imagínate si pierdes el control, no de tu Quirk, sino de la situación: porque el pánico y el miedo se extiende con una rapidez pasmosa y antes de que te des cuenta, podrías haber traumatizado con mayor profundidad a esos niños. Son muy impresionables… Demonios, hasta yo lo soy. Si a mí me hiciesen eso…

—Termine la frase, Izumi. Por favor.

—Una cosa muy distinta es gastarme una broma saltando de repente disfrazado, que puede que me molestase al principio, pero acabaría riéndome a… A asustarme de verdad. A meterte en un papel y dejar que reviviese un momento tan horrible como ese con la excusa de "es para prepararme" o "es por tu bien"—Akira se detuvo, exhalando. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto más allá de la cámara, y aun con la mala calidad, All Might no pasó por alto cómo se oscurecían. —Si alguien me lo hiciera, puede que jamás llegase a perdonarle y que no volviese a sentirme segura en su presencia nunca más. Dime, a pesar de todo esto, ¿aun estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo? ¿Quieres seguir adelante?

—Debemos enseñar la determinación para superarlo, Izumi—acabó por decir, alzando la barbilla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Ese es nuestro deber como profesores.

—Ve y dile eso a Aizawa entonces. Yo no apoyo esto. Que tengas una buena tarde, All Might.

Akira acabó la llamada sin dar lugar a una respuesta y se desconectó al instante.

* * *

Había comprobado que, hasta la persona más dulce, con la que creía tener una harmonía natural, podía tener discusiones y más allá de eso, hacerle pasar tres días enfurruñada y de mal humor.

—Será idiota. ¿Para qué me pide consejo si después hará lo que quiera?

No lo hacía con mala intención, al contrario; el problema de All Might era que su honradez e integridad muchas veces le cegaban, su optimismo perpetuo le mantenía casi en una realidad distinta donde todo era paz y amor. Él quería lo mejor para los chicos y chicas de la escuela, mas, eso no significaba que sus actos lo fuesen realmente. De verdad deseaba que ese disparate hubiese salido bien, que nadie se hiriese y fuese la lección que él esperaba.

En un arrebato, aunque con mucha consideración detrás, había cogido el teléfono y pedido cita para el que esperaba fuese un cambio para mejor. Cuando colgó, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó un vaso de una de las alacenas blancas, balanceándose con una sola muleta y murmurando para sí misma. Tuvo que recordarse que no podía beber alcohol con la medicación, así que optó por la siempre fiel botella de agua.

Mientras vertía el líquido en una copa de vino -le pareció que le daría algo de estilo-, escuchó su móvil vibrar entre los cojines del sofá. Se vio obligada a dejar la copa en la esquina de la isla, bufando, y se encaminó en la búsqueda del dispositivo. Lo encontró una vez hizo un escaneado rápido de los muebles, y demasiado cansada como para seguir yendo de un lado a otro, prefirió ponerse cómoda a dar otro viaje por simple agua. Tampoco es que tuviera sed realmente.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante que pareció infinito al ver que tenía varios mensajes de Aizawa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Por desgracia, una parte de su cerebro lo asoció con "peligro" y "malas noticias", motivo en parte del breve descanso de sus latidos.

Desbloqueó la pantalla con las manos temblorosas, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior.

—Por favor, que no haya pasado nada, por favor…

Se sintió estúpida por haber malpensado en cuanto vio las imágenes, y tras el shock inicial, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, cubriéndose la boca sin ser capaz de retener unas lágrimas, y de las buenas.

"La mayoría no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien. Ha recibido su merecido".

Una foto de All Might, bocabajo en una especie de roca y pegado a ella por las esferas de Mineta, en lo que supuso era su "disfraz", con los alumnos echándose encima suya con intenciones no muy amistosas. Tenían la venganza escrita en sus rostros.

En la siguiente, se le podía ver un poco mejor la cara, y tenía una de las expresiones de arrepentimiento más divertidas que había visto: de fondo, Kirishima sujetaba a Bakugou, y Todoroki miraba desinteresado para otro lado. En la última, casi parecía llorar de felicidad, en una mueca irrisoria y ojitos de cachorro, con Midoriya tirado en el suelo, obviamente aliviado, y Uraraka e Iida a sus lados.

"Él solo se lo ha buscado, a pesar del mal rato, han reaccionado con la rapidez suficiente como para pelear contra él e incluso han llegado a un plan conjunto. Les he dejado que se desahoguen, es lo mínimo".

"Gracias por haber intentado disuadirle. Lamento cualquier molestia que te causáramos".

Casi dos meses para hablarle directamente y por privado. Se había tomado su tiempo, pero, al fin y al cabo, lo hizo. Podían sacar unas cuantas cosas buenas de las ocurrencias de All Might.

Tras mucho cavilarlo, y un largo rato de observar la pantalla, respondió:

"Gracias a ti por haberme consultado y respetar mi opinión como psicóloga. Me alegró ver que tú al menos conservas todo el sentido común, lógica y razón que nos falta a los demás. Tengo la tranquilidad de que te preocupas por la salud mental de tus alumnos y que eres capaz de protegerla en mi ausencia."

"Aunque, más importante, ¿puedo preguntar cómo estás escribiendo?"

Akira aguardó, expectante, la contestación de Aizawa. Al ver que estaba grabando un audio, pensó que podría estar alucinando. Lo reprodujo nada más llegarle, acercándose el altavoz del móvil al oído.

—Puede que te lo diga cuando tú dejes de hacer el vago y vuelvas a tu trabajo. Sé que ya no vas en silla de ruedas. No tienes excusa.

Aizawa era un hombre tan excepcional, que no solo se forzaba a levantarse cada mañana para seguir con su oficio, aún con los brazos rotos, el cráneo fracturado y la vista perjudicada, ignorando las recomendaciones de todos los médicos y sacrificando una recuperación cómoda por el bienestar de sus alumnos, sino que, además, podía permitirse mensajearle sin usar las manos, pararse a sacar fotografías un tanto comprometedoras de All Might y chulearle en un audio. Por no hablar de su tendencia a quedarse dormido en lugares extraños, metido en un saco de dormir tan amarillo que hacía daño a la vista.

Akira sintió su enfado desvanecerse, tanto el nuevo con All Might como las cenizas de los primeros encontronazos con Eraserhead.

Si iba a darle la vuelta a la página y empezar a escribir en una en blanco, tenía que dejar de echar la vista atrás y centrarse en lo que tenía delante.

* * *

 **¿Soy una tardona? Probablemente. La verdad, este capítulo no estaba planeado en un principo, pero quería darle un cierre más limpio a lo que sería esta primera etapa de la historia y a lo de la USJ, incluyendo el contenido de la primera OVA. Que Akira pase página no quiere decir que no vaya a patearle el culo a All Might en cuanto le vea, por supuesto, esas ganas siguen ahí xD De todas formas, ya veremos cuanto le dura esta nueva actitud a Akira, ya que se viene tormenta... y de las grandes.**

 **Mientras, los dos siguientes caps cubrirán las dos mitades del torneo. Y después de eso *insertar risa malévola***

 **En el facebook subiré más o menos las screencaps concretas de las imágenes que Aizawa le manda a Akira, aunque no sean cien por cien exactas debido a un par de cambios.**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, por leer mis locuras y las de Akira; y por haberme dejado llegar tan lejos. Porque no pensaba que esta historia fuese a llegar ni al quinto cap y sin embargo, aquí estamos, en el doceavo, y subiendo.**

 **Un enorme abrazo, y espero que sigáis leyendo y poder ver vuestros comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


	13. Aquí estoy

**Capítulo 13**

 _Aquí estoy_

* * *

Los fuegos artificiales mancharon el cielo con sus colores, bramando sus ánimos a los participantes del Festival Deportivo y sirviendo de anuncio para todo aquel que alzase la mirada en la lejanía. A la prensa, sin embargo, no les parecieron tan hermosos; más bien servían de recordatorio de lo que se estaban perdiendo a causa de las reforzadas medidas de seguridad. Lo tenían justo delante, las puertas estaban abiertas y el pasillo formado por los puestos de comida haciendo sus estómagos rugir, todo mientras aguardaban el permiso para entrar.

Por si no fuese suficiente, alguien se había empeñado en atravesar todo el tumulto a paso de tortuga, y había reporteros que jurarían haber sido golpeados a propósito: especialmente los que se dedicaban a chismes y cotilleos. Volverían a sus casas con unos cuantos moretones "accidentales" en las pantorrillas y tobillos.

* * *

—A este paso, voy a acabar con los bíceps de All Might. Menudos musculitos más definidos me van a quedar en los brazos, sí señor—se dijo, respirando ufanamente. Se echó a reír al imaginarse de esa guisa.

—Disculpe, esta zona es solo de acceso para personal autorizado.

La voz vino del final del pasillo, amortiguada por una máscara que conocía demasiado bien. Se vio obligada a parar. Quería asegurarse de que realmente no la había reconocido.

—No me obligue a repetírselo. Enséñeme su identificación—insistió el héroe conocido como Snipe, acercándose con cautela.

—Estoy empezando a sentirme ofendida, compañero.

Snipe apartó la mano de la empuñadura de su revólver, dejándola suspendida en el aire. Ella maniobró con las muletas para encararle mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Izumi?

—Suenas confuso. ¿Una se cambia de look y ya soy una extraña? —sonrió ampliamente, descansando su peso en el pie izquierdo.

El héroe divisó la tarjeta que le daba acceso en calidad de profesora y heroína colgando de su cuello, justo debajo de los listones de su blusa blanca sin mangas. Todos estaban con los nervios crispados y en alerta tras la USJ: la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque de villanos, o uno infiltrándose, ya no era tan remota.

Seguro de que efectivamente, se trataba de Asylum, inclinó su sombrero a modo de disculpa y avanzó hacia ella, la otra mano aferrada a su cinturón. Akira ensanchó un poco más su mueca al ver sus maneras de cowboy.

—Vas al palco, supongo. ¿Sabes que no hay un ascensor hasta allí? —comentó Snipe, caminando junto a ella hasta el comienzo de las escaleras.

Ella asintió, aunque no perdió su aparente alegría, entrecerró los ojos y dedicó una mirada desafiante a los escalones.

—Hacer ejercicio nunca viene mal. Subiré sin problemas, le he cogido el truquillo a estos cacharros.

Dado su incesante meneo de cabeza y el hecho de que no dio un solo paso, Snipe llegó a la conclusión de que ni ella misma se creía sus palabras, y que podría llegar a estar allí sin moverse un buen rato. Exhaló e imitó su gesto.

—Venga, te echaré una mano. ¿Qué clase de héroe sería, si no?

Akira giró el rostro y le contempló por un instante; recordó su enfado por los rumores que le habían llegado de él, su insensibilidad con respecto a las heridas de Eraserhead, Trece y ella, pero el hombre que le tendía la mano no terminaba de encajar en ninguna de esas descripciones. Errores los cometía cualquiera, y juzgarle sin darle una oportunidad no era demasiado justo.

Así que hizo a un lado sus muletas y permitió que Snipe le pasara un brazo por la espalda. Se apoyó en él con un ápice de nerviosismo, analizándole de reojo discretamente. Aún había ascuas de su sospecha y por mucho que lo deseara, poniéndose optimista no las apagaría.

* * *

—King. Te has sentado sobre mi gabardina.

El tutor del 1-B del curso de héroes se disculpó entre dientes antes de separarse apenas unos centímetros de la silla, permitiendo que Ectoplasm recuperase el trozo de tela. Hound Dog ni se inmutó cuando sus hombros chocaron, con ese tamaño y lo abstraído que solía estar, ¿cómo iba a sentir un golpecito así?

En la fila delantera, All Might charlaba animadamente con Trece. Power Loader intervenía de vez en cuando en la conversación, inclinándose por encima del asiento vacío que estaban guardándole a Snipe.

—Tendré en cuenta tu oferta, Izumi. Una buena copa nunca viene mal.

Blood King apenas giró el rostro al escuchar las voces de los dos héroes rodeando el pequeño muro que separaba la puerta de ellos; saludó a Asylum con un asentimiento y una leve reverencia, en señal de respeto. Esa mujer se había puesto en peligro con tal de defender a unos alumnos, y le enorgullecía poder contar con alguien así enseñando a sus chicos. Tenía la tranquilidad de estar dejándolos en buenas manos.

Trece dio un pequeño saltito de entusiasmo al verla; los dos jóvenes se pusieron al día, hablando de sus heridas como agua pasada y diciéndose lo geniales que fueron a pesar de no haberse visto. A All Might le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, aun clavado en su esquina sin despegar sus largos brazos de los costados e intentando a toda costa pasar desapercibido. Snipe aprovechó para reclamar su sitio.

—Me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo, Izumi.

 _¿Su pelo?_

All Might despegó la vista del suelo con el comentario de Trece, curioso por ver a qué se refería.

Empezó a toser nada más notarlo.

Akira se había cortado el cabello considerablemente: los mechones delanteros, que aun formaban su viejo flequillo, descansaban en su pecho y eran ahora los más largos junto a los lados, que iban acortándose hasta caer a la altura de sus hombros.

Enmarcaba sus facciones redondeadas de una forma distinta; a diferencia del moño desastrado, ahora se podía se le veía a ella primero.

Sin embargo, en algún momento de esa conversación, Akira alzó la vista y la dejó caer en él: Toshinori movió sus pupilas de un lado a otro nervioso, sintiendo un sudor frío acariciándole la frente y el carraspeo intensificándose. En ese lila no encontraba un buen vaticinio para él.

Y en efecto, Akira se puso cara a cara con él antes de que pudiese procesarlo siquiera.

Aprovechó un respaldo como punto de apoyo y así liberar una mano, la misma con la que agarró firmemente su corbata roja para obligarle a agacharse.

—Tú—se limitó a decir, en el tono más seco y amenazante que había conocido en ella, uno que no creía que tuviese.

—¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su nariz.

Akira entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, tú, enorme idiota. ¿A ti te parece bien lo que hiciste?

All Might abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, cual pez fuera del agua, para asombro de los demás profesores que les observan entre confusos y atónitos.

—Como Aizawa te habrá comentado—

El ya conocido sabor a óxido asaltó su paladar; rezó para que no pasara de ahí.

—Estoy al tanto, sí. A lo que voy, All Might, es que ignoraste deliberadamente mi recomendación como profesional e hiciste lo que te dio la gana. Les asustaste. Peleasteis. Ellos ganaron. Tuviste suerte de que saliera bien y no hubiese heridos serios ni los traumases. La próxima vez, te pido que me escuches, y si no…—dando otro suave tirón, Akira le miró directamente. —La que se vestirá de villana seré yo.

 _Holy shit._

La sangre se le escapó de entre los dientes y tintó sus labios. Akira retrocedió, agrandando su mirada y con la culpabilidad escrita en su expresión.

—Izumi, si vas a recrear la escena de Carrie con All Might, al menos espera a después de la entrega de premios y cuando estéis solos. Recogí ayer el traje del tinte.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral donde incluso Power Loader y Ectoplasm le clavaron los ojos como dagas en la nuca a Snipe.

—Bueno, ahora tengo una prueba de que efectivamente puedes ser un capullo.

Akira casi escupió sus palabras, entre dientes, antes de dejarse caer en la única silla libre junto a un hombre completamente desconocido.

 _Y tú eres una ingenua. Al final no has podido controlarte y te has tirado al cuello del pobre All Might, pero has intentado excusar al cowboy._

Quizás era porque una pequeña parte de ella aún quería llevarse bien con todo el mundo; y otra, que estaba dolida con cómo había hecho las cosas All Might precisamente porque eran cercanos, mientras que Snipe seguía siendo poco más que un compañero de trabajo y un desconocido.

Observó de soslayo al héroe, sonrojado hasta las orejas e intentando desaparecer en su sitio.

 _Aunque… a él realmente tampoco le conoces._

* * *

— _Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!_ Aquí Present Mic, ¡vuestro héroe y locutor favorito!

Las gradas le recibieron con aplausos y algunos silbidos al aparecer en las pantallas; Akira juró haber visto a varios grupos con pancartas y camisetas en su honor chillar cuando él guiñó un ojo.

—Este año tengo compañía: un nuevo presentador que estoy seguro me ayudará a hacer las delicias de tan especial evento. ¿No es así, Eraserhead?

Mic se giró hacia su no muy voluntario compañero. El aplauso se volvió más tímido y confuso al alejarse la cámara para mostrarlos a los dos. Un gruñido se escapó a través del micrófono del otro héroe.

Ectoplasm se echó hacia delante para mirar a Akira, quien de repente parecía una fan desquiciada dando palmaditas y descubriendo, de una forma no muy digna, que no sabía silbar. Intimidada por la repentina atención, y en especial de él, sus vítores fueron muriendo hasta que se quedó solo con la incomodidad.

—¿Es la primera vez que lo ves, Izumi?

La pregunta de Blood King le pilló desprevenida.

—¿A Aizawa? —inquirió.

Él osciló entre darse una palmada en la frente y aguantarse la risa.

—No, por desgracia a él lo vemos todos los días. Me refería al evento.

—Oh, claro—Akira dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Consideró de nuevo dejarse caer accidentalmente por el palco. —Sí, es la primera vez. Es un honor poder verlo desde aquí, con vosotros. Aunque me tengo que acostumbrar a tanto barullo.

—¿Solo a eso? —intervino Hound Dog, pero salió casi como un ladrido y Akira no alcanzó a entenderlo.

Mic había seguido con su presentación: pequeños grupos de alumnos salieron de distintas puertas, dirigiéndose al centro del estadio.

—¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei, donde los aprendices del mundo de héroes apuntan a las gargantas de los demás- y también a la cima! ¡Nuestra gran contienda anual! —la audiencia rugió. —Déjenme adivinar, ¿vinieron a verlos a ellos, cierto?

 _¿A ellos?_

—¡Las nuevas estrellas milagrosas quienes con nervios de acero se enfrentaron a los villanos! Del curso de héroes… ¡La clase 1-A!

¿Desde cuándo un ataque se convertía en propaganda? Encontraba un tanto retorcido hacer de ellos una atracción, si bien entendía que llamasen la atención por superar semejante obstáculo al principio de sus estudios, trivializarlo así… Era poner una carga extra sobre esos niños. Y apartar al resto de clases.

Por el ceño fruncido de King, a él también le había disgustado, como menosprecio a su curso.

—¡No hace mucho que están aquí, pero están llenos de talento! ¡La clase 1-B!

Desde luego, era una presentación mucho menos pomposa y elaborada. Por no hablar de los tres segundos que le dedicó a introducir al departamento de estudios generales, el de apoyo y el de administración, que superaban en número y por mucho al heroico.

 _Se que no debería jugar favoritos, sin embargo…_

Akira sonrió al joven de cabello morado como si pudiese verla.

All Might se encorvó, expectante, ojos puestos en su pupilo.

… _grita bien alto, mi chico, que el mundo sepa que estás aquí._

* * *

Tras el revuelo causado por Midnight y los abucheos a Bakugou por su muy cuestionable discurso -Akira apostó que el dirigirse directamente a su _sensei_ , y de ese modo, era su particular forma de hacer que todos diesen hasta su última gota de energía para derrotarle y así coronarse ganador con orgullo-, se determinó el que sería el primer juego del festival.

Una carrera de obstáculos en la que seguramente lo pasarían mal.

En un ambiente relajado y en papel de meros espectadores, Akira no solo sentía la determinación que desprendían los jóvenes participantes, sino la tensión en _cierta persona_ que tampoco se molestaba mucho en ocultar sus gestos.

—¿Estás listo para comentar, Hombre Momia?

La pregunta de Mic le distrajo, aunque hizo brotar una risita superficial.

 _Así que Mic también le había llamado así. Pobre Aizawa, a saber, cómo habrá conseguido arrastrarlo para hacer esto._

—¿Cuándo comenzará lo importante?

—Ahora mismo—respondió Eraser.

La simpleza e instantaneidad de la respuesta le chocó. Si apenas habían dado el pistoletazo de salida…

 _Tanta gente, en un solo pasillo, intentando adelantar… Dios mío. Es una avalancha humana, y si-_

—Podrían- podrían morir por aplastamiento. Esto es demasiado peligroso—titubeó Akira, sentándose en el borde de su silla.

Fue el trabajo de Trece tranquilizarla, alzando una mano para que aguardase.

—Mira bien, Izumi.

Un gran peso se esfumó al comprobar que Todoroki tomó la delantera, congelando a la inmensa mayoría e inmovilizándolos: tras él, varios de sus compañeros le seguían, intactos, y no muy atrás se encontraba Shinsou a hombros de otros cuatro alumnos.

—Apenas han empezado, creo que te agobias demasiado rápido, Asylum. Si no pueden enfrentarse a esto, ¿qué harán frente a peligros reales y mayores? —dijo Ectoplasm.

Quizás se agobiaba porque ella no sabría salir de esa situación, y entraría en pánico nada más cruzar la puerta.

Cerró el puño con fuerza, una chispa de impotencia creciendo en su interior conforme veía la valentía y resolución con la que se libraban de los robots, la facilidad con la que usaban sus Quirks y el poder destructivo que tenían.

¿Cómo había soñado ella con entrar a Yuuei?

Carecía del poder y su entrenamiento brillaba por su ausencia.

—La clase B y los demás no son malos, pero…—el comentario de All Might quedó en el aire, y como por arte de magia, Aizawa les dio la respuesta.

—La clase A no pierde el tiempo. Ellos han estado en íntimo contacto con el mundo encima de ellos en el incidente de la USJ, y han aprendido lo que significa vivir el verdadero terror. Le hicieron frente y salieron de una pieza…. Y ahora cada una de esas experiencias ha sido su medio de estímulo. Están ahogando sus dudas, su vacilación.

Sus palabras la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y sus uñas se separaron de la palma de su mano.

 _Es momento de avanzar, Akira. Coge ese malestar, los recuerdos y tus dilemas: convierte lo que no podrías haber hecho entonces en algo que harás ahora._

Habían llegado al campo minado, y ella se había perdido casi la mitad del recorrido en medio de sus reflexiones.

Todoroki y Bakugou se disputaban el primer lugar, hasta que, en medio de un concierto de explosiones, humo y exclamaciones, apareció Midoriya.

All Might dio un salto abrupto y enérgico, alzando sus brazos en el aire en señal de victoria: una celebración temprana pero merecida.

Akira ni se percató de que su mandíbula había caído y su boca formaba una "o". Intentaba procesar lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo, en la competición, y en ese palco, donde de repente el mismísimo All Might escogía un bando y festejaba de un modo que distaba de lo profesional.

En el último segundo, cuando Midoriya parecía estar a punto de caer, consiguió enderezarse aún en el aire y darle un último uso a la pieza del robot que llevaba cargando desde casi el principio, la cual, combinada con su ingenio, podría haber sido la herramienta de su victoria.

La siguiente explosión fue entre Bakugou y Todoroki, quienes se vieron obligados a cubrirse y ralentizar su paso; Izuku rodó hasta que pudo pararse sobre sus pies, aprovechando la velocidad y el impulso anterior.

—¡Maldita sea, Eraserhead, tu clase está _on fire_! ¿¡Qué les estás enseñando!? —chilló Mic.

—Yo no hice nada, todo esto es fruto de la competitividad mutua—respondió el moreno.

—¿¡Quién habría predicho este desenlace cuando la prueba comenzó!?

—Oye, ¿me estás ignorando? —Aizawa se giró en la silla, obviamente enfadado, pero Mic seguía metido en su papel de eufórico presentador.

Todo el estadio aguardó, con el corazón en el puño, la aparición del ganador definitivo.

—El alumno que ha regresado triunfante en el escenario del primer año del festival de U.A. es…

All Might volvió a respirar y por fin se relajó, perdiendo el tembleque de lo rígido que se había puesto, al ver al joven de cabello verde atravesar el arco de salida.

—¡Midoriya Izuku! ¡Este será un nombre para recordar!

Maestro y pupilo cruzaron miradas, desde la arena al palco; las lágrimas afloraban en los ojos de Midoriya al reconocer el orgullo en las pupilas azules de su héroe. All Might mostró su perfecta dentadura en una de las sonrisas más grandes que hubiese esbozado en años; puede que en su otra forma fuese permanente, más atractiva y radiante, pero en su estado natural gozaba de una sinceridad que ablandaría cualquier corazón.

 _En tu interior, eres un héroe que vive para salvar a las personas… pero este festival deportivo descaradamente corre cuenta de ello, como una arena competitiva donde eres forzado a luchar con los demás. En esta era actual del heroísmo donde se depende mucho de la popularidad, prevalece cierta codicia de quedar por encima de los demás._

 _Es por eso que te elegí, pero también pensaba que era tu debilidad…_

 _¡Pero fue un miedo completamente infundado! ¡Lo siento mucho, mi chico!_

Dio una palmada, entre aliviado y contento.

 _Aunque creo que deberías dejar de ser un llorón._

* * *

Mientras hacían el recuento y preparaban los resultados, se concedió un pequeño descanso.

Al ver a All Might asomándose por el balcón, comentando por lo bajo sobre el departamento de administración, y los demás dispersarse para ir al aseo o estirar las piernas, Akira decidió acercársele.

—Disculpa por lo de antes.

All Might se enderezó cual vara al escucharle.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no quería que pasara. No deseo ser como un sargento para ti, de verdad. Prefiero que me rehúyas porque te avergüenzo a que sea por miedo.

Akira le compró una botella de agua al joven que pasaba por allí. Toshinori esperó a que terminase para continuar la conversación; una vez la tuvo, ella apoyó los codos en la baranda y dio un sorbo, inspeccionando a los alumnos que había abajo.

—Nunca haría algo así, Izumi. Y… siento no haber seguido tus consejos. No fui justo ni contigo ni con Aizawa. Reconozco que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza, es difícil sacármela.

—Eso estoy viendo. Lo bueno es que el primer paso es el reconocimiento—ella suspiró. —Maldita sea, ya podrían vender cerveza.

Toshinori se echó a reír.

—Siempre puedes escribir una carta de sugerencia para que lo hagan.

Akira despegó la vista de las gradas para mirarle a él.

—¿En serio?

—No. Vender alcohol, eso sería, bueno… ilegal.

Hubo un silencio incómodo; en otro momento, Akira sabía que All Might ya estaría intentando escapar o solo empeoraría las cosas. Estaba usualmente callado, demasiado distraído con un regocijo cuya raíz ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Hmm… Ha sido una auténtica sorpresa, lo de Midoriya. Una jugada maestral, y sin usar su Quirk. Has de estar orgulloso.

—Sí que—

Sus labios formaron una línea y palideció en cuanto se percató de su error. Las palabras lo habían abandonado justo desde su pecho, allí donde se gestaba un cariño, un amor paternal por ese chiquillo aún pendiente de descubrir.

Akira siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, esbozando una media sonrisa.

—No sé qué relación tendrás con Midoriya, pero… tiene mucha suerte de tenerte apoyándole. Tiene material de héroe puro, de esos que no se ven hace años.

All Might le dio la razón con un mero asentimiento; se le había secado la boca y mantenía las pupilas bajas. Sabía que Akira no le presionaría para contarle nada, sin embargo…

—¡Y así termina! ¡Miren todos, aquí están los resultados! —Midnight reapareció en el estrado con el anuncio.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Izumi? ¿Apoyas a alguien en concreto? —indagó All Might, al reconocer la búsqueda ansiosa entre la lista de semifinalistas.

Apoyando la barbilla sobre la botella, relajó los brazos a lo largo del borde y se mordisqueó el interior de las mejillas.

—Puede que sí, puede que no.

 _Shinsou Hitoshi: puesto número 27._

* * *

—¡Ahora, en el emocionante segundo evento…! Yo ya sé qué va a ser, pero el suspenso me está matando…. ¿Qué podrá ser? ¡Bueno, les diré!

En la pantalla surgieron las palabras "caballería" y "humana", y los profesores supieron que aquello estaba destinado al desastre. Los alumnos pensaron exactamente lo mismo.

Entonces, apareció la imagen más ridícula y surrealista que Akira creyó que llegaría a ver jamás.

Cualquier explicación que Midnight estuviese dando cayó en oídos sordos con ella escupiendo el agua que acababa de beber y entrando en un severo ataque de tos, mezclado con unos ruiditos que asustaron a Trece, a pesar de ser un intento de risa.

Eran Trece, Present Mic y un dudoso Snipe haciendo de soporte para All Might, sentado la mar de feliz en ellos.

—Ay madre del- por favor, decidme que está hecho con Photoshop—se limpió una lagrimilla, sujetándose el estómago con la otra mano.

Todos los profesores presentes se volvieron hacia ella, unos con caras más amistosas que otros.

—Ojalá hubiese sido eso…—murmuró Snipe, frotándose el hombro izquierdo.

La mirada de All Might se desenfocó, y Akira juraría que parecía estar reviviendo un auténtico trauma en su cabeza.

—Me temo que esa es una foto auténtica, sí—coincidió Trece.

—Es muy cruel poner a All Might encima vuestra -sin ofender, compañero, es que eres realmente…

Akira intentó expresar mediante gestos lo que sea que quisiera decir, primero separando las manos cada vez más y alzando las cejas; después trazó unos círculos en el aire, y fue cuando Trece soltó un gritito escandalizado.

—Izumi, por favor, déjalo antes de que lo empeores—le rogó Blood King, frotándose la frente para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Yo solo quería decir que es un hombre grande y muy musculoso y—

—¿Siempre habla tanto? —inquirió el otro hombre desconocido, de la fila delantera.

Ella hizo un puchero cuando nadie le defendió.

* * *

Midoriya se había pintado una enorme diana al coronarse ganador de la anterior prueba, con sus relucientes diez millones de puntos, todos irían a por su bandana; lo cual afectaba también la tarea de encontrar un equipo.

Por el contrario, Bakugou y Todoroki mostraron su popularidad gracias a sus Quirks, habiendo literalmente cola para convencerles de formar un grupo.

Akira seguía enfurruñada, sus labios sellados mientras los demás teorizaban sobre quiénes iban a juntarse o cual era la formación óptima.

Mic se había pasado los quince minutos de descanso alternando entre observarles a ellos y ojear a Aizawa, quien dormía plácidamente. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro una vez terminado el tiempo.

—¡Despierta, Eraser! ¡Sus quince minutos para formar equipos y estrategias casi acaban! ¡Y trece caballos de guerra se han formado en el campo!

Aizawa separó los párpados perezosamente, tomándose un momento para reubicarse y ponerse al día con la situación ante él.

—Parece que tenemos… unos equipos bastante interesantes—comentó, aún somnoliento.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Hatsume y Tokoyami fueron la gran sorpresa; por otra parte, Bakugou reunió a Ashido, Arashi y Kirishima; Todoroki optó por Iida, Yaoyorozu y Kaminari. Fueron los tres equipos que más atención captaron por sus cabecillas, y en especial por la disparidad de sus integrantes, para aquellos que los conocían.

Sana y Bakugou no tenían una relación precisamente cordial; al igual que con Midoriya, ellos dos ya se conocían del instituto a pesar de no haber interactuado demasiado, pero la tensión era palpable y en algún momento del camino, se hicieron rivales. Que uniesen fuerzas era un auténtico logro.

—¡Alcen sus gritos de guerra y disparen la señal! ¡Que la sangre en las rocas sea lavada con más sangre… ahora es el turno del mortal feudo de Yuuei! —clamó Present Mic.

Hubo cejas alzadas y murmullos contradictorios; sus palabras exaltaron aun más si cabía al público, mas al profesorado y sobre todo a los más nuevos les pareció…

—Eso suena muy barbárico para lo que van a hacer—consideró Trece, ganándose el asentimiento de Akira y los observantes misteriosos.

—Ah, creo que la exageración a veces es buena para subir los ánimos—rebatió All Might, observando atentamente el avance casi general de los equipos hacia el de Midoriya.

—Present Mic puede tener muchos fallos: pero si hay algo que tenemos que reconocerle, es que es _único_ en lo que hace. No le supone ningún esfuerzo llamar la atención o tener al público comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Todos le dieron la razón a Blood King, al contrario de Ectoplasm que siguió en silencio y Hound Dog que gruñó.

Los participantes estaban ocupados con la primera escaramuza cuando Snipe dijo las palabras mágicas.

—Ganará el equipo de Bakugou. Me apuesto lo que queráis.

El tutor del 1-B se rio de forma irónica, apretando los dientes y negando efusivamente. All Might ladeó el rostro, sus iris de neón refulgiendo ante el desafío, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban formalizando la apuesta: quien perdiese tendría que invitar a todos a una cerveza. A Akira no le pareció la gran cosa más allá de los números: supo segundos después que se reservaban los auténticos premios para los torneos individuales.

Sabía de sobra que Shinsou no se colocaría en primer lugar, se conformaba con que se clasificara, así que optó por apoyar a All Might y Midoriya. Blood King se quejó del poco crédito que le daban a su clase, reservándose sus pronósticos.

—Mierda.

La repentina palabrota que se le escapó a Snipe trajo de vuelta el foco de atención a la contienda; a ella le siguió un grito de sorpresa de Present Mic desde los altavoces y el revuelo general de los espectadores.

—¿A dónde demonios va ese chico? —ladró Hound Dog.

El jinete se había separado del caballo, y en efecto, Bakugou había surcado el aire para después comenzar a descender tras la efectiva defensa de Tokoyami; sus compañeros le increparon, y con la ventaja de la velocidad de Sana, se acercaron a él lo suficiente como para que pudiese mantenerse lejos del suelo con sus explosiones y regresar a su puesto.

—No sé qué acabo de ver y si está permitido siquiera, sin embargo—

Akira fue interrumpida por un nuevo anuncio de Present Mic, tan oportuno como acostumbraba.

—¡Han pasado siete minutos, así que pongamos la puntuación en la pantalla para que todos lo vean!

Las miradas se dirigieron al susodicho objeto. Al instante, se formó un silencio incómodo de puro desconcierto.

Al contrario, Blood King chocó sus puños acompañando el gesto de una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¡Esos son mis chicos!

Snipe continuó maldiciendo al comprobar que Bakugou estaba entre los equipos que se habían quedado en cero puntos, de una forma tan repentina que nadie alcanzó a comprender. Akira, por su parte, comenzó a sentir la tensión engarrotarle los músculos al ver en esa lista negra a Shinsou. Y, sobre todo, al escuchar que apenas restaba cinco minutos de tiempo.

Bakugou estaba colerizado y probablemente planeando asesinar al chico rubio, Monoma, que fue el perpetrador de la "caída" del A; Midoriya y Todoroki se encontraban el uno frente al otro al fin y el resto buscaba a la desesperada un plan de salvación o una vía de mantener sus estatus.

De repente, algo brotó del antebrazo de Yaoyorozu y Todoroki tendió lo que parecía ser una sábana sobre ellos, a excepción de Kaminari.

La electricidad chisporroteó entre quienes trataron de cerrar un círculo en torno a ellos, dándoles una descarga que les inmovilizó lo justo para que Todoroki terminase por paralizarlos con su hielo.

—Usó la electricidad de Kaminari para detenerlos y asegurarse de poder congelarlos a todos… Recordó que muchos fueron capaces de esquivar su ataque en la carrera de obstáculos—comentó Aizawa, recibiendo un halago por parte de Mic.

Akira alabó en silencio su capacidad de análisis, también, y comprendió por qué Yamada habría querido que alguien tan antisocial como él estuviese a su lado narrando el evento; Present Mic ponía el espectáculo y Eraserhead sus razonamientos, implacables e importantes para comprender a esos jóvenes y sus acciones.

—En solo un minuto… ¿Creéis que lo conseguirán?

La pregunta de Akira quedó suspendida en el aire, confirmando que podría suceder cualquier cosa, que sesenta segundos bastarían para darle un giro a los acontecimientos o-

—¿¡Qué acaba de pasar!? ¡Eso fue extremadamente rápido!

 _O bueno, puede que no haya segunda opción._

—Fue un movimiento inteligente de parte de Iida reservarse ese movimiento. El factor sorpresa y saber cuál es el mejor momento para utilizarlo es decisivo—señaló Ectoplasm.

All Might estaba transpirando, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos al aferrarse a la tela suelta de su pantalón; Midoriya acababa de perder su banda de los diez millones.

Bakugou se vengó de Monoma y le arrebató cada una de las suyas, demostrando la tenacidad que diferenciaba a aquellos que aspiraban a ser los mejores del resto.

Treinta segundos.

Las llamas nacieron del brazo izquierdo de Todoroki, con Deku a un palmo de distancia a punto de usar por primera vez en la competición su Quirk.

—Creía que… ese lado solo emitía calor.

Su susurro cayó en oídos sordos. No podía culparles por estar más concentrados en la pelea que en lo que ella dijese.

Apoyando la mejilla sobre su mano, Akira frunció el ceño: Midoriya apenas hizo un gesto y el fuego desapareció, dejando a un Todoroki un tanto desorientado.

Sobre todo, Akira reconoció su expresión concentrada y el leve disgusto que escapó su rictus de frialdad; la forma en que escudriñó su piel como si no fuese suya, como si hubiese roto una importante regla que le ayudaba a tener claras sus ideas.

 _Shoto Todoroki, hijo de Endeavor… ¿Cuál es tu historia?_

A diez segundos del final, Midoriya no podría recuperar más puntos, ni Bakugou conseguiría llegar hasta ninguno de los dos separándose otra vez de sus compañeros. Impactó con fuerza contra el suelo a la par que Mic daba por acabada la prueba.

Como era de esperar, el equipo Todoroki quedó en primer lugar, seguido del de Bakugou…

—En el tercer puesto, el equipo Tetsu- ¿¡EH!? ¿El equipo Shinsou?

Akira tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesarlo. Y cuando su cerebro lo asimiló, dio un brinco en su silla y alzó los brazos enérgicamente.

— _Hell yeah!_ ¡Sabía que lo lograría! —exclamó, dando unas palmaditas de entusiasmo.

Snipe parecía más preocupado con otros asuntos:

—No me puedo creer que ninguno apostase por el chico de Endeavor.

—¡En cuarto lugar, equipo Midoriya! Ellos cuatro procederán a pasar a la prueba final—Mic terminó de dar los resultados, para alivio de All Might, quien de repente se acordó de volver a respirar, y especialmente para el propio Midoriya que se deshacía entre lágrimas. —¡Procederemos a la mitad de la tarde después de una pausa de una hora para el almuerzo! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano apretándole suavemente el hombro; era Izumi, guiñándole un ojo y dedicándole una radiante sonrisa. Naturalmente, él la reciprocó, levantándose torpemente de su asiento.

—Lo están haciendo, señorita Izumi.

—¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?

All Might señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—Aprenden cómo decirle al mundo "aquí estoy".

* * *

 ***insertar meme de "han pasado 84 años" ***

 **No estaba muerta chic s, solo andaba de parranda. Bueno, en verdad tampoco, no cruzo ni la puerta de mi casa. En general no tengo excusa alguna para justificar la ausencia de actualizaciones durante un mes y ocho días, que lo he contado, más allá de que este capítulo no me entusiasmó tanto escribirlo al ser más estático y tener que fijarme tanto en qué sucedía en el festival. Se me juntó también con que me dio un poco de bajón, pero igualmente, sigo sin tener disculpa. Así que no tiene sentido pedir perdón pero lo haré de todas formas: siento no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo y procuraré que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Quería contar el festival desde una perspectiva más de los profesores, cuyos pensamientos vemos poco en este arco del manga/anime. Espero haber introducido suficiente material original como para que esto fuese entretenido.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, si seguís por aquí después de este pequeño parón e incluso si no, gracias por haber leído. Sin vosotros este fic habría dejado de actualizarse diez capítulos atrás. Espero que sigáis conmigo, porque se avecinan cosas realmente geniales :D**

 **Un enorme abrazo :D**


	14. El fuego en ti

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 _El fuego en ti_

* * *

La cola en la cafetería llegaba hasta los pasillos: gente de todas las edades y tipos esperando para probar una de las delicias del famoso héroe cocinero, Lunch Rush. El aroma de las especias, la carne haciéndose en su punto y el vapor de la arrocera parecían flotar en el aire, abriendo el apetito hasta de aquellos que ya habían almorzado.

Akira y Trece suspiraron al mismo tiempo tras exhalar profundamente. Lunch Rush y sus ayudantes se manejaban ávidamente tras la barra, impresionando con su manejo de los fogones a los suertudos que gozarían del próximo plato. Por desgracia a ellos dos aun les quedaba un rato de espera.

La psicóloga estaba a punto de preguntarle a Trece por el menú del día cuando sintió unas manos cerniéndose sobre sus hombros: el sobresalto fue inmediato, escapándosele un gritito ahogado que acompañó el balanceo a ciegas de la muleta izquierda-

El quejido que escuchó no podía pertenecer a otro que Present Mic, por supuesto, a quien apenas rozó, pero fue sorprendió por el ataque igualmente. A su lado, Aizawa le miraba con indiferencia. Emitió un bufido opacado por el ruido de la cafetería y la gasa escondiendo sus labios.

—¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?—protestó Mic, frunciendo el labio superior. El gesto se volvía más divertido si uno se paraba a mirar la forma en que su pequeño bigote seguía el movimiento exagerado de sus labios.

Sin embargo, Akira en ese momento no era capaz de encontrarlo nada digno de risa.

Aizawa lo notó enseguida: la forma en que juntó sus cejas y asesinaba a su amigo con la mirada no era precisamente sutil. Le pareció fuera de lugar, tratándose de ella. Sin embargo, pudo identificar esa reacción como fuera de ese tiempo y espacio, como un acto reflejo ante un peligro que sencillamente no estaba allí.

—Izumi—le llamó, a modo de toque de atención. Sus pupilas se movieron hacia él una fracción de segundo antes de regresar a su víctima. —Te ves bien.

De haber algo capaz de lograr que Akira Izumi perdiese su hilo de pensamientos, definitivamente era escuchar esa frase, más saliendo de _él._

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió atónita, su rostro cambiando de enfado a un no muy sutil asombro; su mandíbula pasó de estar tensa a colgar ligeramente, al igual que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—No empieces a hacerte ideas raras—murmuró. Ya empezaba a arrepentirse. —Estás recuperándote rápido, me refiero.

Mic había dejado su pequeño show para contemplar el intercambio con tanta curiosidad como Trece, que se había visto hipnotizado por la fragancia de la comida y no se percató de los recién llegados hasta ese momento.

Akira volvió a relajarse al saber a qué se refería. Agachó la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

Estaba segura de que solo escucharía un cumplido sincero de Eraserhead el día en que el mundo se acabase; ella y cualquiera que tuviese relación con él. Su mejor halago era un "no eres un completo inútil".

Trece les dio la señal para que avanzaran. Mientras, Akira se dignó a contestarle:

—Uh, sí. Sin Recovery Girl quién sabe qué habría sido de mi pierna, puede que me hubiese quedado coja de por vida, aunque tendré que hacer unas cuantas sesiones de rehabilitación…

Aizawa asintió, distraído.

—Izumi, ¿por qué hay un niño corriendo en nuestra dirección?

Ella esbozó una mueca de confusión, tanto por el cambio de tema como por la misma pregunta-

—Shouta, estamos rodeados de niños que siempre van corriendo—intervino Mic. —Que venga en este sentido no quiere decir que quiera algo de nosotros. A veces te pones muy-

Efectivamente, un joven se abrió paso hasta ellos cuanto menos entusiasmado: apenas era un borrón blanco que surgió casi de la nada y se abalanzó un férreo abrazo contra Akira, quien, tan estupefacta como ellos, le oyó exclamar:

—¡Mamá!

—…paranoico—en un hilillo de voz, Present Mic terminó su frase, mordiéndose la lengua.

* * *

Trece avistó el breve mas significativo desconcierto en los ojos oscuros de Aizawa, enmarcados por el pesado vendaje; se agrandaron un segundo antes de entrecerrarse, analizando al niño de cabello blanco que abrazaba con tanta pasión a Asylum. Ella, por su parte, también parecía conmocionada, pero sobre todo abochornada.

Le devolvió el gesto al chico lentamente. Sus labios se tensaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa incómoda.

Hizashi seguí demasiado impactado como para decir nada, aunque pareciese a punto de hacerlo teniendo la boca abierta de par en par y un dedo alzado.

Cuando se separaron, pudo ver semejanzas significativas: mismos ojos, corte de cara e incluso los hoyuelos de las mejillas al esbozar una mueca. Era más pálido, y su cabello albino casi parecía una continuación de su piel.

Aizawa se puso a hacer cuentas: si ella tenía veintiocho, y el chico aparentaba catorce como mucho…

—Oye—Mic se inclinó hacia su lado, cubriéndose los labios con la mano para camuflar su cuchicheo- logrando el efecto contrario. —Yo no juzgo, pero… No me esperaba esto de Izumi, la verdad. ¿Esto la convierte entonces en una MI-

Dado su estado, lo mejor con lo que contaba Aizawa eran sus piernas. Convirtió un pisotón en un arma eficaz y rápida para callar a su compañero, haciendo que se mordiese la lengua antes de terminar la frase. Por una parte, era una falta de respeto; por otra…

—Si no fuese porque me voy a quedar sin efectivo, habría pagado para inmortalizar este momento.

Akira había rodeado el cuello del chiquillo con su brazo, quien, sin perder su sonrisa burlona, se quejó de la rudeza con la que ella le sujetaba. Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina al recién aparecido héroe alado.

—Por separado sois un incordio, y cuando os juntáis…—Akira liberó a su presa, no sin antes propinarle un golpe en la nuca con el canto de la mano.

Hayato le devolvió una mueca de retorcida diversión. Posó su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente sin perderla de vista.

—Somos geniales. Lo sabemos—finalizó por ella. Akira hizo un puchero con el labio inferior, se dio media vuelta y alentó a Trece a pedir su comida de una vez. —Vaya, se lo ha tomado peor de lo que esperaba.

Mic se echó las manos a la cabeza mientras Aizawa resoplaba.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido… ¡Tú eres su padre entonces! ¡El ya no tan misterioso novio de Akira! —farfulló, frotándose la frente como si pensar le doliese.

Hayato abrió los ojos de golpe y se señaló a sí mismo, sorprendido por la supuesta revelación.

 _Por otra, esto es una simple broma_ , concluyó Aizawa.

—¿De qué hablas? Si este es su sobrino, Saburo. Queríamos jugar un poco con Akira, era solamente una apuesta—explicó Hayato.

—Y a Daigo nunca lo verá más que como a un hermano.

Hubo un silencio incómodo gracias a la provocación de Saburo, que echó a andar detrás de su tía con dinero fresco en los bolsillos y las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza. Aizawa no tardó en dejarles solos también.

Mic le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de consuelo, aunque Hayato no se sentía en absoluto ofendido. Era solo que le recordaba demasiado a Akira cuando aun era una mera ayudante, con su aspecto adorable e inocente uno se confiaba… Y antes de que se diese cuenta lanzaba unos dardos difíciles de esquivar.

Quizás Saburo no tuvo la suerte de contar con un padre, pero parecía que el destino tenía planeado que consiguiese a alguien que reemplazara esa figura, una tía que hizo de segunda madre y de hermana mayor.

 _Y no podía ser mejor._

* * *

Saburo estaba contándoles a Trece y Aizawa, tan entusiasmado como un chico de quince años fanático de la labor heroica en presencia de dos profesionales podría estar, su deseo de convertirse en médico de urgencias para ayudar a ambos lados y darles una segunda oportunidad a todos aquellos que estuviesen en sus manos. Trece, por supuesto, alabó la nobleza de sus intenciones.

Aizawa comentó que con el exceso de gente incompetente colgándose el título de héroe, se necesitaba a más gente capacitada para terminar las cosas como se debía y salvar a las personas de una forma que ellos no podían. Saburo alzó la vista para prestar atención al excéntrico hombre que, con cifras y una base sólida de datos, acabó por felicitar a su manera el que no se dejase llevar por lo que estaba de moda y atendiese a las auténticas necesidades.

Los labios de Akira se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, mezcla de orgullo por su sobrino y de ternura. Debía agradecerle a Hayato el tomarse la molestia de conseguir un pase y traerle, la entrada para quienes no tenían acceso directo por agencias no era precisamente barata.

Aun así, el brillo en los ojos de Saburo no tenía precio alguno, ni la forma en que se retorcía las manos dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera para calmarse o se hacía el interesante para impresionar a Trece y Aizawa.

—Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡Nada más y nada menos que la heroína Asylum!

La mencionada se señaló a sí misma sin terminar de creerse que Lunch Rush le llamase en un tono tan mordaz, blandiendo una espátula con la que le apuntó acusatoriamente. Akira alternó su mirada entre ella y el chef, alzando una ceja tan incrédula como antes.

—¡Sí, tú! —repitió girando el utensilio de cocina en una dramática floritura. Uno de sus ayudantes cesó en su tarea de cortar puerros para prestarle atención, dejando caer los hombros a la par que suspiraba un largo "ay". —Llevas aquí casi dos meses. _Dos. Meses._ ¿Y cuántas veces has venido aquí? ¡Ni una! ¡Esta es la primera vez que te veo el pelo en mi cafetería!

Saburo se tapó la boca con una mano para mitigar la carcajada que llevaba reteniendo un rato. Allá donde iba Akira, no podía pasar sin tener una situación de esas.

—¡¿Qué tienes en contra de mi comida!? —le increpó Lunch Rush, y el joven soltó el cuchillo para terminar de acercarse a su jefe, cuyo lloriqueo dramático hizo a Aizawa querer echar a correr y enterrar la cabeza en algún lado para no volver a despertar en un buen tiempo. —¿Con quién me estás engañando, es la pastelería del principio del camino o la tienda de conveniencia?

—¡Por favor, señor, no es momento de esto! —imploró el joven.

—Primero Eraserhead decide despreciar mis delicias por esos estúpidos suplementos y ahora tú ni siquiera te dignas a asomarte para saludar.

Lunch Rush se llevó las manos a la cara, haciendo que sus sollozos más que exagerados quedasen aún más dramáticos. Akira ya había captado qué sucedía, aunque seguía pareciéndole un tanto surrealista…

—Lamento si te he ofendido, Lunch Rush. Ha sido muy maleducado por mi parte—se disculpó, esbozando una leve sonrisa conciliadora. —La verdad es que yo no almuerzo, directamente, así que no te estoy "engañando", ni con comida de casa.

El mango de una cuchara de madera apareció de la nada, dándole un golpe rápido pero suave en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Entonces eres aun más estúpida que Eraserhead. Pero eso va a cambiar, ¡una vez pruebes mis platos, no volverás a hacer algo así! He de asegurarme que todos los que están bajo este techo están bien alimentados y consiguen la energía para desempeñar sus labores heroicas. ¡No quiero que nuestra psicóloga se desmaye o algo peor!

Akira le dio las gracias, admitiendo su parte de culpa con una reverencia.

Aizawa, por su parte, no pasó por alto la intensidad de la mirada de Saburo, quien no ocultaba demasiado bien su gesto de preocupación. Cuando Hayato apareció detrás de él, murmuró algo para sí mismo, agachando la cabeza hasta que la barbilla le rozó el pecho.

En sus labios pudo leer un "sigue sin escuchar".

* * *

—Voy a matar a ese pequeño cúmulo de bolas.

All Might empezó a toser, sintiéndose mal por haber contemplado, aunque fuese por un segundo, a las alumnas del 1-A vestidas de animadoras. La agresividad en la declaración de Akira, además de incluir el asesinato, no le ayudó a aplacarlo.

—¿Qué le habéis dado de comer? —preguntó Snipe, señalando con el pulgar al asiento trasero donde ella estaba. Trece, a quien se estaba dirigiendo, se limitó a suspirar como si llevase años reteniendo ese aire.

La vergüenza que estaban pasando las jóvenes alumnas era más que obvia, sumada a la incomodidad y la indignación por haber sido engañadas de esa forma. Akira solo necesitó ver cómo Mineta y Kaminari se daban codazos, riéndose y babeando, para saber que ellos habrían tramado aquello. Le había dejado muy claro al primero que no saldría impune la próxima vez que hiciese una jugarreta nacida de su perversión; encima, ahora tenía cómplice.

Solo un repentino revuelo le sacó de sus pensamientos lejanos a lo pacífico.

Ojiro y Shouda, de la clase B, habían pedido abandonar el torneo. No recordaban prácticamente nada de lo sucedido en la batalla de caballería y se sentían indignos de continuar, como si no hubiesen hecho nada a la hora de la verdad. Midnight no pasó por alto la inocencia y honestidad de ambos chicos, siendo lo que le llevó a concederles su deseo.

La tensión en Blood King al perder al único alumno suyo que había pasado a la siguiente fase era obvia, clavando los dedos en sus bíceps flexionados. A nadie le pareció fuera de lugar que la mayoría de finalistas se hubiesen visto reducidos a personas del A, tras su enfrentamiento con los villanos en el ataque a la USJ, habían demostrado una fiereza y determinación que de primeras no brillaba tanto en los demás.

King pareció recordar cómo se respiraba al darle el pase al equipo de Kendou, que a su vez se lo cedió al de Tetsutetsu.

—¡Veamos entonces las combinaciones! —anunció Mic, chasqueando los dedos antes de que le sucedieran la imagen con las ramificaciones, finalizadas en los nombres de los contendientes.

Akira perdió una pizca de esperanza al leer los nombres de Midoriya y Shinsou como primer combate.

* * *

Observaba distraída la plataforma que Cementoss estaba erigiendo con la ayuda de su Quirk cuando se percató de que All Might se había levantado y salía del palco privado. Siguió su figura girando la cabeza y en cuanto desapareció por la puerta, se puso en pie apoyada en su fiel muleta y se dirigió a un ritmo más rápido del que se esperaba de alguien con una pierna escayolada al asiento que él dejó libre. Trece dio un pequeño salto al dejarse ella caer, pillado desprevenido por el repentino cambio de compañero.

—La verdad es que me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa estar ahí atrás, espero que a All Might no le importe que le robe un rato la silla—comentó, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —¿A dónde ha ido, por cierto? El primer combate empezará pronto.

—Ha dicho que iba a darle algunos consejos a Midoriya—respondió Snipe. Se caló el sombrero y deslizó un dedo por el ala, dándole forma.

Mic les interrumpió con su característico "grito de guerra" en inglés, al que nadie respondía nunca. Las gradas volvieron a animarse con aplausos y entusiasmo al aparecer, desde lados opuestos, los dos contrincantes.

—Sus notas no son malas, ¿pero qué diablos es esa expresión? Del departamento de héroes, ¡Midoriya Izuku! Contra…

En efecto, la cara de Midoriya estaba contraída en una de las muecas más curiosas que había visto, sus labios tan apretados que podrían haberse sellado y sus cejas fruncidas con determinación, aunque el temblor en su barbilla acompañado de sus pupilas disparándose en todas direcciones nerviosamente decía todo lo contrario.

—Pedimos disculpas, pero él solo es un alumno normal sin nada de especial. Del departamento de generales, ¡Shinsou Hitoshi!

 _¿Nada de especial? ¡Cómo se nota que no se ha mirado siquiera una ficha!_

Aun con la actitud aparentemente despreocupada de Shinsou, pudo notar esa chispa de intranquilidad en su característica forma de ponerse la mano en la parte posterior del cuello.

—¡Las reglas son sencillas! Si su adversario sale del ring, no puede moverse más o se rinde, ¡entonces la victoria es suya! No tienen que preocuparse por las heridas, Recovery Girl les estará esperando al otro lado del estadio. ¡Así que dejen su moral de lado y vayan con todo!

Akira se calló su protesta por lo de apartar la moral -realmente sonaba un tanto extremo para unos niños compitiendo en un mero torneo-: apoyando a Shinsou, era una hipocresía ponerse delicada con qué estaba bien y qué no, intentar proteger una línea muy delgada además de subjetiva. ¿Qué se consideraba hacer trampas, o ser deshonesto, cuando era la única forma de salir ganando con habilidades como las de Shinsou, o las suyas propias? ¿Era mejor dejar que un villano o un oponente con un Quirk físico se sobrepusieran por no aprovechar los recursos con los que uno contaba de la mejor forma posible?

Sin llegar a escuchar la conversación unilateral, intuyó que Shinsou ya estaba buscando la forma de poner en marcha su control mental.

 _Así que es eso_ , pensó. _La cara que ha puesto Midoriya antes… ¿Estaría avisado? ¿O habrá adivinado los entresijos de su Quirk? Sea lo que sea, se estaba conteniendo._

Un segundo antes de escuchar la señal de inicio del combate, el rictus de Midoriya cambió por completo, frente al aun ensombrecido rostro de Shinsou.

Justo después, mientras los espectadores aun se agarraban a sus asientos con nerviosismo y los profesores apostaban por un claro ganador, Midoriya dio una zancada y le increpó en tono agresivo a Shinsou, su rostro desencajado y repleto de cólera.

Y entonces se detuvo.

—La victoria… ya es mía.

Shinsou elevó las comisuras de los labios, satisfecho ante su petrificado oponente; el resto del mundo contempló la escena sin terminar de comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

El ritmo del corazón de All Might se aceleró y Akira aplacó las mariposas en su estómago.

 _Lo siento por el chico, compañero. Yo también lo aprecio, pero…_

—El estudiante que ha pasado completamente desapercibido… ¡De verdad puede ser un competidor poderoso!—exclamó Mic.

—¿Sabías lo que podía hacer, Izumi? —le preguntó Snipe, en una mezcla de curiosidad y leve irritación por la que creía una mala apuesta. Akira se encogió de hombros, sin perder ni disimular un ápice de la felicidad reflejada en su expresión. —Ahora entiendo como ha llegado tan lejos.

—Shinsou Hitoshi se merece estar ahí, al igual que la oportunidad de ser promocionado al curso de héroes.

—Y esos chiquillos merecen conservar la plaza por la que tanto lucharon. Espero que tu favoritismo se quede en el ámbito competitivo y no llegue a las aulas, Izumi—añadió con acritud, cruzándose de brazos y dando por terminada la discusión.

Akira se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una contestación aun más cortante que no representaba en absoluto lo que sentía por cada joven al que enseñaba, tan solo su impotencia ante un sistema que podía pecar de injusto.

—Por eso te dije que el examen de admisión no tiene sentido—habló Aizawa, ajeno a los comentarios entusiastas de Present Mic. El presentador se alejó del micrófono para mirarle con una ceja alzada, su compañero sujetando con algo de dificultad un par de hojas con sus brazos escayolados. —Aquí tengo información básica sobre los dos… como ellos se iban a enfrentar, decidí preparar esto para ti.

—Ah, eso es muy atento por tu parte Eraser—Mic se inclinó hacia los documentos apenas, olvidándose por un instante de que estaban encabezando un evento. —Siempre tan bien informado.

—Este es Shinsou… No pudo entrar al departamento de héroes al no pasar el examen de habilidad, pero teniendo en cuenta que también se matriculó en el común, me imagino que ya se esperaba ese resultado. Incluso cuando su Quirk es inmensamente poderoso…—Aizawa alzó la vista, contemplando a través del cristal a Midoriya y el susodicho. —Cuando te enfrentas a un examen de admisión como este, es muy complicado conseguir puntos.

Present Mic estaba a punto de rebatir su declaración cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo un nuevo movimiento en la arena. Midoriya obedecía las órdenes de Shinsou, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose fuera del cuadrilátero.

 _Esta pelea va a acabar rápido_ , concluyó Eraserhead, resoplando.

* * *

Sus pasos eran más lentos de lo normal, y sumado a sus ojos inexpresivos, le confería una apariencia casi de zombi. Izuku estaba a escasos metros del exterior de la línea, a unos segundos de una derrota aplastante y demasiado rápida que además de herir su orgullo, le haría sentir como un fracaso ante a All Might. ¿Cómo esperaba ser un digno sucesor, gritarle al mundo que estaba allí para quedarse perdiendo tan pronto y de esa forma?

Fue entonces, tras discernir las figuras de ojos resplandecientes en la oscuridad, que fue capaz de responder: al activar su Quirk en un par de dedos y darse un toque en la pierna levantando una repentina ráfaga de aire y polvo, sin ser realmente dueño de sus actos, consiguió sacar a Shinsou de su cabeza.

All Might exhaló, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Akira maldijo entre murmullos, clavando las uñas en los reposabrazos.

Sabía que Shinsou estaba perdido.

No era solo que, de alguna manera, Midoriya hubiese logrado volver en sí: ya no volvería a caer en ninguno de sus trucos y Shinsou no era rival para sus habilidades físicas, con o sin Quirk.

E iba a entrar en pánico. Se volvería impaciente, tratando por cualquier medio recuperar un ápice de control.

Lo notaba en su cara, a la que ahora enfocaban las cámaras; en esa sonrisa sarcástica y llena de desprecio, en cada gota de sudor y la fina línea de expresión que surcó su frente al fruncir las cejas agresivamente, enmarcando su mirada felina de una manera que, a sus quince años, no debería.

 _Eres demasiado joven para tener tanto guardado, Shinsou._

Midoriya arremetió contra él, colocando una mano en su hombro y la malherida en su pecho en un intento de hacerle retroceder.

Shinsou apretó los dientes y le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla que le hizo volver la cara.

—Sus golpes son demasiado erráticos, es obvio que está desesperado—comentó Hound Dog, emitiendo después un gruñido canino.

—Va a hacerse más daño a sí mismo del que le hará a Midoriya dejándose llevar—coincidió Trece, apesadumbrado.

Akira apartó la vista sobrecogida. Era incapaz de mantenerse impertérrita presenciando la naturaleza brutal y descorazonadora de esa pelea.

Ya solo eran el eco de los golpes y los gritos de guerra.

—Apoyar a alguien no es animarle cuando lleva ventaja o levantar sus esperanzas falsamente, haciéndole creer que la balanza estará equilibrada y el mundo será justo con él o ella—la voz ominosa de Ectoplasm llenó el silencio del palco, dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto. —Eso es mandarle a morir. Quedarse con la parte bonita y los discursos motivacionales hace más mal que bien. Si estás con alguien…

El ruido de un cuerpo cayendo con fuerza al suelo; y el llanto reprimido, repleto de frustración que no se escuchó después.

—¡Shinsou fue lanzado fuera del cuadrilátero, Midoriya avanza a la segunda ronda! —sentenció Midnight alzando su látigo de cuero.

—…debes verle perder también, y ayudarle a tomar su derrota como una lección.

Akira le contempló por encima de su hombro, con los ojos aun entrecerrados. Era difícil saber si Ectoplasm le devolvió el gesto o seguía atento al centro del estadio, más allá de su leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Eso significa que Izumi nos debe una cerveza a todos? —inquirió el desconocido junto al que estuvo sentada la primera mitad del torneo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé quién eres! —resopló dramáticamente, abriendo las manos en el aire para después enterrar el rostro en ellas.

* * *

Los minutos de descanso hasta el siguiente enfrentamiento pasaron volando gracias al acalorado debate de los profesores, donde cada vez que parecían estar a punto de llegar a una conclusión sobre el no tan complicado tema que trataban, aparecía otro distinto sobre el que se ponían a discutir además de ser aún más absurdo que el anterior. Akira deseó entonces haberse quedado en casa, tirada en el sofá con algún recipiente de comida a domicilio.

Ella, que querría haber hablado con Shinsou en ese rato, tendría que posponerlo hasta el siguiente parón.

Hizo falta que Present Mic gritase un "Start!" para romper su burbuja y redirigir su atención a la arena.

Shoto Todoroki contra Sana Arashi, dos hijos de reconocidos héroes cara a cara.

Los primeros segundos fueron tensos, ambos observándose en silencio; la mirada de Akira bailó de uno al otro y acabó por posarla en la figura de Arashi, analizándola detenidamente.

 _¿Dónde está su prótesis?_

Reclinándose en el asiento, comprobó que la ausencia del brazo izquierdo había confundido por igual a todos los allí presentes, intercambiando breves miradas y susurros que vaticinaban un final desfavorable para ella.

El primer ataque les pilló por sorpresa: Sana se abalanzó contra Todoroki, lanzando golpes rápidos y sucesivos dándole tiempo apenas para cubrirlos con sus antebrazos. Fueron sus patadas lo que más llamaron su atención, despertando una sensación de familiaridad que no terminaba de ubicar.

—Por muy rápida que sea la chica, y por muy buena que sea su técnica, el combate así no está equilibrado—dijo Blood King, rascándose la barbilla.

Ver cómo su semblante determinado se iba transformando en uno de ira, el de Todoroki manteniéndose tan frío y estoico como acostumbraba al lanzar un contraataque con su Quirk, hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

No estaba en buenos términos con Arashi, y el peso de sus palabras aun le quemaban, pero quería que ganase y le demostrase al mundo que su condición no la hacía menos fuerte ni menos válida; sin embargo, esos eran sueños irreales. Que hubiese tomado la decisión de pelear con un solo brazo podía significar muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas le gustaban.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente.

Tras la violenta sacudida y el abrupto cambio de temperatura, que tan solo confirmaron lo peor, volvió en sí.

Arashi se dio media vuelta, sin estrecharle la mano a Todoroki y dejando atrás la voz chillona de Present Mic reconociéndole a él como ganador.

* * *

—Siento molestarte, Shinsou. Prometo que seré rápida.

El chico de pelo morado mantuvo la cabeza gacha, su mano sin abandonar la nuca. Akira se había echado contra la pared, apartando las muletas e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

—Casi ganas a Midoriya. No sé qué le dijiste, pero funcionó, le tenías justo donde querías…—el estruendo del estadio recorrió el pasillo, interrumpiéndola. Shinsou apartó aun más la mirada. —Y se te escapó.

Akira chasqueó la lengua, alzando la barbilla.

—Las provocaciones no siempre te funcionarán, menos con la misma persona. Necesitas más. Porque, como habrás comprobado—ella suspiró, dejando caer los hombros; le disgustaba tener que decirle todo aquello, tenía la sensación de estar pisoteándole cuando quería precisamente lo contrario—, si averiguan como sobreponerse a tu Quirk, solo podrás contar contigo mismo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

Shinsou emitió un tenue sonido de disgusto, mas afirmativo. Akira se echó hacia delante y posó una mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón amistoso que consiguió que el joven pusiera su atención en ella finalmente. Su ceño fruncido se suavizó ante la dulzura de la sonrisa que Akira le dirigía.

—Le has demostrado a todos lo realmente genial que eres. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo mejor? —Akira se inclinó un poco más, susurrando como si le contara un preciado secreto. —Que apenas es el principio; que puedes ser _aun más genial._ Solo necesitas la guía correcta y trabajar duro.

—¿Se supone que encontraré esa guía mirando debajo de las piedras, señorita Izumi? —replicó Shinsou en tono sarcástico. —No soy del departamento de héroes, nadie querrá perder el tiempo entrenando a alguien de generales además de dar sus clases.

Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron un poco más; Akira se puso recta y alzó una mano como si se presentase voluntaria.

—¡Aquí tienes a alguien que estará más que encantada de dar clases particulares!

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, carraspeando.

—No me malinterprete, profesora, pero usted…

—Tranquilo, me refería a ayudarte con tu Quirk y a entender cómo funciona la mente humana. No me atrevería a darle lecciones para pelear a nadie, ¡probablemente me heriría en el proceso y encima sería humillada por mi propio alumno!

—¿Entonces?

Akira dio otro paso atrás, recogiendo sus muletas.

—Tengo al tipo perfecto para esa tarea. ¿Acaso no le has escuchado antes?

Ella le guiñó un ojo; Shinsou ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado.

* * *

Regresaba al palco cuando le llegó un estruendo, como si una decena de rocas cayeran de golpe sobre cemento: sabía que se habría perdido al menos unas dos peleas, entre que hablaba con Shinsou e iba al servicio-que le costó un rato considerable encontrar- y en ese instante estaría teniendo lugar la última batalla de la primera ronda.

Siguió caminando. Recordó que les tocaba a Bakugou y Uraraka y se lamentó por la desdichada suerte de la chiquilla, a quien le habían asignado el peor contrincante posible. Alguien tan bruto y sediento de reconocimiento no le daría mucho cuartel para pelear. O al menos eso pensaba.

Estaba terminado de subir las escaleras, sin resuello y sudando más de lo que esperaba, al captar un olorcillo a quemado. El aire era más cargado en ese pasillo, por desgracia para ella.

—¿U.A. ya ni siquiera se molesta en contratar a gente que pueda dos pasos sin asfixiarse?

El comentario era, obviamente, de todo menos amistoso y el deje de superioridad no lo mejoró. La voz tras ella, el origen del cambio de atmósfera, era nada más y nada menos que Endeavor, héroe número dos y padre de Shoto Todoroki.

Le observaba desde sus casi dos metros de altura como quien mira a una hormiga pasar.

Puede que la primera impresión que estuviese dando no fuese precisamente la mejor, semi apoyada de nuevo en la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento en una atmósfera que le dificultaba hasta el respirar.

No supo si fueron sus circunstancias poniéndole de mal humor o la hostilidad que rezumaba Endeavor contagiándosele, pero su reacción no fue la de la misma Akira Izumi que media hora atrás le diese esperanzas a su alumno.

Sin moverse, echó la vista hacia atrás, permitiendo que la animosidad dominase en sus iris lila.

—¿Esas llamas le tapan la vista o es la edad, Endeavor? ¿O quizás mis muletas y la escayola en mi pierna son invisibles y yo no me he enterado?

Enji siguió de brazos cruzados, quemándola con una simple mirada.

Si bien el mal genio del héroe era más que conocido, sumado a su falta de tacto y hosquedad, Akira no se esperaba el profundo desprecio en sus ojos turquesa ni la soberbia tan arquetípica de un villano.

Con un simple vistazo era obvio que para Enji Todoroki, la mayoría del mundo era un estorbo que no merecía ni una palabra suya.

¿Por qué pararse a hacer observaciones groseras de alguien que, según sus estándares, probablemente no era nadie?

—Le vendría bien invertir tanto tiempo en tratar de volverse útil como lo invierte en ser mordaz y tontear con sus compañeros, Asylum. Los alumnos no siempre estarán ahí para salvarle y sus encantos no durarán eternamente.

Su réplica tomó por sorpresa a Akira; notó el calor agolpándose en su cara, tanto por rabia como por vergüenza.

Que él le diese la espalda, comenzando a descender los escalones con una diminuta sonrisa autosuficiente y sin darle la oportunidad defenderse solo la encolerizó más.

—¿¡Cómo se—

—Izumi, no.

Akira bajó la mirada hasta su brazo, donde una mano grande y morena le sujetaba firme pero gentilmente. Siguió recorriendo la extremidad con la vista hasta tener que estirar el cuello, repasando la figura a contraluz de All Might.

 _Es un azul tan distinto_ , se dijo, notando cómo toda la ira se iba esfumando conforme más se perdía en los ojos de All Might, colmados de paz y bondad.

—Él es…

—Lo sé.

 _Hay algo que no me está contando. ¿De dónde viene esa tristeza, si no?_

* * *

Con All Might de vuelta, Akira se vio obligada a regresar a su asiento en la fila trasera; aun así, lo único que hizo durante el principio del enfrentamiento entre Todoroki y Midoriya fue tratar de desentrañar ese malestar que se gestaba en su interior.

Era más que el enfado por el encontronazo con Endeavor.

Era el miedo que trepó por su espalda al encontrar tanto veneno corriendo por las venas de tan reconocido héroe.

Era la cicatriz de una quemadura también alimentada por el miedo en el lado izquierdo de la cara de su hijo.

Era el resentimiento de ese joven, que le llevaba a no querer reconocer esa parte de él que había heredado de su padre, aquella que intentó cubrir y de la que renegaba.

Era Akira, rechazando lo que más miedo le daba, lo que le hacía sentirse menos ella y más de ellos.

Personas haciéndose daño y limitándose con tal de no darlo todo; porque no creían que ese todo les perteneciera, porque temían conocer cómo eran y no cómo les habían enseñado a ser.

—¡Este poder… es tuyo, solo tuyo!

El grito de Midoriya llegó a cada rincón del estadio, y por primera vez, se pudo distinguir una clara expresión en el habitual rostro en blanco de Shoto Todoroki.

Una chispa se encendió dentro de él: con ella, su primera sonrisa tras tantos años y unas lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo demasiado.

De repente se escuchó la voz de Endeavor, clamando el nombre de su hijo de una forma cuanto menos exagerada.

—Que alguien le haga callar, ese tipo me da dolor de cabeza—murmuró Snipe, arrancando una risa entre dientes a Power Loader y un gemido escandalizado de Trece.

 _Todoroki, el paso que acabas de dar, gracias a Midoriya… Estoy orgullosa de ti. Y te admiro, no sabes cuánto._

—Hay que pararlos—dijo All Might. —Es demasiado.

Por mucho que quisiera ver a su pupilo ganar, de ese choque de fuerzas no saldría nada bueno.

Akira había juntado algunas piezas del puzle, y entendiendo mejor la situación -una que le provocaba un disgusto y desesperación mucho más personal-, tuvo que tomarse esos minutos para tranquilizarse con su Quirk aun si le dejaba exhausta y mareada.

—Tiene razón. Midoriya ha presionado los botones justos para que Todoroki se deshaga de sus ataduras, los dos usarán tanto de su poder como puedan—intervino, su garganta seca y haciendo que su voz fuese más ronca de lo que esperaba.

—Creí que estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, Izumi. Suenas como tal al menos.

Puso los ojos en blanco con la afirmación de Blood King, quien no tardó en aclarar que bromeaba al ver que ella no se lo había tomado demasiado bien.

Todoroki y Midoriya corrieron de frente, el uno hacia el otro: Midnight y Cementoss también se dieron cuenta de que debían detenerles en ese instante si no querían consecuencias graves.

Los muros que Cementoss creó entre ellos se vieron reducidos en la onda expansiva creada por el cambio de temperatura: la explosión rodeó la arena, tragándose a alumnos y profesores.

Akira intentó incorporarse para ver mejor, alarmada, mas una ráfaga de aire caliente la mandó hacia atrás y de vuelta a su asiento.

La nube de humo se fue disipando hasta revelar a un malherido Midoriya fuera de los límites del cuadrilátero, y a Todoroki amparado por su propio hielo.

Nada más declarar al ganador, All Might se puso en pie y salió a paso apresurado.

* * *

Cuando aceptó acudir al torneo, aun malherida, pensó que sería agradable cambiar un poco tras tantos días de encierro y que volvería a animarla, además de ser una experiencia única que nunca soñó que vería en vivo.

Desde luego no esperaba acabar agotada emocional y físicamente: llevaba horas con altibajos, demasiada conmoción, buena y mala, llevándole de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos.

—Creo que esta vez se ha dormido de verdad.

Sí, lo había hecho. Un momento estaba parpadeando y al siguiente no se vio capaz de abrirlos. Ya tendría tiempo para avergonzarse de ello cuando se despertara.

—Una foto tal cual sería un tentador material para chantaje.

—¡Snipe!

—¿Qué? Odio hacer papeleo y las rondas de cerrar puertas y armarios. Me vendría bien alguien a quien cederle la tarea.

—Todos la estamos viendo dormir, ¿qué sentido tiene intentar manipularla con eso después?

—Midnight, All Might, Mic y Eraserhead no están presenciando tan especial suceso.

—Puede que Eraser descubra a su verdadero amor al verla compartiendo su hobby.

—¿No deberíamos estar prestando atención a Iida y Todoroki?

* * *

—¡Chicos, díganlo todos conmigo!

La voz de All Might despertó a Akira de un repullo, asustando a Hound Dog y el profesor que seguía sin conocer.

—¡Buen trabajo!

—¡Plus Ultra! —corearon todos, dejando a All Might solo con el que obviamente no era el lema adecuado.

El público y los alumnos le abuchearon.

Akira alzó minutos después un brazo con tan poca energía que cayó lánguido al segundo, diciendo aun en sueños:

—¡A la mierda Endeavor! ¡Larga vida a All Might!

Volvió a su reposo justo después.

Los profesores se mantuvieron en silencio, dándole la razón.

* * *

 **¿Ha pasado ya 48 días desde la última actualización? Sí. Soy una sin vergüenza. De las grandes. Me merezco la tomatina, la migración de lectores y cualquier insulto (con cariño por supuesto).**

 **Me ha costado la vida este capítulo, había muchas cosas que quería meter, después me arrepentía y las quitaba, volvía a cambiarlas, después me quedaba estancada en una parte y de ahí no había quien me sacase... Ha sido un caos, la verdad. Y espero de corazón que no vuelva a repetirse, por vosotros y por el bien de mi dudosa salud mental xD**

 **Han pasado tantas cosas en este cap que no sé ni qué comentar. Tenemos a un nuevo personaje, que tendrá su importancia en el arco que se viene, Akira ha descubierto que Endeavor es un desgraciao y que Todoroki must be protected at all costs, le ha prometido a Shinsou una oportunidad...**

 **Así que me dedicaré a hacer preguntas en plan telenovela, que me apetece.**

 **¿Quién será el mentor de Shinsou, además de Akira? ¿Qué iba a decir Mic antes de que Aizawa le atacase indiscriminadamente? ¿Dónde está el padre de Saburo? ¿Por qué Endeavor se ha comportado así con Akira, y cuándo demonios explicaré por qué empatiza con la situación de Todoroki? ¿Deberíamos darle a Midoriya el premio a BEST BOY? ¿Me callaré algún día?**

 **Todo eso y más en los siguientes capítulos ;)**

 **PD: Gracias, a los que seguís leyendo, a los que retomáis la lectura y a los que nunca habéis dejado de hacerlo; muchísimas gracias a ti, Mpiag, por comentar en cada capítulo y darme un mini infarto de alegría cada vez que recibo la notificación de tus reviews. Subamonos todos al tren de darle amor a Shinsou, que se lo merece. Y gracias a Mischievous Whisper, que siempre me estaba dando el empujoncito para seguir escribiendo; aquí tienes tu otro regalo de cumpleaños tardío.**

 **Por cierto, ya ha empezado el volumen dos de Legacy además de estar terminado el 0. Recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis ambos y estéis atentos a lo que se viene en Legacy para entender algunas cositas que pasan en este capítulo, no he querido entrar en detalles porque es lo que le corresponde a su autor. Así que en un futuro próximo podréis ver el Sana vs Todoroki aun más épico, mejor explicado y en su contexto.**

 **¡Un abrazo, y hasta la próxima!**


	15. Un viaje al pasado

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

 **N/A: Este capítulo tiene lugar el día después del Festival, justo cuando le dan a los alumnos las vacaciones de dos días.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 _Un viaje al pasado_

* * *

—Estaría realmente ofendido de no ser por la absurdez de toda esa situación: me es imposible enfadarme y querer hacer merchandising con esa frase al mismo tiempo, ¿a qué demonios vino?

Akira ralentizó su paso, alzando la mirada pensativa mientras intentaba hacer memoria sobre qué estuvo soñando en ese momento para soltar su ahora famoso "grito de guerra". Desde el festival, los que la escucharon no tardaron en convertirla en una broma recurrente- y eso incluía lo de ella profundamente dormida.

El único que seguía sin saber nada, escudriñándoles completamente confundido en cada ocasión, era All Might: había procurado mantener esa anécdota lejos de él, lo último que necesitaba era que el héroe número uno, el que le tendió la mano ofreciéndole ese trabajo, supiese que se echó una larga siesta durante un evento escolar.

—Era una mezcla de fantasía con estilo medieval, creo. All Might seguía siendo un reconocido héroe, mientras que Endeavor era un rey tirano… Aizawa parecía un vagabundo, aunque era otro aventurero, y yo era una especie de curandera.

— _Honey_ , ¿acaso Lunch Rush coló alguna sustancia rara en tu comida? —inquirió el rubio, retorciéndose las puntas de su pequeño bigote.

Present Mic paró en mitad del pasillo, poniendo las manos en las caderas. Akira se percató mas no se detuvo, ya era suficiente que le hubiese dado tanta charla yendo de camino a clase.

—¿Y yo qué era? —alzó la voz para preguntar, en verdad entusiasmado por toda la idea.

—¿Tú? ¡Un pregonero!

Akira ya lo había dejado atrás cuando él emitió un gritito de indignación.

* * *

—¡Señorita Izumi! ¡Por fin es libre!

Alzando una ceja hacia Hagakure, Akira subió el escalón y depositó el maletín en la mesa.

No es que la chica invisible estuviese equivocada, tan solo le pareció una forma graciosa de expresarlo: efectivamente, _era libre_ , sin muletas ni escayola. Procuró ponerse un pantalón largo y suelto para disimular las vendas que aún recubrían su gemelo, por lo que, a primera vista, ya se había recuperado.

Los alumnos dispersos regresaron a sus sitios: hubo algunos, como Midoriya, Kirishima, o casi todas las chicas, que esbozaron una amplia sonrisa al verla. Akira pensaba al principio que ni se darían cuenta de su ausencia esas semanas y no notarían la diferencia entre ella y quien le sustituyese, pero habiendo leído los reportes, sabía que definitivamente no mostraron demasiado entusiasmo con el otro profesor, e incluso llegó a describir el ambiente como taciturno.

Siendo consciente de que, por poco tiempo que llevase, a ellos les gustaba y la preferían a cualquier sustituto, Akira les devolvió el gesto con afecto. Se echó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos sin llegar a sentarse; cargó su peso en la pierna izquierda, disimulando la molestia momentánea que le causó el movimiento.

—Estuvisteis brillantes en el Festival, chicos y chicas: felicidades a todos—barrió la sala, examinando la reacción de cada uno. Yaoyorozu agachó la vista, Iida apretó los puños bajo la mesa, Sana frunció el ceño… Y Bakugou resopló, molesto. Akira se detuvo en él, ladeando la cabeza. —A veces las cosas no salen como uno planea o como quiere, y aunque el resultado sea bueno, tenemos esa espinita clavada: una victoria puede verse como una completa derrota, y una derrota, como una oportunidad para estar más cerca de ganar una próxima vez. Así que espero que aprovechéis la oportunidad de la semana de internados para reflexionar sobre ello y aprender de esos maravillosos profesionales tanto como podáis. Por supuesto, estos dos días de descanso son precisamente para eso, ¡tenéis que estar como nuevos para cuando volváis!

La fogosa determinación que encontraba en sus jóvenes corazones le henchía de orgullo, le convencía de que quizás estaban ante la mejor futura generación de héroes.

Sin embargo, las llamas de algunos le preocupaban.

Ya no eran los problemas de ira y autoestima de Bakugou, la forma en que Sana se veía a si misma o Todoroki viendo una parte de sí mismo con una mezcla de resentimiento y asco.

Su preocupación nacía del alumno que nunca creyó que vería con esa mirada diluida en odio, empañada por una resolución muy mal encaminada: Iida Tenya.

 _Tendré que hablar con Aizawa antes que con él._

* * *

All Might alzó el rostro hacia la entrada, saliendo del ensimismamiento en el que se sumergía al escribir sus tarjetas para las clases; Akira entró suspirando, se dejó caer en el sillón paralelo a los escritorios y emitió un quejido al golpearse la espinilla con la mesa de cristal.

—¿Una mañana dura, señorita Izumi? —le preguntó, enderezándose en la silla que tan pequeña se le quedaba. Hizo girar los hombros para aliviar la tensión y estiró las piernas tanto como pudo al apartarse de la mesa, entrelazando las manos en el hueco que quedó entre ellas.

Akira abrió un ojo para observarle; All Might le sonreía cándidamente. Se detuvo un segundo en sus brazos delgados, la camisa arremangada por encima de los codos y el nudo de la corbata deshecho antes de volver a juntar los párpados, echando la cabeza aun más hacia atrás para que no viese su leve rubor.

—Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado cómo era estar con esos diablillos, Aizawa tenía razón con lo de que me había acomodado…—respondió. —Por cierto, ¿lo has visto? Tengo que hacerle una consulta.

Negó con un suave vaivén, pero como Akira ni siquiera le veía, terminó por vocalizar su contestación.

—Lo único que sé de él es que hoy tenía que ver a Recovery Girl, o eso escuché a Mic decir. Siento no ser de más ayuda, ¿tal vez yo pueda—

Su ofrecimiento pareció encender algún interruptor en Akira, ya que se irguió de repente, sobresaltándole incluso, y cogió su maletín para comenzar a rebuscar algo.

—La verdad es que- espera un segundo- sí hay un pequeño favor que tengo que pedirte…—dijo, con la cara prácticamente metida entre sus cosas.

All Might se sintió tentado de alzar una ceja con cierto escepticismo, también con curiosidad, mas acabó por contemplarle pacientemente sin decir o hacer nada.

—¡Aquí está! —Akira sacó un objeto rectangular, del tamaño de cualquier libreta. Las comisuras de sus labios apenas se elevaron en una mueca victoriosa.

Sin percatarse de ello, su cálida expresión de amabilidad se convirtió en una de ternura: Izumi había sufrido un ataque horrible, despiadado, que bien podría haberla matado o lisiado de por vida. Y sin embargo allí estaba, intentando regresar a su vida normal, sin perder un ápice de confianza en él o en la escuela, sin dejar de sonreír y de ser ella.

Akira dio un traspiés intentando acercarse a él, pero se recuperó rápidamente, aun más colorada con la suave risa de All Might.

—Verás, mi tía, Meiko- ¿te acuerdas de ella?

Fue el turno de él para sonrojarse. Tragó saliva y asintió, sintiendo una profunda vergüenza por el giro en sus pensamientos por culpa de Present Mic.

—Pues resulta que ella es _muy_ fan tuya. Si supiese que tú eras All Might aquel día en el hospital, probablemente se desmayaría—Akira mantuvo pegada a su pecho lo que creía era una revista, rehuyendo el contacto visual directo con él. —Cuando llegué a Japón, lo primero que hizo fue ponerme una de tus entrevistas. No había noche en que no me hiciese que me sentara con ella, quedándonos hasta tarde para ver cada cosa en la que aparecías.

—Vaya, eso es… Lamento que tu tía te sometiese a esa tortura—se disculpó, riendo de nuevo, esta vez más nervioso.

—No seas tonto. Bueno, voy al grano; me preguntaba si….

—¿Si podría firmar la revista? Por supuesto—terminó por ella, más que acostumbrado a esas peticiones- apartando la obviedad de lo que se trataba. All Might disfrutaba de verdad dar su autógrafo o hacerse fotos con sus fans, le parecía un gesto nimio con el cual podía hacer feliz a mucha gente.

Él hizo girar la silla, estirando un brazo para coger un rotulador negro del lapicero; se apoyó en la superficie el escritorio, esperando a que Akira se la diese.

—¿Joven Izumi? Necesito la—

—Sí, verás, es que… Mira, yo no me hago responsable de lo que me ha dado.

Soltó la revista como si le quemase, y por fin, All Might sí enarcó una ceja. Akira dio un paso atrás, juntando las manos tras su espalda y desviando su mirada hacia los ventanales.

All Might la observó unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigir su atención a la revista, a la que dio la vuelta para poder firmar en la portada donde suponía salía él.

—Oh—musitó.

Se vio a si mismo, demasiados años atrás, llevando tan solo unos vaqueros y el cinturón con su insignia que seguía usando a pesar de quedarle igual de grande que el resto de su ropa. Las únicas líneas en su joven rostro eran por su ancha sonrisa, y en la desnudez de su fornido torso tampoco se apreciaban cicatrices ni marcas de sus más crudas batallas.

Estaba completo. Estaba tranquilo.

Notó las extremidades repentinamente pesadas, el sabor metálico acariciando su paladar y la juventud, la salud, escapándosele entre los dedos junto a la nostalgia.

La punta de fieltro teñida de negro rozó la superficie del papel con pulso tembloroso, mas el trazo fue lo suficientemente rápido, un movimiento mecánico y de memoria, que no permitió a sus manos trémulas cometer un solo error.

—¿All Might? ¿Estás… bien?

Su pregunta le llegó como un eco lejano; a pesar de percibir el peso de su mano posándose en su hombro como etéreo e irreal, él contestó que sí.

* * *

Filtrándose a través de los colosales ventanales de la biblioteca, la luz anaranjada le otorgaba una atmósfera cálida y casi atemporal. Era el único sitio donde la decoración no era moderna y simple, optando por lo funcional; en vez de eso, quisieron crear un espacio más acogedor con sus tonos tierra, el mobiliario de madera oscura y los cómodos sillones donde más de un alumno se quedaba dormido estudiando. Era fácil perderse entre los pasillos de estanterías, diminutas en comparación con los techos imposiblemente altos, aunque no de forma literal; todo estaba catalogado y señalizado rigurosamente para que los estudiantes y profesores pudiesen encontrar lo que necesitaran con facilidad.

Más bien, lo que se perdía era la noción del tiempo y del espacio; por lo menos así lo advirtió Akira, que entró buscando un estudio sobre las relaciones afectivas y familiares en determinadas profesiones, en especial héroes, y acabó ojeando libro tras libro, pasillo tras pasillo, incluso de materias que a ella nada le concernían.

Quizás influyó el querer ocupar su mente con algo que no fuese preocupación, por All Might, por Iida, por Shinsou, por las lecciones atrasadas, por…

—Creo que solo le falta por mirar la sección de anuarios, doctora Izumi—comentó el bibliotecario, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador. El apunte tenía un tono sarcástico, amable, aun así; llevaba casi dos horas viéndola analizar cada sección, correteando de un lado para otro con libros, y empezaba a preocuparle que fuese algún tipo de crisis nerviosa.

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó ella, devolviendo un grueso tomo a su sitio.

Él parpadeó lentamente, aunque Akira no pudiese verlo, sin creerse que hubiese logrado precisamente el efecto contrario al que quería. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Suspiró y señaló, derrotado, al fondo de la biblioteca, en la esquina izquierda. Akira le dio las gracias con un corto asentimiento y una sonrisa cortés.

Allí descubrió que habían creado otra pequeña zona: la iluminación era más tenue, lanzando sombras de los sillones de piel falsa en la alfombra del suelo y manteniendo los cuadros con las fotos de promociones varias bajo sus focos. Discernió entre la marea de alumnos a Enji Todoroki, quien encaraba la cámara con expresión de profundo disgusto y desdén, su ceño permanentemente arrugado y las comisuras de los labios torcidas.

Akira imitó su mueca sin darse cuenta, devolviendo la ferocidad con la que sus ojos turquesa escudriñaban a cualquiera que pasease por allí. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse lo que aquél hombre, no el héroe, sino el padre, el marido, podría haber llegado a hacerle daño a quienes más debería querer y proteger.

No poseía pruebas tangibles que corroborasen sus teorías, más allá de reconocer ciertos patrones de comportamiento en Shoto que para algunos sería un simple acto de rebeldía adolescente, pero que para ella era una muy mala señal.

 _Maldita sea, vine aquí para distraerme y despejar la mente._

Inhaló profundamente para después exhalar con lentitud, dándose media vuelta hacia los anuarios, de un vibrante azul y lomos dorados con el año inscrito en blanco.

Con la revista que le había dado All Might en mente, le poseyó la repentina necesidad de saber cómo era en sus años de estudiante, antes de convertirse en el héroe más querido del mundo y el símbolo de la paz. Por desgracia, no sabía su edad -eso y la naturaleza de su Quirk eran los secretos de los que más recelaba de cara al público-, y pensándolo detenidamente, sería una violación de su privacidad ya que de encontrar el suyo y reconocerle a él, estaría conociendo su verdadero nombre, tan oculto como el resto de su vida privada.

Sin ocurrírsele mucho más, se preguntó si Present Mic, Eraserhead o Midnight hace una década serían igual de histriónicos que sus versiones adultas.

No tardó en encontrar el tomo correspondiente al año en que se graduaron, y en cuanto vio la foto grupal, notó el mal humor menguando: Yamada tenía el pelo más corto, pero igual de estirado, aunque podía pasar más por un tupé natural que su exagerado estilismo actual; y le sorprendió ver que sus gafas triangulares anaranjadas eran exactamente las mismas. Poca diferencia encontró más allá de la ausencia de su -muy divertido- bigotillo.

A poca distancia se hallaba Midnight, posando de forma coqueta y con una pequeña mueca de lisonjeo.

Frunció el ceño.

 _¿Dónde está Aizawa?_

Se acercó la imagen al rostro, como si por arte de magia eso le diese más claridad, su mirada danzando por cada rostro sin reconocer a ninguno como Eraserhead.

Hasta que regresó a Mic. Se sintió un tanto idiota por no haberle prestado más atención a su postura, el codo apoyado en el hombro de otra persona al menos una cabeza más baja que él, sus pupilas apenas distinguibles tras los cristales tintados observando de reojo a quien, por mucho que le costó admitir, era Aizawa.

La barba de tres días era una apenas apreciable perilla, y su cabello negro, aun igual de descuidado, apenas alcanzaba sus hombros. Su mirada era una mezcla de cansancio y disgusto por la situación, sin llegar al semblante duro y extenuado que ella conocía.

Lo que más gracia le hizo, por supuesto, fue la diferencia de altura respecto a Mic y lo raro que le veía sin barba. En conjunto le hacía parecer aún más niño de lo que era. Concluyó que, si Aizawa se afeitase, probablemente le quitaría diez años de encima, y que ella no sería capaz de mirarle sin echarse a reír, como estaba intentando no hacer en ese momento -porque era lo que le faltaba para que el bibliotecario le terminase de catalogar como loca.

Regresó el anuario a su sitio, sintiéndose más ligera.

* * *

—¡Aizawa!

El moreno gruñó entre dientes. Recibió una silenciosa y breve reprimenda de Mic, y una ojeada desaprobatoria de Recovery Girl, quien saludó con un asentimiento a Izumi antes de regresar al interior de la enfermería.

—Espero no molestarte—dijo, colocando las manos en las caderas mientras respiraba ufanamente. —All Might me había dicho que quizás te quitaban el disfraz de momia.

Mic estuvo tentado de echarse a reír, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a Aizawa que hiciesen esa comparación; por eso mismo, en cuanto notó que ponía los ojos en él, amenazante, no pudo hacer otra cosa que taparse la boca con la mano y hacer como si la cosa no fuese con él.

—Le has contagiado tu estupidez, Yamada—le recriminó, con voz monótona.

—¿Perdona? —inquirió Hizashi, ofendido, sus cejas alzándose dramáticamente.

Akira tardó un par de segundos en comprender que el insulto iba en dos sentidos, y fue su turno de enojarse. Separó los labios, dispuesta a recriminarle; mas el panorama de ellos dos enzarzándose en una absurda discusión hizo que se le pasara el enfado, recordándolos juntos en la fotografía, y cómo después de tantos años allí seguían, juntos. Polos opuestos que, de alguna manera, encajaban.

—¿Y a ti qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡Lleváis todo el día metiéndoos conmigo, y ahora encima no me defiendes! —se quejó el rubio al verla sonreír, esbozando un puchero.

Ella les explicó por encima a lo que se había dedicado una hora atrás, añadiendo que, en el fondo, le parecía que tenían una relación muy bonita.

Aizawa arrugó el entrecejo bajo las vendas y emitió algo parecido a un "tt", sonido que solo él escuchó. Mic, en vez de centrarse en el tema de la amistad entre ellos dos, se quedó con la información que más le interesaba, como hacía siempre.

—Espera, ¡eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ver una foto tuya de joven!

— _Sigo_ siendo joven, Yamada.

—¡Estás yéndote por las ramas! —le acusó él.

—Hemos perdido el hilo hace un rato…—suspiró Aizawa.

Giró sobre si mismo, más que dispuesto a dejarles a ellos dos discutiendo sobre sus sin sentidos. Suficiente dolor de cabeza tenía ya como para quedarse a escucharlos.

Akira estuvo un par de minutos tratando de deshacerse de Mic; percatándose de que esa conversación no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte, y que rehuir lo que le pedía era casi imposible, le prometió mandarle una foto después -arrepintiéndose conforme lo decía. Acto seguido echó a correr detrás de Aizawa, siguiendo el sonido de sus botas.

* * *

Él hundió los hombros y exhaló, hastiado, nada más notar su presencia a su espalda.

—No deberías haberme perseguido por los pasillos así—le regañó, mirándole de soslayo.

—Ya sé que incumple las normas—

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Izumi.

Clavó sus ojos cansados en el rostro colorado de Akira, que mostró sorpresa antes de regresar a un rictus despreocupado. Sus pupilas vagaron hasta abajo, a su pierna derecha convenientemente cubierta, y una vez consiguió que ella apartase la mirada, incómoda, él devolvió la suya a la puerta de entrada del colegio.

—¿Qué necesitabas?

—Es sobre Iida. Estoy preocupada por él, lo que le ha pasado a su hermano… es horrible. Y aunque parece calmado, no puedo imaginarme lo mucho que estará sufriendo. Una situación como esta podría desequilibrarle… Pero no quiero intervenir y empeorar la situación, como hice con…

El apellido Arashi se quedó en el aire, sin ser pronunciado y ambos sabiendo aun así que ahí estaba.

Aizawa carraspeó, una sensación diminuta e irritante instalándosele en el pecho al verla agachar la cabeza y abrazarse a sí misma.

—No haré tu trabajo por ti, Izumi—alegó, en tono seco. Akira respondió un "lo sé" inaudible. —Lo único de lo que puedo encargarme es de mi papel de tutor de esos niños. Y parte de ello es estar atentos a su salud mental y bienestar; que no hayamos tenido a alguien más especializado hasta ahora no quiere decir que Yueei no se preocupase por ello. El que estés tú aquí facilita las cosas, pero apartándote no ayudarás más que intentando hablar con ellos y cometiendo un error, del que se puede aprender. Así que deja de lamerte tus heridas. Estaré atento a Iida, y si veo que hay algún problema fuera de mi alcance, te lo haré saber y me apartaré para que puedas hacer lo que mejor se te da.

—Ya estabas tardando en darme uno de tus sermones—Akira esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y alzó la barbilla. —Gracias, Aizawa; me quedo mucho más tranquila. Lamento haberte retrasado en tu vuelta a casa. Que pases un buen día.

Hizo una reverencia hacia él, y el cabello rubio se deslizó por sus hombros hasta caer como un velo alrededor de su cara.

Mientras imitaba el gesto, menos marcado, no pudo evitar fijarse en las marcas rojas en la coronilla de su compañera.

 _Un tirón, y el sonido de algo duro impactando contra el suelo. Chillidos. Llanto._

—Y, ¿Izumi?

—¿Hm?

Iba a regañarle por haber fisgoneado sobre él, no obstante, sería una hipocresía por su parte. E incluso lo que él había hecho podría considerarse peor.

El viaje al pasado que ella había hecho desde la curiosidad y la inocencia: él lo hizo intentando descubrir una mentira, y por consecuencia, a una verdad sobre ella de la cual no debería estar al tanto.

—…las cosas entre tú y Arashi acabarán arreglándose, estoy seguro de ello. Dale tiempo.

* * *

 **Cuenta la leyenda que Phesy aparecía, una vez cada mes (y siendo generosos), y traía la bendición para sus lectores (si es que quedaban). O maldición. Depende de cómo lo veáis.**

 **¿Reconocéis de qué está hablando Akira, respecto a su sueño? Si no, es que no habéis visto el ending de fantasía de la segunda temporada e.e**

 **Este capítulo surgió tras ver un maravilloso fanart, de All Might joven posando para una portada de revista, y en cuanto lo vi supe que necesitaba escribir algo al respecto. Meiko sí que sabe lo que se hace y las revistas que compra, ¿quién quiere calendarios de gatitos estando All Might, que es un sex symbol pero el hombre más adorable sobre la faz de la tierra al mismo tiempo?**

 **También recordé ese pequeño flashback de Present Mic escogiendo el nombre de héroe de Aizawa, y me pareció que también debía hacerle una referencia a sus años mozos y la amistad que tantos años llevan manteniendo, vete tú a saber cómo.**

 **Ya estaréis cansados de mí pidiendo disculpas por lo mucho que tardo en sacar los caps, y más cuando son un poco lo que viene siendo relleno xD Pero igualmente, pido perdón por todo lo que tardo. Espero que al menos disfrutéis con este cap, por muy tontorrón que sea.**

 **Y procedo a responder al review de DelaCarrera: gracias por tus halagos al fic, me sacaron una sonrisa tus palabras y en especial ese FIGHTING!, que me animó bastante y me recordó que efectivamente, uno ha de seguir luchando siempre, y es un recordatorio tanto para mí como para Akira, ¡que menuda se le viene! .**

 **Gracias, como siempre, a todos los que siguen la historia y han hecho posible que siga escribiendo, aun no me puedo creer que ya lleve quince capítulos y que además, ¡el fic ya tenga 820 lecturas!**

 **Un abrazo enorme, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... ¡Introduciendo al villano definitivo: Mathman!**


	16. El villano definitivo: ¡entra Mathman!

**Disclaimer: Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei, el uso de ellos es sin ánimo de lucro y con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece son mis OCs y la idea para la trama de este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 _El villano definitivo: ¡entra Mathman!_

* * *

—¿Otro robo más?

Tsukauchi se inclinó sobre el cubículo de Sansa, ojeando los documentos y reportes diseminados por su pequeño escritorio; en el ordenador tenía abierto el archivo de denuncias de la policía.

—Sí, el quinto en este mes—suspiró el agente de rasgos felinos—. Estamos ante un tipo bien organizado, aunque no sé si es un pervertido siguiendo un patrón o pura casualidad.

Inclinando la cabeza, el detective le instó a explicarse.

Sansa mostró en forma de abanico cinco fotografías, los denunciantes; un hombre cercano a los cincuenta, ya calvo, y cuatro mujeres jóvenes, de cabello rubio o castaño claro.

—Hmm, ya veo a lo que te refieres. El único que destaca es el señor Fujimoto, mientras que las demás víctimas se parecen bastante entre sí.

—Todos tuvieron la sensación de ser observados los días previos al atraco; fueron asaltados en sitios donde el criminal pudiese huir fácilmente y perderse entre la multitud. Por no hablar de los problemas matemáticos…—hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, sin terminar de encajar la última parte.

—Cada vez surgen villanos más excéntricos, desde luego. Aunque prefiero a tipejos soltando galimatías y llevándose unos cuantos yenes sin hacer daño a nadie antes que a otro Shigaraki Tomura.

El ambiente se ensombreció con la mención del supuesto líder de la Liga de Villanos, la investigación que Naomasa llevaba en curso. Al ver las fotografías, recordó que aun tenía pendiente pedirle a Asylum que diese su opinión como profesional sobre Tomura y Kurogiri, quizás así pudiesen reducir los daños en caso de otro ataque…

Aun así, sabía que era demasiado optimista, creyendo ser capaces de trazar un plan de contención…

—Echo de menos la época de los malos vestidos de mallas y con nombres ridículos.

* * *

Las últimas campanadas indicando el final del día llegaron como un regalo del cielo. Los estudiantes se agolpaban en la entrada principal, charlando animadamente sobre lo que harían el fin de semana, mientras que los estudiantes de primer año compartían entre ellos sus recién adquiridos nombres de héroe.

Rezagado, un joven de cabellos morados les observaba, ocultando la envidia y la frustración tras su expresión desinteresada y el cansancio en sus ojos. Aunque había compañeros riendo y haciendo planes a su alrededor, Shinsou se mantenía en su burbuja, sin seguir el hilo de ninguna conversación, respondiendo con monosílabos cuando se dirigían a él.

Y por supuesto, sin percatarse de la figura oscura que le observaba desde el interior del edificio.

—Es bueno verte recuperado, compañero.

Eraserhead mantuvo su postura, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en los ventanales de la sala de profesores. Miró por encima del hombro a All Might apenas unos segundos, para regresar su atención inmediatamente a la masa de gente saliendo del recinto.

All Might le contempló con detenimiento, incómodo, sin saber cómo continuar después de tan cortante reacción. En el cristal se reflejaba la tez pálida del héroe, manchada por pequeñas marcas que pronto desaparecerían y una cicatriz considerable bajo su ojo derecho, una que siempre le acompañaría.

Sus labios se separaron, queriendo decir algo más, algo que salvase esa distancia; sin embargo, solo pudo desearle una buena tarde antes de marcharse cabizbajo.

Aizawa entendía cómo era recluirse en sí mismo y poner un muro invisible entre él y los demás, al igual que Shinsou Hitoshi, ya que se había vuelto una costumbre con el paso de los años.

¿Ahora? Le dio una punzada de culpabilidad al seguir dándole la espalda al hombre que le había salvado no solo a él, que era lo que menos le importaba, sino a sus alumnos.

Dio un paso atrás, perdiendo de vista al joven y preguntándose si Mic y Midnight estarían disponibles para tomar un trago.

* * *

Akira entrecerró los ojos, acercándose el teléfono hasta que la luz del mismo se volvió una molestia. Por si no le bastaba la miopía, así acabaría por quedarse bizca también, y las lentillas no eran la mejor opción para leer la diminuta letra del periódico digital. El traqueteo del vagón solo ayudaba a desorientarla aun más y frustrar su lectura hasta un punto irrisorio.

Hayato le había enviado un enlace de una noticia reciente, acompañado de un mensaje repleto de emoticonos que rezaba: "¿Ha vuelto a las andadas?".

Mentiría si dijese que se hacía una idea de qué hablaba. Los viernes por la tarde sucedía algún tipo de proceso mágico gracias al cual su mente iba desconectado hasta el punto en que casi se quedaba idiotizada. Llegaba entonces el temido lunes y regresaba a sus funciones normales, no de la forma más agradable y gradual, pasando así de zombi al mal humor camuflado como tan buenamente podía.

Por lo tanto, la combinación de mensajes vagos, pantalla de teléfono y metro, precisamente en ese día, no fue la mejor.

Nada más poner un pie en el andén, su tobillo se dobló en un doloroso ángulo que por poco le tiró al suelo; con el sobresalto, hizo aspavientos con los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, sintiendo que se le había olvidado la dignidad en casa.

—¡Tacones de mierda! —maldijo entre dientes, en voz lo suficiente alta como para atraer la atención del grupo a su alrededor. Tuvo que apretar los puños y morderse el labio inferior, resignada, para no dejar salir un torrente de palabrotas.

Su móvil había salido despedido en medio del intento por no caerse, a escasos metros de ella. El peligro de ser pisoteado por la multitud aumentaba con cada segundo, y no es como si pudiese permitirse el lujo de comprarse otro, además de perder todos sus contactos y la información relacionada con trabajo que había ahí.

Avanzó pidiéndole disculpas a quienes tenía que apartar, disimulando como mejor podía el dolor en el tobillo. Cuando al fin lo alcanzó, dispuesta a agacharse para recogerlo, una figura oscura se interpuso entre ambos.

Akira se quedó inclinada, mirando cómo el extraño cogía el teléfono y se giraba hacia ella.

—¿Es suyo? —le preguntó él.

Al notar el pormenorizado escrutinio que le dedicaba, Akira se enderezó lentamente, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

—Sí, lo es. Gracias—contestó. Abrió la palma de la mano y clavó sus pupilas en las de él, enmarcadas tras unas gafas de pasta empañadas.

Era un hombre de mediana edad, muy corriente, vestido de traje envejecido y una chillona pajarita amarilla. Hayato siempre le decía que no se fiase de las apariencias, así que no se relajó ante su aspecto humilde ni su aire afable.

Regresó el objeto a su dueña sonriendo con cortesía, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente hasta que un atisbo de malestar comenzó a invadirla. Él se inclinó para despedirse y giró sobre sus talones, caminando a paso apretado hasta el andén.

—Eso ha sido raro—se dijo Akira, siguiendo su propio camino hacia el exterior mientras resistía la tentación de echar la vista atrás.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del vagón se abrieron, comenzó a silbar las notas de una cancioncilla infantil.

Tomó asiento, y al verse a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal frente a él, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron y torcieron hasta transformar la sonrisa en una mueca siniestra.

Abriendo el maletín de cuero, continuó entonando la melodía, ahora más oscura. Rebuscó hasta encontrar los folios, repletos de fotografías y datos personales que no debería poseer, e identificó al final de ellos a la mujer que había estado siguiendo los últimos tres días, la única de la que no tenía un retrato.

—Ya te tengo, pequeña entrometida—cogió un rotulador rojo, marcando un grueso círculo en torno al nombre de Asylum.

* * *

Los primeros tonos del teléfono llegaron cuales trompetas infernales, obligándole a desenterrar la nariz del suelo. Aizawa se giró sin salir de su saco de dormir amarillo, y como Midnight decía, "hizo la croqueta" hasta chocar contra la mesilla baja. Entonces bajó la cremallera lo justo para sacar una mano y tantear la superficie, tratando de dar a ciegas con el dispositivo.

Nada más deshacerse de las escayolas y los vendajes, Eraserhead había regresado a sus malas costumbres; hacer vida nocturna al patrullar, prescindir de un colchón y una almohada a la hora de dormir y, sobre todo, tirarse para descansar en el primer sitio que pillase.

Si Recovery Girl supiera, se pasaría el resto de su vida pegándole con esa jeringa gigantesca suya.

Y Mic ya sabía que desobedecería las órdenes de los médicos en cuanto pudiese, pero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a que hiciese lo que le daba la gana que lo único que se le ocurría era ponerle ojos de cachorrito, por si conseguía hacerle sentir mal. De momento, no había funcionado ni una sola vez.

—¿Qué horas de llamar son estas? —increpó nada más descolgar, en tono malhumorado.

—Son las una de la tarde…

Algún día superaría la pereza de colgar un reloj en el salón-comedor.

—Es domingo, Izumi. ¿Qué quieres?

Tras su mordacidad, el héroe ocultó la leve sorpresa de recibir una llamada de ella. La escuchó hacer un sonido pensativo, y después, llegó el estruendo de lo que supuso sería cubertería cayéndose. Aizawa la llamó de nuevo por su apellido, intentando devolver su atención a la conversación.

—Oh, perdona. All Might me dijo que ya volvías a ser tú. ¿Cómo se siente ser des-momificado?

Ya de pie, Aizawa empezó a hacer estiramientos, reteniendo un profundo suspiro. Había estado a punto de increparle por llamarle para eso, pero teniendo en cuenta que los dos fueron heridos por el mismo ser y en la misma situación, pensó que aquello obedecería a alguna lógica emocional, el vínculo de los supervivientes o similar, que le haría sentirse obligada a comprobar que los dos estaban bien.

Por otra parte, había captado un deje de nerviosismo —miedo, incluso— en su voz, y él no era el causante.

No le aterrorizaba, ¿verdad?

—Bien. Ahora puedo volver a hacer mi trabajo.

Akira se echó a reír, aunque le sonó poco natural.

—Eres un adicto al trabajo, ¿eh? Hay más motivos por los que deberías alegrarte, es decir ahora puedes volver a… hmmm… ¿dar abrazos? ¿Escribir haikus? O hacer tar—

—Izumi. Este no es el motivo por el que estamos hablando, ¿cierto?

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, uno más preocupante que incómodo.

Sacó una lata de café del pequeño frigorífico y se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina. Le dio un largo sorbo, esperando paciente a que Akira pusiera juntas las piezas necesarias y así darle una respuesta sincera o al menos coherente.

—No me malinterpretes, de verdad quería decirte que me alegro de que estés bien—comenzó, hablando tan rápido que Aizawa apenas podía seguirle el ritmo—. La verdad es que eres al único al que podía preguntarle. Si se lo digo a All Might, o a Hayato, dejarán que los sentimientos les nublen el juicio y no me van a ser de ayuda. Sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero eres la única persona que sé que se mantendrá racional. Esa es tu especialidad.

Las cejas de Aizawa prácticamente se juntaron en un gesto de confusión e impaciencia.

—Creo que alguien me está vigilando—oyó una cortina siendo corrida, pasos desnudos sobre madera y el peso de Akira cayendo contra un sofá—. No estoy loca, te lo prometo. Pero quiero asegurarme, es decir— ¿cómo puedo saberlo con certidumbre? ¿Y si reacciono demasiado tarde, o muy pronto?

—Escúchame: lo primero de todo, tienes que respirar hondo y tranquilizarte. Cuanto más nerviosa te pongas, mayor será la paranoia y no sabrás distinguir qué es de verdad y qué te estás inventando—dijo, con la mayor serenidad posible, tratando de infundirle aunque fuese una chispa de confianza. —¿Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

—Un par de días. Casi. Es decir, volví a casa el viernes por la noche después de hacer unas compras y ahí empecé a tener esa… sensación. Como si tuviese un par de ojos siempre clavados en mi nuca. A veces me asomo y creo ver a alguien escondido entre los árboles del parque de en frente, o noto un vehículo que nunca había estado ahí y lleva demasiado tiempo sin moverse, _hasta que lo hace._

Aizawa terminó de beberse el café frío y lo arrojó a la basura. Estuvo un rato con ella al teléfono, preguntándole por detalles que no tenía. Conforme más hablaba, más creía el moreno que todo aquello era cosa de su Quirk magnificando una mera sospecha. De verdad esperaba, también, que se tratase simplemente de eso.

—Izumi, si notas a alguien que en definitiva crees que es sospechoso, llama a la policía. Eres una heroína, no entiendo a qué vienen tantas dudas, incluso podrías arrestarle tú, si tan segura estás.

No la veía, por supuesto, mas el repentino cambio en su actitud, de palabras atropelladas y réplicas poco convincentes a la calma le dijo que o había conseguido sacarle los pájaros de la cabeza o acababa de cometer un enorme error.

—¡Y tanto que voy a coger a ese desgraciado! —exclamó ella, repleta de determinación.

Le había dicho precisamente lo que quería oír.

—¡Gracias, Eraser! ¡Que tengas un buen día!

Sin darle lugar a réplica, Akira le colgó. Aizawa se separó el móvil de la oreja. Su mandíbula se encajó y sacó el labio inferior a modo de mohín.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de que, primero, lo que Akira había buscado era alguien que no le hiciese sentir culpable por actuar por su cuenta; segundo, que no quisiera acudir a ella o mandar a quien la vigilara; y tercero, le había puesto prueba.

Aún no sabía con certeza qué quiso demostrar, pero de lo que si estaba convencido era de que Izumi iba a llevar aquel asunto con la menor delicadeza, discreción y profesionalidad posibles.

* * *

Habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba más seguridad en las puertas, y, sobre todo, que necesitaba comer antes de desmayarse, Akira puso un pie fuera de su apartamento por primera vez en los últimos tres días. Aun quedaban un par de horas para que comenzara a anochecer.

Antes de salir, se había asegurado de llevar sus pulseras puestas; más allá de su función reguladora, las condenadas pesaban lo suficiente para dar unos golpes contundentes.

Nada más respirar el aire cálido que se filtraba por la única ventana del hueco de las escaleras, él apareció.

No estuvo lo suficientemente atenta como para determinar de dónde salió exactamente, solo que aterrizó de un salto delante suya, provocando que retrocediese de un repullo, enganchándose al marco de su puerta entreabierta evitando caerse.

De acuerdo, no era la reacción más heroica del mundo: no obstante, no se le ocurría otra forma de actuar cuando un tipo como él se le echaba prácticamente encima.

Vestía algo parecido a un… ¿leotardo par el cuerpo? Desconocía el término exacto, aun así, no dejaba de hacer daño a la vista con su rojo chillón, y los símbolos matemáticos grabados en el mismo con colores variopintos tampoco ayudaban. Cubriendo desde sus pómulos hasta sus cejas había una máscara de dominó negra.

Bajando la vista, Akira descubrió que realmente, era como si no llevara nada.

—¡Al fin nos vemos las caras, Asylum!

—De verdad esperaba que no fueses un pervertido—alegó, queriendo despegar la mirada de _ese punto concreto_ sin ser capaz de hacerlo—. Encima eres uno de los especiales. ¿Te va que te susurren al oído fracciones y ecuaciones lineales?

El villano dio un pequeño salto, esta vez de indignación, muy para el disgusto de Akira.

—Oh, dios, en serio, para de hacer eso.

—¿¡Te atreves a burlarte de mí!? —exclamó él, cuadrando los hombros y alzando un puño en un patético intento de parecer amenazante.

Akira por fin volvió la cara hacia el otro lado.

—Te tomaría un poco más en serio si llevaras ropa interior—masculló la heroína.

Aprovechando otro arrebato exacerbado, la heroína estiró la mano con cautela hacia el armario perpendicular a la pared. En una de las baldas expuestas había dejado un spray de pimienta disfrazado de ambientador; agradeció que el villano no tuviese sus prioridades demasiado claras.

Aunque el movimiento debía ser lento para no alarmarle, también debía contar con la velocidad suficiente como para atacarle en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Puede que estuviese tomándole el pelo, provocándole para que se centrase más en el hecho de defenderse que atacarla a ella. En el fondo, Akira estaba mucho más asustada de lo que parecía.

Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fue que quizás estaba subestimándole.

O que había tenido una idea muy parecida a la de ella.

Así que sí, el instante en el que los dos blandieron a la par sus botes, sin chocarlos de milagro, y se rociaron de spray —con él clamando a grito pelado "¡No volverás a reírte de Mathman!"—, Akira concluyó que ese era el momento más ridículo de su vida.

—¡Me cago en—

Por supuesto, también le maldijo tanto en japonés y en inglés, escuchándole hacer lo propio mientras se frotaba los ojos furiosamente. Akira comenzó a dar tumbos, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado hasta que acabó por ceder bajo su propio peso y cayó al suelo.

 _¿Qué- qué es esto?_

Si fuese algún tipo de droga, lo habría sabido casi al instante.

El sueño y el cansancio que se apoderaban de ella se sentía natural, aun con su Quirk acelerando el proceso por sus propios nervios.

Antes de caer dormida, en su mente apareció la cara de Aizawa preguntándole si le habían dado el carné de heroína en un jardín de infancia.

* * *

Se despertó dando cabezadas, llegando a bostezar. Estaba desorientada y con la consciencia trabajándole a ratos, pero reconoció el techo color crema del apartamento. Le dolía la nuca y tenía agarrotado el cuello por haber estado tirada en esa posición, pero por el resto parecía estar intacta. Incorporándose lentamente, dio un vistazo rápido a la entrada y al salón: no había signos de que ese pirado, Mathman, hubiese registrado el sitio. Tampoco es como si estuviese en condiciones de hacerlo, claro, ni de arremeter contra ella.

 _Me he salvado por poco. Ahora sé cómo se hace llamar y he confirmado que es el hombre con el que me crucé en el metro._

Lo primero que haría sería llamar a la policía para dar la alerta, después hablaría con Hayato y—

 _Espera, espera. Estaba en otro mundo con lo de estar siendo vigilada, y al final no leí el artículo que me pasó Hayato._

—Por su forma de hablar, parecía conocerme, aunque a mi no me suena de nada…—se dijo en voz alta, frotándose el cuello tras ponerse en pie. Cuando fue a alcanzar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos del vaquero no lo encontró.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella: si un villano se hacía con las identidades y números del cuerpo docente de UA sería fatal. Igual de horrible sería que lo usara para hacerse pasar por ella y crease el caos. ¿Y si se lo vendiera a otros villanos e intentaran atraer a los héroes a una trampa…?

De repente, como una melodía salida del cielo, surgieron las primeras notas de una canción de Queen, y Akira volvió a respirar.

Tirado entre la pared y el paragüero, estaba el móvil, dando los tonos de llamada de un número desconocido. Akira lo contempló unos segundos, desconfiada, para acabar llevándoselo a unos centímetros de distancia de la oreja.

 _Quién sabe lo que le puede haber hecho._

—Esta… ¡esta vez te has salido con la tuya Asylum, pero la próxima vez, no me dejaré seducir por tus tretas infantiles! —la voz agitada, sin resuello y profundamente molesta pertenecía a Mathman. Akira alzó una ceja ante lo de "seducir".

—Mira, no tengo ni idea de quién eres ni de lo que quieres, y si te soy sincera estaría bastante feliz manteniéndolo así—respondió Akira. Exhaló, su tono volviéndose más determinado—. Sin embargo, has roto la seguridad de mi hogar, has hecho que me desmaye y has violado mi privacidad. Así que ya puedes ir poniéndote algo más grueso que esas mallas porque voy a hacerte pupa.

Él dejó escapar una risita entre dientes, más siniestra de lo que esperaría de alguien así.

—Oh, jovencita, te prometo que haré que me recuerdes. Tus ofensas no quedarán impunes—dijo en voz bajita, amenazante. —Mientras, tienes un regalito en tu teléfono. Sé que se te dan muy bien los asuntos del corazón, Akira Izumi. ¿Qué tal llevas las matemáticas?

* * *

—O sea, me estás diciendo que sabes que tienes a un acosador pegado a tu ventana, le abres la puerta, te ríes de él, ¿y los dos os dejáis fuera de juego al mismo tiempo?

Akira se hundió en el sofá, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y suspiró con exasperación.

—Por décima vez, sí, Hayato, así fue.

El héroe alado dio otra vuelta sobre sí mismo, sin dejar de acariciarse la barbilla con el pulgar. Tenía una barba de un par de días y la camisa manchada de café.

—Y en algún momento de tu siesta de una hora te instaló una aplicación en el móvil. Sobre problemas matemáticos—insistió él, caminando ahora en círculos alrededor de ella. —Tu número pudo haberlo obtenido de alguna forma cuando os cruzasteis en el metro o con lo de la app, aunque sería extraño que no aprovechase para obtener más información, sumado a que los efectos del gas pimienta tardan bastante en pasarse y te dejan prácticamente incapacitado. Así que mi apuesta es que tanto tu dirección como tu móvil los consiguió por otras vías.

—¿Entonces es él? ¿El que "volvió a las andadas"?

Hayato asintió. Como Akira no le veía, repitió la afirmativa verbalmente.

—Encaja con el perfil del que ha estado asaltando a otras chicas, además. Parece que dejó su viejo modus operandi de cometer crímenes y dejar problemas matemáticos como pistas. Simplemente te buscaba a ti, aunque sí te ha dejado un buen dolor de cabeza para resolver.

—Repito la pregunta que te llevo haciendo desde que llegué: ¿qué necesita de mí?

Akira le siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el borde del escritorio frente a ella. Hacía apenas tres meses que no pasaba por la vieja agencia, por no hablar del despacho privado de su amigo, mas estar allí le producía nostalgia. Hayato seguía manteniéndola tan oscura como de costumbre, con las persianas echadas casi hasta abajo y una tenue luz amarillenta alumbrando su espacio de trabajo, en contraste con la siempre radiante y tan abierta U.A.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea. Se te habrá olvidado, ya que fue hace siete años y tú tenías la cabeza en otra parte, pero yo fui quien llevó el caso original y el que le arrestó la primera vez. Creo que estuviste en uno de los interrogatorios. ¿Te suena? De todas formas, lo lógico sería que yo fuese su objetivo.

Ella negó con suavidad. Como él dijo, fue en aquel entonces que su mentor Kenshin Harada…

—No, ese año es como un gran agujero negro en mi memoria. Ya lo sabes.

Se levantó de golpe, retirando los mechones de pelo que tan cuidadosamente había colocado tras su oreja y permitió que le cubriesen la mitad del rostro. Hayato le observó en silencio, comprendiendo enseguida a dónde se habían ido sus pensamientos.

Los consuelos habían quedado muy atrás, al igual que los intentos por aliviar su carga. De nada le serviría repetir lo mismo de siempre. Y como en aquel momento, Hayato se encontraba demasiado apesadumbrado para encontrar las palabras correctas o el modo de salir de ese tema sin hacer más daño.

—Solo… Intenta no volver a enfrentarte sola a él, ¿vale? Sigo si comprender por qué no me avisaste.

Akira le examinó atentamente antes de asentir y dar media vuelta, agitando la mano en el aire a modo de despedida.

Suspirando, Hayato aceptó que Akira iba a hacer lo que ella quisiera, sin tenerle en cuenta.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

* * *

El lunes, Yueei parecía más tranquilo con la temprana marcha de los dos cursos de primero a la estación, acompañados de sus respectivos tutores, para iniciar la semana de internados. El resto de profesores continuaron con sus clases como de costumbre, revisando los planes de lecciones o corrigiendo tareas en las horas que habían quedado libres.

Ectoplasm estaba haciendo limpieza de post-its protagonizados por conejitos con mensajes inspiradores. Los mejores dibujados y más adorables tenían impresa la firma de Trece, al contrario de los que daban consejos enérgicos y eran un tanto deformes, claramente autoría de Present Mic. Al final de la secuencia había otro de los animalitos con un sombrero de vaquero mostrando el dedo corazón.

Cuando terminaba de adherir al último a un folio, por si sus dueños quisieran conservarlo, notó un par de ojos clavados en su nuca.

—El sigilo no es lo suyo, Izumi—habló. La psicóloga terminó de entrar a la sala, dirigiéndose hacia él, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué quería, ella simplemente soltó un teléfono encima de su escritorio.

La relación entre los dos no era la más amistosa del mundo, tampoco es que hubiese hostilidad alguna; se mantenían en lo profesional y ni aun así solían cruzar más de un par de palabras. Así pues, sin saber aún de qué trataba todo eso, Ectoplasm ya encontraba sumamente extraño que Izumi acudiese a él.

—Verá, tengo cierta…. Situación entre manos. Y creo que es la única persona que conozco con las aptitudes necesarias para ayudarme a resolverla—comenzó Izumi, disimulando la incomodidad que le producía el vacío de la insistente mirada de Ectoplasm, quien seguía en el más absoluto silencio.

Se inclinó hacia el dispositivo y abrió una aplicación, donde aparecieron dos problemas matemáticos sobre un fondo en negro y verde lleno de unos y ceros. Ectoplasm imitó su postura, sin despegar los brazos de los costados, para observar atentamente lo que la pantalla mostraba.

—El primero es la representación de una función, en el segundo hay que estudiar la posición relativa de dos rectas respecto a un plano. Lo del fondo no sé si es decorativo o si hay algo escrito en código binario realmente. A pesar de ser ejercicios que enseñamos en segundo y tercer año, quien sea que haya hecho esto ha conseguido enrevesarlos bastante—declaró Ectoplasm, dejando entrever cierta curiosidad en sus palabras. A punto de preguntarle si había intentado plantearlos al menos, se percató de que Izumi no estaba demasiado receptiva en ese aspecto, cruzada de brazos y sus ojos paseándose en secreta vergüenza del escritorio a sus pies.

Estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con gente a la que le costaba pedir ayuda y que gozaban de una tozudez infinita, más siendo el profesor de matemáticas.

Tomó asiento, sacó de un cajón papel, bolígrafo y una calculadora y empezó a trabajar.

Izumi relajó su postura, ocultando no demasiado bien el alivio ante su colaboración silenciosa. Arrastró una silla lo suficientemente cerca para verle escribir a una velocidad pasmosa, pero no para invadir su espacio personal ni obstaculizarle. Estaba fascinada y desorientada al mismo tiempo incluso con el más ínfimo detalle, aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle nada.

—Mientras hago esto, quizás quiera contarme lo que sucede—sugirió Ectoplasm, creyendo que su repentina ruptura del silencio le sobresaltaría, dado que parecía intimidarle tanto.

En cambio, Akira se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las mejillas en sus puños. Había alzado las cejas y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior cuando se le escapó una risita, sobre todo escéptica.

—Es una historia un poco rocambolesca. Y penosa. Pero le debo eso como mínimo, ¿no?

* * *

—Ya está.

Akira hizo deslizar su silla hasta a él, sus iris lila iluminándose. Alabó su eficiencia y velocidad, pensando en cuánto habría tardado ella en resolver todo aquello.

Ectoplasm había dibujado un plano, donde dos rectas se cruzaban formando una equis ligeramente desproporcionada. En otra hoja estaba la función a trozos, una mitad una amplia curva cóncava seguida de una recta descendente y por último algo parecido a una serie de ondas.

Akira escudriñó uno y otro un largo rato, bajo la atenta e impertérrita mirada de Ectoplasm, asintiendo sin parar.

—No tienes ni la más remota idea de qué significa, ¿verdad?

Su movimiento de cabeza se volvió aún más vigoroso y le acompañó un escandaloso rubor. A Ectoplasm se le escapó algo que pudo haber sido una brevísima y seca risa, la cual sonó más bien a un gruñido.

—Al principio yo tampoco terminaba de encontrarle el propósito a todo esto. Pero, poniendo una hoja sobre la otra…—hizo eso mismo mientras hablaba, encendiendo un flexo y colocando los papeles juntos ante su luz —. Cuando el ordenador termine de descifrar el código del fondo, confirmará mi teoría o demostrará que esto no es más que una forma de perder el tiempo y reírse de ti.

Aguardaron unos segundos hasta que en el monitor surgió una pantalla emergente avisando de la finalización del proceso. Akira se enderezó y cerró el mensaje para leer la "traducción", y fue el turno de Ectoplasm de asomarse.

"Cuando la mañana dé paso a la tarde, comprobaremos lo _romántico_ y _refrescante_ que puede ser una batalla de intelectos".

—Ew—fue la primera reacción de Akira, recorriéndole un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, incapaz de contener una mueca de disgusto.

Ectoplasm, al contrario, estaba bastante satisfecho. Volvió a alzar los resultados, asintiendo para sí mismo.

—Justo lo que creía.

Akira se quedó esperando a que lo desarrollara; esa vez no explicó nada más y esperó en silencio y pacientemente a que la heroína dilucidase el enigma. Así que Akira adoptó una pose pensativa, tamborileando los de dos sobre la barbilla sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Claramente es una invitación. Parece que es al atardecer, pero…—hizo una pausa, durante la cual Ectoplasm se mantuvo igual de mudo, aunque Akira tenía la sensación de que estaba alentándola—. Hace inciso en que "la mañana da paso a la tarde". Siguiendo el sistema militar, las doce es lo que divide la noche de la madrugada y esta del mediodía. Supongamos que se refiere a eso, lo cual nos deja con la segunda parte…

Se inclinó hacia delante para darle un repaso rápido a la frase final y después analizar los gráficos superpuestos. Seguía sin evocarle nada en específico, por muchas vueltas que le diese, y pronto comenzó a frustrarse.

—Si se da cuenta, hace inciso en "romántico". ¿Por qué diría eso? —intervino Ectoplasm—. Que sepamos, esta no es una excéntrica forma de cortejarle.

— _Oh my._ Sería lo que me faltaba. No, lo que quiere es ponerme a prueba, intentar humillarme. El código binario es una pista importante para saber qué quiere. Si me está citando para una pelea o como sea que él lo llame, ya me ha dado una hora. Nos falta el lugar—argumentó ella, peinándose el cabello con los dedos sin cesar, evitando rozar su cuero cabelludo. Ectoplasm se dio cuenta del detalle.

De repente, Akira dio un salto en la silla y dio una palmada.

—¡Con romántico se refiere al sitio, claro! Es un asunto subjetivo por supuesto, a algunos les sirve un parking abandonado y otros prefieren noches estrelladas- sin embargo, hay puntos clave que son considerados generalmente rinconcitos para los amantes. Al menos son típicos en Estados Unidos. Nunca me he parado a pensar en si aquí serían algo común. Si le sumamos lo de "refrescante", probablemente haya agua cerca, una fuente, el mar, un río, un arroyo o—Akira frenó en seco, su mirada desenfocándose en el panel que dividía las dos hileras de escritorios.

Entonces entró Snipe charlando en voz baja con Midnight, conversación que aminoró hasta desparecer. Ambos contemplaron a Asylum y su ausencia de parpadeo, a Ectoplasm sentado al lado de ella expectante pero distendido. Nemuri le veía a veces así con algunos alumnos, con los cuales se sentaba durante horas si era necesario para darles la ayuda personalizada que en horario lectivo no podía. Snipe no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podía estar sucediendo y la mera visión de Asylum y Ectoplasm compartiendo espacio le resultaba difícil de asimilar e incluso diría que era perturbar la naturaleza, y que Izumi pareciese estar en los mundos de yupi no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

—O las dos cosas. Un arroyo y un estanque—murmuró Akira. Ignoró por completo la presencia de los recién llegados y recordó como se parpadeaba. Ectoplasm le tendió los papeles, que ella aceptó con avidez para imitar lo mismo que hiciera él minutos atrás. Una vez puestos bajo el foco, una enorme y ligeramente desquiciada mas satisfecha sonrisa ocupó el rostro de la psicóloga—. Es Takodana.

—Está peor de lo que pensaba—dijo Snipe, y recibió en la piel desnuda de su brazo un pellizco a cambio.

* * *

El parque Takodana fue inaugurado medio siglo atrás; al principio era una gran zona verde repleta de árboles, hermosas flores y bancos salpicados a lo largo de los senderos. Con el paso de los años, la gente comenzó a quejarse de las ruidosas familias y sus mascotas irrumpiendo en la quietud e intimidad que ofrecía el este, mientras que las parejas —y se rumorea que malhechores— perturbaban la sagrada naturaleza en el sector oeste. Hace dos décadas se acabó dividiendo, dejando a un lado el arroyo junto a las zonas recreativas, mientras que en el otro construyeron un estanque además de ser donde más se concentraba la vegetación, con apenas algunos claros ocultos al ojo público y un único camino empedrado.

Los bautizaron Obi y Ren. Y las formas de la función delineaban de forma aproximada las pequeñas masas de agua que allí se encontraban, mientras que los vectores señalaban la valla que los separaba.

Al día siguiente, Akira se hallaba recostada en un cedro, disfrutando de la sombra que le ofrecía. Si Ren no fuese tan bonito, casi le resultaría agobiante. Apenas se veía el cielo, y tenía la firme convicción de que, en cualquier momento, las raíces de los árboles cobrarían vida, le aprisionarían y ella acabaría bajo tierra. Y no creía que la linterna de su teléfono fuese a funcionar contra ellos.

Se llevó un dedo a la oreja de la forma más sutil que pudo.

—Era innecesario que viniese, ¿lo sabe, ¿verdad? —susurró Akira, presionando el pequeño comunicador oculto tras mechones de cabello rubio.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta el frondoso arbusto que había a unos metros de distancia, pegado al estanque.

—Me gusta terminar mis trabajos, Asylum—replicó Ectoplasm, haciendo que Akira se preguntase cómo conseguiría que no se le escuchara ni un ápice aún estando tan cerca—. Sobre todo, no me gusta la idea de que este villano implique a nuestros alumnos en sus juegos. Quiero asegurarme personalmente de que es puesto entre rejas.

—Por supuesto.

Ella estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando notó un repentino y fuerte olor a colonia barata masculina.

Ante ella apareció el no tan temible Mathman, caminando como si fuese un transeúnte cualquiera. Akira no se molestó en acercarse, en vez de eso, flexionó una pierna para apoyar su bota en el tronco del árbol y se cruzó de brazos.

Él captó enseguida la actitud defensiva oculta tras falsa seguridad. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron con diversión, que solo se profundizó cuando ella le examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Esperaba poder eliminar el factor de la incomodidad para que no supusiera un obstáculo en su razonamiento, jovencita—se explicó Mathman, apoyándose en su fino bastón de madera.

En verdad era para que no se riera más de él, pero no es como si fuese a reconocerlo.

Ahora vestía un traje negro de tres piezas, haciendo gala de los mismos signos matemáticos que su anterior conjunto. El chaleco y las líneas de la chaqueta eran de un bermellón suave, al igual que la cinta de su bombín oscuro. Sustituyó la máscara por unas gafas de cristales tintados que le recordaron a las que solía llevar Present Mic, aunque el héroe les hacía mucha más justicia.

—Eh, me gusta el nuevo look. Un detalle por tu parte lo de evitar que vomite. Eres un auténtico _gentleman_.

Mathman obvió el sarcasmo en su tono y se inclinó para agradecerle sus cumplidos.

— _Izumi, déjate de juegos—_ le apremió Ectoplasm.

—Me ha sorprendido gratamente que resolvieras mis pequeños problemas—comenzó el villano, jugando con el bastón y las hojas a sus pies—. Si sigues así, quizás tenga que reconsiderar algunas cosas.

Akira frunció el ceño, tanto su postura como su rictus adoptando un tono más agresivo. Mathman, viendo que su rival estaba a punto de atacarle, aunque fuese verbalmente, alzó un dedo enguantado y lo agitó en el aire.

—Tch, tch, no lo estropees—le chistó. La voz de la razón convenció a Akira de no sacar a relucir sus relativamente enterrados impulsos violentos—. ¿Empezamos?

 _¿El qué?_

En menos de un parpadeo, Mathman soltó un galimatías del que solo entendió "bola" y "desde lo alto de un edificio".

— _No puedes calcular la aceleración porque es un lanzamiento vertical. En ese tipo de movimientos la aceleración equivale a la gravedad._

Ella, que ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, se limitó a repetir lo que Ectoplasm le había dicho. El problema fue que dudó.

Mathman le miró atentamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Podrías decirme la derivada de la raíz de equis al cuadrado, menos dos equis más tres?

Akira juntó y separó sus labios varias veces. Tenía en su oído el ruido de un bolígrafo deslizándose furiosamente por un papel, y no le ayudaba precisamente a concentrase.

 _Vamos, has ayudado a Saburo con sus deberes miles de veces. Le has explicado este tema. Es una derivación sencilla, debería serlo, deberías…_

Ectoplasm interrumpió sus cavilaciones con la respuesta, tan rápido como esperaba. Más de lo que le gustaría en esa ocasión.

De su boca salió un razonamiento que no era suyo, que satisfizo a Mathman, no a ella.

Sentía el nudo en su estómago acrecentar conforme más problemas contestaba, siguiendo el espectáculo de ventriloquía. ¿A qué se supone que iba a conducirles aquello? Podían pasar horas así, en esa supuesta "batalla de intelectos", de la que ni siquiera era partícipe a la hora de la verdad. Bendito Ectoplasm por prestar su ayuda, por supuesto, mas el hecho de depender de nuevo de otra persona, de ser la desubicada en un asunto que era con _ella_ le enfermaba.

Apretó los puños, notando sus uñas tentando con rasgar la carne en sus palmas.

— _Esta es mi pelea. Trae a la policía. Akira fuera._

* * *

Se escuchó un pitido, indicativo del final de la comunicación. Ectoplasm observó entre las hojas cómo Mathman le increpaba sobre sus murmullos, y ella le devolvía una de sus provocaciones que al hombrecillo tanto parecían incordiarle.

Izumi había dejado claro que ya no quería más su ayuda, al menos no así. Se debatió por un instante, entre hacerle caso o salir y reducir de una vez a Mathman.

Terminó por aprovechar la maleza para salir discretamente, y en cuanto estuvo fuera del área, echó a correr.

Esperaba que no hiciese ninguna locura.

* * *

Akira dio un paso hacia delante. Después otro, y otro más, hasta que tuvo a Mathman al borde del estanque.

Él echó la vista hacia atrás, nervioso, y alzó las manos para disuadirla.

—Oye- oye, ¿¡qué haces¡?

Tragó saliva al notar su cabello rozándole la cara, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Me he cansado de responder. Soy más de hacer preguntas, gajes del oficio. Aunque eso lo sabrás muy bien, dado que me investigaste…—Akira sonaba tan casual que Mathman se puso aun más histérico. Ella le quitó una motita de polvo del hombro y le miró directamente, sin miedo, cuando le asió con fuerza de la corbata.

Las gafas se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz por el sudor, revelando sus párpados aún hinchados, llenos de marcas por haber intentado rascarse tras lo del gas pimienta.

—Tus ojos son- son iguales que aquel día—dijo él, con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy harta de tus enigmas. Quiero tus motivos. _Ya._

Mathman se rio entre dientes, con ironía.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera me recuerdas. Sigues siendo una pequeña—

Akira le sacudió de nuevo, casi tirándole. A él se le escapó un pequeño y lastimero chillido. No sabía qué había que temer en un estanque, pero iba a aprovecharlo.

—Habla—gruñó, un cosquilleo recorriendo la mano con la que le sujetaba. El aire en torno a él se tornó más pesado, no lo suficiente para impedirle hacer lo que le ordenó.

—Estabas allí, cuando tu jefe me interrogó. Tan callada, apoyada contra la pared como estabas hace un rato, sin dignarte ni a mirarme ni a dirigirme la palabra—explicó, torciendo la boca con desdén—. Cuando el tipo alado salió, tú esperaste, unos segundos más, y al fin vi esos ojos. Oscuros. Llenos de asco y desprecio, como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo. De acuerdo, puede que meter a mis antiguos alumnos en trampas lógicas y robar no fuese muy de tipo honesto— Entonces te pregunté. Avergonzado y asustado, quería saber si… Si iban a ser muy duros conmigo. Que alguien tan inteligente como yo no podía estar en la cárcel con esos simios. Y tú dijiste—

—"Si eres tan inteligente, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Akira aflojó su agarre y con la misma poca noción de haberlo usado, dejó de influir en la presión alrededor de Mathman. La respiración de él se volvió más ligera y regular, y casi se echó a llorar cuando Akira se separó de él.

—Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque… ¿Te hice sentir humillado? —inquirió Akira, tan atónita como culpable.

Tenía esa época borrosa en su mente: recordaba mucho dolor, rabia y tristeza. Los detalles de lo que había hecho o dicho bajo los síntomas del luto eran borrosos, y aun así, conseguían avergonzarle.

Akira tenía la vista clavada en los relucientes zapatos de Mathman, perdida en sus pensamientos. Mientras, él se alisó las arrugas del traje.

 _¿Debería pedirle disculpas…?_

—Cuando salí, esperé un tiempo. Y empecé a buscarte. No sabía cómo te llamabas, si eras una heroína o dónde estabas. Solo recordaba tu pelo y tus ojos- son difíciles de olvidar. Así que reuní perfiles de distintas mujeres con rasgos parecidos hasta que, por casualidad, di contigo. Fue cosa del destino que rescatase tu teléfono ese día, ¿no crees?

La arruga en el ceño de Akira se profundizó.

—Sí, sí… ¿Sabes qué más está destinado, querido?

Mathman enarcó una ceja. Esbozó una sonrisita desagradable.

—Ahora que he visto lo inteligente que eres y tu conocimiento matemático, creo que nosot—

—Tu cara y mi puño, gilipollas.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que los nudillos de Akira impactaran con fuerza contra su nariz, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás y hundiendo un pie en el agua mientras un chorro de sangre salía de sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo entero cedió y cayó al estanque, salpicando a todas partes y tintando el líquido cristalino de rojo.

—Eso es por seguirme hasta mi casa, espiarme y dejarme inconsciente. Te lo vas a pensar dos veces antes de volver a acosar a ninguna mujer.

* * *

Ectoplasm llegó con las autoridades poco después; Sansa estaba encantado de poder esposar al que había sido un enorme dolor de cabeza para tanta gente.

El héroe observó su mano herida, que ella sostenía contra su pecho. Parecía más tranquila y definitivamente satisfecha.

—Las cosas al final han salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Izumi se giró hacia él e hizo una reverencia, demasiado larga para su comodidad, y cuando se enderezó, le dio las gracias en un hilo de voz.

Ectoplasm se limitó a asentir.

—No te seguí. Y no te espié.

La cabeza de Akira se volvió abruptamente hacia Mathman, a quien daban empujones hacia el coche patrulla. Sus ojos se agrandaron y dejó caer la mano.

—Un tipo enorme me dio tu dirección y enseguida me presenté allí. Tenía un acento raro…—él se carcajeó, con verdadera maldad—. Es una lástima que yo no sea tu mayor enemigo. Hay alguien mucho, mucho peor que yo. Y está deseando volver a verte.

La sonrisa de Akira se borró. Las náuseas se reflejaron en su rostro y de repente, todo parecía que iba mal.

* * *

 **Tenéis derecho a apedrearme. Probablemente. Un poco.**

 **Estos dos últimos meses han sido una locura, entre estudiar para el B2, examinarme, y hacer papeleo para la universidad. Dad las gracias a Mischievous Whisper por darme toques de atención y recordarme que esta historia merece ser continuada, especialmente este capítulo con el maravilloso villano que nació hace muuchos meses y que le presenté de coña pero acabó encantándonos. Y aquí tenéis a este pirado, Mathman. Y sí hay algún batmaníaco por aquí, habrá reconocido que es tributo y parodia al mismo tiempo del grandioso Riddler.**

 **En este cap hay cincuenta mil cosas que me gustaría comentar, pero por no alargarme, me limitaré a decir que cada detalle cuenta. Y entramos con el siguiente capítulo al arc que llevo queriendo escribir desde que empecé el fic y que espero os emocione tanto como a mí.**

 **Miles de gracias a quienes han empezado a seguirme no solo a esta historia, sino a mí, y a todos aquellos que llevan ya un tiempo conmigo y tienen una santa paciencia con mis actualizaciones. Un abrazo enorme para vosotros y espero que sigáis aquí, conmigo, y con Akira, que la pobre lo va a necesitar con lo que le viene.**

 **Y casi se me olvida: gracias por las 1200 lecturas. Me parece una locura, nunca creí que esta historia llegaría tan lejos, y no sería posible sin vosotros.**


End file.
